Rise and Fall: Faeries Tales From Midnight
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Riku has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something otherwise about him. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **With the closing of my main stories, which have taken me years to write, and will take me a couple months to edit and fix the grammatical errors, I figured it was time to start something new, to have more than one story in circulation. And with the amount of material I've been reading about Faeries and fairytales I just couldn't resist doing this. As usual the actual plot will map itself out but I have a broad general idea, if there are any inconsistencies I'll do my best to right them as the story progresses, but I'm only human, and forgetful at that. But hey, I hope you enjoy this, I'll only ask you to review in this chapter, but it's encouraged in all chapters, I quite like feedback, if you're one of my faithful readers then you'll recognize my style immediately, I don't have a Beta, and I do miss small things when I'm rereading, but I'll try my damndest to make this legible and easy on even the most tyrannical grammar Nazi's eyes.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter One**

McDonald's. It was really one the familiar things he'd found in his entire month at attending university, well it was actually surrounded by other well known fast food restaurants, but still. The Golden Arches were a powerful symbol of familiarity for Riku di Franco. Biting into his value meal he sat back, it didn't rain nearly as much as he'd been led to believe, but it was still a hell of a lot more than his days back home in Connecticut could ever vouch for.

He looked out at the overcast city, wondering where the cobblestone streets and horse and buggy rides were. In his stay here he'd found out that not only had he stereotyped the English, but the English had stereotyped him as well, not to the extreme of caricature, but in a general sense. Riku couldn't tell the difference between a Londoner's accent and someone from Staffordshire, and people kept confusing him for a New Yorker.

Sipping his Dr. Pepper, he closed his eyes. Classes were over for the day. Riku had picked coming over here over any other school, figured it would look good on his résumé, but he was miserable. Everyone was amiable enough, but he missed his friends from home, he missed Axel's charming way of getting him to take the redhead places without ever paying for gas, he missed Larxene's snarky comment's, missed hanging out by the pool with Demyx, and he hadn't called anyone but his mom since he'd been here. It was too expensive.

Riku sighed; he balled up the few remaining fries that had grown cold and always seemed to find their way to the bottom of the bag and exited. He heard some girls giggling behind him and cast a glance over his shoulder, a pretty blonde waggled her fingers at him and Riku smiled, but he kept going out the door.

Anglophile. That's what you call someone obsessed with English culture, Riku wasn't an Anglophile, but he could see the appeal, it was a beautiful place, London, but then again he hadn't been to too many big cities. He'd seen the sights, walked around, felt the hustle and bustle, and then grew kind of bored. It wasn't too fun without having someone to share it with. He supposed he could always ask his roommate—er flat-mate—to hang out sometime, it'd be a nice change in pace.

A pair of startling blue eyes stopped him and his thought process completely. He almost missed them, glowing in the dimness of the waning light. A cold early October breeze blew through the streets as the lamps began flickering on. Those eyes refused to be dimmed, they were oval shaped and rather large for being on such a slim face. A small, slender button nose poked out of the olive colored face, and two pretty pink lips sat motionless.

The figure was dressed neatly; a billowing shirt of transparent white that fell too long over dainty wrists and tight black pants, at first Riku thought that it was a girl, it was utterly beautiful, but the small, slow breathing chest with pastel pink nipples, said otherwise. Whoever this was was barefoot, and his toes wriggled on the gray sidewalk.

"Hullo," He smiled, perfect pink lips parting slowly to reveal white, if not slightly sharper than average, teeth.

"Hi," Riku said catching his breath, it came out in steamy clouds. He probably should have kept walking; he never had conversations with strangers like this. But this boy, because he looked like nothing more than a boy, he was beyond gorgeous. Tawny brown spikes poked out all over his head, Riku only just noticed them because the young man ran a hand through the unmanageable mess. "My name's Riku," He said haltingly.

"'Tis nice to meet thee, Riku. I am called Sora, of the Queen's Court," That wasn't an accent he'd heard yet. Maybe he was from Manchester?

"Sora? It's nice to meet you," Riku shook his hand, it was cool and dry whereas his own was clammy with the moisture in the air. "The Queen's Court? Sounds fun, is that around here somewhere?" Riku asked.

"Aye, but it's much harder to find when thou knowest where to seek it," There was a twinkle to those blue eyes, and perhaps if one of the locals heard the way Sora spoke they'd know there was something particularly odd about it, but Riku only took it for the normal patios. "Riku, thou sayest? Tell me, how doth thy find me?"

"How—what? How do I find you?" Was Sora flirting? He was being awfully forward. "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand what you mean."

"My presence, I was hidden," Sora said with a laugh, it tinkled like glass bells.

"Who were you hiding from?" Riku asked, intrigued. "Jealous girlfriend?"

"Nay," Sora continued to laugh. "I am without companionship of that sort," Riku noticed that Sora didn't move a lot, his movements when they happened seemed impactful on the world around them.

"Then a boyfriend." Riku moved a strand of hair out of his face, his aquamarine eyes locked with Sora's.

"Nay again, but thou'rt much closer." Sora said. "I hide from no one, I was searching for someone."

Riku gave him a smile, he liked the way Sora's voice sounded, it was like the singing of doves, cooing gently in his ears, he wasn't exactly following the conversation, but it sounded like Sora was single, and Riku was single, and maybe a relationship was just the thing to get his mind off of his loneliness.

"Well how about you wait with me? I just ate but I bet you'd like something?"

"Nay," Sora said again, he crossed his arms in front of himself locking his long, deft fingers together. "I must be going, fair Riku, I've located whom I have been searching."

Riku made a face, he was confused. "Who was it?" Sora motioned, Riku followed where he pointed, but there was no one else on the street. When he looked back Sora was gone. Vanished into the thin air, and leaving not even footprints in his stead.

Riku blinked. How'd he miss the kid so easily? He looked around but the petite young man was nowhere to be seen. Riku sighed and made his way back to campus, finding his dorm with well enough ease.

"Welcome back," It was Riku's roommate, Tidus. "enjoy your cheeseburger?" He laughed, it was just a bit much that at eleven thirty at night his American roommate would go down to a fast food place to "get some air".

"It was okay, I met a guy, but he sorta ran away,"

"Too bad," Tidus said. He was handsome enough, short curly blond hair, periwinkle eyes, he was tall and well built, slim but muscles coiled tightly under his smooth skin. "that's why girl's'll always be more my style." Riku and Tidus had already talked about it, Tidus didn't mind that his flat-mate was gay, there wasn't really a lot else to agree on after that. Riku was still all man, Tidus even got onto him every few days about leaving his clothes all over the place.

Riku yawned. "I think I'm going to bed," He said stripping his pants and socks off and crawling into bed.

"I'll be headed that way too, gotta finish this paper," Tidus sat back down at his desk. Their room wasn't small, it had two twin beds, two desks, a television stand, a refrigerator, and a small bathroom, but it wasn't overly large either.

"Good luck man," Riku said, switching off the lights as Tidus switched on his desk lamp. He fell asleep not too much longer after that. That night he dreamed of the boy he found in the alleyway, bright blue eyes blinking slowly, as if considering the entire world for the first time. He dreamed that the boy came to him that night, the boy—Sora had been his name—pulled him from his bed and took him to a most wondrous place.

The landscape had been like a painting, the brushstrokes visible. It was soft and blurry around the world he'd been dragged off, there were more trees than there were buildings and cotton-like dirt held him up on the ground, he took the young man's hand and stared into those eyes that were filled with an otherworldly knowledge.

_Never kiss a fey. _He could remember Sora saying, though it wasn't like any words he'd ever heard before, plain English yes, but such a decadence, such brilliance in that voice, it was as if it were his own consciousness speaking in Sora's influence.

"Are you a fairy?" Riku thought he might have said, but Sora never answered, he was awoken by Tidus' alarm clock, the sharp tolls of its digital bell could wake the dead, or the dead asleep, dream now forgotten. Riku watched in the confusion of those who had only recently woken as Tidus dressed himself, a more alert part of his mind appreciated the sinews of Tidus' muscles, and he never noticed his eyes roaming his body, Tidus looked up but didn't seem to mind.

"Look but don't touch, yeah?" He laughed throwing his school bag over his shoulder. "I'll be back, study group tonight so it'll be late, don't wait up." Riku nodded to him as he left, he blinked, the bleary numerals of the clock alerted him that he too had to get ready for class. He took a shower, the hot water scalded him a bit, but he enjoyed the feel of it.

After bathing he pulled on his briefs, then a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that labeled a band he enjoyed listening to. Looking in the mirror as he brushed his teeth he decided he would pull back his hair today and in doing so a few strands fell from the ponytail but he let them hang in his face.

There was a knock on his door, his friend Yuffie, come to retrieve him from his normally sleeping state.

"Hi," She said, smiling as the door was flung open. "glad to see you're dressed, well, actually—"

"Good morning Yuffie," Riku said grabbing his backpack and heading out with her, locking the door behind him. He looked her over, the midriff shirt she was wearing today was less modest than some he'd seen her in, it was all black with no other markings. A pair of checkerboard suspenders were slung over her shoulders and clipped onto the denim short shorts that she rolled around her thighs to make them even shorter; a pair of black and white Chuck Taylor's decorated her feet ornately enough.

"Up all night again?" She asked. "You're lucky, if I didn't talk to you, I'm sure you'd still be all alone."

"I must thank you for alleviating me of my social faux pas," Riku laughed, something clicked in his mind. "Hey, do you know a kid named Sora that goes here?"

"Sora? Can't say that I do," She laughed. "Got yourself a little crush?" Riku grew bright red but said nothing as he strolled to his next class, English Literature, he took a seat and the black haired girl did the same. He pulled his notebook and English Lit textbook out of his pack and laid them on the table. "Where'd you meet him?"

"Walking back last night," He admitted. "he wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before, like he was…"

"Settle down," The professor said as she walked in. She was a smartly dressed woman with bouncing burnt orange hair, her face was alight with wrinkles, but they didn't mar her beauty, if anything they enhanced it. Her name was Sheila Chesterfield, Professor Chesterfield, and she was an accredited and tenured instructor. "Open your textbooks, we're going to start out with an excerpt of Shakespeare's _A Midnight Summers Dream_. It's a tale of magic, of fairies, it's a love story, and I'll thank you to wake up Mr. Livingston."

Professor Chesterfield threw a piece of chalk at the offending young man whose head shot up, he looked around, red faced and rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you," She smiled. "As I was saying…" Riku didn't pay much attention to the story, his dream long forgotten in his waking, as dreams typically are, and he figured he would copy Yuffie's note if he could decipher her different colored pens and looped handwriting.

The rest of the day passed by uninterestingly, he had Prob and Stats, Drawing and Painting 101, and Psych, figuring he'd get his core curriculum and unnecessary classes out of the way first. He was an Art major, really, but Riku was the kind of guy that liked anything he could soak up, he was only a bit distracted by that barely blinking pair of eyes, they haunted him when he closed his own, etched against his eyelids and his memory.

Before he knew it, it was dusk. "Found thee again," Riku stopped dead in his tracks, books falling slack in his now sweating hands. "But then again, thou art easy enough to find with thy scent." He spun and there stood Sora, this time covered in patches of ivy for clothing. There wasn't enough to hide his legs from anyone's view, or his upper half for that matter, but there was just enough around his waist to cover what need be.

"Sora! I was starting to think you were just part of my dream."

"Aye. And wasn't I? Didst thou not dream me, Riku?" That smirk that played across his lips so slowly that it caused Riku to swallow a lump in his now very dry throat.

"How'd you know that?"

"Riku," Sora said, his long eyelashes kissing his cheeks tenderly, cheeks that Riku got the urge to reach out and touch. He did. They were smoother than he would have ever guessed; the skin was like that of a newborn babe, smoother still. "thou art relative to a great man, one who died so long ago,"

Riku nodded, wondering where Sora was going with this.

"A great scholar, he was; a tongue of silver and hands that moved so quickly the young maidens weren't safe even with their fathers around," A sly smile played across his lips. "I thought thee he when thou scent drifted into Faerie."

"And who was my relative to you that you would leave home to find him?"

"A lover," Sora answered quickly. "one whom I stole away to be with the faeries,"

"What you're saying is that you're a fairy?" Riku scoffed.

"Aye," Sora gave a small nod. "Of the Mebd's court, the Queen of Faerie."

"Is there a theatre around here I don't know about, you're very good," Riku brought his hand up to his chin in an appraising manner. "I'd almost believe you, especially looking like that." He laughed when Sora looked down at his drapery of ivy.

"Does this not please thee?" Sora asked, eyes coming back up.

"No—no, I mean, I really like it, it's got a nice—er—view, if you don't mind me saying? Do you mind me saying?" Riku asked, wondering if Sora would mind his compliments.

"Me thanks, sir Riku, I wish thee pleased with my appearance," Sora said, pulling Riku's hands back up to his cheek and holding it there dearly, stroking Riku's calloused fingers with his own slim digits.

"To please me?" The light in the sky settled into a violet, the clouds painted a crisp gold as they assailed the heavens. "Why do you want to please me?" He enjoyed touching Sora, there was a warmth that traveled up his arm and into his chest spreading throughout his whole body.

"Would thee think me forward if I were to kiss thy lips, Master Riku?" Sora was pressing his bare chest into Riku's abdomen, he was quite a bit shorter than Riku.

"I—I—wouldn't care. I mean. I'd enjoy it, yes. You—er, um—you should. Kiss me that is." Riku nodded. He'd never been so nervous about anything so trivial before, his heart pounded in his chest as Sora stood on tiptoe, pressing his fleshy lips to Riku's chapped ones. His breath was sweet in the American's mouth, his tongue working its way through gnashed teeth unscathed.

It lasted half a minute, maybe less than that, but Riku swore when he pulled back; the taste of mint strong on his tongue now, chased by something sweet, apricot perhaps?

"Will thou comest with me?" Sora asked against his lips. "To a place far from here, live in my forest till the end of days?"

Riku's first thought was to say: HELL YES! But his mind cleared from its fog, blinking slowly something echoed. _Never kiss a fairy _the voice said, and he knew that he had. But what could it hurt? "That was—great." Riku breathed in and out, trying to regulate his heart. "But I've got class tomorrow; will you come see me again?"

There was a look of consternation on Sora's face momentarily, his eyebrows drew together and he searched Riku's face, trying his damndest to find the joke. "Thou—thou wouldst put thy education before me?" Sora asked, hurt.

"Sora, I hardly know thee—you. I hardly know you." It was so easy to get caught up in the entirely too formal way of speaking. Anger flashed on the scantily clad boy's face and he stamped his foot.

"Shouldst thy make an enemy of me, sir Riku, thou wouldst regret it." He said lowly, and then he sighed, brief aggravation melting away from his expression like ice. "But thou art not he, thou art but his relation." Sora consented, Riku barely following him. "How it seemeth like merely yesteryear that he held me; thou sayest thou wouldst like me to return?"

"Yes," Riku's mouth worked before his mind. "or, you could come with me? Back to my dorm?"

"Brave one, young one. So it is with youth that courage doth take so well, inviting a fey into your home, thou art so courageous?"

"Sure," Riku laughed. "if you like role-playing this much it might be fun, plus, I wouldn't mind a little company tonight." Riku found Sora's words…endearing, even if he couldn't understand half of them.

"This role-play I know it not," Sora said. "But if thou requirest mine comp'ny then Master Riku I shall be by thy side; or thy front if thou prefer." Sora gave a wink and Riku felt a twitch in his pants.

"Yeah…yeah, that sounds good." Riku said dumbly, a part of him wished he could formulate at least half a sentence in front of Sora. He blushed deeply waiting on a response, his tongue thick, palms sweating.

"Someone might think you were an idiot acting that way Riku." It was Tidus' laugh, Riku recognized it immediately. "Hi," He smiled at Sora. There was a look of panic on Sora's face, the next moment he took off into the woods, not saying another word. Riku marveled at how quickly that the boy ran, he merged into the woods as if he belonged there. "Skittish little guy," Tidus laughed.

"Apparently," Riku said, still awed, but also a bit perturbed that Sora was gone. Again. Though he had promised to come see him once more.

"Sorry about that, mate." Tidus said, still laughing putting an arm around his shoulders. "Let's get back to the dorm, unless you're going to follow him?"

"Nah," Riku shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I couldn't even speak in front of him. It was like all I could do was shake my head and go 'uh-huh'."

Tidus laughed again. "Happens to the best of us," They walked back chatting about things, school, what Riku and his friends did back at his home in Connecticut, they finally turned to Sora as Tidus opened the door to their flat. "Who was he anyway? I don't think I've seen him on campus, a bloke like _that _I'd remember."

"Why? Cause he's hot?" Riku laughed.

"Well…he's not horrible looking. I mean—" Riku gave him a look before he burst out laughed. "He looks like a girl Riku. I thought you said you weren't into effeminate boys,"

"I know," Riku said, still laughed. "but did you _see _him? And he's got the sexiest way of speaking. Like something straight out of Shakespeare or something."

This time Tidus gave him a look. "I don't believe that, maybe he's putting one over on you,"

"Psh." Air escaped between Riku's teeth, past his lips creating a noise of apathy. "I could care less, as long as he doesn't like, steal my liver or something I don't care what he talks like. Plus I think he's in theatre arts or something,"

"I'd say something about what he was wearing, but I feel like my sexuality has been called into question enough for one night." Tidus laughed, logging onto his computer.

"Oh come on Tidus, you never know till you try it," Riku said, a chuckle bubbling up from the look of not disgust but disbelief on the blond's face. "I'm kidding,"

"You better be," Tidus shook his head, a smile on his lips. "you're just not my type Riku."

"And you're not mine," Riku laughed. "I go more for the good looking guys," He shrugged his shoulders, rolling them forward with fluidity. Tidus took the comment well; his eyes slow to glance over at the one who cast such a petard. "And just what is your type Tidus?"

"Female first of all," Riku rolled his eyes.

"You give yourself far too much credit if you think I'm lusting after you, plus you were the one who said Sora was hot."

"I said he looked like a girl," Tidus defended.

"Yeah. Okay." Sarcasm. Riku was good at sarcasm, dripping from his voice like poison, he sounded so sincere that it was almost believable. "Anyway, what else?"

"I like brunettes, you know? Fit girls, glasses maybe, yeah?"

"You like anyone around here?" There was a small silence before Tidus' phone rang. "So that's a yes," Riku laughed. The blond listened to his phone, only saying 'ok' at the very end of the conversation before closing it.

"We'll get back to this later, I've got to go." Tidus told him, looking at his phone after he hung up for a moment, licking his lips almost inconspicuously.

Riku sat back on his bed, broad smile on his face. "Tidus got a booty call,"

"Git." Tidus said grabbing his coat and closing the door behind him. Axel would've told him all about it, probably sent him unasked for pictures while it was happening. But then again Axel was a bit of a ho, he had sex with anyone he deemed worthy enough, guys, girls he didn't care.

Something knocked on the window. Riku jumped but quickly regained his composure turning around to see just was the hell was at the window. It was Sora, bright eyes brilliant in the blackness of night.

"Sora," Riku said heaving the window up, stepping back as the lithe boy came through the window, still clad in only leaves of the brightest green. "What're you doing here?"

"I offered thee comfort in the night," Sora said looking around the room. "There is a lot of iron in here." He said with disdain, the window closed behind him.

"What about it?" Riku asked, sitting on his bed again, Sora following behind him, facing him as he crossed his legs waiting for Riku to settle.

"The stories have all be lost it would seem," Looking up over his lashes he eyed the silver haired boy. "I thought thee were brave to kiss me, perhaps thou art still, but I shall illuminate. Iron is hurtful to fairy folk, the only thing really," He leaned his head towards him, Riku's eyes travelling over Sora's body as if he were going to disappear sometime soon.

"And what about me kissing you?" Riku asked. "What do the stories say about that?"

"It binds thy soul to mine," Sora leaned on Riku's shoulder. "When I return home within a day's time, thou shalt have to follow me lest the sickness begin."

"Sickness?" This was like a script now, Riku enjoying it so very much, seeing where Sora's words would take them next.

"Aye. If thou art gone too long from me a horrid fever wouldst consume thee wholly, so fearsome thou wouldst not have the conscious to roll from bed in the morn." A dark chill sparked up Riku's spine at that, this was better than a book, Sora wove his words so well; leaving Riku wanting more. "Master Riku, thou seemst pleased with me, art thou not concerned? I've stolen you away. The fairy folk always steal humans away."

"I'm okay," Riku said, running a hand through Sora's spiky hair, watching him lean into the touch like a kitten. "Why do the fairy folk steal humans?" His sea green eyes sparkling with delight and interest.

"Why not?" Sora asked, a vicious smile on his lips. "The humans would have us killed if they knew of us and a portal to our realm, within days a full war would be mounted, there was a time when we were feared," He ran a hand down Riku's face, tracing his lips. "My merest of touches would send thee back home to lie upon thy mother's bed seeking comfort,"

"And yet you loved my relative?" Riku asked, all too prepared, something leading his own words, ambition? Interest? Boredom? Probably all the above, but he said it slowly enough, not forcing the words, not even giving them enough inflection to have emotion, but he was gleeful all the same.

"Never did I say I loved him," Sora's eyes were lost in memory. "I merely said he was a lover."

"Did you? Love him that is?" The question hung in the air, as visible as if written in ink, and at its arrival there was a heavy pressure that pushed down on the entire room, Sora gave him a strange expression, he had confliction warring on his features.

"He loved me," Sora finally decided. "I doubt I could love him, but I enjoyed his company. Mayhaps it is too early to say, but I thinkest that I enjoy thy company as well," Sora nuzzled into Riku's warmth. "Thou dost remind me so much of him,"

"Who was he?" Riku asked. "My relative?"

"Ah, but thou've reached thy limit of questions. Something that must be learned quickly Master Riku, the fey give nothing for free. Trolls especially, but fairies, animals, witches, even the trees and plants, 'tis all for our own betterment."

"And what do you require for a few more answers?" Riku asked.

"Usually?" At the nod Sora shrugged, an elegant motion if ever there was one. "Anything from another kiss to thy soul entirely; thy death. Depends on the gravity of thy questions." Sora's smile was wicked it had Riku swallowing a lump.

"What do you really want from me?" Riku asked, breath hitched.

"Thou dost not have the proper payment for such a question yet, perhaps another?"

Riku nodded. "Is any of this for real, or not? The payment for that question?"

"A simple lock of thy hair," Sora gently plucked a silver strand from his hair and laid it in his own palm, closing it and then opening it again, the hair was gone. "Sir Riku, I could say in the normal way of my people that reality is ill defined as is, and that whatsoever transpires is in fact real, no matter the situation. But instead I should like to answer thee truthfully," Sora closed his lips around Riku's again, almost like he was tasting him, his lips soft and his tongue strong as the last time they'd met not more than half an hour ago. "Answer enough?"

Riku nodded, fearing the novelty of Sora's lips would never lose their electric fire, his entire face tingling.

"I shall allow thee one more debt to me." Sora said in a hushed voice, swallowing.

"Why should I never kiss a fairy?" He asked. "Besides being bound to them."

"Think it not dangerous enough to fall prey to me?" Sora smiled, shaking his head at the audacity. "If thou kisseth a fairy thou may not ever be able to come back to thy life, thou may go mad with the sickness, thou may crumple and die before mine very eyes." Sora pushed Riku back on the bed, climbing over him. "Dost thou fear me yet, Master Riku?"

"Why should I?" Riku laughed. "Sounds like fun to me," He pulled Sora down on top of him, rolling so the brunet lay underneath. "What is the payment for that question?"

"I believe thou hast already paid it," Sora laughed, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. That night, under witness of the moon and the stars Riku made passionate lust with the young Sora whom he had just met, their bodies rocked in the fashion of the young, muscles clenching and unclenching, working to the best of their abilities, sweat pouring from them.

Sora smelled of sweet mint and apricots still, even once all the leaves were gone and naught but his untamed beauty lay before Riku that smell wouldn't leave him, and Riku was enticed by it. They kissed, and bit, and scratched, and moaned and kissed again. It was all quite mind blowing and it had Riku believing Sora more and more, or that his acting was so good he could convince anyone.

When their passions were done and the sun teetered wearily into the sky, burning it pinker than Sora's lips and yet not as pink as the new marks clawed down Riku's back, Riku fell fast asleep, Sora curled under his arm snuggly.

When he awoke Sora was gone, the only indication he had been there were the welts and hickeys lacing Riku's neck, the scratches, the bites, but those were easily enough concealed. The door turned and for a moment the platinum haired boy hoped it was Sora, but when Tidus walked in, his nose turned up at the smell of sex and sweat; Riku fell back down into bed.

"Oi it reeks in here," He said disgusted.

"That, my friend, is the smell of a wonderful end to an otherwise unfulfilling night."

"That kid didn't come back over did he?" Tidus asked.

"Now what kind of question is that?" But the wide smile on Riku's face said otherwise.

"You barely know him," The window had been closed sometime during the night, Tidus went to open it and a cool and warranted breeze wafted in, the air tasted of rain.

"Sorry mom," Riku said laughing.

"Your mum would be disappointed, yes," Tidus said. "But she doesn't have to live with you right now, I do, try at least to keep the window open next time,"

"You're all high and mighty right now, but how'd your night go? Get some skin?"

"That's downright vulgar," Tidus said.

"So…?"

"Definitely," He laughed. "but I don't go around advertising that sort of thing, I mean Yuna's a nice girl, and I really like her."

"Yuna?" Riku asked. "She must be hot,"

"Is that all you ever bloody think about?"

"Hotness is international," Riku answered, shrugging. "Tell me about her then, Casanova."

"She's from Surry," Tidus recalled. "And she's—I mean she's wow."

"One of my favorite adjectives," Riku ribbed.

"Shut up," Tidus said with a grin, and Riku had to think that Yuna was a lucky girl. "She's great though, smart, funny, _hot_." He admitted.

"What about your little glasses fetish? She wear glasses?"

"It's not a fetish you arse, I just happen to think glasses are sexy," He was red, cheeks flaming. "And she only wears them to read,"

"Sounds like my kinda girl," Riku looked around for a pair of boxers, he was quite naked.

"Thought you only liked blokes?"

"I meant the type I'd take to go out and get manicures and pedicures with, you know? Girl stuff. Duh." Tidus rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding,"

"I figured," He answered. "Please tell me you're wearing trunks?" The blankets around Riku falling dangerously low.

"Looking for some," Riku laughed, unashamed as Tidus diverted his eyes.

"Ruddy American,"

"Hey, don't you see it enough in the showers after a game of soccer?" He asked.

"That's different," Tidus retorted. "After a game of _football_ I'm not bloody looking for it, and it's not in my room." But he was laughing. "You really are a git,"

"I think I'm starting to grow on you." Riku smiled.

"If I get too comfortable with you parading around naked I might have to change dormitories,"

"If you get too comfortable with me parading around naked _I _might have to change dormitories," Riku laughed finding a pair of basketball shorts he'd brought with him and slipping them on quickly.

"D'you ever figure out why that Sora guy bolted yesterday?" Tidus realized he had left his computer running and checked a few things before shutting it down.

"It didn't come up, but he's either a really good actor or a fairy," Riku said walking into the bathroom and running some hot water, walking back out to retrieve his towel from the back of his desk chair.

"Your words not mine mate," Tidus shrugged.

"Not that kind of fairy you retard," Tidus looked absolutely flustered at that.

"What'd you call me?" That was the first time he'd seen a flair of anger on Tidus' usually relaxed face.

"It means git in American-ese," Riku laughed. Tidus didn't seem to buy it so much but he nodded all the same. "Anyway, I mean like Tinkerbell, a fairy. He was convincing enough."

"You're mad," Tidus shook his head.

"You're tan and you live in London, explain that!" Riku retorted as if it were an insult and walked into the shower much to Tidus' amusement tripping over his own two feet on the way in. There was a knock that Riku was slowly learning as his new roommates. "Yeah?"

"You realize you missed class today?" He asked through the door. "I assume you've been sleeping since I came back in this morning."

"Crap!" Riku called from the shower. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just came to get my books, it was like twenty minutes before my alarm goes off," Riku let his head hit the tile of the shower.

"Thanks," He said sourly. "I'll copy Yuffie's notes and do something about my other classes,"

"Lucky for you it's the weekend mate," Tidus laughed through the door. "Try to clean up a bit when you get out, Yuna's coming over."

"Ooh, I get to meet her already," He grabbed the shampoo from its holster on the racks in the shower, lathering it up in his hand and wetting his hair, running his fingers through it and finding a braid, one he hadn't braided into his hair.

"Be civil,"

"That's a stereotype," Riku laughed. "I know how to be civil,"

"I wasn't saying American's aren't civil," Tidus corrected. "I was saying you're not civil." And Riku's mind had already begun to change on how he felt about being here. "Want to go with us? We're going to the movies,"

"Sounds like a date to me," Riku said. "Don't want to interfere," He rinsed the shampoo out, he didn't fuss with the braid, it was knotted in, instead grabbing conditioner next.

"Come on, she's bringing a few friends and I want to bring at least one." Riku's head went up. Tidus thought of him as a friend? He let the water run over his face for a while, washing away the conditioner.

"Yeah, sure sounds cool," He answered, grabbing his body wash. "What are you seeing?" That would probably be the last thing Riku did with friends with a schedule that was his own, it wasn't the last time he saw them, because he saw them quite frequently, but it might have been the last time he saw them through his current eyes.

* * *

Sora watched the events with middle amusement, scrying from a still pond in the middle of the woods. He couldn't go back home just yet, so he'd made a temporary place amongst the plants and animals. "So unafraid, Master Riku, I could love thee, if thou needst me to, or if my Queen needst me to do so." He held a hand up to his chest at the faint beat there. "Or maybe I could love thee of my own accord," A small deer came and rested its head in Sora's lap, he pet it till it fell asleep there, watching Riku with interest, eyes glowing dimly in the brightly lit forest and he began to sing, his voice strong and fine, and to his amusement it drew more wildlife.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **I've gotten a few ideas for this story now, I don't want it to veer too far in one direction but have the option of being multi-genre, we'll see. Anyway, if Sora's speech is confusing he's come from the very end of the Elizabethan era (or so books say who use such a way of speaking) and I'm really not doing that good in giving him proper speech, but I like it, and it gets the point across of his formality, or of fey formality in general. Anyway, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading! (Also, the university/college/nondescript school is very fake and not modeled after anything but the idea of what universities generally are like.)

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Two **

Sora came back the next day, at Riku's window, a smile wide on his face. He climbed into the room still wearing his loincloth of leaves, which were still as green as ever.

"What happened to your other clothes?" Riku asked after Sora pecked him on the lips.

"I found no real comfort in them," He said walking into the room and taking his seat on Riku's bed. "They are formal and I only use them whilst in attendance of Court."

"I bet it's hard to wear something that doesn't have pockets," Riku laughed taking a seat, Sora reclined into him, his unusually usual scent of mint and apricot imposing itself over all of Riku's senses.

"'Tis not so bad, I can magic anything I need," Sora's pointed ears perked up as a new silence settled over them, water had been running and Tidus was stepping out of the shower and into the room. Riku's arms wrapped around Sora quickly, just before he leapt from his lap.

"Calm down," Riku whispered in his ear. "This is my roommate, Tidus Blackfeld, Tidus this is Sora," The panicking boy in his arms was shaking now as Tidus smiled at him. "Hey, hey, there's nothing to be afraid of," Riku assured him.

"Sora," Tidus said apologetically. "Sorry if I spooked you earlier, mate, I didn't mean to scare you this badly," He hid the smile that he knew Riku would dislike and instead sat on his bed wetly. "If it's worth anything I truly am sorry though, no need to be so dodgy."

Sora tried to smile, leaning back into Riku as best he could without losing his own ground completely. "Sir Tidus, may I ask a favor?" He stammered, his words running together. Tidus nodded, eyebrows quirking upward.

"Why not? Go ahead."

"Wouldst be so kind as to remove thy rings and thy ear piercings?" Riku met Tidus' gaze but the blond did what he was told. "Place them away please," He opened his drawer and put his things away.

"My necklace too?" He asked hospitably if not a bit taken aback by the random question.

"Nay, 'tis silver I would believe, and not iron." Sora seemed to calm considerably after that.

"Where're you from then?" Tidus asked quizzically. Sora smiled and Riku laughed at that smile.

"That'll cost you Tidus," Riku said. "Sora doesn't answer questions for free,"

"That's extortion!" Tidus exclaimed. "You're both mental," He laughed.

"Shall I allow thee one free question?" Sora said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Ok." The blond brought a hand up to his chin. "You going to answer truthfully?"

"Would you waste a question as such?" Sora asked.

"No! Fine." He sighed. "Are you mad or really a fairy like he says?" Tidus motioned to Riku when he said 'he' and sat back to watch what Sora would say, conscious of his need to find something to wear, he had a date with Yuna, just the two of them since their plans were called off from the previous day, Yuna's mother had come to visit her unexpectedly.

"Sir Tidus that is cleverly two questions," Sora said with a smile. "But I shall answer regardless, nay, I am as sane as thou art, and I truly am a fey, shall I prove it to thee?" Tidus nodded, and Riku did as well unconsciously. "Retrieve one of thy iron jewelry pieces," Tidus pulled a ring out of the drawer and immediately Sora was shaking again. He held out his hand, palm down. "Run a line horizontally down my arm."

Riku watched with relished interest as Tidus took the ring and ran it down Sora's palsy like arm, where the ring touched the skin raised and burnt and Sora sucked air in threw his teeth, yanking his limb back with force.

"Art thou please with such a response?" He asked cradling his burnt arm to his chest.

"Maybe you're allergic to iron," Tidus shrugged making Riku roll his eyes. "Can't fairies fly around and turn like inch high?"

"Those, my sir Tidus, art pixies, though yea they art a type of fey."

"Then what can you do to prove it? Magic?" There was that smile again, this time however he didn't hide it and even added a chuckle behind it.

"As easily as I breathe," Sora said with a smirk of his own, he snapped his fingers, mindful to use his unscathed arm which still pained him a bit, besides the fact that Tidus had yet to put away his iron ring, the thing sent chills down his spine and a palsy about him from just seeing them. From the friction of his fingertips a blue-black flame sprouted, one that sent both Tidus and Riku jumping back. They watched Sora open his palm and the flickering fire of unnatural color follow suit into his now opened hand; he cupped it out before rubbing his palms together. "Thou'rt amused?" He said knowingly.

Tidus opened his mouth and closed it again, settling instead for a nod. Sora smiled wistfully, standing and crossing the room to stare the blond in the face, his eyes full of a new fear, flinching at Sora's touch on his arm.

"Humans art a wonder," He smiled wickedly. "Dost fear me now, youngling?" But no words could work to the blond's lips. A laugh full of mirth bubbled out of Sora's mouth and into the air, and he turned to Riku. "'Tis the reaction I might've expected from thee," He shook his head. "Ah, but then thou wouldst not be related to him, would thee?"

"At least tell me this 'relative's' name," Riku laughed. He realized that he had been travelling rather fast down the road of a relationship with Sora, they'd already slept together in some fervent manner, like two dogs in heat. Yes, he'd wanted maybe a relationship, but this was fast, faster than he liked moving. He smiled as Sora found his way back on the bed, but he tried to pull back when Sora's lips grazed his.

Sora sighed. "Ansem,"

"Ansem? I've never even heard of him," The name wasn't even slightly familiar.

"I don't suppose thou wouldst, he has long since been deceased, 'twas perhaps two hundred years ago in this realm. But in my world, where the Queen has rights over time, and the sun and the moon only rise and fall at her request he has only been gone from me for two years."

"Two—that's impossible." It was Riku, but Tidus had thought it as well.

"Impossible, Master Riku?" Sora's eyebrow arched fluidly. "How doth I explain? Impossible is thou mind's way of saying it hath reached finality, I would thinkest it impossible for me to even sit here, the amount of iron in the New World makes me feel like I shall fall unconscious at any moment , and yet here I am."

A soft knock echoed in the silent room, Tidus' head shot up realizing he had yet to cloth himself. He grabbed a shirt, some underwear, and pants from his closet and asked Riku to answer the door as he slid back into the bathroom.

"Sora, is there a way you can put something a little more—modest on?" Riku asked, as he got up afraid of what this Yuna might think seeing a half naked boy in her boyfriend's room, especially since his roommate was gay, and said boyfriend was just coming out of the shower.

"As thou mote it," With a theatrical gesture that was purely for show Sora's clothing changed, a pair of tight blue jeans gripped his waist, the shirt Riku had been wearing the previous day clinging to Sora's shoulders and the same shoes as well. "Dost please thee?" He nodded mouth slightly agape as he inched towards the door.

"Hi," Yuna said, and it must have been Yuna because she was a slim, brunette haired goddess. She wore a top with string shoulders that held onto her small curves and showed her midriff, capris fitted nicely on her thin waist. Riku gave her an appraising stare before he smiled.

"Hey, I'm Riku," He said shaking her hand.

"Ah, Tidus said you were American," She smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, please, come on in." He moved out of the way and she walked in, tan flats barely making any noise under her graceful walk. "This is Sora, he's my—"

"Boyfriend," Sora said standing up. "Nice to me you," His words were fluid. "You're really pretty, if I may say so."

"Oh thanks," She laughed. "Tidus didn't tell me you were gay, then again I don't suppose he had to." She smiled prettily. "It's nice to meet you both," She looked around. "Um. Where's Tidus?" Riku was recovering from hearing Sora speak…normally. Hell, he'd only known him two days, but it still warranted a jaw dropping.

"He's in the shower," Sora said shrugging. At that Tidus walked out of the bathroom clothed in everything but socks and shoes.

"Hey," He smiled seeing her; she gave him a quick kiss."Sorry to keep you waiting,"

"No it's okay, I met Sora and Riku," She smiled. "They're delightful, hey! Would you two like to go on a double date?" From the look on Tidus' face and general want of getting to know Sora better Riku shook his head.

"We were actually planning on spending some alone time together," He said finally finding his voice. "Next time,"

"Okay, cool," She stood on her toes and turned. "Ready to go, sweetie?" Their fingers laced together as Tidus had finished tying his shoes.

"Yeah," He smiled dumbly following behind her like a pup following its master. Riku watched them, wondering how long they'd been together, longer than Sora and he. Riku's last relationship had been to a boy named Christopher; he'd been cheated on, lied to, and stomped on. It was hard enough to even think that maybe he was dating Sora, even if it's what he thought he wanted; this was more like a fling. Yeah, a fling.

The door closed behind them and Riku and Sora were left alone, a small silence settled over them as they stared at one another.

"So…not human huh?" Riku asked, trying to break the quiet.

"Eloquently put, Master Riku. Nay, I daresay I rememberth ever being human at all," Sora smiled. "Fey born and bred,"

"Are your parents still around?" He was looking for things to learn about.

"My parents?" The question caught Sora off guard, a hand raising to cup his fine muscled neck. A smile crossing his lips softly. "Shouldst I tell thee Master Riku? I forget how humans liketh to learn of each other's lives,"

"I just wanted to know a bit more about you," Riku shrugged.

"Why ever wouldst thou wish that?" Confusion wrapped in blankness was Sora's face, a blankness that Riku realized was always there every time Riku looked at him. It was a coldness that made Riku shiver, slightly out of fear, slightly out the anticipation as Sora settled about him, wrapping around his body like a constrictor. "Enough of this,"

"But I want to know," Riku said between kisses. "And why do you speak like that if you can talk normally?" Sora sighed.

"Dost thou wish I answer thee here, we shall be in Faerie soon enough, where I will tellest thou whatever thou wish."

"I want to know now," Riku's eyes never left Sora. "I mean, I don't know. I think I confused myself, you don't want anything but sex do you?" He asked, Sora's hands were folded neatly in his lap, and there was no hint at any emotion on his countenance.

Sora smiled again. "I'm sorry Riku," He said with a kiss. "The fae are known for their coldness, I am no better."

"Then you won't tell me?" Riku asked, his hands on Sora's lower back and drifting further down, his mind telling him this was too fast, his fingers only wanting contact.

"Damn," Sora cursed. "Thou art persuasive when thou playest thy hand at it," He laid his face in Riku's neck. "I was born to my mother, the sister of the ruling Queen, Queen Morgan, and a knight of the court who died in battle," He continued. "I have a twin brother, he's on a journey at the moment though. His name is Roxas,"

"You have a twin?" Riku laughed.

"Twins are a symbol of good faith in some sects," Sora shrugged. "In others they art a bad omen, either way we are born. He is better at the sword than I, but my voice is much finer than his."

"You sing too?"

"Mayhaps I will sometime," He smiled.

"How—how old are you?"

"Oh that is a question I shall not answer, Master Riku," He laughed. "Hadst had thy fill? I wish to lie with thee again." He was certainly very forward, but Riku kinda already learned that. His body was moving without him as he and Sora embraced, kissing, touching, warmth being spread throughout.

They were together long enough, Riku's mind had reminded him they were being intimate halfway through. He was having trouble with the fact that Sora was legitimately not human. He'd seen the impossible, the creation of fire in his bare hands was far more than enough, but seeing him burnt by a mere ring made it all the more remarkable. They sat in the luxury of each other's company, this time there were no questions, only a warm, comfortable silence.

"We'll be going soon," Sora told him.

"Going?" Riku asked idly, stroking the brunet's hair.

"Yes. To Faerie, I will not have thee grown old when I return to this place,"

"I—I—" Riku said, but Sora hushed him with his lips.

"Sayeth no more," Sora smiled. "This is thy new payment for thou inquisition,"

And what could Riku say? Sora drifted off to a light slumber after that and the silver haired boy watched him sleep. Had he been asking for this? He'd been so disappointed in not meeting people, and trying to keep his grades together that something had happened so quickly under his nose that it didn't seem like it would be slowing down anytime soon.

After a while he couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep with the scent of mint and apricot all around him. He was surprised to find that Sora there when he woke up, considering their previous endeavor, oceanic eyes staring at him unblinkingly.

"Hey," Riku smiled. "You're still here,"

"'Tis something thou wilt have to work on, Master Riku, speaking to a lover." Sora scoffed with a smile. "Where wouldst I go?"

"Sorry," He sat up, suddenly missing Sora's strange warmth. "the last time this happened you were gone."

"Ah, but then thou hadst lessons," Sora smile, wagging his finger. "Art prepared Master Riku? We art to away to Faerie,"

"Right—right now?" Riku asked astonished.

"Aye," Sora smiled standing in the nude. "Clothe thyself,"

"How—how—how long are we going to be gone?"

"Time floweth differently here," Sora said with a roll of the shoulders. "I shall not let thee miss thy schooling, Master Riku, if thou art so worried about it."

"Well, maybe for a little while," Riku said pulling on some shorts and his pants, and his shoes. His shirt was last, which Sora was sad to see the bits of ivory colored flesh vanish. "How do we even get there?"

"Come outside," Sora went to the window when Riku stopped him.

"We can use the door, like civilized people," He smiled grabbing Sora by the hand and pulling him to the door, into the hallway, and out of the building. There was a large brown and white spotted mare standing there regally on campus waiting for them; she threw her head back, alabaster hair tousling in the motion. Riku examined her, she may have been the most beautiful horse he'd ever seen, her eyes were an intelligent honey red, and her lips flickered back, revealing flat white teeth. There was, though, something off about this horse though, she was _too _large, _too _intelligent looking.

"Esmeralda," Sora smiled, bowing slightly to her.

"Master Sora," Riku almost fainted. The horse was talking. The _horse _was talking; she bent her left knee and bowed forward. "Who is this, if I may ask? He smells familiar."

"His name is Riku," Sora smiled. "I have reason to believe he is Ansem's relative." Esmeralda's ears flattened on top of her head at that name.

"Sora…" She clicked, her shiny eyes pinning Riku down. "you know how I felt about Ansem."

"But this is Riku," Sora told her with a smile. "Not Ansem."

The horse sighed. Audibly sighed, rolling her eyes. "Riku is it then?" She asked exasperated. He nodded. "Not that bright, at least Ansem was a scholar,"

"Belay thou insults, Esmeralda," Sora said placing a hand on her shoulder to gentle her. "I called thee to taketh us home."

"Oh? This one gets to come with us?" She winked at him as Sora helped him up. "Seriously boy, say something intelligible."

"You're a horse," Riku mumbled, sitting on her bareback and clunching his legs around her strong muscled back. It undulated as she walked and being his first time in a long time riding a horse Riku didn't know what to do, he sat straight up, back rigid. Sora settled a steadying hand on his back.

"Yes," Esmeralda gave a very dry laugh. "Yes I am," With that she shot forward at a faster pace, unshod feet rhythmically click-clacking in a steady beat. The more that Esmeralda promenaded forward the more the world around him began to swirl. The sky turned into a disarray of dizzy colors, the ground lost its solidity, Esmeralda was running on nothing and yet her steps didn't falter.

The next thing Riku knew he was sitting in a field that looked like it had been painted by Monet, blurry streaks of green and undecipherable flowers growing all around. The trees were clumped together so tightly they looked like one entity. The only thing around for miles was a quaint stone cabin with a thatched roof and a tin chimney smoking tidily.

Esmeralda walked up to the small home and the closer they got Riku noticed a pack of hounds lying outside of its confines. Their heads turned up but when they saw him and Sora they laid them back down between their paws. The wooden door opened as if someone had summoned the home's inhabitant.

"Sora," The woman that walked outside could not so easily be described. She was small and as thin as a rail, but her gait made her seem steady. Blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back in a mess of silky strands, pulled back behind her ears falling like a waterfall, and moving slightly in the breeze. She locked ice blue eyes on Riku, blonde eyebrow twitching as if it wanted to rise but it stayed in place, not breaking her glass mask of beauty.

"Mother," Sora smiled. "good morrow,"

"And a good morrow it is," She said, arms crossed. "This is Riku," He introduced.

"Are you?" She asked as they dismounted. "Esmeralda, would you like some sugar cubes before your return home?"

"No thank you, my Queen," Esmeralda said. "But when next I visit I should like an apple if you would be so kind." Her lips peeled back in a smile.

"Of course my dear," She gave a small wave as the horse departed. "Now," She turned back to them, hair bouncing as she turned to face them, eyes alight with interest.

"Before thou sayest anything—"

"No Sora, if this is what you want then who am I to interfere? I warrant you are nothing like your five times great grandfather?" Delicate was a word you could call her, her white teeth holding a seemingly fragile smile.

"I don't even know him…your highness." He added as an afterthought.

"No. You wouldn't." She smiled opening her home, thyme, rosemary, mint, cinnamon, so many different scents poured out of the house. "Come in," They walked into the house and a hunger so powerful that his stomach growled audibly took Riku as soon as he was inside.

"There is stew brewing if you're hungry, sir Riku." Morgan's smile was dapper, crystalline; perfect.

"Mother…" Sora said, his voice sounding like a warning.

"Oh." Her eyes focused on Riku's ears and then his hands. "No. You may not eat just yet. I suppose my forgetful son has not told you anything about this world around you?" Riku shook his head. Her gaze found Sora, her hair following as she too shook her head. Moving over to a drawer beside the brewing pot over her fire she fumbled around for a bit before finding whatever it was she was looking for. "Here," She made her way back to him. "hold your hair back if you would, sir Riku." He did as instructed and she clipped something hard into his ear. It pinched then pierced the lobe completely.

"Ouch!" Riku exclaimed. "What was that?" His tone caused her to look up, she didn't say anything but quelled him with her expression. "Sorry," He guessed he should have said, it was apparently the right answer, she blinked slowly and nodded.

"It's a broach," She told him. "It will allow you to eat and drink while you are here without being bound to the land. Don't trust anyone or anything, not even Sora." She gave him a wistful smile and then looked at her son. "You've kissed him, haven't you?" She asked, placing on hand under her breast and on under her chin and rested it there ornately.

Riku didn't know if she was talking to him or Sora. "Yes," He said in a very low voice, but she heard him all the same.

"Pity," She said with a smile and that was the last of it. Moving with royal grace she pulled two bowls from her cabinets, her entire home had a rustic feel, everything but the furniture was wooden. She ladled the stew and placed it in front of the boys, taking a seat in front of them. "Will you be visiting the palace?"

"Perhaps," Sora said blowing on his soup.

"Your brother is there now, visiting the Queen," She watched them eat, Sora with slow almost measured spoonfuls, Riku slurping down the delicious beef and vegetable brew, she stood and walked to fire, beneath where the kettle of soup had been stewing there was a rack of bread baking golden brown now, grabbing a serving dish she pulled them onto the plate. "Here you are,"

"Thank you," Riku said swallowing and taking a piece of bread. She laughed.

"Sir Riku, you are welcome in my home anytime, 'tis been so long since anyone with a real appetite has been here and showed such unabashed relish." Riku blushed but dipped his bread in the soup and eating it a bit more slowly.

"Thank you mother," Sora said placing the bread down, watching Riku wolf down his food. "I believe we will go see my brother and the Queen," He paused. "It's been a while since I've seen her,"

"Isn't she your sister?" Riku asked, unaware of the courtly manner he should have been showing, it was enough to leave off her honorifics, but to address her so formally, it cause her to smile again at his recklessness, he had no idea who she was, or how dangerous she was.

"Aye," She smiled and Riku saw where Sora's came from, hers only a lash shy of being wicked. "But she is more Queen now than sister."

Riku's bowl was empty, Morgan refilled it graciously. "You're very kind, your majesty."

"There is nothing majestic about me," She laughed, showing two rows of perfect teeth and Riku thought it a lie immediately. "Names like that are reserved simply for my sister," Her eyes settled on Sora. "I would think you would have taught him properly, my love." She chided.

"Ah, but there was no time," He told her, matching her smiled.

"Not for those who are impatient, did you not want to work for him, love?" She shook her head again. "No, don't answer that, 'tis once again your decision."

"And I'll like to keep it such a way," He inclined his head just so and Riku thought perhaps there was an etiquette he didn't get, Morgan's eyes grew dark at Sora's careless movement.

"Indeed," Riku finished his stew more slowly this time, it dawned on him that his hunger had partly been because he'd not eaten since he had seen Sora two nights ago. "Would you like anymore, wayward traveler?" She asked, her voice jubilant again when speaking to him. He shook his head.

"No thank you, your…highness," She smiled at him before taking his bowl and Sora's away.

"You may stay the night here, my home is always open to you now, sir Riku, I fear that Sora has debted you many times, it is his nature being raised in the forest, I tried to teach him generosity, but there are creatures that will always whisper in our children's ears."

"And there art always snakes with apples when thou art hungry mother," Sora said with a chuckle. "I was, by thine grace, not evicted from Eden."

"Because I love you, my son," She said with a wry smile and Sora laughed harder.

"And I you, mother," His eyes twinkling, Riku noticed his use of the word 'you' instead of 'thee' or 'thou' it was like a red flag in his speech, and Morgan's smile tightened again like it had when he'd nodded so unceremoniously at her. Riku put the thought away to ask Sora later, though he was sure the boy would make him pay for it.

"I shall prepare a room for you," The uncrowned Queen announced.

"Would you like some help?" Riku asked, it was the least he could do. She smiled, touching his shoulder, her fingers were strong like that of a seamstress only unblemished by callous.

"Sure," The answer was simple enough and she stepped back as he stood, Riku had to remind himself he was in a new world and that this woman was not human, yet, somehow, this was all real; passing by Sora who only glanced after them, smiling all the while. They walked up a pair of stairs he hadn't noticed before, turning into a room that shouldn't have been there. It was warm and smelled sweet as candy inside, a small window near the ceiling and followed the décor of the rest of the house in its wooden rustic appeal. "You've had sex with my son haven't you?"

"I—yes." He couldn't lie to her, in the thirty minutes he'd known her she had shown him a kindness he'd long since forgotten, plus her food was delicious. His ear throbbed now, not swollen but painful he'd never had a piercing before.

"And how many days have passed in the world of humankind since you've met him?" She pulled the blankets from the bed, unsettling a comfortable dust into the air. Riku watched her, royalty working like a low class peasant, he moved forward without thinking about it, gently taking the comforter from her capable hands.

"Two," He admitted bashfully.

"Then my sister has sped up time again, he has been gone for a year since I have last seen him," Morgan's face didn't hint at anything in particular, a mask again. "You wouldn't know it, sir Riku, but the Faeries are all liars," She told him. "If we are not lying we are saying something that will later benefit us," They folded the blanket and she retrieved another one from the closet, placing the dust covered one in its place.

"Your highness?" Riku wasn't sure if he could hear her properly, she was speaking lowly, but her voice carried into his ear, it was the words themselves he was having trouble comprehending, why would she tell him that?

"We do not love either, not the way humans love, you take husbands and wives because they are the people you think will complete you, the fey do it for politics, for beauty, for ceremony and ritual. A fairy will marry if they think fine wine will be served at the reception," She laughed and he realized she said it as a joke, he chuckled nervously.

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice as silent as hers.

"Because," She shrugged. "I can."

"If what you say is true, how can I believe it? Believe you?" He was almost speechless, his breath just a whisper, licking his drying lips and trying to ignore the pulse in his ear.

"Now you're catching on," She smiled, fluffing the pillows. "I'll leave you to this, sir Riku, and I shall send my son to you, I wish you a restful sleep," Her steps made no sound and Riku stared after her. He sat on the bed, mind racing. This had all happened so fast, now he knew how he was supposed to have felt when Sora told him what he was.

"Thou art still well?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku nodded as the boy walked in, closing the door behind him. "it's a lot to take in,"

"Thou art human after all then," Sora laughed kissing him fully on the lips. "I feared perhaps there may have been fey blood in thy veins,"

"Oh? Would that have been a deal breaker?" Riku asked.

"I can only love mortal men," Sora laughed. "The fey are treacherous."

"So I've heard." Riku smiled slowly, it didn't reach his eyes but he hoped Sora wouldn't notice. He knew why he should have feared him, not his magic, but because Sora had stolen him here, and he only had his word that he would ever make it back to the human realm.

"Sleep, fair Riku," Sora said pulling the cover back and curling into it. "We see the Queen tomorrow, thou wilt be able to hear me sing, and to join my voice,"

"Wait, what?" Riku stared at Sora as he laid back, pulling sheets and comforter up to his chest.

"One must always present the courts with a gift, Riku, and this will be ours, do not worry, 'tis a song you will know once you've heard it." Sora turned to the bedside dresser and blew the candle out, the room immediately grew completely dark minus the twinkling stars above, and the slightly clouded moonlight, it was strange because when they had arrived it had been daytime.

"What all are you hiding from me, Sora?" Riku asked; his voice low.

"Thou still doth not have enough to asketh that boon yet, my dear," Sora said with a kiss and Riku closed his eyes.

_This was real_. He told himself. _You may be in danger_. But the thoughts didn't seem to want to take hold, instead he fell into a fitful sleep. That night he didn't dream, only the darkness was his company.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **I've gotten a few ideas for this story now, I don't want it to veer too far in one direction but have the option of being multi-genre, we'll see. Anyway, if Sora's speech is confusing he's come from the very end of the Elizabethan era (or so books say who use such a way of speaking) and I'm really not doing that good in giving him proper speech, but I like it, and it gets the point across of his formality, or of fey formality in general. Anyway, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading! (Also, the university/college/nondescript school is very fake and not modeled after anything but the idea of what universities generally are like.)

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Three **

The morning came slowly to Riku's surprise, he felt well rested and alert, and even better his ear didn't hurt him. Sora was still asleep in his arms and the fear he had felt in the night had foolishly passed from him, but that was probably testament to how Sora looked in his sleep. Peaceful, adorable even. Riku untangled himself from the small sleeping boy and went to look for somewhere to relieve his bladder.

"Good morning, sir Riku," Morgan smiled from a chair downstairs, she rocked in it, knitting needles working wool or cotton or silk in her lap Riku couldn't tell.

"Good morning," He felt his morning breath and was afraid to get too close to the uncrowned Queen, afraid to offend. "Do you, um, have a bathroom?"

"A room in which to bathe? I'm afraid I don't, but I can draw you a bath if you wish," She said looking up from her work.

"No…I meant a toilet," Riku blushed.

"Ah," She smiled. "I'm afraid that we do not have what you're accustomed to, but there is an outhouse." Riku nodded. "Just behind the house, the dogs will show you," She motioned for him to the door and Riku walked out of it, a Collie's wet nose found his hand and he looked down at it, half expecting it to talk. However a soft bark and she began walking, Riku took it to mean 'follow' so he did.

After his business was taken care of he returned to the house with a little difficulty, it was much harder to get to than it should have been, the dogs didn't seem to notice but Riku was sure he'd taken longer to get back than he had to get to the restroom.

When he opened the door there was a tin tub waiting on the floor, Morgan was nowhere in sight. He examined it, steam was coming out of the water in the tub and it smelled of lavender and roses, a few were even sprinkled in.

"I thought perhaps you would want to bathe after all," She told him, presenting him a bar of lye soap.

"Oh, um, thanks. Yeah." He said taking the soap slowly from her outstretched hands. He stood for a minute awkwardly. Something crossed her face.

"I shall leave you to your privacy, Master Riku," She laughed. "if you are shy," He nodded, not really shy but more taken aback. "I'll send Sora down to wash your back," She added thoughtfully, ascending the stairs. Riku stripped down and slid into the hot water, his mind began to wander till he tried to rub the soap against his body.

It was rough, he found out. He dipped his hands into the water and instead lathered it, washing that way. It didn't have any other smell but clean, that soap, and Riku almost began to luxuriate in the bath that had been prepared for him, his head lolling back.

"Such a divine sight," Sora stood there in nothing but what he'd been born with. Riku stared wide eyed as the boy crossed the room and sunk into the water behind him. "Hand me the soap," Riku did as instructed. Sora's slim body felt even better than the hot water, he felt a very faint heartbeat as he let Sora wash him, trying not to concentrate on the flaccid prick at his back.

The soap and wonderful smelling water were in his hair now, rinsed gently as Sora cupped water in his hands. Riku felt those lips on his again and he was turned slowly in the water, thankful the tub was just big enough for this, water sloshing on the floor but otherwise staying put. Sora was a sight himself with his spiky hair clinging to his head, almost looking like long locks of silk.

"You're fuckin' beautiful," Riku moaned in his ear. Sora laughed as he ground their bodies together, coherent thought leaving the silver haired young man. They kissed again and again, water growing colder, but they didn't notice.

Morgan cleared her throat in a musical manner, Riku would have jumped if Sora hadn't been holding him so tightly.

"It seems that washing his back isn't the only thing you had planned, my love," She laughed. "Can I blame you? I have clothes that should fit you, sir Riku." She laid them on the table Riku had had his dinner at and she turned to leave.

"Where were we?" Sora asked, pulling Riku's mouth back down, but Riku untangled from the embrace. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe we should do this upstairs, in the room?" He asked, looking around not sure where Morgan was.

"'T'would not make the difference, Master Riku, mother can see all that goes on in her home if she wished." Sora was up again, legs wrapped around Riku, his milky skin making a beautiful contrast with Riku's sun kissed tone.

"That's only kind of unsettling," Riku said, but he was hard damn it and Sora was not letting up.

"Worry not, she does not pry." Sora smiled. "Though if I wert thee there would be no shame in me," He rocked his hips against Riku's solidness.

"Sora—"

"Please, Master Riku?" Sora begged, his hands running up and down Riku's back, rubbing the healing scratches. Sora pushed himself down on Riku, making the silver headed young man enter him. Riku squeezed his eyes shut; obviously he was not going to say no now.

Maybe they made too much noise, but even if they did Morgan didn't disturb them, she didn't even seem to be in the same house. They befouled the pure scented water with their sweat and other things, but they emerged from it cleaner than before. Riku dried himself with the large towel sitting next to the clothes that Morgan had laid out for him. The shirt looked oddly familiar to the color of the fabric that he'd seen in those knitting needles earlier.

He pulled on the easy material; it was nicer than silk and felt better than Egyptian cotton against his skin. The pants were a little weird; Sora informed him they were called breeches. He didn't like them, they were short, and he had socks that came up to his calves, with shoes that buckled.

"Thou wert born in the wrong century," Sora smiled seeing him so dressed.

"I feel like an idiot," Riku replied, he wanted to see what he looked like, but there were no mirrors around.

"Sit," Sora said pulling a chair out and Riku did as instructed, Sora was up the stairs and down them again before he had a chance to ask where he was going. He brushed his hair; Riku was surprised when he felt the bristles move through his head. No one had ever brushed his hair for him besides his mother, and that was when he was a babe. "Relax, fair Riku." Sora laughed at Riku's rigid shoulders.

"Sorry," It was a statement he was saying a lot more as he let his body un-tense. Sora hummed while he brushed Riku's hair, it was a beautiful melody, and when it was over Riku realized he had closed his eyes in listening to it. "We have to sing today?" He asked.

"Yes," Sora smiled, though Riku couldn't see it. He pulled a band around the base of Riku's skull to sit the hair in a low ponytail, combing the tail still. "Though made up like this I fear someone will try to steal thee from me," Riku turned when Sora sat the brush down and saw that he too was dressed in a similar way, though Sora looked much more immaculate he was sure.

"Mother," Sora said as Riku stood, Morgan appeared at bottom of the stairs that instant. "We shall be going to court now, thank thee for all thou hath done."

"For my children, anything," She walked forward and kissed Sora's forehead, then she kissed Riku's cheek. "Esmeralda is waiting for you, do wish my sister good tidings from me."

"As thou mote it, mother." He smiled and walked to the door.

"Thank you, your highness, you have been—" Riku tried.

"Kind," She smiled at him. "That is all I have been, I wish you to return soon, I enjoyed your company." The weight of those words seemed to make Riku slack-jawed, he nodded and walked out of the door as well, Esmeralda looking the same as she had the day previous. Morgan came out with a shiny red apple.

"All hail you, my Queen," Esmeralda said before she bit it in half and chewed the fruit, finishing the next piece afterwards.

"'Tis nothing, a gift that you see them safely to the palace,"

"I shall now especially," Esmeralda laughed as they mounted her back. "Good-bye, my Queen."

"Till next we meet," Morgan smiled, her hands resting in front of her. "Oh, Sora, give your brother a kiss for me as well,"

"Aye mother," Sora laughed. "We shall see thee again before I have taken Riku home," With that Esmeralda was galloping forward, Riku riding pillion behind Sora, holding on to him tightly.

"Scared, human?" The horse laughed in her wild running.

"Esmeralda," Sora warned, not hiding his smile.

"Calm yourself, my foal, I shall not buck him." She said still laughing. The world around them didn't seem to be changing, till all at once a castle came up on them. Riku should have known it was going to happen, the trees thinned and the underneath them went from dirt to gravel to cobblestone but he was too busy looking through squinted eyes and didn't notice till they were going through the giant silver gates, and were suddenly inside.

The foyer didn't seem like it was ever going to stop its upward ascent, the stone was laid neatly and the floor shinnied in the light of the sun. A rug of blood red extended into the entrance, hallways jutted off to the left and right, and staircases were carved into the walls.

"Master Sora," A Brownie bowed, he was a rather small thing and his ears extended off his head, ending in a point, he looked like a mix between a troll and a Hobbit, but he bowed again regally.

"Please alert the Queen and mine brother of our arrival," Sora said to the castle's assistant, things like him were scurrying all throughout the place.

"As you wish," He hurried away.

"Thank thee Esmeralda," Sora said and stroked her nose with his fingers; she whinnied and leaned into the touch.

"Anytime, foaling," She clopped her feet as Riku got down and she left the castle without so much as a glance at Riku.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Riku asked in her stead.

"Thou shalt grow on her," Sora smiled, placing a hand on Riku's chest.

"Sora?" Riku looked up and had to blink, coming towards them was Sora with lighter brown hair. He suddenly remembered Sora telling him about a twin, this Sora's hair was shorter, and more loosely spiked.

"Roxas," Sora smiled hugging his brother, who wore light armor and a sword on his side. He kissed his cheek. "That is from mother," He said stepping back and looking Roxas over. "So thou truly are a knight now?" He asked.

"Nay, I serve my Queen, but I fear I do not want to follow the path of our father," He said with a small smile. "I am something of a mercenary now I suppose." Sora gave him a look that Roxas only met with that same small smile.

"Roxas—"

"Sora I have met someone," He said suddenly. "I cannot be held down by knightly duties,"

"I see," Sora said. "Brother, this is Riku, Riku this is my brother, Roxas," He introduced.

"Mortal man," Roxas said taking his hand in the way of the mortals. "One without iron, oh you have bewitched him Sora, say it isn't so?"

"Nay brother, he is all himself. Thou hath done bewitching in thy own right," Sora smiled.

"That is true, sir Riku was it?" He asked, Riku nodding. "Poet, songwriter, magician? What is your talent?"

"Actually I'm an artist," Riku said, surprised that Roxas had the notion he had some sort of talent. "How did you—"

"You wouldn't be brought here otherwise," Roxas gave him a wide smile. "You remind me of my new lover, where are you from?"

"Roxas," Sora said flatly.

"I'm not trying to steal him, I have my own." Roxas laughed. "'It's only a simple question."

"Stamford, Connecticut," Riku told him.

"Ah, the New World," He smiled. "Sora, come by my chambers after you've met with Her Majesty, I'll introduce you both to him."

"Him?" Sora asked. "I never thought the day wouldst come that thou wouldst lie with a man,"

Roxas blushed. "I'll bed whom I please, now, the Queen is waiting on you," He hugged Sora again, then shook Riku's hand and the two of them were off towards the Queen's chamber's, she was hard pressed to be found in the throne room, the throne itself was a deadly thing that tried to impale all those who sat upon it, she would when necessary for the throne also served as her link to the world around them.

They walked the corridors, rooms right and left, assistants like the one he'd seen when they first arrived were running around still. Sora alerted him that they were called Brownies, why he wasn't sure. They found the Queen's chamber and used the golden knocker.

"Enter," It was a melodious voice of pure elegance, and she'd only said one word Sora held the door open for him and they went in. She looked up and Riku stopped. Her eyes changed from blood blue, to granite gray, to forest green and back again, and it seemed she had the whole world in her eyes. She was Morgan, but she was much more than Morgan, and at the same time much less. She had an air of grace, one that was reminiscent of her sister's, and yet she had a gravity about her that was completely different.

Floor length blonde hair was plaited down her back, it dragged around the ground as she luxuriated in her chair, book held close to her chest. She stood in a simple gown of white, the shoulders spiraling down the arms and tapering at her wrists, a white bodice cinched her waist and her held her breast, it opened in a 'v' revealing her powder white bust. She looked the vision of an angel and her smile only helped that image.

"Nephew," She stood, back straight and movements easy. "and guest, Faerie bids thee welcome."

"Your Majesty," Sora bowed lowly and Riku followed suit, not bending over as well as the fey boy, but doing considerably well, he didn't right his spine till Sora was standing again. "May I present thee Master Riku di Franco, artist."

Riku's eyebrow quirked, wondering how Sora knew his last name.

"Sir Riku," The Queen gave him a smile all his own and he felt compelled to bow again, so he did.

"Your Highness," He said, she held a hand out to him, Riku looked at it at first for a moment.

"_Thou kisseth it,_" Sora whispered. Riku took the hand gently and kissed it. The Queen seemed pleased enough and sat again on her fainting couch, hair pooling around at her. She motioned them forward and they came, boots sounding loudly on the hardwood floor.

"Sir Riku, telleth me, what art thy medium?"

"Paint mostly, oils." He said and she gave him an impressed look.

"Oh? Thou wilt have to painteth me, a portrait of the Queen, I have been missing the art, I have also missed song and poetry. 'Tis been far too long since any human offering such gifts has been here."

Riku smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Oh, Your Majesty I would be honored."

"Good. 'Tis decided, the painting shall begin after we have dined," Sora's face was one of shock, his mouth opened and closed and he looked like he wanted to protest, but he did his best to keep his mouth shut. "All things you need shalt be provided, Sora, my nephew, I hope thou plannest to sing at dinner?"

"All my Queen hath doest is ask," Sora managed a smile, something told Riku that they would be talking as soon as they were out of her earshot.

"Good, good. I see thou art not ill, I am pleased, thy brother hast been serving me well, and I wish to say I am proud to call thou both my family, my servants." She smiled.

"Those words, my Queen, art more than enough to sway me, and I am forever indebted to thee." He smiled.

"To pleaseth my subjects," The Queen waved. "Thy art dismissed, sir Riku till we meet again." They left, it seemed easy enough and Riku wasn't sure what Sora had been worried about. They walked in silence for a moment, Sora not looking around as they passed Brownies and other fey servants alike.

"Riku," Sora stopped in the hall, casting his blue gaze on Riku.

"Hm?" He asked, trying to give the boy a smile, he looked utterly desperate, eyes moving back and forth examining Riku's face again.

"I have seen naught of your artwork, but I hope thy knowest what thy art doing." His voice was quick and hushed, the tiniest bit of anxiety working its way in.

"Sora I'm a great artist," Riku told him. "Portraits are my favorite thing to do, don't worry about it," He laughed, giving Sora a kiss, it was nice being the one in control of a situation.

"Riku, didst thou not listen to my mother? The fey are treacherous, if so much as a line is out of place—" Riku kissed him again, this time deeply, holding the small of his back and pressing him against a wall.

"Be quiet, you should come watch me, I think you'll stop doubting my skills so much," Sora's eyes flashed darkly, but he consented into those prying, parting lips.

"I can only do so much for thee if thou doth anger the Queen."

"Then I'll try my best not to anger the Queen," He laughed.

"Riku?" Riku shot straight up at that voice. "Holy shit! Is that you?" The next thing he knew he was being accosted by two thin, long arms, tossing him around like he weighed nothing. Flashes of red were all he could see, but he knew who was throwing him about.

"Axel?" Riku asked, finally being settled down. The tall redhead smiled widely, he was even more slim than Morgan, one might say he was skin and bones. "I must be going crazy," Riku thought, but he spoke it aloud.

"Nah man," Axel's grass green eyes were laughing at him, he was arms and legs and not much else, framed in all black in the castle cast in white. His eyes went behind Riku's shoulders and settled on Sora, a flash of anger repudiated the laughter in his gaze. "What the hell you doing kissing my guy?"

"What?" Riku asked. "I don't even know where the hell you came from,"

"Perhaps you are thinking of—"

"Axel!" That made Axel turn, he did a double take between Sora and Roxas.

"Wait."

"Axel, it seems you've met my twin brother, Sora." Roxas said, grabbing his arm. "And this is…"

"Riku," Riku said. "Yeah. I know this guy," He laughed. "Shit, man. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Roxas found me playing guitar on campus with Demy," Axel shrugged, Demy being Demyx. "He asked me out and I went with him, told me all this crazy stuff about being a fairy and you know me, I can't resist a cute blond, so I said, "What the hell, take me there." And I've been here ever since," There was a silver ring around Axel's finger that Riku had never seen him wear before, he guessed that Morgan had given it to him, it matched his earring perfectly.

"How doth thy know him, Riku?" Sora asked, standing beside his brother and watching them.

"Axel's my best friend," Riku laughed, Axel putting an arm around his shoulders. "We grew up together, God, this is such a coincidence."

Sora smiled widely. "There art no coincidences, fair Riku." Sora laughed.

"Too true, Sora, Axel shall be playing tonight, perhaps even the musicians will pick up behind you." Roxas let him know.

"Oh?" He smiled at Axel. "Sir Axel, wilt be able to play by ear? I fear that I haven't the sheet music,"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out," Axel smirked as Riku laughed at him, he'd been offered several scholarships to schools all around the world because of his ability, he was very inspired with just about every instrument, but he preferred guitar to them all, you could blame Demyx for planting the seed in his head.

"Good, 'tis almost suppertime," Sora said thoughtfully.

"Brother," Roxas turned to him. "If I may speak with you, Axel, love, remember where the room is?" Axel nodded, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Go on, we'll be waiting on you guys, I need to catch up with Riku anyway," Axel shrugged.

Sora pressed his lips to Riku's quickly before grabbing Roxas by the arm and leading him away, speaking in soft tones so no one around them could hear.

"They look like women chattering like that," Riku commented, watching them retreat.

"Yeah…Roxas would cut you down if he heard you talking like that about him, he's all man, got it memorized?" Riku laughed at Axel's speech tic, he had missed it. They walked back to Axel and Roxas' room. It was grand, the bed was the biggest Riku had ever seen, the fireplace crackling softly.

"So what's up? Tell me all about it, how'd you meet Roxas?"

"I told you, he came up to me at school during one of my free periods. I don't know, Demyx loved him, told me I should go when he asked me out, we hung out all day and he stayed over at the house for a week before he brought me here."

"Hm, he seems a lot different than Sora," Riku said and told Axel everything that had happened between him and the fey boy so far. "He's worried I'll mess up on the portrait."

"Just tell him "I'm the best damn artist this side of the kingdom, got it memorized"?" He laughed.

"Not the best," Riku chuckled. "But I'm not half bad, I'll just have to prove it to him,"

* * *

"Hast thou seen mother?" Sora asked, sitting down in the garden he played with the tulips, fingering the soft petals.

"When we returned," Roxas said, taking the sword off his hip and laying it to the side plopping down beside his brother. "Sora, they know each other," Roxas said, laying his head in Sora's lap, his brother's fingers playing through his hair now.

"Aye, it wouldst seem they do." He agreed.

"Boys," It was the Queen, pretty as ever.

"Queen Mebd," Sora inclined his head in a bow his body would allow being seated as such. Roxas began to get up when the Mebd motioned for him to stay where he was, he settled his head back into Sora's lap.

"Hast thy lovers finally met?" She asked with a small smile.

"Aye, but my Queen it would seem they know one another," Roxas said, his eyes closed. "Friends."

That caused the Queen to grin. "The better for thy happiness, I would suppose." She laughed. "And do these humans know what thou hast gotten them into?"

"Mother, who sends good tidings, has given them wards against being held here, they shalt survive."

"Sora, 'tis not what I asked," The Queen said with a knowing smirk. "I hath slowed the sun, I take it thou at least informed these children how the time works here, and that even with their bonds it is no easy task to love the fey,"

Sora averted his eyes and Roxas said he had.

"Aye," The Queen laughed. "thou dost realize every moment they art here they art in danger, boys? Will thou seest their hearts eaten, or their bodies broken? Wilst see their psyches unmendable by even their most advanced medicines or our strongest magic?" She smiled still, such an ironic smile. "Their blood shalt be on thy hands,"

"'Tis something I am willing to bear," Sora said, still not meeting her cool gaze.

"Art afraid, little Sora? Your last lover died so easily, taken by the faerie sickness and old age, humans beings will always be so fragile,"

"Didst come to mock us, Your Highness, my aunt?" Roxas asked, casting his navy eyes in her direction. "We know the limitations, we have both lost things near and dear to us, enjoy it whilst the music will last and the art will abound, for they won't last long."

The Queen's eyes lowered, but that didn't stop the look of amusement on her face. "Roxas, my dear, thy tongue is as sharp as thy blade, but thou dost forget thyself." She met his line of sight. "As long as thy knowest what thy doeth," She took her long skirts in hand, raising it above her feet and stepping forward. She kissed the top of Sora's head, then Roxas' and allowed Sora to place a purple and gold tulip behind her ear before turning, the light from the sun catching her as she turned at them and wink, her light blond hair with the millions of braids looking white, and then she was gone again.

"Sora," Roxas said, sitting up. "Riku is a relative of Ansem,"

"I know this," Sora said, still petting his hair.

"You're still in love with Ansem, aren't you?" Roxas asked, he and Sora exchanged a look and Roxas continued. "You're going to kill, him—Riku. He's not him."

"I—I know." Sora's voice was a whisper, the words themselves seemed fragile and timid, as if the very air around them were a threat and they didn't wish to be spoken.

"As long as you know." Roxas said, standing. "Come on, we can't leave them much longer, things much worse than us lurk around in this castle,"

* * *

The talk turned to where it normally did when Riku and Axel were left alone. Sex.

"So tell me," Axel began. "You and Sora…" He whistled in a warbling fashion, making a lewd gesture with his hands. Riku smiled, laughing at his friend's crudeness.

"Yeah," Riku shrugged.

"Really? Roxas won't let me—you know? But shit dude, I swear I'm going to soon."

"How can he resist you?" Riku snorted.

"Shut the hell up," Axel punched him in the arm, hard, but Riku only laughed harder. "I think I'm the first guy he's ever been with."

"Mm. Sora said something about that when he was out front, I didn't know you where the guy though. Have you two at least gotten to second?" Axel nodded. "Third?"

"Almost, anytime clothes start coming off he gets all shy."

"Aw, he's cuter than he acts then," Riku laughed.

"He's fuckin' adorable dude, when you get him all alone and he's not trying to be like, a solider you know? I really like him,"

"I've gotta spend some more time with Sora, he can come on kinda strong sometime," Riku told him truthfully. "Scary, actually,"

"Well you did mess around with him, some people get kind of attached after that kinda thing." Axel laughed. "Maybe he had a bad relationship before,"

"Yeah," Riku said. "He just got out of a relationship two years back,"

"Oh. Bad break-up?" Axel asked.

"The guy died," Riku informed him.

"Ah. Yeah, that might do it. Sounds like he's got some baggage then, but do you like him?"

"I think so, I've known him for all of three days,"

"Sounds like you," Axel said rubbing Riku's hair and frizzing it horribly. "Romeo and Juliet, but you know, gay. With penis, Riku."

"Yes, I get it," Riku rolled his eyes.

"No, not just one penis, two, you know, 'cause their both guys? What is that? Peni? Like octopi 'cause there's more than one. Butt sex is what I'm trying get at though. You like to give it to Sora up the ass. I don't know how to make that more clear."

"Shut the hell up, Axel!" Riku laughed, grabbing at his side, Axel always knew how to make him laugh. "I missed you man," He finally said after his breathing settled down.

"Yeah. It wasn't the same without you at home either," Axel admitted.

"You two look cozy," Roxas smirked, coming through the door with Sora in tow.

"Hey babe," Axel laughed standing and kissing him. "Where'd you guys get off to?"

"The garden," Sora answered, placing a braided crown of dandelions on Riku's head and taking a seat in his lap. "Hast thou missed me?"

"Terribly," Riku laughed, kissing him.

"Come, love. We must get bathed and dressed for supper," Sora told him, taking his hand.

"Aren't we already bathed and dressed?" Riku asked, but followed obediently.

"So much I must teach thee," Sora smiled. "We shalt see thee at supper brother, sir Axel."

"Just Axel'll work, Sore," Axel said, nodding a chin and a smile.

"Don't take too long, brother, the Queen can see all that goes on in her castle as mother can in her home," Riku blushed, turning bright red, especially when he heard Axel's roaring laughter.

"Wait. Morgan saw you two—"

"Good-bye, Axel. Bye, Roxas." Riku said loudly, allowing Sora to tug him out of the room. Their own wasn't too far down the hall, similarly decorated except everything was on the opposite side.

"You know the weekend's up," Riku told the brown haired fey boy. "I have to get back to school soon,"

"Oh not so," Sora smiled, leaning up and kissing Riku as he stripped him of his shirt. "Queen Mebd has slowed the flow of time here, 'tis but Saturday in the human realm,"

"Oh," Riku said, feeling Sora's hand on his trousers. "Is her name really Mebd?" He asked.

"Dost care?" Sora asked, eyebrow raising.

"It's interesting isn't it? I mean, all of this is interesting."

The brunet sighed. "No one knows the Queens real name, the fey are bound to their names, she is called the Mebd, mother is called Morgan, I am Sora, and Roxas is Roxas, if we gave away our real names then we would be murdered, or worse, forced to serve under someone."

"Oh? So if I knew your name you'd belong to me?" Riku smiled when Sora undid his pants.

"Oh no, I hath beaten thee to it," Sora ran a hand through his hair, finding the long braid Riku had fussed with a day prior. "I bound thee to me in more than one way, why dost thou think the Queen has so many braids in her hair? Each one is a direct link to the life of her subjects. I am braided to her and in that so art thou now. If she dies I die, if I die thou doest the same."

"Sora…" Riku said, his heart hammered in his chest, the apathetically visaged young man gave a dark chuckle, grabbing Riku's fingers with his own and leading him to the tub off in the corner of the room, it had been filled with warm water, smelling of bath salts.

"Art scared, artist? Worry not, I promise no harm shall come to thee here, or in my presence, I will never hurt thee, lest thou asketh me." He smiled, pulling off his own clothes.

"Look, Sora, I know that you and my great uncle or whatever were together, and as freaky as that is, I don't think I like when you do stuff behind my back like that."

"I apologize, Master Riku, secrecy and covertness art what it means to be fey," Sora stepped into the bath.

"But that's not what I want," Riku said, following him into the water. "Sora, I can't do this if you can't trust me, we have to build that before we do anything else."

"I doth trust thee, Master Riku, 'tis those around I cannot, these things I do to know you are okay at all times," Those blue eyes were so honest, an honesty Riku stared at, trying hard to see any facetiousness in. He sighed.

"Just don't do it again, ever. I can take care of myself pretty well," He pulled Sora to him, the boy was quiet now, turning his back to Riku but not stopping the contact.

"_That is what Ansem said to me as well,_" Sora whispered, but Riku didn't catch it as they began to wash up.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **I've gotten a few ideas for this story now, I don't want it to veer too far in one direction but have the option of being multi-genre, we'll see. Anyway, if Sora's speech is confusing he's come from the very end of the Elizabethan era (or so books say who use such a way of speaking) and I'm really not doing that good in giving him proper speech, but I like it, and it gets the point across of his formality, or of fey formality in general. Anyway, here's the next chapter, thanks for reading! (Also, the university/college/nondescript school is very fake and not modeled after anything but the idea of what universities generally are like.)

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Four **

The dinner was nothing like Riku had ever attended. It was more formal than a wedding, everyone was dressed in stiff, lacy clothing, Riku pulled at the collar around his neck, he'd never know how Sora got him into a suit like this, he looked like King Henry without the hat and without the weight, Axel wasn't any more comfortable, which made Riku feel a bit better. The Queen sat beside them at the middle of the table strangely enough, a handsome man on her right and a small, beautiful boy on her left.

The man, Sora informed, was her husband, the boy her nephew. When Riku asked if Sora or Roxas had any kids, he was thankfully told no, that they were the children of Morgan and the Mebd's other sister, the Cat Anna, Queen of the Dark Fey. Politics and royalties were beginning to make Riku's head swim, but he bit into his roast mutton with vigor, it was tender in his mouth. There were peas, carrots, potatoes with gravy, mutton, buttered rolls, Riku could barely eat anything without nearly spilling something on his expensive looking clothes though, he wasn't miserable, but damn it he was hungry!

The clink of a glass, hundreds of heads turned towards the Queen, she smiled at everyone, standing with the help of her dark haired husband. "Fellows, ladies," She began in a voice that demanded attention, sweeter than honey and more commanding than any lieutenant or general. "It pleases me that thou art all gathered here, friends, lovers, enemies," She gave a small laugh at that. "Now that we have supped I believe it is time to we look for entertainment from my wonderful nephew." She inclined her head at Sora, who stood and bowed theatrically. "If thou will,"

Riku hadn't even noticed that everyone in the hall had finished their meal. He looked at his food sadly, pushing it to the side as Sora took center stage.

"'Tis short notice," Sora smiled. "But if the Master Bard would stand and accompany me, with his pupils, I wouldst be overjoyed."

A short, well built man stood, he walked over and grabbed two young boys by their pointed ears and sent them up to Sora, then tapped Axel on the shoulder. The red head gave the courtiers an embellished waved, causing most of the crowd to chuckle.

"A jester as well a musician," The Queen's husband laughed, he was gorgeous with black eyes that seemed to set the room around him on fire, strong jaw bobbing with his laughter, making a few more people laugh.

Riku watched with mild interest, he hadn't seen him play in a while, he used to love listening to Axel jam on the electric, but he was pretty damn good on the acoustics too.

Sora whispered the name of his song in the Bard's ear, who told it to the boys who had gone and retrieved their instruments and one for Axel, handing a lyre to the Bard.

"I can follow anything you play," Axel told him with a grin, wrapping adept fingers around the neck of his guitar.

"Alright," The Bard smirked with a fey coldness, his handsome brown hair falling just before his eyes. "Boys, Master Sora," And then he counted them down, the music started with a swell, the bard's fingers moving quickly over his strings, the blond boy blew into his reed pipes sweetly making crisp and clear notes, the other boy, more black than brunet, plucked a viola before letting the wand glide over it in a deep, meaningful moan. The melody was quick and Axel's foot tapped to it. All eyes were on him considering that Sora had yet to begin, he tried hard not to look confident, tried hard not to appear too skilled, but he figured '_What the hell_?' and suddenly immerged into the song with his loud, now symphonic guitar.

The Bard seemed please, playing more quickly, Axel seeming to know he would, fingers flying, tongue darting out slightly. Riku cast a look over to Roxas whose mouth hanging open, Riku laughed, looking over at the Queen who clapped along giddily.

The music slowed suddenly and Sora's voice hung over the courtroom like a tender kiss, he sung in a high tenor. He was sweet and fleeting in his song, he chased the music with such tenacity that the entire room fell silent.

It was Riku's turn to have his mouth fall open; the lights seemed to fall on only Sora, bits of dust flying dizzily in the air, adding the lustrous appeal of an otherworldly singer to him. He looked like he was glowing there, in front of everyone. There was no expression to be accounted for; he was entertaining his face was blank, beautiful.

When the song stopped it seemed like people remembered how to breathe, the applause was surprised, but strong. Sora gave a small, graceful bow and smiled, glimmering in the flame of humbleness. He took his seat, taking a sip from his wine.

"Always superb," The Queen laughed. "And sir Axel as well, such talent," She raised her glass and the crowd followed, a fortified 'Here, here' interrupting the pleasant air.

"You were—wow." Riku told him, new eyes staring at Sora, who kissed him.

"Eloquent, but I thank thee for thy compliment," He laughed, squeezing Riku's hand. "Thou friend, he plays as if he's studied with the fey before."

"Axel? Yeah, he's great," Riku smiled. "But I just—I can't get over how good you were."

"'Tis nothing, I shall continue to sing at the behest of the Queen." His eyes trailed to Riku's plate. "Doth thy food not please thee? Perhaps something from your own world?"

"No, no. I like it, I just didn't want to be rude," Riku assured him.

"Ah." Sora was tapped on his shoulder by a page and he looked to where the thing was pointing. "The Queen wishes to speak to me, Master Riku do finish thy meal, I do not wish thee malnourished." Riku laughed, Sora's protectiveness might grow on him yet.

"He is a wonder isn't he?" Roxas leaned into his ear.

"Yeah, he is," Riku said, watching Sora walk away and the realizing that Roxas was talking about Axel. "Hey, Roxas, tell me something, why does Sora talk like the Queen?"

"Sora was stuck in the world of old poets and playwrights," Roxas told him as Riku began trying to eat again. "When Ansem was alive that was the way people spoke, he's been around us long enough that he can slip into the current speech patterns, but it used to be the way all of Faerie spoke."

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Faerie is…Faerie is a lot of things, sir Riku,"

"Just Riku please, you're a friend now, plus I'm tired of all this formality." Riku told him.

"Alright, Riku, Faerie is a lot of things, but in the end it is all stories. In the stories, the plays, the poems, the sonnets, anything, they all make up this land around you. The Queen speaks the way she does because the stories haven't changed a day, no one writes anymore, not like they used to." Roxas sighed. "We don't war, we don't love, not like you, we don't build; we merely exist. The Iron World that you have constructed confines most of us here, have you ever had a cold chill?"

Riku nodded.

"Think of something like that, rocking your entire body, but ten times worse, and with a burning sensation building up in your skull and travelling down your spine. That's what it's like for the fey to stand in the New World.

Something struck Riku then. "Why don't the fey love?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Roxas laughed with a ringing, crystal bells were his voice. "The fey don't have hearts," He said simply, but he didn't leave Riku hanging, he took a sip of his wine. "That's not completely true, we have hearts but their useless, shriveled thing. We can't feel the same kind of compassion, the same kind of love you feel, we emote, but the intensity will never match yours."

"What are you guys talking about so quietly over here?" Axel asked, leaning over Roxas. "Not trying to get any dirt on me are you Roxie?"

Roxas smiled, kissing Axel's cheek. "No, no, if anything Sora'll be mad at me for giving Riku dirt on him," The dirty blond haired fey chuckled.

"Well I think everyone's done here," Axel said, and it was true, people were filing out of the dining room, amiable conversation filling the air. "Hey, you going to take me to see all these mythical creatures around here?"

"If that's what you want to do," Roxas smiled. "We'll go whenever you want,"

"Cool, let's get going now then," Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him up, Roxas got up without much struggle. Riku watched them go, Axel throwing him a peace sign. The fey seemed to be 'heartless' but they also seemed to be most consenting to anything that Axel or Riku wanted.

"Hullo, love," Sora kissed him. "Thou art getting stubble," He said running a hand over Riku's cheek and feeling the small, fine hairs stand up.

"Yeah, I haven't got to shave in a while," Riku laughed. "Does it bother you?"

"If thou liketh it, then I liketh it," Sora smiled.

There it was again. Faerie consent, Morgan had said that the fey only give so they could take. An idea popped into the white haired young man's head.

"That's not what I asked you," Riku said standing, pushing himself against Sora, the fey with the golden voice, the song still echoed in his mind. "Would you like me better shaven or unshaven?" He pushed his lips against Sora's neck the boy mewling like he'd never heard before.

"Master Riku," Sora moaned, his hands wrapping around Riku's shoulder.

"Just Riku," The silvered haired human laughed, the chuckle made Sora shudder, he tried to push Riku away.

"Master—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Riku chided, sucking on Sora's neck, he didn't know what he was doing, it was like his height and ability to overpower the boy had just come to realization and he was using it to his advantage.

"I wouldst prefer thee shaved," Sora finally admitted.

"Was that so hard?" Riku laughed.

"Thou maketh me as such," The brunet's voice was quiet, but Riku heard it—and felt it. He grinned down at the boy before someone cleared their throat, Riku thought he'd heard that clearing before, but it was the Queen, not Morgan.

"Mayhaps thou wouldst like to find thy bed chambers?" She asked, a smile on his otherwise emotionless face. Riku couldn't help to see the similarity between Morgan and the Mebd; such a cool, resigned beauty.

"Your Highness," Sora was beyond red. "My—my deepest apologies. I thought thou hadst gone."

"On the contrary, my beautiful nephew, I am quite here." She smiled. "Do not let me keep thee a moment longer, the young are carnal beings." She laughed. "Fulfill thy purpose." Sora seemed to have forgotten how to move, Riku guided them from the room. "Sir Riku," The Mebd called after them.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He asked, stopping and turning at the door.

"I shalt be awaiting thy presence, I hath decided a portrait with myself and mine husband wouldst be acceptable." She smiled and Riku blanched, he had nearly forgotten about the portrait.

"Yes, Your Majesty," He gave a small bow, thinking he was getting better at it, then he left to his room with Sora. When they were in the room finally Sora didn't even seem like he wanted to be touched by Riku.

"You disgraced me, Riku." Sora sat on the far edge of the bed, back turned to Riku. "In front of the Queen, I was vulnerable in front of Her Majesty," His hands were rubbing his temples.

"Sora," Riku laughed, seating himself beside the brunet. "She gets it, I mean what do you think her and her husband do? They get that other people have sex," Riku kissed the back of his neck, pulling Sora down on the bed.

"Riku," Sora said intimately and Riku kissed him even more deeply. "Riku," Sora said again, his eyes staring at the wall beside them, not focused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, Sora shook his head but wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sora, tell me." Riku kissed him again.

"I'm not in the mood for this anymore," It was simple enough, Riku pulled himself away. "Wait, Master Riku, please do not be angry,"

"Angry?" Riku asked, a smile gracing his lips. "Why would I be angry?"

"I—thou doth not wish to make love to me?" He sat up under Riku, close enough to feel his breath on his face.

"It'd be fun, but Sora if you don't want to we don't have to, besides I have to go do the Queen's painting." He gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek before heading out of the door, Sora was leaping over the bed and stepping into the hallway, eyes wide.

"Riku," He sighed. Riku turned. "It really doth not bother thee?"

"Sora it's okay," Riku told him. "You going to come watch me paint? Close the door," There was a strange look on Sora's face, gratitude? Awe? No, that couldn't have been it. "What's going on with you?"

"'Tis nothing, I—I forget the kindness of humans," Riku grabbed his hand.

"Sora, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do," Riku laughed. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me if you're not comfortable. You're just as important in this relationship as I am." He smiled.

Sora was quiet the whole way to the Queen's room and as red as a ripe, ripe apple. Riku knocked twice and that same elegant voice called to them. "Enter," It said and they did. "Ah, sir Riku, Sora, so handsome." She gave them a smile. Riku stared at her, knowing he shouldn't be, but not able to blink. The Queen wore a tight fitting cream colored satin dress, exposing her mother-of-pearl colored skin more risquély than she probably meant, it gathered around her waist and parted down her smooth legs, falling into a train. The dress was embroidered with diamonds, but around her neck was a drapery of rubies that fell into her neatly revealed cleavage.

"Your Majesty," Sora and Riku said simultaneously, making Riku laugh as they bowed.

"Art quite the couple," The Queen smiled. "Sir Riku and my nephew,"

"Thank you, Your Highness," Riku smiled.

"Thank…thee," Sora said, breathlessly.

"Shall we away to the balcony? I wish my world to be my backdrop." She began moving and Riku found out that the room was a lot bigger than he though, apparently everything in Faerie was. Though it might have been the way the room was arranged, beside the bookcase another room extended into the wall, inside was the Queen's bedroom, and a glass door that opened into the balcony, she opened it and they walked out onto it. The moon was close, closer than Riku had ever seen it; he could make out the dimples and craters in it. The stars shined brightly too, catching the diamonds in the Queen's dress and illuminating them brilliantly. Riku could see every detail clearly in the moonlight, there was no darkness around, no shadow.

"Have a seat," The Mebd instructed and Riku looked around, seeing a medium sized canvas sitting on a wooden easel. There was a table beside the set-up, paint, brushes, pencils, Gesso, a rather large palette, everything Riku thought he would ever need. "When thou art ready," She smiled.

Riku nodded, picking up a pencil and sketching roughly first, taking everything in like a breath of air. The Queen was a dream, she didn't move, didn't blink, didn't breathe, Riku felt like reality had ceased as he moved onto a darker tool, cleaning up the canvas. The minutes turned to hours, Sora had moved over to him, watching him work and wiping his forehead with a cloth when he began sweating.

One layer done, Riku had never been much for erasing, preferring instead to do everything in one go. His eyes blurred slightly before everything went back into focus.

"Sir Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Riku said continuing to paint. The Queen's chest didn't so much as rise and fall, Riku's brush glided over the canvas so quickly, like spreading butter, it felt more like watercolor than oil. The white space was gradually filled till the only things on the canvas that were without color were the Queen's skin and the bone white moon.

It never occurred to Riku that when they were done, and he was happy with his picture that the sun should have been up, he only stared with an appraising eye, then back to the Queen and he nodded once before standing.

"Excellent," The Queen strode over to them and stared at the now filled canvas, "Sir Riku thou art a marvel,"

"It was like inspiration took a hold of me," Riku laughed. "I couldn't put my brush down, usually it takes me a couple days to do something like this." He was covered in paint, and he hadn't thought to ask for an apron, his clothing was more than ruined, but he smiled either way.

"It did, sir Riku," She smiled.

"What?" His neck was stiff and his back popped with movement.

"Two days, 'tis how long we sat here," The Queen looked tired, she had been holding the moon in place for two days, but she still walked with such grace as she showed them out of her room. Riku's mind was sufficiently blown by this point; he didn't even question it, but instead led with another question, looking around. She laughed over his flustered looks and grabbed the paintbrush, dipping it in the black. "Sign your name, Master Artist, so that millennia from now you shall be the one who painted the old Queen."

Riku signed the picture with his quick and loopy handwriting. He looked at the picture, he'd done a rather good job of it, but something wasn't quite right about it.

"Where is your husband, Your Majesty? I thought he was supposed to be in the picture too,"

"_Riku_!" Sora whispered, but it had been asked.

"My Lord Husband is away at the moment, sir Riku," The Queen said slowly. "Visiting a lover no doubt, or perhaps in Hell." She gave a wry smile. "Nay, even there he wouldst be visiting a lover, there is no lover like Lucifer,"

"Oh," Riku said, remembering what Morgan had told him, the reasons why the fey wedded. "I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Don't say that sir Riku, my husband has his lovers and I have mine, true kindness to a Faerie Queen will most likely result in you becoming one of them. I fear that I would lose hearing my nephew's fair voice if I took his just as fair lover," Her hand rested on his cheek gently. "Go now, I owe thee a great debt sir Riku, one I shalt honor anytime."

"Your Majesty," Sora bowed, Riku followed suit.

"Good day, lads," She closed the door, that same tired look on her face when she thought they couldn't see her anymore, but Riku caught a glimpse of her just as the door was closed, she looked positively exhausted.

"Thou art brilliant," Sora smiled.

"Well thank you," Riku laughed, he didn't know anything about magic but he could guess that holding celestial bodies in the air at your beck and call might make a person a bit weary. "You're not half bad yourself,"

"I fear we shall have to return thee soon, I will miss thee in my bed," Sora was pulling him along the hallway, they'd passed their room.

"What do you mean? You can just stay with me and we'll come back on the weekend," Riku said.

"Nay, Riku I cannot tarry from this land too long, the iron wouldst kill me."

"I—we'll take the iron out of the room," He persisted, Sora shaking his head with a smile.

"Riku, m'dear, wouldst thou contain me to a prison? I am sorry, but I cannot go for long, but I will send you with a gift," They were in a library now, bigger than a house with more books than Riku knew what to do with. "Poetry, songs, fiction, illustrations," Sora ran his hands along the books. "Everything we fey need."

"Sora, Riku," It was Roxas, he gave a small bow with his head. "Hey,"

"Good evening, brother," Sora smiled giving him a hug. "How doth thy fair?"

"I'm good," Roxas laughed, clasping hands with Riku. "Has Sora told you yet?"

"Told me?" Riku questioned.

"I'm sending Axel with you," Roxas settled against the side of a bookcase, the library was dark, only enough light for reading, which was being provided by candles. The musty smell of books centuries old was almost pleasant against Riku's senses, he blinked once.

"Axel?"

"Got it memorized?" Axel walked from behind the bookcase Roxas was leaning against, his green eyes sparkling in the low light. "Whatdya say Riku? Put me up for a week? It'll be just like the old days,"

"That sounds—I mean yeah. Dude, yeah!" Riku laughed.

"'Tis settled," Sora announced. "We shall return thee at daybreak."

"That's only a few hours away,"

"And Sora said you were an artist, seems like maths is more your subject," Roxas laughed.

"Sora," Riku met his eyes, aquamarine soft looking down into Sora's hazy coffee brown. "Sora I wish you would have told me I was leaving earlier,"

Sora didn't smile, he only blinked. "Riku, my love, I doth not wish thee enamored with this land, I doth not wish thee the craving to stay here. The fey will make thee forget, they will maketh thee paint till thy hand withers to dust and thy body is of no use,"

"What?" Riku asked. "Sora they can't make me stay, I've got this," He motioned to the earring.

"Aye, and the fey have quick hands. We steal children from their cribs and leave mockeries in their wake, we crave the attention, the fear a mortal can give, it elates us."

"And how do I elate you?" Riku didn't move his gaze, but Sora slid it off like a coat.

"By being thyself," Sora told him easily.

"You don't know me,"

"I know enough to love thee," Sora kissed him tenderly. "Tell me I doth not, calleth me a liar," Riku swallowed. "I will say anything to send thee back home, 'tis but a week and thou shalt return,"

Riku found he couldn't be angry. How could you be mad at someone who says they love you? Sora was in no way shy when the Queen wasn't near, he pushed Riku against the opposite bookshelf.

"I love thee enough, sir Riku, to keep thee around." He licked his lips.

"And if you didn't?" Riku laughed.

"I would have thy heart served to me on a platter of silver," Sora smiled, kissing Riku deeply and enjoying the shudder he felt through the boy. "Wishest to know what else?"

"Brother…" Roxas warned.

"But Roxas, he asked," Sora smiled.

"What else?" Riku said, eyes wide and pulse racing.

"Art sure?" Riku nodded. "And thee, sir Axel?" Axel gave one firm nod of the head as well, grip tightening on Roxas' hand. "Thine eyes wouldst be pluck from thy body and served to ravens, thy skin wouldst be boiled away in hot oils, but 'tis a better fate than being held slave." Sora leaned further into Riku; the latter was white knuckled, arms behind him steadying the bookcase.

"Sora, stop this," Roxas' eyes were dark in the dim light.

"Thou'rt reveling in this, brother," Sora smiled. "Look at the way you tremble,"

"It isn't supposed to be this way; we do not need to scare them." Roxas pulled Sora back. "He's not Ansem, Sora. Your little stories won't excite him."

"He was merely interested," Sora's eyes met Roxas'. "Leave the deceased as such," Sora stepped away from Riku. There was silence, a strong choking silence in which Sora stood there staring them all down. "I shall pack thee clothes away, the ones you wore here," He finally said, and with that he was off, out of the door so fast no one had a chance to say anything.

"He's fuckin' psycho." Axel said after the silence become too heavy to bear.

"That's my brother you're talking about," Roxas sighed. "It's just hard for him, when Ansem died Sora ran off into the forest, he spent time amongst the Trees, they're ruthless and savage,"

"The…the trees Rocks?" Axel asked.

"I told you, everything in Faerie with life is sentient to some degree. The trees have all the intelligence and mobility that we do, but they stay in their groves, wishing not to be among the more human of the fey." Roxas looked at Riku. "He forgot himself there, almost all manners thrown to the wind, mother was able to rein him in a bit, to return him to his old self, but he has difficulty with overemotional situations,"

Riku could only blink.

"So…he's fuckin' psycho." Axel said unironically.

"Not psycho," Roxas corrected. "He's still grieving the death of a lover, plus he's horrible at good-byes,"

"Riku's his lover now, babe."

"Be that as it may he gave what he could to Ansem, for that man to go and die so easily,"

"How did he die?" Riku asked, staring after Sora, the boy long gone.

"I won't tell you, that is his business," Roxas told him. "If he so chooses to tell you then you are a lucky one, now come, you'll want to say good-bye to everyone."

"No, I'm going to find him," Riku straightened his shirt. "He's having mental problems and you're all just letting him run around? We need to get him some therapy."

"And what would you tell your doctors? 'This is a guy I just met a week ago, he thinks he's in love with me, but it's really my five time great uncle who was alive some two hundred years ago he's in love with'—"

"I get it." Riku didn't look at Roxas.

"'He had a psychotic break, now I want you to fix him. By the way, he's a faerie'."

"Roxas, enough." Axel's eyes were sympathetic. "Riku."

"I get it," Riku said again. "Sora wants me to get back, I get it, he brought me here so I could have a taste of what it was like and now he's making me go back to my normal, boring life for a week." Riku shook his head. "He waltzes in with his magic and his laughter and his singing, and now he's giving me an ultimatum."

"The fey are wicked," Roxas told him. "Don't kiss the faeries, never follow in their footsteps, don't meet their eyes." The smiled that played on his lips may have been bittersweet. "It's all so easy to say, but so much harder to resist. Riku, Sora's only using you, you remind him of Ansem, and at the same time he feels hurt because if you exist that means that Ansem was unfaithful. He loved him, Riku, as much as he could, and he played tricks on him, and he scared that man to no end, but he truly loved him. And look at you, your eyes, your hair, your confidence, you're just like him."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Riku's voice rose an octave.

"No," Roxas said. "It's that damned Ansem's fault for dying in the first place." Again Ansem was condemned for the very human act of dying.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?"

"Because he was a vile man, he believed he had more knowledge than the fey, talked down to everyone, even Mother, but he treated Sora like he was an experiment, making his temper flare, making him cry, and just when Sora had had his fill of that blasted man he would apologize, and Sora would forgive him, and we would have to suffer it all over again."

"Then that's why the horse doesn't like me?" Riku asked.

"That and you smell like him," Roxas shrugged. "I suppose it's the fact that you have a gift, otherwise you would only smell human, but you, you've got a candy sweet scent, almost decayingly sweet."

Riku scoffed. "Oh, yeah, that's what people want to hear," He said, not amused.

"Sorry," Roxas gave him a small smile. "If it makes you feel any better Sora loves sweet things, always has, probably always will,"

"Well, in that case I _do _feel better," Riku rolled his eyes. "Where do you think he went?"

"To pack your clothes," Roxas shrugged again, Riku knew it to be a lie from the way Roxas smiled.

"Where is he really?"

"If it were the old ways that might cost you," Roxas laughed. "But the stables would be my guess, or the forest," The dirty blond haired young man looked like he could care less. "He'll come to you when he wants to talk,"

"That's not good enough for me," Riku said. "It's been a while since either of you has seen the modern world, but nowadays people talk things out, Sora keeps telling me he loves me, that's something I want to deal with."

"Then deal with it," Roxas' eyes became dangerously dark, flashing near violet, the irises a bright gold. "Go, and if he wishes for you to find him then you will," Riku turned and began walking towards the door. He stopped in the frame.

"How old are you two, Roxas?"

"Not nearly as old as the dragon in the earth, but twice as old as the age of art," Roxas smiled. "As old as we need to be. Go now, Riku." Rolling his eyes the silver haired teen left, grabbing a page by its petite shoulder and ordering it to show him where the stables where.

When he finally found the stables, after what had seemed like forever, the little Brownie had other tasks to do before he could do anything for Riku, he was surprised to find Esmeralda's intelligent eyes considering him as he walked in. Sora stood to her right flank, brushing her coat till it shined nicely.

"Little human," She smiled as he continued forward. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Riku picked up a handful of oats out of the basket at the door and walked over to them, past several other horses that didn't look exactly like horses, or maybe like the Four Horsemen's great steeds, more than what they should have been. Dark, ominous, deathly intellectual. He held his hand out to her and she ate the oats out of his palm. "What were you saying?"

Sora didn't look up but Esmeralda whinnied a laugh. "That perhaps you should stay in the human realm, Sora thinks perhaps you can't handle being here so long,"

"What? But he's—" Riku looked past Esmeralda and into Sora's blue eyes. "You're the one who's pushing me away."

"I was mistaken," Sora said. "I'm sorry, thou art not the man I thought thee, and yea I have feelings for thee 'tis not the feelings I had for—"

"Don't say Ansem." Riku glared. "I'm so tired of hearing that name now, you know what Sora? He's dead." Esmeralda moved forward so quickly Riku lost his balance, she pinned him against the wall with a broad, muscular shoulder.

"Watch how you speak to the Prince," She said lowly, spitting in his face, long globs of saliva falling onto his cheek. "Human."

"Release him," Sora said glumly. "He is right, Ansem died long ago, no matter what my mind telleth me, no matter what time sayest, he is not with us." Ghosts of tears fell slowly down Sora's cheeks. He wiped at them to no avail. "Sir Riku I am sorry, I shall ask my Queen for permission to erase your memories of us,"

"How very un-fey," Riku looked up, still gasping for air still held to the wall by that strong equine, Morgan was standing framed in the door, the sun rising behind her, giving her a soft glow, she looked like a mural standing there. "In the olden days you would have ta'en him to the Dark Faeries and let them steal his youth, or perhaps hung him from the gallows with an enchanted rope that would asphyxiate him just enough to beg for death," She walked in, an angel in crimson from her lips to her shoes.

"As thou and mine brother hast so helpfully reminded me, 'tis not the olden days," Sora told her. "Prying ears, mother."

"The things one hears when not listening," She smiled and stopped at Riku's side. "Roxas informs me that you're a little love sick,"

"What does Roxas know of love? What do you or I know of love?" And he spat.

"Sora," Morgan continued past Riku. "His heart beats in your chest,"

Watching Sora was like watching glass break in slow motion, he looked like he wanted to leap at his mother but thought better of it, his cheeks flushing and his eyes growing red. "How do you know that?" He asked in a very tight voice, restrained between pursed lips.

"You try very hard to hide it," Morgan smiled and it reminded Riku of pearls. "But I see how you blush, I see how you look at him, Sora, besides the fact of who I am, I am your mother as well, you doubly could not hide this from me." Her hands rested in his hair and he stared up at her like a reprimanded child, with a pouty glare and glossy eyes. "He's dead, right?"

"Yes." Sora said in his restrained voice.

"And yet the heart beats?" Morgan's musical timbre almost made Riku forget he was about to pass out from the lack of air, he was seeing black spots.

"Obviously."

"Hm. You plucked it out after he died? You spelled it to stay alive, do you understand what you've done?" Sora didn't answer her. "No, you do, but you don't understand the gravity of it. You will, you have yet to feel the full force of emotions humans can feel."

"Mother..."

"It will hurt." She said darkly. "Esmeralda, let the young man breathe." Morgan didn't so much as cast a glance backwards, she kept talking, the horse pulled back and sweet air filled the only human in the room's lungs. "It will be the worst pain you ever felt, and you know what will happen with Riku,"

"Mother," Sora tried again.

"I'm speaking." She said with finality and Sora quieted. "I'm going to lose you, Sora. You're going to die and you know it." Morgan's voice became hushed. "I did not give birth to you to lose you, and I will not spill innocent blood to save you, O son of mine."

"I only wanted to feel him once more," Sora's hand went up to his chest cavity, the one that was supposed to be empty.

"You've been acting as if you have to shy away from that fact as well, haven't you? No. Don't answer me, I know you have." She spun around to Riku. "Do you love my son?" But she knew the answer.

"No," Riku said slowly and Sora grasped his chest, his face twisting in pain.

"Riku!" Sora began to sob. "Riku, please."

"There." Morgan shook her head.

"What's wrong with him?" Riku asked.

"Imagine you've been stabbed through your heart but your heart won't stop," Morgan informed him. "I'll ask again Riku. Do you love Sora?"

"I—I—" The brunet's face was enough to make anyone cry, he clung to the wood of the stable, an emotionless being with emotions.

"Tell the truth."

"No," He admitted almost under his breath. Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the stable. "You're going home, sir Riku, Sora will come to get you whenever you wish, here," She handed him a small mirror she'd concealed within her clothing. "All you have to do is talk into this when you wish to speak with one of us,"

"But—we can't leave him like that." Riku said, but Morgan's grip was strong, he looked back catching a glimpse of Sora's painful face, and seeing the hatred on Esmeralda's.

"It is his own fault and something he'll have to live with, only the person to whom the heart belongs can take it out, and Master Ansem is—"

"Dead," Riku finished. "Yeah, what about that other stuff? He's going to die?"

"By your hands if the pain of the heart doesn't kill him," She answered.

"What—"

"Look, Riku, there is a reason the fey and the humans do not interact, we're on the opposite ends of the same spectrum, that spectrum is selfishness, the fey do what they want to get what they want," Riku had heard that more than enough, but he nodded. "And the humans will surreptiously stab one another in the back,"

"And the fey don't?" Riku asked.

"Well, yes, but normally we know of the backstabbing, we merely overlook it to save face," They were walking through an unfamiliar part of the castle, though Riku barely knew _any _of the castle, as she spoke. "Riku, I understand if you do not wish to come back,"

"No—no, I want to come back," Riku assured.

"Even if you know he can't love you? You and Axel are strange beings, normally men don't find out these things till it's too late, till they've been bound to a host." She smiled with afterthought.

"I have been bound, Sora tied a little braid in my hair when I wasn't looking." Riku ran his fingers through his hair to find the plait. "See?"

Morgan stopped. "Damn him," She glared. "This…this braid ties you to him, you know that don't' you?"

"Yup," Riku shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, plus, I think Sora and I can work if we try at it, so I don't mind,"

"You think—Riku! This can't work out. Stories like your always end in bloodshed, there are forces at work that will put you two against each other,"

"Forces?" Riku asked.

"The Fey," And Riku sighed, rolling his eyes. What _didn't_ the fey do? "Listen to me, we love dramas, it feeds our sense of entertainment, you must understand do not try to "make it work" with Sora, it will warrant the attention of a powerful faerie."

"Morgan—"

"No, you're going to tell me you can handle it, that everything is fine and will work out. But you're just like every other human who is more _aware _of us, confident, full hardy, borderline arrogant," She cut her eyes at him. "But you don't know Riku, and I suppose all my talking won't persuade you any differently," She had had this conversation before, that was very clear. The way she met his eyes, pursed her lips, this was something she'd said over and over again, and apparently it had ended just as she said it would.

Riku sighed. "Then how do you suppose I go about not repeating fate?" He asked.

"It's already begun, we're all so predictable, you'll fall deeper in love with Sora because he'll be endearing, but if you just remember that you can't trust anyone. No one."

"Not even you?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't suppose so," She thought aloud. "I can't promise I won't get caught up in the fantasy of it all, but I will always be hospitable, that much you can be assured." Riku hadn't noticed that they had made it to his room. "I will also give you a sword, Riku, because there are some fey who would also like to attack you, fey who have no other purpose but to fight."

"You say that like everything is written out, no purpose? Everyone can change their own destiny." Morgan gave a wry, almost painful smile as she pushed him into his room, his bags were packed and Axel and Roxas were snuggly wrapped around one another, grinning and whispering things to each other.

"I am quite lucky, my sons have such…stamina." She smirked, hiding grin behind her hand.

"Hello mother," Roxas laughed, not daring unwrap himself from Axel. "You have your fair share of lovers, I think I am allowed one," He kissed the redhead deeply. "And I have to give him up for so long."

"Hey, when I get back I want to talk to you about—well, about what we were talking about earlier." Axel's hand rested on Roxas' bottom, giving it a small squeeze. Roxas subdued a small growl from his throat before kissing him again.

"We will _talk _about it," Roxas consented. Axel kissed him harder than before, then got up.

"And in my bed too," Riku shook his head.

"You'll get over it," Axel laughed grabbing one of the immaculately packed bags.

"There are clothes of this world in there as well…" Morgan told them. "I thought perhaps you were happy in them, they suit you, both of you," She gave them a maternal glance before looking away. "I also knitted you a few more shirts, I fear denim is hard to come by here, but I will do what I can about that next time you visit."

"Morgan please that's too much—" Riku tried.

"No, no, my own sons have their own means of acquiring such things. It is nice to be useful to someone." Her gaze flitted to Roxas who smiled apologetically. "Now come, my sister has set time her to run with that of the human world, it will be noon Sunday when you arrive,"

"How're we—"

"Esmeralda will take you," Morgan said opening the door.

"Joy," Riku sighed as they left the room, bags in hand. Roxas walked with his hands entwined in Axel's and Morgan wasn't far behind them, her long skirt trailing the ground but not collecting any dirt or grime.

The horse waited for them in the foyer. She looked as happy to see Riku as he did to see her. Axel greeted her cheerily.

"Hey Dellia," He brushed her nose and she leaned into the touch meting his touch with a lick. "How're you?"

"I would be better if I didn't have to give a ride to _him_." She glared. "You hurt him, you know?"

"By telling the truth?" Riku asked suddenly upset. "Should I have lied?"

"Yes!" She neighed and it was still so bizarre hearing her speak, her voice so much like the trilling of air horses were known for, but there was speech to it. Intelligible spoke word.

"Why would I do that?" Riku exploded. "Why would I tell someone I loved him if I don't? It's wrong."

"Do you know where you are? This place is nothing but lies, but false pretty little niceties held together by the happiness of its inhabitants."

"Steel your tongue," Morgan told Esmeralda with a look of grave importance. "you've forgotten yourself, my lovely pet, though he is unhappy at the moment Sora is my son, and as such royalty—"

"I know this—" Esmeralda tried.

"By extension Sir Riku is royalty," Morgan said with finality. "Now, take them home. If it is too much a job for you then we will find other means of bringing them back."

Riku climbed behind Axel, riding pillion.

"That would be—better." Esmeralda sighed. "I will be swift," She pushed herself up, Axel grabbing her neck and Riku grabbing Axel, and she stood on two legs whinnying loudly. When her shod feet hit the ground the world dizzied like it had on his journey coming to Faerie, Riku glanced behind them as Esmeralda sped off and his eyes locked with a new figure. Sora. Standing at their back with tears rolling down his cheeks still.

Before Riku could shout anything back (maybe 'sorry' or 'forgive me') the portal crashed around them and they were standing in the woods of the campus.

"This is as far as I take you," Esmeralda grumbled. She shrugged them off her back before she began walking away.

"Wait," Riku called after her. "Wait." She stopped, looking over her right shoulder. "Look, Esmeralda, I realize you don't like me—"

"Oh, what talent the observant human has," She seethed.

"Please, just listen. I get it that you don't like me, but I don't hate you, and you don't have any reason to hate me. I'm not Ansem." He paused as her sharp eyes narrowed. "I'm not. Give me a chance, please."

She turned, her body disappearing as she walked forward. "You've already struck out once, human," She said bitterly. "Hurt my foal like that again and I shall eat your soul," She said darkly before she was completely gone. Riku had a feeling she could do it too.

"You know she can do it too, man?" Axel asked, clamping a hand down on Riku's shoulder, reading his mind like he always did. "Roxas wouldn't tell me what kind of monster she really was, but I think she hides in that horse form, or maybe it's just one of her many forms, but he told me she's a soul-eater, Morgan tamed her."

"Oh," Riku shrugged as they walked onto the large campus, strangely dressed as if they were coming out of some Elizabethan play. "Well that makes me feel loads better. They're all crazy," He admitted.

"But it fuckin' rocks," Axel answered with a far off look in his eyes. "Roxas is trying to teach me magic, wanna see?"

"Maybe later, dude. Anymore magic and I think my brain's gonna melt,"

"Your loss," Axel shrugged, but he snapped his fingers and a small light flickered to life hovering above his index finger.

"Axel, seriously, it's the middle of the day." Riku said leading him towards the dormitories.

"It's freezing, where's all the bloody rain?" Axel gave a mock English accent, quite possibly the worst one Riku had ever heard. The silver haired young man rolled his eyes.

"It's rained like twice in two weeks here, but it is cold," Almost as if just to contradict Riku the sky opened up, the skies had been dark and overcast bur Riku was used to that by now so he hadn't been prepared for the icy rainwater. Everyone else on campus had umbrellas. But then again everyone here always seemed to be carrying an umbrella with them.

"Damn it Riku!" Axel yelled as they took off, running hard the cold settling in their lungs. When they finally emerged into Riku's rooms they were soaked from head to toe, shivering and shuddering.

"Well don't you look like death?" Tidus laughed. "Playing dress-up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Riku said shirking his shoes off. "This is—" He looked over at Axel who was coming out of his clothes at an alarming rate. "This nudist is my friend, Axel. He came to visit me from home,"

"Hey," Tidus greeted him, turning his eyes back to his work.

"No 'Oi mate, right bit 'o' weather we 'aving ittn't it'?" Axel laughed. Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just imagined all you English guys you know, wearing those frilly tie things and eating crumpets and drinking tea all the time, you look so…normal."

"Thanks, mate." Tidus rolled his eyes, but laughed. Axel had the ability to charm just about anyone. "Sorry to burst your bubble, I can put a pot on if you want some tea though."

"''S'okay," He said. "Hope you don't mind shameless nudity though cause my clothes are soaked. You got a dryer?" He asked Riku.

"Yeah, I'll take 'em when I take my stuff, I guess now's a good time as ever to wash clothes," Axel crossed the room, starkers, and grabbed a fluffy towel from Riku's closet, drying his hair out.

"Why's it so fuckin' cold in England?" He asked throwing himself on Riku's bed, laying the towel across his waist.

"You know I have some boxers that might fit you," Riku said strolling across the room and pulling his backpack from the opening between his bed and his dresser. He opened it and pulled a laptop out.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't fit where it counts," Axel winked.

"Shut the hell up," Riku rolled his eyes. "You're right, you'd have too much room,"

"So you got a girlfriend Tidus?" Axel asked, ignoring Riku. "A boyfriend?" Tidus looked up from his book, it wasn't very thick so it couldn't have been a textbook, the young blond was doing some recreational reading.

"Damn it Axel, don't just get all personal with him," Riku said waiting on his laptop to boot up, he took his shirt and pants off, going to his closet to grab a pair of pajamas and threw some briefs to Axel. "And if you're sleeping in my bed you're going to wear something." He growled.

"Oh like I'd give you the pleasure," Axel laughed, shimming the shorts up his lengthy legs. "So, yeah, Tidus?"

"Axel!" Riku said, askance.

"S'alright Riku," Tidus said with a smile, immersed in his book again, his eyes were moving back and forth as he read but he didn't seem to have a problem keeping up conversation. "I've got a girlfriend mate, not so much into blokes,"

"Aw. Shame. You're pretty," Axel said nonchalantly, diving his way under Riku's sheets.

"Pretty?" Tidus laughed. "Thanks again, I guess."

"Well, I don't think you'd like me calling you fuckin' hot, so yeah, pretty." Axel laughed.

"Shut up Axel," Riku said again plopping back down in his desk chair, he read an e-mail from his mom and replied to it with a cheery voice, he didn't make it too long, not wanting to seem like he missed home _too _terribly. "Sorry about him, Tidus, I didn't even know he was coming."

"Neither did I," Tidus smirked. "I don't mind the company, it's your place too," He shrugged. "I don't suppose you two'll want the room to yourselves?" He asked with a bit of amusement, looking smug.

"No!" Riku and Axel both yelled. "God no!" Riku finished. "Axel's my best friend," He informed Tidus.

"Yeah, it'd be like sleeping with my little sister," Axel said with a disgusted face.

"You don't even have a little—" Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're not going to be doing anything, I'm still with Sora,"

"What about you Axel, you got a girlfriend—a boyfriend?" Tidus asked chummily, in the tone of conversation. He grabbed a bookmark and placed it in the novel.

"Sora's brother," Axel laughed at the look on Tidus' face. "Surprising no?"

"Wh—how long've you been in town?" The blond asked.

"This town? Couple of minutes, look you really wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it either," Axel shrugged.

"So what, Sora really is a fairy?" Tidus asked. Riku was connecting his 360 to their television; he hadn't played Call of Duty in a while.

"Apparently," Riku shrugged. "Controller?" He asked either of them, Axel looked quite snug under Riku's covers, Tidus stood and walked across the room taking the white controller out of his hand.

"Sure," He smiled taking a seat. "Well how does that work, Sora being a fairy and all?"

"Well he's kinda mad at me," Riku shrugged. "But it works like him being human I guess, I went to his house, met his mom, his brother, that's where I met Axel."

"Mm." Tidus nodded.

"You're taking this all pretty good," Axel murmured.

"I'm English," Tidus said unloading a clip into some virtual online enemies. "We're prepared for everything, like your New Yorkers," He laughed, but Axel was passed out. "He seems cool,"

"He is, if you can look past his blinding annoying-ness." Riku smiled, but cursed loudly when his character took a slug to the head. "You're cool with Sora being some fantastic creature from a story book?"

"You're cool with me and Yuna snogging when you're not in the room?" He asked but didn't give Riku the chance to answer. "I don't care mate, 's your life, Sora's life, I think Sora's a nice guy, just a little mad,"

"Yeah," Riku laughed. "Me too, though, I guess,"


	5. Chapter 5

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **The previous chapter was so difficult to end! I was having so much fun with it, anyway, here's chapter five, you guys are awesome if you're still with me.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Five **

School seemed so boring outside of Sora's world. The colors weren't right. Dull, lifeless, even the sun didn't seem bright enough. Riku did perk up when he was in his Comp class, Shakespeare's works were incredibly accurate about the world of Faerie—like the man had _been _there. Axel occupied his time playing games, flirting with Tidus, lounging about the dorm, just having a good time. Sometimes he followed Riku to class, but he wasn't usually so bored.

"This an alcohol free campus?" Axel asked on Wednesday of that week.

"There's a such thing?" Tidus laughed, making an unbelieving face, almost mortified by the thought. "We can go get a drink from the pub in town if you want,"

"Wait. The pub? As in the bar? We can just walk in and order drinks?" Axel asked, eyes suddenly glazed over with desire.

"Or food if you want," Tidus shrugged. "I'll bring a few of my mates if Riku agrees to goes."

"Mm, sure." Riku agreed, writing a few more lines on his assessment of Baroque art for his Art History class, he really just wasn't into it. "Sorry, I was thinking about—"

"Sora, yeah, we know," Riku laughed at Axel and Tidus as they said it simultaneously. "So you coming or what man? Don't make me go around a new country on my own,"

"If you weren't going to get wasted I might," Riku said pulling on a coat. "But I know you, and poor Tidus won't know what hit him if I let you roam the town on your own,"

"What hit me?" Tidus asked, tying his shoes.

"Or what hit on you, you'll wake up feeling sore in the worst sense," Axel rolled his eyes at Riku's accusations.

"I'm not single anymore man," Axel laughed, mock punching Riku

"That's stopped you before?" Riku chuckled.

"…no." Axel admitted. "But it's different now,"

"Right, listen mate I don't know how strong you think my sexual will is but I don't think you could just turn me—"

"I've had sex with straighter guys than you," Axel shrugged.

"Plus you did say Sora was hot." Riku agreed.

"I—Riku don't bring that—I said he'd be a hot girl!" Tidus protested, eyes wide and face flushed.

"So my boyfriend's ugly?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"What—no! I mean he's not, you know, ugly. He'd be cute if—if I were into guys I guess," Tidus sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"It amuses me," Riku laughed. "Don't worry I know you're secure in your manhood, but just don't let Axel get secure in your manhood either."

"Damn it Riku, I'm not going to fuckin' grope him," Axel let the sentence trail lazily in the air before he blinked, thinking hard, his eyes glazed over with imagination. "Yeah. I'm sure I won't grope him, even if I'm plastered."

"You know, a couple months ago that would've really made me uncomfortable," Tidus said shaking his head. "Can you two at least keep your randiness down to a minimum while I take a shower?"

"We'll try, it's just so hard to keep my hands off you," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, keep your opinions to yourself," Axel winked as Tidus ducked into the bathroom, shaking his head but laughing and muttering to himself.

"How do you think Roxas'd feel about your flirting?" Riku ask.

"I don't think he'd care, I mean it's not like I'm getting anything from him but blue-balls anyway," Axel rolled his eyes. "I get it, it'll take him a time to come around to the idea of, you know, sex, but damn it Riku people don't start taking clothes off and _then _decide they don't want to go any farther."

"Mm. Sex all that's important to you, dude?" Riku asked.

"No! I mean, he's so smart and sexy, and I fuckin' love his accent man, and he gets me, I mean I don't have to try around him. It's just frustrating."

"Sorry man," Riku said clamping his shoulder. "But try to lay off my roommate, razzing him every once in a while is funny, but I think he's going to start getting weirded out."

"I'm already weirded out!" Tidus yelled from the shower, Riku smiled. He liked Tidus, he was easy enough to get along with and he seemed really opened-minded. Their door opened and Yuna walked in, when she looked up she brought a dainty hand to rest on her heart.

"Oh! Hullo Riku, who's your friend?" She smiled.

"This is Axel, Axel this is Yuna, Tidus' girlfriend." Riku introduced. Axel smiled taking her hand.

"_Enchanté_," He smiled.

"Charmed, Axel you said?" She asked.

"Yup. Got it memorized?" He smiled from ear to ear and she blushed a bit, glancing away. Tidus walked out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, drying his tousled blond-brown hair.

"Hey, if you guys can stop trying to persuade my sexual inclination long enough, my girlfriend Yuna's going to stop by, try to be nice to her Axel."

"I'll try," Axel smiled mischievously. "This Yuna girl, she a cute little thing, kinda short, brown hair, brown eyes, killer smile?" Tidus parted the towel from his face, shocking blue eyes widening at seeing his girlfriend standing there, chuckling quietly to herself.

"You've been trying to persuade my boyfriend's sexual inclination?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Riku.

"Not me, him," Riku pointed, laughing along with her.

"Come to the Dark Side Tidus, we have great fashion sense," Axel blew a lock of his red, red hair out of his eyes as he lisped. "Be forewarned young Jedi, it's not all little dogs and rainbows, it is a never ending fight for fierceness!" Yuna and Riku laughed, Tidus only rolled his eyes.

"So are we going to this pub or—" Riku's sentence faltered. Standing outside of his window were two otherworldly beauties. Identical blue eyes held Riku's gaze for too long, Axel followed his line of sight before his mouth fell open too.

"Riku? Axel? You two alright?" Yuna asked, confusion flashing on her face at their new expressions.

"Yeah, hey you guys stay right here," Riku said, standing up.

"What's going on, Riku?" Tidus asked.

"Sora and Roxas are outside," Axel said following behind Riku. "We'll be back, maybe we can convince them to come with," Axel heard Yuna asking Tidus who Roxas was but he didn't stay to hear Tidus' explanation.

"Hey," Riku was smiling, they looked half decent in nondescript shirts and blue jeans, they were still quite barefoot, and besides the pointed ears they looked almost utterly human. Except when they both smiled. It was breathtaking when they mirrored one another so perfectly, Roxas's skin tone was slightly more olive than Sora's, and his hair was darker, but you couldn't tell, not now.

"Hi," Sora smiled bashfully.

"I missed you," Riku said leaning down and capturing his lips. "And I'm sorry, I mean—that was torture what Morgan did to you and I should have…I don't know, I should have—"

"Riku thou doth worry too much, twas mine own fault, I should not have done this to myself, there is so much pain. More than I wouldst have ever anticipated. But I can feel something, some kind of emotion, and it is almost worth it." Sora smiled again, kissing him.

"You say that," Riku shook his head. "I'm glad you came though. Sora, seeing you like that, looking like you did. I really am sorry,"

"Sorry that thou doth not lovest me?" Sora snorted. "Couldst I blame thee? Love is not the same it once was, a mere glance was all it took in the Old World, a smile, a nod, and thou wert engaged to be married." He leaned into Riku's warmth. "Try not to worry, my dear Riku, thou wilst come to love me in time."

Riku kissed the top of his head. "Is that really enough for you Sora?" He whispered into his hair, but he wrapped his arms more tightly around the fey boy.

"For now," Sora reasoned. "For now I believe it is."

"Alright, we let them have their moment now I want to talk to you," Axel said, his green eyes serious in the waxing light of the moon. "Come over here," He pulled Roxas a few feet away, out of earshot, and stared down at him. "Roxas—"

"I know what you want Axel," Roxas said, halfway meeting that glance. "I—we can't,"

"What? Why not Rocks?" The tall redhead nearly shouted, lowering his volume quickly.

"It's stupid," Roxas shrugged nonchalantly, he suddenly looked much older as his own heavy stare finally met Axel's. "Plus it's kind of a dishonor for a knight," Axel looked like he wanted to shout again, but the look washed off of his face and he kissed Roxas sweetly.

"You're ashamed of me?" He asked. "I'm not part of the Queen's Court, or a knight, I'm just some human right? Someone you can string around and fuck with my head but when I want to get closer—"

"No! That's not it," Roxas insisted, throwing his hands up as if to push the words back in Axel's mouth.

"Then what is it?" Axel didn't look like the energetic guy he usually was, instead his face was almost angry, hardened. Roxas flinched for a minute, unsure.

"_I_'_m scared_,_ Axel_." Roxas whispered.

"Scared?"

"I told you it was a disgraceful reason, look, don't worry about it." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have even said anything."

"No," Axel leaned in closer, mouth against Roxas' ear. "Tell me,"

"I've seen it happen, humans are fickle, more so than us. After they've had their fill we become trash, thrown away for the next fancy."

"You—we're waiting cause you think I'm going to dump you after we do it?" Axel asked, shock on his long face. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," He couldn't help laughing at how upset that seemed to make Roxas, kissing him again he continued. "I promise you, I wouldn't do some stupid thing like that, got it memorized?"

Roxas punched him. "If you ever call me stupid again—" He started, but was silenced by warm lips, when Axel pulled away from him he was still glaring. "You promise?"

"For someone who's over five hundred you're sure insecure," Axel laughed.

"Wait…five hundred?" Riku's head swiveled over to Sora who smiled gingerly. "You're five hundred years old?"

"Thou shouldst not eavesdrop on others," Sora said, looking away.

"Oh just tell him," Roxas said looking over his shoulder. "If you two were listening that hard he should be entitled to know."

"Why didn't you tell me? Five hun—that's like older than America, Sora!"

"Only by about two and one half centuries," Sora said bashfully, blushing.

"And why the hell does Axel know and I don't?" Riku's eyes cut over to the lanky redhead.

"He asked after you left the library," Roxas shrugged.

"You wouldn't tell me,"

"You're not my boyfriend," Roxas laughed. "Besides, you know the cost of things,"

"Mm. And just what did he pay you?"

"Well…he agreed that he would spend eternity with me and that he would let me turn him into a fey." Riku's eyes nearly bugged from his head.

"Axe—Axel!"

"Look man, I know it sounds like a long time, I mean eternity and all, but I really like Roxas, you know? I'm in love with him. This is the first time I've ever—" Riku stopped him.

"Don't. Alright, it was your decision," Riku shook his head. "I'm still marveling at Sora being five hundred years old."

"Five hundred and two, that is still quite young for someone born in Faerie," Sora laughed. "Besides, we don't keep age by the same years as thee, when I was born England was but a babe, the first Elizabeth was on her throne and a sense of new discovery was in the air,"

"This sounds like a story," Riku laughed. "Clear up some things for me then and tell it,"

"I was younger, more foolish than I am now—"

"If you're going to tell a story let's do it inside, it's still freezing out here," Axel rolled his eyes. "Hey, Rocks, you want to come to a bar? I'll keep all the iron away from you," Roxas and Axel walked back into the dorms holding hands.

"May I continue? Or doth the cold bother thee as well?" Riku pulled Sora closer and sat them against a tree.

"Now you can continue," Riku smiled, taking in Sora's wonderful scent. He missed the wonderful, exotic smell, how Sora felt against his chest.

"Riku, watch thyself, thou wilst make me think thou care more than I know," Sora smiled but he didn't say anything when Riku's arms came around his waist. "All right, where was I? Yes, it was my sixteenth year of life by the human calendar when I met Ansem. He was a young scholar, studying under some master; I didn't care about human minds. He was beautiful, Riku. Tall and immaculate, his short silver hair glinted in the sunlight, you have the same eyes, I was surprised about that."

Riku noticed Sora's strange use of the word 'you' but he let him continue.

"I was in love with him instantly, not for his looks, but for his intellect, thou art vastly different on the spectrum of subjects in which you both so strongly succeed," Sora smiled. "He was not one for the arts,"

"How did he die Sora?" Riku finally asked.

"Ansem was not well liked, years after I'd met him he became old, and I thought perhaps that would steal from his looks, but even in his age he was so handsome." Riku rolled his eyes. Okay. Ansem was good looking, he got that. "There would be times when I would come back to the human world and ten years had passed, sometimes twenty. We are forgetful, us fey folk. I never imagined him a married man, nor a father. But it had happened several times and his wife's womb was swollen with child again upon my next return. I cried that day, because my heart was broken, but not only that, but because that was the day my beloved died." Sora's eyes were clouded with tears. "His years had passed by double that of my own, and I watched him die. I took his heart with me when I departed and stayed in the forest for a long time, so long in fact that I was no longer civilized."

Riku held him closer, Sora's shoulders were shaking with his small sobs.

"Mother found me, a doe dead at my feet and blood dripping from my mouth. My magic was as wild as I was, mother put herself in danger for me, and yet she only did it because I was disgracing the family. She could not have me running rampant, nay, not when there was a fight for the crown at hand." Sora sighed. "We art insecure, my dear Riku, creatures without hearts could generally not handle having one, our insecurities, our fears, everything is enhanced with a heart beating betwixt our breast." Sora smiled, and it was out of place with tears brimming over.

"Sora…"

"So do not believe mine brethren when they tell you the fey cannot love," After that there was a long silence. "Riku,"

"Mm?" Riku was leaning into Sora, craning his neck in between the junction of Sora's arm and chest, listening to the very, very faint heartbeat.

"Will thou ever love me?" He said it very lowly, almost in a whisper.

"Probably," Riku admitted, smiling. "when you're not trying to scare the shit out of me or comparing me to Ansem you're kind of easy to love," This time when Sora beamed it was out of sheer joy. "Just…try not to miss thirty years of my life in one evening,"

"I will try not to, I'll simply have to keep up with the time the Queen denotes," Sora let a chill run through him as Riku stroked his arm. "Roxas and Axel are at a pub, are they not?" He pulled Riku up behind him.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could stay in the room tonight though," They kissed upon his standing, the American bent Sora back with the embrace.

"Nay, thou needest interaction with thy human companions, twill keep thee levelheaded." Sora protested. "So come on, dude," He laughed at the look on Riku's face at his use of the colloquialism, he'd heard Riku and Axel use it enough and besides he was going to be spending time in human company.

"Why don't you talk like that all the time?" Riku asked after he was over the initial shock.

"Oh?" Sora smiled. "Would you like it if I did?" He pressed himself against Riku pushing him back, smiling his wicked smile now. Riku backed into a tree from the force of Sora's march, for a moment he thought the thing would break from how hard Sora was contorting them.

"I mean, I like both," Riku admitted.

"That's not what I asked," Sora's hand snaked its way into Riku's pants, groping him, and his lips curled around Riku's, he pulled back. "Which would you like better?" Riku was strangely familiar with this conversation, but his mind felt muddled, the memory was far off, he was distractingly aroused now, he couldn't speak with Sora's cold hands around his warmth.

"I—I—" He tried but it was no use, the fey boy had a strong, tugging grip. "Fuck, Sora," He breathed. His hands went underneath Sora's shirt, his body was warm, surprising because his hands were so cold. Riku brought his mouth down, coveting the taste, the electricity, the fire. Riku's hands were tugging Sora's pants off now and Sora was forgetting his resolve.

"Please, please, please tell me that's not you Riku," Yuffie's voice. Riku's head shot up, eyes wide. "I was wondering why I haven't talked to you in a few days, guess he's why," She was red in the face, blushing all the way to her neck.

"Yuffie! What're you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Had to find out why you were being so distant in class," Yuffie laughed. "Looks like you two are pretty close though," When Sora let Riku's rapidly receding erection go he pulled his clothes back up, the strange denim jeans zipped and buckled in an unfamiliar manner but he finally got it. Riku, too, righted himself murmuring apologies to Yuffie.

"Hmm. Well, I'd shake your hand but it's been down his pants," She laughed to Sora, who thought it better anyway, he could feel the iron in her rings, though he could probably get through a handshake if he bit his tongue.

"Sorry you had to see that," Riku said, eyes downcast.

"Yeah, well Tidus is tired of waiting on you so I volunteered to come get you, should've listened to that Axel guy's warning. Now I know what he meant about you two being part of the campus by now." She exclaimed. "Hi, Yuffie Kisaragi, number one Japanese student on the whole campus!"

"More like number one student in general on the whole campus," Riku said, rolling his eyes, arranging himself better, un-bunching his boxers, they had become gathered around his thighs in his haste to tuck himself back in.

"Flattery won't erase the image of your naked butt out of my head," Yuffie said. "But you're cute, what's your name?"

"Sora," Sora said smiling. "you're very pretty yourself,"

"We're all beautiful, gotcha, can we go back in now?" Riku kinda needed a drink now; he wasn't a fan of getting interrupted mid-coitus.

"We weren't talking about you," Yuffie laughed. "And just a minute ago you didn't look like you'd be coming inside ever again," The look he gave her made her spin on her heels. "Come on, I won't tell anyone I saw your junk," She laughed.

"You didn't see anything!" Riku insisted. "My pants were still up,"

"Your pants weren't the only things that were up," Yuffie chuckled opening the door. Riku was bright red and Sora had a small smile on his face, he might like Yuffie yet, in lieu of her interrupting his love making.

"There you are," Axel said with a smile. Riku's little room had gone from an intimate gathering of people he was getting to know to a roomful. If you asked anyone they would tell you Axel was personable, but damn it looked like everyone in the room had gravitated towards him somehow. "I was just telling everyone how we broke our arms jumping that ramp with Demyx's bike, which wasn't in the best shape either,"

"Yeah, nearly shattered my collarbone too," Riku laughed. "What're you telling 'em that for? I didn't enjoy the six weeks where I couldn't write anything at school, I got so behind,"

Axel laughed. "That was a hard six weeks, but not cause I couldn't write anything, let's just say I can't do _anything _with my left hand," Everyone laughed, including Riku.

"Riku this is Cloud, Leon, Selphie, you know Yuna, you know Yuffie, Pence, Hayner, Olette," As he said each name he pointed out people. Cloud and Leon didn't look very friendly, but they both nodded, Selphie smiled brilliantly waving a little and nearly jumping as she did, Pence was a short, slightly stout young man who looked both cheery and amiable, Hayner was a lean blond with short hair and a competitive look to him, and Olette seemed to be down to earth, she gave a small smile and a nod.

"Hi," Riku smiled. "If Tidus hasn't tarnished my reputation with lies I'm Riku and this is my boyfriend, Sora," Sora waved chummily and smiled, everyone seemed to take a breath when his lips peeled back, revealing those white teeth, perfect; sharp.

"Hi, I'm Roxas' brother," Sora said.

"Oh yeah, he said you guys were twins!" Selphie cried pulling Roxas from Axel's arms and stood him next to his brother. She ran her hands through Sora's hair, spiking it upward more like Roxas'. "I knew it!"

"Selphie, honey, they look just alike, you don't have to assault his hair," Yuna smiled.

"Oh Yunnie, I just had to see it, you know I love twins!" She laughed a bubbly laugh and Sora knew at once she was the energetic one of this group.

"Someone calm her down, you know how she is with a little alcohol in her system," Tidus laughed.

"I'm only a little drunk," She laughed, hiccupping and nearly falling over. "Okay. I'm pissed,"

"Who let her drink?" Yuna asked looking around expectantly, her eyes falling on Pence.

"What? Why do you always blame me?" He asked.

"'Cause she's _your_ sister,"

"She's Hayner's girlfriend!" Pence defended.

"We going to start drinking sometime soon or not?" Axel nearly yelled.

"I agree with Red, let's get this show on the road," Cloud, the short blond walked forward, Riku could hardly hear his accent, then again they were sort of phasing out to him. "Plus, Tifa will be there soon,"

Leon scoffed but stayed quiet, Cloud looked back at him with a smile that slid quickly off his face.

"Then let's go," Someone said but Riku didn't pay enough attention as they all departed, the tubes (the subway) wasn't too full and they all piled in to get into town. Sora and Roxas looked uncomfortable on the train, but their clothing, and conspicuously magicked shoes, kept them from feeling too much of anything.

Riku realized more and more that the world around them was built with iron, and he was beginning to think it wasn't just coincidence. Sora said that the fey folk stole children and lovers away to Faerie all the time back in the old days. Maybe there was a bit of folklore still hanging around in the minds of modern man.

"So Sora, Roxas, I don't think I've seen you guys around campus, what's your schedule like?" It was Hayner, he was a lot more cordial than Riku had given him credit for.

"We don't attend uni actually, we met Riku and Axel out in town one night," Sora shrugged. "It's been great ever since, maybe we'll start going next term," He laughed and again people seemed to be out of breath, the fey seemed to have that effect on them.

"'Nother round of pints over here!" Axel yelled in a cockney accents, making the table laugh again.

"Is that what we sound like to you?" Olette asked.

"Hey, it's better than when I first met him, he shamed all of England with that accent," Tidus laughed.

"Mmhm. Let's hear you do an American accent then," Axel smirked, eyebrow quirked.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America," Tidus tried in a laughable excuse for an American, most likely a northern accent but it was hard to tell, he let it die down with the new round of laughter. "That bad huh?" He laughed along with them.

The night progressed, and Riku felt like he made a lot of new friends, but a part of him longed to be back in Faerie, even with Sora sitting right there beside him, holding his hand under the table. The air in the human world was a lot less sweet, that was for sure. He felt the duty of responsibility tug at him, his need to get back to his room to make it to at least one class in the morning. Of course then, after classes, it would be the weekend.

"I think we're going to head back," Riku heard someone say, he jumped up, sleep crowding his eyes, visions of Faerie his other senses.

"Yeah, come on Sora, we should go too," Riku felt himself saying, he really was quite tired and really very drunk. There was a red blob and two blonds that helped Riku to a cab, that drove them to a station, which took them back to campus. Riku realized that it had been Leon who had been making the return.

He was leaning against Sora on the ride to the tubes, trying not to listen to the conversation going on between Leon and his friend Cloud, who had been quiet the whole night, Tifa hadn't shown up, whoever she was.

"Maybe it's for the better," He heard the low rumble of Leon's voice.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, his pitch was higher, but still quite deep. "I guess, I just thought, you know, maybe she forgave me." Someone sighed, he couldn't be sure who it was though, then Leon spoke again.

"It is really hard to forgive someone when you catch them cheating on you, Cloud. I'm not sorry she saw, I couldn't keep up that whole charade and I refuse to try," Riku drifted off to sleep a bit more then, but not before he heard Cloud's reply.

"You don't think I can love you both?" It was so quiet that Riku had to strain to hear it. "Even if it's selfish of me?" Then he fell asleep.

He woke up in bed, curled around a long, bony warmth. It was Axel. Riku was too tired to untangle himself from his friend so instead he closed his eyes again. But not a minute later he heard hushed voices yet again.

"It's setting in," Sora whispered.

"I've noticed," Roxas replied. "Riku nearly passed out. You shouldn't have bound him,"

"We have to get them back soon," Sora said ignoring the comment; Riku could feel them sitting against the side of the bed if he concentrated enough, it barely dipped under their combined weight. "I'm afraid of what I've done to him,"

"You can't keep him human," Roxas was shaking his head. "He'll die, Sora. You know that."

There was silence there for a moment. "I can't, Roxas." Sora admitted. "He'll end up killing me. I—I have Ansem's heart in my chest." Riku felt the bed shake and the sound of contact then Sora gave a silenced cry of pain. "I deserved that,"

"You're damn right you did," Roxas huffed, trying to keep his voice low. "Sora, are you an idiot? He's dead, he can't take that back—I—I can't imagine what kind of pain you're in."

"Yeah, and punching me in the shoulder doesn't really help," Sora said a bit sourly. "Look, mother knows how I have to get rid of it, but it'll take a lot of effort on my part and his part to stay alive. He has to cut it out of me,"

Riku's breathing started becoming erratic, but Sora and Roxas didn't seem to notice.

"You know the blade will have to be iron," Roxas said sadly.

"That's why I think I'll die," Sora replied. "I'm not strong like you, Roxas, never once in all these years have you cut out any of those women's hearts, even if you were tempted, you always stayed strong."

"Loving a man…it's very different than loving a woman Sora. I see that now, they're both wonderful, and both impossibly easily to fall deeply into it with, but a man's love is more fierce, more canal. It will blind you, it's blinded us both already." Roxas paused. "That's why you did what you did,"

"Just because there's a reason, doesn't mean it should have happened," Sora said. "And you're going to think I'm horrible, but even with the pain, every beat of this heart reminds me of Ansem's love."

"Of course you have lingering feelings Sora, but you're with someone else now, someone who's done nothing but try to be with you, does he at least know how long he was in Faerie?"

"No," Riku tried not to open his eyes. "There were days that I think he might have noticed, but I can't tell him he was there for months,"

"It isn't like it matters to him, here he was only gone for the weekend." Roxas said, and Riku could _hear _him rolling his eyes. "Axel was there for at least two years human time, we visit his mother from time to time, and I let him go when he wishes, I didn't bind him to me,"

"Listen, I'm sorry. It was the first night, and I truly believed he was Ansem," Sora explained.

"You just wanted to believe that," Roxas reprimanded.

"I don't think I need you telling me what I believed," Sora spat back venomously. Roxas faltered before finding his words again.

"You could always undo the braid now,"

"Yeah," Sora agreed slowly, begrudgingly. "I suppose I will," The bed dipped more as Sora climbed over them, squatting down over Riku. The American felt Sora's hands in his hair, searching for the plait, he found it and raked it free.

"It's better this way Sora," Roxas said.

"I want to believe that," Sora stood, and jumped, landing without a sound on the floor. "if the Queen won't relinquish me then why should I—"

"Don't be selfish, Sore, how do you feel under the Queen's hold?"

"Alright, don't compare me to her," Sora finally said. "Let's go, we'll return before sunset on their Friday," The sound of the quiet shuffling, then the door opened and closed. Riku laid there, he couldn't even begin to formulate what he just heard. To say he didn't get any sleep that night might have been an understatement.


	6. Chapter 6

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note:**.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Six **

"This world has changed much," A woman whose black hair had streaks of silver throughout and fell down well past her waist said. She was a deadly beauty, her black eyes gleamed in the sunlight and she walked with a canter, almost a gallop, though with its fluidity no one could comment on how strange her gait was. She looked predatorily around, sniffing the air hungrily as the humans passed. She wore muted colors, a simple white dress complimented with a light pink sash. She was barefoot.

"Behave thyself," Sora said lowly.

"Oh of course," The woman rolled her large eyes, catching so many tasty scents. "Just a nibble?"

"No nibbles, Esmeralda, we're waiting on Riku," Roxas said. "I'll bring you on a trip back through for a…snack. Just don't eat any of their friends,"

"Yes well, if they've come in contact with that boy I'll be disgusted immediately, I hate his smell." She snorted, crossing her arms. A man passed by her and she gave him a dazzling, flat toothed smile. He stumbled and she winked.

"Esmeralda…" Roxas warned.

"Sorry, it's too easy," She laughed, brayed really. "I like him though, I may have fun before I feast," She said with a sparkle in her eye, he kept watching her and she memorized his scent. Oh he would be fun. She may have had no love for humans, but they were useful tools when needed.

"Sora," Riku and Axel were exiting the English building, books heavy in both their arms. "Hey,"

"Good evening, my dear Riku," Sora greeted with a smile. "Art ready?"

"Yeah, let me just go back to the room and grab some stuff," Riku was still wary of last time, he planned on bringing quite a few things with him, like a watch for one to monitor his time in Faerie, toothpaste secondly, a change of his own underwear, body-wash. Stuff like that.

"If you believe you'll need it," Sora laughed, they accompanied each other ahead of the others a bit, but only because Roxas and Axel hung behind and Esmeralda seemed to be more interested in surveying the campus than anything else.

"You look especially hot today," Axel laughed. "Spruce it up a bit for me?" Roxas looked down at his tight blue tee-shirt and even tighter black pants, a pair of all black Nike high-tops on his feet.

"I thought this is what people your age wore?" He shrugged. "I look dumb don't I?"

"No! I think it's hot," Roxas made a quizzical face.

"You think I'm hot? Am I sweating?" He felt his forehead with the back of his hand. Axel rolled his eyes, it was hard to remember that just because he had a more colloquialized way of speaking he still didn't get a lot of well known sayings.

"I think you look good, hot means sexy," Axel enunciated.

"Oh." Roxas blushed. "Thanks," He smiled, watching their feet as they walked.

When they got to Riku's room they found Tidus in a heavy embrace with Yuna. "Woah!" Riku exclaimed closing the door. "Sorry about that man!" He said through the crack between the latch. Tidus swore.

"Don't worry about it, come on in mate," Tidus called, his voice very measured.

"You guys stay out here, I'll just be a minute." Riku ducked into the room grabbing his bag. "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized not looking in their direction but grabbing his supplies instead.

"We're decent, promise," Tidus said with a monotone.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter, I'm interrupting," Riku threw his laptop in his bag, might as well get some school work done too. "I'll be out of your hair all weekend, just go on back to what you were doing," He made a quick sweep of his things again, stuffing some extra socks into his duffle. "Laters," Ducking out the door he closed it.

"Damn never interrupt a man while he's hitting the skins," Axel said shaking his head. "It's just so un-kosher dude."

"How the hell was I suppose to know he was—" Axel held up a tie.

"This was on the handle," He said, flinging it at Riku. "Classic gettin' some alert,"

"Damn it, things like that don't really happen at college!" Riku said, looking at the tie in his hand and putting it back on the door. "Whatever, let's just go."

"I mean how would you feel if I just busted the door down when you and Sora were clearly getting it on?" Axel continued. "I'm telling you, man, that was a bad move,"

"I told him I was sorry, I mean I didn't see—who is the woman who's been following us?" Riku stopped midsentence his eyes catching the hateful glare of the dark haired woman.

"This is Esmeralda," Sora laughed. "the horse,"

"But…she's not a horse right now," Riku said, scrutinizing her face.

"And you're as intelligent as ever," Esmeralda knackered.

"Well, I believe you now," Riku sighed. "How are we going to get to Faerie with her like that?"

"Doth thou still have that mirror?" Sora asked, Riku produced it from his bag. "We will journey through the looking glass, of course," Sora ran a hand along the smooth surface of the glass and it rippled under his touch, it jerked and jumped out of his grasped and extended to the size of a full length mirror. "Ladies first, milday," Sora smiled, Esmeralda sauntered forward, stepping through the glass.

"Axel?" Roxas prompted, the redhead went through next. Riku stared after him, when he was fully through the surface of the reflecting thing it stopped its undulating and Riku only saw himself staring back.

"Riku, go ahead." Riku nodded dumbly, the thought of seeing the far off land, those beautiful colors, the beautiful people, when poetry wasn't in the air it was sweet music, it was all so wonderful. He stepped through, the world around him was reflected perfectly from the outside, it arched over his head like a long hallway and he could see himself in every direction. He continued on, the corridor was long and he amused himself with watching the lights refracting off the mirrored hall in a rainbow of color.

Red caught his eye and he knew it was Axel immediately. When he caught up to him they stood at the gates of the palace. Riku had to catch his breath at seeing this place again; its beautiful alabaster columns and cobbled walkways were almost welcoming.

"Ah, thou return, sir Axel, sir Riku," The Mebd was retiring outside, sitting on a blanket with a cup of tea in her hands, servants were around her and Morgan, holding umbrellas over their heads. Morgan looked up from her book and smiled.

The two humans bowed before they spoke. "Your Majesties," Axel smiled still half bowed.

"Join us," Morgan said, bookmarking her place. "There are finger sandwiches if you would like,"

"My Queen, Mother, please, I'm sure they can do without being bombarded by food," Roxas laughed as he stepped through the mirror gateway. The Queen smiled at him, and then her vision switched as Sora walked through, when he stepped onto the land the mirror collected in his hands. He held it out for Riku to take and put away.

"Nephews, thou wilt be happy to know the Cat Anna is making a visit," Riku had heard that name before, the Cat Anna. She was the queen of the Dark Faeries, whatever those were. Sora looked uninterested in the news but he nodded.

"More politics, Your Majesty?" Sora wondered aloud. "Shall I be in attendance upon her arrival?"

"Yes thou shalt, and thee as well, Roxas, I require my entire guard there." She was swathed in green today, showing her long ivory arms and the supple curve of her shoulders which dipped into a well muscled neck and collar.

"Aye, my Queen," Roxas nodded.

"If thou wilt not join us, then be excused," The Mebd said with a wave of her hand which she cupped around her glass and sipped more tea. They continued on into the palace.

"Who is the Cat Anna?" Axel asked.

"The Queen of the Daione Sidhe," Roxas answered. "The Dark Faeries, fey who are closer to demons than they are to fairies," The foyer went cold suddenly. "The Queen didn't say when they'd be here."

"If she needs the entire guard then I fear it will be soon," Sora shook his head.

"Are they really that bad?" Riku asked, he'd never seen such a look of consternation on the brothers' faces.

"Worse," Sora said leading them to their rooms. He opened the door and went in, Riku followed behind listening for Roxas and Axel's door as well, it closed and so did his. Sora sat on the bed, he looked tired, a hand on his temple and the other coddled to his side.

"You okay?" Riku asked, setting his bag down and opening it, he wrapped the watch around his wrist.

"Yeah," Sora said reclining into the mattress. "there are a few people coming that I don't want to see,"

"What? The famous Sora, loved by all, has enemies?" Riku laughed.

"Not enemies, Master Riku," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Then what? An ex?"

"No. A rival, she and I have been competing since before I can remember," Riku found his way over to Sora, draping himself over the brunet, kissing him, pressing himself deeper into the boy's warmth.

"What kind of rival?" Riku asked.

"She's a beautiful singer, and even though she is a dark fey my people can't seem to dislike her," Sora was enjoying Riku's ministrations as he rubbed circles against his right side.

"Come on, Sore, you're the son of a Queen, royalty, so what if she sings just as well as you." Riku laughed. "Can't you let her have that?"

"Riku," Sora sat up, hoisting himself up on his arms. "she's my cousin, the daughter of the Cat Anna," The boy smiled. "I'm nothing if not compassionate, I do love my cousin,"

"You're just jealous of her,"

Sora glared at him. "I am not _jealous_, I told you we're merely rivals, friendly competitors,"

"Don't try to sugarcoat it Sora, you said you didn't want to see her," Riku pressed his lips against Sora's as he pouted. "You're so cute," He smirked. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for their arrival?"

"I suppose," Sora allowed himself to be kissed but pulled out of the embrace and walked over to the door. He opened it and called a page, the servant looked up at him with big eyes. "Bring me a pail of water if you would so I can fill the tub,"

The short servant took off flying down the hall crying: "Master Sora requires a bath to be drawn! Master Sora requires a bath to be drawn!" Sora laughed after the small fairy and waited all of a minute by the door before it came back again, these pages looked like children, small, cute, with huge eyes and smiles that lit up their faces, they were different than the Brownies but only in their adorableness, the Brownies looked more like small trolls.

Within that minute the small servant returned, with several others following behind him with buckets of water. They came into the room and filled the tub, bowing hastily before they left, trying and failing not to stare at Sora.

"Thank you, boys," He smiled and waved as they left.

"They seem to like you," Riku said from the bed.

"I think a few of them have—what do you call it—crushes on me," Sora thought aloud. "It's cute, is it not?" He smiled.

"Yeah, cute."

"Sir Riku, that is not jealousy I detect in your voice is it?" Sora smiled slipping out of his shirt. Riku got off the bed, wrapping his arms around the stripping fairy.

"And if it was?" He asked, kissing Sora's cheek, the answering laugh made Riku smile.

"Put your hand in the water, Riku," Sora instructed, Riku reached down and did, pulling back almost immediately.

"It's freezing. You can't expect us to bathe in that," The water had been so cold that Riku's fingers were turning blue already, he flexed them trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Ah, yes. Water directly from a well of Faerie, watch this," Sora smiled, rubbing his hands together then he spoke into them. Reaching down he placed his palms directly into the filled tub and steam rose from it the second he made contact. "Close your mouth, dear Riku," Sora smirked, laughing again.

Riku closed his mouth with a _pop_, astounded at the magic, magic he was trying to get used to seeing. "Sora that was amazing,"

"Nothing really, trivial magic, the harder thing would have been making the water appear directly from the well already heated. Roxas is geared more towards combative magic, which he's been teaching your friend, Axel, I use the same kinds of prestidigitation mother uses, it helps with weaving clothes, cooking meals, household chores." Sora stripped his pants and stepped into the tub, Riku would have to introduce him to the concept of underwear…or maybe not now that he thought about it.

"What made Roxas take up combative magic?" Riku asked, following suit into the bath.

"I told you, our father was a knight in the court. Roxas idealizes him, for the brief time we knew him we loved him. When he died in battle it drove my small family apart for a while, Roxas became immersed in knighthood, he grew to the role of the perfect solider, he still is the perfect solider, in both his strength and his magical ability."

Riku smirked. "So Roxas could take you in a battle then?" He laughed jokingly.

"That's where you might be wrong, magic works in many ways, though I know domestic magic there is also power in music, I can weave a song into a spell, or into myself and become rival enough to fight him, our skills differ but we would not be the children of the Faerie Queens without a neutral balance."

Riku was impressed. "And why's Roxas teaching Axel magic?" Sora was suddenly silent, more focused on washing with the lye soap. "Sora?"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about my father," Sora said, eyes downcast.

"Oh." Riku breathed. "I'm—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Sora gave him a shy smiled.

"Worry not," He said leaning into Riku, who wrapped his legs around his small waist.

"What was he like, your father?"

"He was a kind man," Sora remembered. "Some of my fondest memories are from him, he was half fey—half human, a Changling child. You would have known it seeing him, such perfection on such human features. Mother took him as her husband and he loved her, he loved us all, because with his human heart he was afforded the luxury of unconditional love. When my mother was cold towards him he would melt away her indifference with his smile. She was never more kind than when he was alive."

The thought of a Morgan who was kinder than she already was seemed farfetched to Riku, but he listened on.

"And your parents, Riku? Are they still alive?" Riku smiled, he could tell just how much Sora took into account the frailty of humans, but he was hard pressed to know how emotionally charged that question might have been.

"They're both alive and well," Riku assured. "I lived with my mom, dad took off when I was younger but you know I see him every couple years. Can't say I have such nice memories of my dad."

"Mm. But these are the things stories and fables are made of, there has to be some sort of tragedy, it happens more often than you would think,"

There was a knock at the door.

"Tis open," Sora called smirking at Riku as the door opened.

"You're busy…" Roxas said standing in the doorway. "The visiting Queen and her court are here,"

"Oh, thank thee, brother."

"Sorry, Roxas," Riku called hearing Roxas laugh as he closed the door behind him. "What if that would have been the Queen, didn't you get mad at me last time she found us like this?"

"I would know my brother miles off," Sora laughed, turning in the tub and lathering Riku's chest, his arms, all over. "I know his aura straight off, besides, I wasn't as distracted this time as I was last time,"

Riku shuddered under Sora's electric touch, his hands were still so warm, it was different than what he was used to from Sora's cold grip. "Yeah, I'm the distracted one this time," He breathed, Sora smirked, gripping his lengthening erection.

"Yes, but we don't have time to take care of that now," He kissed Riku deeply, laying the soap aside and rinsing him quickly. "Now come on, we have to go there will be a banquet for our dark brethren."

He stepped from the bath, already dry. Riku took his hand and realized he too was dry. Then, with a snap of his finger Sora clothed as his human, his own clothing materializing there after.

Riku tried not to be surprised when the sudden cotton material wrapped around him, but he did jump. "In a hurry?" He breathed, a mix of lust and fear trickling down his spine at Sora's display of power.

"Sorry," Sora smiled. "It is usually my greatest pleasure to watch you dress yourself, but I am without the luxury today." He tugged on Riku's hand and pulled him out of the door, they walked the slowly more familiar path to the dining room, the castle was abuzz with motion, servants and pages were running back and forth, well dressed beautiful men and women with slim faces and an air of sophistication made their way in lines of two into the eatery.

The Dark Fey, the Daoine Sidhe, were easy to spot. They were eerily beautiful, in a completely different sense of the word. If Riku had thought that the fey he had met before were ivory white he had a different thought now. If there were any blood running through their veins it might have been visible from as far off as he was. The Cat Anna, for that was the only person she could be, was in the middle of her guard.

Her hair was as dark as midnight, with diamonds braided into it that twinkled like the stars. She was beautifully made-up, blue paint dusted her eyelids, burgundy colored her lips, a rose blush. Her black dress was built in a very Cinderella style, though it was tighter and more gothic. She was a goddess as she walked forward, head held high and a distractingly white smile on her lips.

Riku was pulled over to the Queen's table where he was surprised a seat waited on him. The Queen greeted him with a solemn nod, her dear husband was still not around but that young boy who had been introduced as her nephew looked up at him with hauntingly coal eyes, he couldn't have been older than five.

"Sister," The Cat Anna's voice was deep, smoky. She bowed her head, her hands folded in front of her politely. "My Queen,"

"Raise your head," The Queen smiled. "Welcome sister, we art happy to see thee after so long. Stay as long as thou wouldst like," The Cat Anna nodded once, her guard slowly dispersed and began to blend in with the rest of the court. "Niece, how doth thy fair?"

Riku's eyes were drawn to a small girl, she was Sora's height with blood red hair. Her eyes were the color of the sky, a slightly more purple hue to them. She wore a long, elegant black dress, ruffles clung to her lithe body, her small bust was supported by an all black corset, revealing milk colored cleavage.

"I'm well, aunt," The girl answered, her red hair swooping down to brush her shoulders, shining in the sun. "Sora, Roxas," She smiled at them. "I do hope we can catch up,"

"You may go, Kairi," Cat Anna waved her away.

"Have a seat, sister, we shall discuss why you've come after I have treated thee to a supper and perhaps a few cups of brandy?"

"It sounds lovely," The Cat Anna sat where Riku had seen the Mebd's husband, the only time Riku had seen the Mebd's husband. The dinner went off without a hitch, they were entertained by the court musicians, and a comfortable mumble settled over the crowd. After a while of talking amongst themselves the two Queens looked up. "And just who are these two?" She asked, slim eyebrow raising, her eyes twinkled with a knowing she did not share.

"They are quite capable of introducing themselves," The Queen smiled before Sora and Roxas could even open their mouths.

"The name's Axel," Axel said. "Human. Musician, Roxas' lover, your Majesty,"

"I'm Riku," Riku said with a strange strength to his voice, he had felt overwhelmed the first time he'd met someone like this, he really would have to ask Sora exactly how long he'd been here. "Human, artist, Sora's..." Lover wasn't the word he would use, it wasn't the proper term.

"My courter," Sora smiled placing a hand on Riku's chest.

"An artist and a musician? You've been holding out on me, dear sister," Cat Anna said with a smirk. "Sir—Axel was it?" Axel nodded. "Sir Axel, I would ask you to play for me sometime, but I fear that her Majesty my sister has worn your fingers bone thin."

Riku let his eyes fall to Axel's hands. They were gloved.

"No, no. I'm always up for a song or two," Axel smirked. "Where's Caibre?" He looked up and same instructor from last time met his glance, the master musician motioned for his young wards, who were a few years older now, to go retrieve some instruments. The Queen must have known that someone would be entertaining as such this day, there was an organ to towards the front of the room.

The dark haired musician Axel had called Caibre took a seat behind the organ. "Ready Master Axel," He smiled handsomely.

"Sora?" Axel laughed grabbing the boy by the hand and pulling him up, Sora laughed along with Axel as he began to hurry towards the front.

"Take Kairi as well," The Cat Anna smiled. "She's always loved singing with you Sora," Sora smiled competitively as they moved through the aisles of people grabbing the redheaded girl's hand. "Ah, children, what a wonder,"

"Indeed," The Mebd agreed, watching them running up to the middle of the room. The Queen cleared her throat once and the room quieted almost instantly. "Shall we hear the finest voices of two kingdoms?" The Queen asked, smiling at hers and her sister's subjects. There was a cheer of hurrahs and then they were quieted by a pale hand. "If you shall, play something whimsical, something far off and delightful,"

Riku couldn't imagine a song like that, it sounded impossible. Caibre's fingers touched the keys, starting on a low 'e' and beginning the most complicated melody Riku had ever heard. Recognition flashed on Sora and Kairi's faces and Axel was given the same guitar he played the last time. Behind them were a couple more members of Caibre's apprenticeship, one with a cello, another with a lyre, a viola, a flute, Axel's guitar and of course Caibre himself on the organ.

Kairi started the song of with a high aria and Riku was astounded, her voice was so sweet it almost brought a tear to his eye. Sora's own voice soon intertwined with it, they meshed together perfectly, in such harmony that it was as if they were one person, one voice.

Another voice, deeper, yet just as fine, took up the rear of the song. Riku realized it was Caibre himself accompanying the two of them. Something clicked in his mind and his eyes went to Axel who had taken off his gloves to play, his skinny fingers were even skinnier than Riku could remember, in fact Axel looked positively malnourished, more so than before.

He was distracted from the song which played on just as the Queen had described, and instead he zeroed in on Axel completely. In his rush to get back to Faerie had missed such a big change in Axel's appearance, dark circles were under his eyes, his cheeks looked hollow, but he played on strongly. Riku wondered to himself how he'd missed that, how he hadn't seen how blatantly famished Axel appeared.

When the melody ended Riku came back to his senses. He realized he was standing, but as was the entire ballroom. Applause roared from their nearly tripled numbers, not only were the Lords and Ladies of the area in attendance, so were their children and servants, plus the Queen's guard, plus the small militia that the Cat Anna had brought along with her. Only the Mebd and the Cat Anna were still seated, though they both looked quite proud.

When the procession of appreciation was over there was still one pair of hands clapping. "My my, a party and I was not invited," She was in the shadow of the wall, hidden away from view, but her blue green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Morgan Le Fey," Cat Anna smiled seeing the woman in her simple gown of white walking into the ballroom. "You look the part of an angel, dear sister," She remarked.

"Need I say what you resemble?" Morgan asked contritely. "Do you think that you could do this thing without me? That I would not know of your covert plans?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Cat Anna smirked.

"That is why you invited me to tea, _sister_. You put a sleeping draught in my drink, one that would make me slumber long enough for this meeting to go underway without my consent. Without the consent of your nephews, or your courts," Morgan was absolutely livid but she met the impassable face of the Queen and her anger nearly doubled.

"Mother?" Kairi's sweet voice rose above the silence. "What does she mean?"

"Silence!" The Cat Anna shouted. "This does not concern you, daughter."

"Doesn't it?" Morgan yelled.

"Sister, calm thyself, thou art forgetting and embarrassing thyself," The Mebd smiled.

"Then I call a council, the entire royal family." Morgan shouldered her blonde hair and strode further into the castle. "As the Queen of Spring and Daughter of the Dragon that lives in the earth, as sister of the presiding queens and sorceress, I demand it."

"Well, if she demands it then who are we to stop her?" The Cat Anna shook her head, dark ringlets of hair shaking about from her movements. "Still a nasty little girl stomping her foot, sister?"

"Still an ungrateful bitch who usurps thrones, sister?" Morgan shot back, anger in her eyes. Riku had found his seat, watching back and forth. Never before would he imagine Morgan to use such language, but he'd only known her for a few days—or well, probably longer than that.

"She knows how to play now," Cat Anna laughed, she placed a hand on top of the small boy next to her on the Mebd's left, he came to her and sat in her lap she kissed the top of his head, suddenly those dark curls made sense, the boy's beauty that didn't match the rest of the fey around. "Then the entire family shall be there."

"We shalt sup again," The Queen said to those eating, or at least pretending to eat trying to appear as if the conversation were not happening. "Stay, drink wine, make merry, I extend to each of thee a night in the castle should thee choose such, no harm will come to thee under this night sky, but we must away,"

She stood and so did the Cat Anna and Roxas, who went to grab Axel's hand, Sora grabbed Riku's.

"What's going on?" He asked in the fey boy's ear.

"We must go to the retiring room, all of us, we are all that's left of the royal family now, and Mother has called an audience," Sora explained.

"When will it be over?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," Sora admitted quietly. "Come on,"

"Wait, me too?"

"Yeah, you too, now come on," Sora smiled, lacing their fingers together. Sora pulled him into the hallway and Riku never felt more out of place, so many fair haired, beautiful people, and then himself and Axel.

The retiring room wasn't what he thought it would be, it was wide and spacious with a skylight overhead whose platelets of glass were stained. The room was all white, making it appear even bigger than what it was, couches and sofa were everywhere, along with a few bookshelves.

"Now, what do you want?" The Cat Anna asked turning on her heels.

"Explain yourself," Morgan said, closing the door behind her. "You think you can just use these humans for your own selfish gain?"

"Why not? We do it all the time,"

"Not these humans," Morgan said lowly.

"What are they—" Sora silenced Riku, shaking his head. Riku suddenly sensed that something bad was happening, something that concerned everyone in this room, the reason he was allowed to be present in the room full of royalty.

"You've always been sympathetic to them," The Cat Anna sneered. "there is hardly a thing different about them than any other mortal,"

"One of them is already to be turned fey," Morgan argued. "The other is a valuable asset, and they are both romantically linked with my sons,"

"Matters of the heart are easily forgotten, Morgan, especially when they die. Now, I've heard enough, we will use them for a march on the Iron World, and we will destroy it. The Human Realm and Faerie will be merged and humans will not harm us with their iron any longer,"

"And do tell, when is that last time you went to the human world?" Morgan asked, stepping not five feet away from the Cat Anna, they were both the same height, staring one another in black and blue eyes.

"You're splitting hairs now, sister," The Cat Anna sighed.

"And what do you think these humans can do for you that no others can?" She pushed.

"These humans are mages, the strongest we've seen in a while for mortals, they can be powerful, they don't have our weakness." The Mebd finally spoke. "Though I admit I have grown fond of them both,"

Morgan sighed. "Will you really keep this feud up by denying me this?"

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Cat Anna asked.

"Because, Riku is the only one who may have a chance to save Sora, and both he and Axel are dying here as it is," Morgan said with her eyes downcast. "To use either one as the catalyst for your crazed plan would be suicide for anyone that tries,"

There was a silence that settled over them, Riku's heart was hammering in his chest, it was pounding so loud he was sure the entire room could hear it.

"I'm dying?" He yelled, manners forgotten, suddenly everyone in the room looked up at him.

"Riku, calm down," Sora said quietly.

"No, Sora. I want to know for once, I want to know things like how many months I was here last time, things like why Axel is losing so much weight, and what the hell I'm dying from so suddenly!"

He received a venomous stare from the Cat Anna, Morgan looked away out of the window, and the Mebd only stared, no one had ever yelled at her like that before she was still slack-jawed. Suddenly the Cat Anna burst out laughing, it was like the tolling of death bells, so deep and rich.

"I forget how much a treat they can be," She smiled at him sweetly, as if he were a playful pet. Riku's stomach dropped. He had no idea what this woman was capable of, and she was laughing at him, a man that towered over her by two heads and had twice the muscle.

"Riku, man, calm down," Axel said, smirking. "You'll never get to know what you want unless you play the game,"

"Play the—Axel, have you seen yourself?" Riku seethed.

"Yeah…I was kind of surprised you didn't notice when we were at your school, Roxas said you might be blind to small details when you weren't here. We've been infected Riku, by this place, the air, the people. How do you think the others stayed away? Ansem had his ego, he thought he knew more than he did, in one sense it saved him, mind over matter right? But in the end, towards his later years he was yearning for the place. Feigning like it was the worst drug."

"How do you…" But he stopped, looking at Roxas. "Axel," He said lowly, realizing the price of certain things.

"It won't matter, I won't be human much longer," Axel smirked. "Caibre said I could be a student of his, the oldest damn student he ever had, but he'd love to teach me, you know you're going to end up joining them eventually dude," Axel continued and the royal family seemed to cling to the walls suddenly. "After you cut Sora's heart out with that iron knife, the only way you can save both of you is giving up your humanity,"

Riku stared at Sora who shook his head. "It is not my idea." Sora said quietly.

"No, it is not. It was mine," Morgan answered.

"And what? I didn't have a fuckin' choice? I was just supposed to give my life over? To leave everything behind?"

"What did you have Riku?" Axel asked. "Your education? You can go back to school, your family? I know you man, you hate your family, we can learn here, we can live here and be happy. Not like we were back there,"

"I—I thought you were happy, Axel." Riku whispered.

"Nah man. My old man split, my mom's a drunk, she's dying too Riku. Liver disease, plus its failing from how much she drinks, the medicine she's on won't work, and she's just a fucking wreck." Axel told him looking fragile under the dark light of the stained glass.

"What about Demyx? Larxene? Everyone?"

"What about them? Demyx got into Julliard Riku, because he's got talent—"

"You've got talent too!" Riku interjected.

"He's got talent and smarts, you know I hate school," Riku was quiet for a while. His eyes moved back and forth. He looked for Sora who stepped up to him, locking their fingers together. The platinum blond looked around the room, his eyes settled on the Cat Anna.

"What do you think of this?" He asked, speaking directly to her for the first time.

"You forget yourself, sir Riku," She smirked. "But because we're family now, and because I like your brashness, I'll let you get away with it," She stepped forward, her bustier tight around her chest and a part of Riku wondered how she could breathe. "I think that one way or another we will acquire two magicians with the most potential I've seen since the uprising there was in New York a few years back," That sounded like another story that would have to wait. "Just remember this, Riku. Iron hurts. Like you're swallowing magma if you breathe in its scent, like you've got bleach in your veins if it touches you, and you'll help us find a way to counter it,"

"Alright." Riku said. "I'll do it as well, since it sounds like Axel's already decided for me,"

"Just cause I know you better than you know yourself," Axel laughed.

"Can someone turn him quickly? I think he'll be a corpse soon if you don't," Riku smirked, but the power of his words bit him and he felt the prickle of tears hit him before he cried hot tears. They left his eyes without his consent, and he bawled into his hands.

"There is the reaction I was expecting," The Cat Anna smiled. "After his reality settled I knew it was only an amount of time before the broke down,"

Then everything went completely dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note:**.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Seven**

Riku woke up with a cold compress on his forehead, he felt exhausted, every pore urged him not to move. The compress was lifted and he heard it being dipped into water, wrung out and replaced, a cold chill ran down his spine at the touch of the now wet therapeutic tool. He opened his eyes slowly, the light burned his brain, for a moment he thought he'd gone blind before things started to come back into focus.

"Sora?" Was that his voice? It was like someone had take his voice box and dragged it over rough stones.

"I'm here, my love," Sora's soothing tones made Riku the slightest bit more comfortable.

"Wh—what—" But a hand silenced him. It smelt sweet and was even colder than the compress on his forehead. The fingers rubbed Riku's cheek slowly and a low, beautiful hum emitted from Sora.

"Don't speak," He said, kissing Riku's eyelids. "I told you not to contest the Queens, my brave, brave knight. It isn't a rule because it is disrespectful, but because it might kill you. The Queen's word is law. She binds everything in Faerie to herself." Riku didn't speak, he couldn't, his throat burned so badly. "As you know there are three, the Mebd is the Queen of Summer and Fall, Morgan governs Spring, and the Cat Anna holds Winter in her domain. The Queens are not any stronger in their own seasons, but it's the roles they were given."

Riku's eyes opened a little more, the first thing he saw was Sora's sallow expression. With a shaking hand Riku reached up to cup his face, but it fell short and Sora gripped it in his own hand, kissing each digit.

"You're sweet." Sora gave a sickly smile. "I'm telling you this to let you know, the Queens encompass everything that is Faerie, when there is no Queen there is no land beneath you, everything that is alive, save you humans, is tied to her life." The more he looked at Sora the less he liked what he saw, Sora looked even more tired than he felt.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked hoarsely.

"I may have yelled at them to help you and it may have angered them," Sora laughed. "Nothing to worry about, I've upset them before, my blood won't allow me to die from their anger, and you should know that as a potential ruler I do have a lot of say in things around here." Sora moved the compress around Riku's tepid skin. "Sleep Riku, when you wake again I'm sure you're going to feel much better,"

Riku would have argued if he weren't slowly falling back asleep, strangely a part of him knew it was Sora and his magic, but he didn't fight it, it was such a comfortable sleep.

When he woke up again it was night, he sat up. There was no Sora, the fire was barely lit and there was a cold chill in the room. Riku realized he'd been stripped of his clothes and he pulled the comforter around him tighter. He looked around the cozy room, the big recliner in the corner was empty, but a book was there and a tumbler with ice and what he would guess was alcohol, a book sat pages to the chair halfway opened, spine turned upward.

Shirking off his conservativeness he stood fully nude, opening the door he peaked his head out. "You," He pointed to one of the servants that seemed to always conveniently be around. "Where is Sora?"

The small boy turned, his eyes roamed over Riku's nakedness before he smiled and Riku had to remind himself that this thing was not a child, but that didn't stop the creepiness of the lusty glint in its eyes.

"_Prince _Sora is with his brother," The fey servant said, unabashed in his open staring. Riku tried to use the door as cover, but it was like the thing could see through the thick wood. "There were some complications with turning the other human into one of us. It's been so long since the process were attempted this was foreseeable."

"Complications?" Riku asked, the door temporarily forgotten, the childlike gave a growl of approval.

"Lucky prince," He said under his breath. "Yes, complications. Would you like me to take you to them? I've been given instruction that if you awaken to do whatever it is you wish." He stepped forward, a bit too close, Riku could smell the scent of honeydew coming from the slim creature. "Whatever," He said again, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Just, just take me to them." Riku said stepping into the hallways.

"Perhaps a change of clothes would be nice?" The thing asked with a wide smile. "Not that I mind."

"Um, clothes. Right," Riku pinked and that only caused the servant to laugh. "Could I have some of those?"

"Prince Sora says you brought a bag of things with you, it should be located behind the armchair," Riku nodded, backing into the room. When he opened his bag he realized he only brought sundries, pulling a pair of boxers around his legs. He heard a throat clearing. "Also, if you need extra clothes I've been told to provide you with these,"

Riku blushed even harder when he turned but went to get the clothing, the material almost felt like denim but there were no buttons or zippers, probably Sora's idea of a compromise. He pulled the shirt on next and it still felt like the cotton-silk blended material, but it was a lot closer to the t-shirt Riku normally wore.

"My name is Arthur, by the way," Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you Arthur, can I ask you a favor?"

"Well, I'm at liberty to do anything you need—" Arthur started, blinking his pale blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So could you try to be at least a little more…subtle, if you're going to stare at me like that?"

"Oh. I'm sorry," The servant didn't look abashed. "I'm…well, I'm at a bit of an ends, you see I quite liked sir Ansem, and well, nothing happened between him and me, but with you here…and maybe Prince Sora would join—"

"What? No! You're like eight!" Riku shouted.

Arthur's face hardened. "I am over two thousand years old," He glared. "And were it not for my respect for the prince I might have already made you mine, you're quite the commodity amongst the commoners, surely you've heard the talk?"

"No. I haven't, now can you take me to Axel or not?"

"Mm. So impatient, your friend isn't dying…well, I don't know that for sure. Come along then," Arthur walked with a slow pace, glancing back at Riku every once in a while. "You really haven't heard all the rumors? The gossip?" He asked.

"It hasn't reached my ears, no," The silver haired boy commented, walking as briskly as possible.

"Prince Sora has done well to shield you from it then," He laughed. "Half of the cities and towns desire you in their bedchambers, the other halves want your associate, the redhead." Arthur said flippantly.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Because you're new, forbidden, that and your natural beauty makes you even more gorgeous," Arthur smirked. "It's the same reasons the maidens all wish to mother the babes of our princes,"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Riku said defensively.

"Oh dear, you haven't been in Faerie long have you?" Arthur laughed haughtily, the nature of someone who might have lived a more than pampered life for the past two thousand years. "The fey don't love—"

"So I've heard," Riku cut him off.

"Yes. Well," Arthur found his words again, he didn't seem to like being interrupted. "It isn't unheard of for the royals to conceive children with those who aren't their husbands and wives. Where do you think the Queen's husband is?"

Riku let that sit for a while before he answered. "I don't know. Hell?" That caused Arthur to laugh again, that high musical chirrup that reminded Riku of such a pure child, it was so difficult seeing this boy as the letch he had presented himself as thus far.

"Good answer," Arthur smirked. "He could well be in Hell, I know I would let the Devil take me, he is so tall, so strong, and when he speaks…" Arthur shuddered.

"Wait. You mean he might really be in Hell?" Riku said, surprised he couldn't believe that considering he was talking to a two thousand year old fairy.

"You really do have a lot to learn. Yes, there is a Hell you daft boy. There is also a Heaven. But no one really likes us fey folk, we're cut from a different cloth. Of course, Lucifer has no qualms with bedding us,"

"You say that like you've met him," Riku speculated.

"He visits often," Arthur shrugged. "But either way, we're here, sir Riku. If you are ever in need of the latest word around the castle, or perhaps something more you need but call my name outside your room,"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Arthur was away after that, walking quickly down the hall to return to his post. Riku realized he had a problem not watching where he was going around the castle when the hallway around him didn't look familiar at all, but he'd been dropped off in front of a large, wooden double door. It must've been the place. Lifting the huge silver knocker he let it fall, thudding loudly as it hit the old door.

It opened and Riku stepped inside, immediately the smell of must hit his nose. There was another scent in the room as well, but Riku couldn't exactly pin it. It was a sanitized smell, that much he was sure.

"Take it back!" Someone was screaming.

"We can't," Roxas' calm voice sounded jolted and scared. "Not when he's so weak now, he's just barely pulled through."

"Then kill me! Please! Kill me!" Riku walked into the room further, it was dark but a path was lit by candles. Suddenly he knew what that other scent was. Blood. Blood that had been scrubbed clean but still lingered in the air, it was all over Axel who laid a bed perfectly still. The normally pale skinned young man was even paler, the marking under his eyes looking positively onyx.

It was another servant that was screaming, this one looked to be in his early twenties, but it was hard to tell with how his face was twisted up, he must have been in some kind of pain, some kind of torturous pain at that.

"Sleep," Sora said placing a hand on the side of the servants temple, the man twitched once then collapsed on the floor with no hesitation. "That won't keep him sedated long."

"Long enough," Roxas said.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked coming out into the brighter light of the bigger candles that decorated the makeshift hospital room they were crowded around in.

"Riku," Sora breathed. "I didn't hear you come in," Riku went to Axel's side, the redheads chest rose and fell slowly, so very slowly. He looked…off. Riku realized it was because there was no joy to his face, usually even in his sleep Axel's mouth was pulled up into a small, slight grin, now he looked just…dead.

"He's fine," Roxas said. "For a minute, when my magic gave out I thought we lost him, but Sora was here. Sora saved him," There was heavy appreciation in Roxas' voice but Riku could hardly hear him.

"But, he's so…"

"Different. Yeah, when he wakes up the color will return to him a bit, and he'll be his same annoying self I'm sure. It was a success Riku, he's a fairy. A thing of dreams," Roxas was beaming proudly. "Someone I can spend the rest of forever with," Sora's arms went around the dirty blond's shoulders.

"How do you know he's still him?" Riku asked staring down at Axel's face.

"The same way I know you're still a crybaby when you watch Bambi," Axel's mouth moved but his eyes didn't open. "Boohoo, the hunter shot his mommy, get over it pansy," Hazel eyes slowly stared at the world around him. "hey beautiful," He smiled at Roxas. "Oh. And Riku's here too."

"Don't try so hard," Roxas said moving over to him. "You'll make Riku think that you're completely fine,"

"I am completely fine, I feel great," He sat up. There was a fine white scar across his chest, one that could have been healed for years now, so fine in fact that Riku almost didn't see it, but the light reflected silver off of it.

"Axel," Riku said staring down at him.

"You're going to love it," Axel smirked. "Well, except for the part where they cut your heart out. That shit hurts." At least he looked healthier, the dark circles weren't under his eyes, his cheeks had thickened out more. Riku didn't answer him, he only stared, this person was very much Axel, now that he was awake, but he couldn't help but see that perfectly still corpse. "Help me up, I'm so fuckin' hungry,"

Riku took his hand, it was icy and set a strange chill in his bones.

"Ah. He's done," Morgan was framed in the doorway in the same dress Riku had seen her in before. She met his eyes with a smile and then slid her gaze over to Axel. "And you still look like yourself, as expected,"

"Yeah, but I feel better than I ever did," Axel stretched, his bones popped loudly, normally and he rolled his shoulders. He towered over everyone in the room, and he had that goofy look on his face, he was for all accounts normal. Except that iciness in his grip and how clear his stare was, like he could pierce anything with a look.

"Mortals are always so strange, a little magic and they think they're going to be completely different people," She smiled, her eyes shifting back to Riku. "And I heard you say you were famished, perhaps a trip to the kitchen then?" With a blink of her eyes he was clothed in a heavy blouse and vest, both dark green, tight brown tights clung to his legs and a tan belt wrapped around his skinny waist. "There," She smiled. "Now you look the part."

Axel looked down at his clothes. "Um. Your Majesty, not that I'm not thrilled to wear this, I promise, but maybe something that…breathed a little more."

"Breathed?" She wondered aloud.

"Here," Sora snapped his fingers and Axel's clothing loosened, changing slightly to something more like Riku's but keeping the colors to sate Morgan.

"Mm. It isn't something I would have picked out for an Elf Knight, but I suppose if you're more comfortable that way." She stepped aside and motioned them through. When Riku passed she grabbed his shoulder effectively stopping him. "Perhaps you would like to walk with me, sir Riku, I would like your escort."

"Oh. Um, sure Your Majesty," He said with a small smile, looking at Sora. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"My son talks too much as usual," She smiled.

"I am my mother's child," Sora remarked, but turned to walk with Roxas and Axel, Riku couldn't help but feel a little out of place now as Morgan threaded her arm through his and walked them slowly behind the others escort style.

"You have some questions," She said to him, looking forward.

"I do," Riku answered, she had such a strong profile.

"Alright then. But before you ask I should warn you, Faerie is all about keeping up appearances, but you know that don't you?" She let her mask of confidence fall away for a moment and when Riku looked at her she looked almost human, except for the ears. He'd have to see Axel's now, just to know if they were pointed too.

"Why?" Riku asked. "Why is it all about appearances? Why can't people just be themselves? Be real?"

Morgan chuckled to herself, the tinkling of glass lightly tapping glass. "Because we're not real, Riku. Faerie. Fairytale. Surely you've put them together? We're story book characters, plain and simple." He squeezed her arm and she felt very solid to him.

"So what was it like, before the stories? Were you ever…not there?" The Queen of Spring gave him a look of profoundness, like his question had astonished her. "Should I not ask that?"

"No. Please. You may ask anything you like. I just—I don't remember what it feels like to tell the truth like this," She paused in her speech for a moment then continued. "Faerie and its inhabitants have been around since as long as the first book, if you go too far you may find two star crossed lovers bound by their last names not to be with one another, or maybe a wooden puppet who longs to be a real boy," her eyes were half lidded as she spoke, remembering. "I wish that life here were made of truths, I do, but if that were the case everything would fall asunder. There is no such thing as a real happy ending, sir Riku. But they can happen here."

"So you're saying there are real fairytales out there—"

"If they're what you go seeking you will find them, of course they may not be there at the moment, one never does know till he searches," She smirked. "But my tongue is directing you into a talking you into a journey, one that would inevitably end with your death,"

Riku swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Ask another question," She smiled.

"I thought I had to pay for questions?" Riku asked.

"You're very sharp," Another chuckle, Riku couldn't tell if they were real or fake but he did like Morgan's laugh. "You would still have to, if we saw you as prey, Roxas thought Axel wouldn't be goaded into paying either, but there are those in this castle who would steal you and he away still." Suddenly his thoughts turned to that Arthur guy.

"Yeah. I guess." Riku admitted, he absentmindedly scratched his arm when his fingernail snagged something metallic. It was his watch. He looked down at it, in the human world it was only just reaching eleven at night. "How long was I here last time I came? How long did you guys keep me?"

"Four months by your standards," Morgan said, shrugging her shoulders. "My sister made the days endless and when Sora reported that you were sleeping she let time do whatever it wished, sometimes it would speed up, but she would never let it slow too much. You and Sora got rather close didn't you? Do you think people find such in three days?"

Riku thought about it. It hadn't seemed like that when he tried to remember it, but he had come to this world with nothing more than lust for Sora and he left nearly addicted to him.

"You're wondering why he kept you so long?" Morgan asked.

"That might cost you," Riku said slyly, perhaps taking a not from the book of Faerie to mask his awe and fear. "Yeah, I am. I don't know how it happened without me knowing it."

"They don't really worry about the time here, Riku. Each day happens with little or no change for her people, they fulfill themselves by creating and living stories. If they are not adventuring then there is no life here. We all have our parts to play,"

Riku pushed his luck. "What part do you play, Morgan? Tell me your story."

She stared at him for his familiarity, but she answered. "A long time ago, I used to be the presiding Queen. A long, long time ago when the stories said I did, but I told you, what is life without a bit of tragedy? My sister took the crown after Anna took hers, and I was left with virtually nothing but my own magic." Riku listened. "Anna thinks she can fool everyone with this half brained scheme she has provided, even someone like her would not charge into the mortal realm through the body of a human to rid it of iron. She wants to get rid of enough of it that it won't burn her too badly when she steps into their world."

"But, why?" He asked quietly, they stood outside of the mess hall, leaning close to one another with intent Riku bent down to talk to the short woman who wasn't very short at all, she brushed back a blonde braid.

"Because if she can get the stories started again they may write her into a better kingdom," Morgan smiled. "They might make it to where her family dies off and she is the lone survivor, where she rules all lands. The Mebd knows that, and she wants the same thing—for herself."

"Then what are we here for?" Riku asked.

"It's all very convenient. You and sir Axel are the lovers of their nephews, a taboo in both your world and the old one, homosexuals, well, homosexuals who admitted to being what you are,"

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with—"

"I did not say such, but the world was once very different. The Egyptians and Greeks accepted it, they would have wives and male lovers on the side, the Romans tolerated it because their leaders engaged in contact with men, but empires rise and fall, and you might make the perfect antagonist against a Queen and her family trying to defend her land," Morgan shook her head.

"But something went wrong," Riku said, reading it on her face.

"My sister, the Mebd, she didn't expect to become so enamored. You and Axel have absolutely bewitched her with your charms and she could not go through with it. Now they're trying to find a new solution, the Cat Anna might try to have you executed, but she can do nothing to you with the protection of myself and the Mebd wrapped so tightly around you."

"That's why she brought her guard," Riku said. "That's why the Queen wanted her full guard as well, in case they can't come to an agreement."

"Then they'll create the story themselves," She finished. "A story of sister against sister, each defending herself for what she believes in, each thinking she would win." Riku thought of the vicious beauties known as the Daiode Sidhe, how could anyone go against something like that? "It's a bit more than you wish you had known now, isn't it?" She said with a grim smile. "Bloodshed for the sake of bloodshed."

"Yeah," Riku remarked quietly. "It still doesn't tell me what you want though, I've heard peace, but I've also heard peace is unattainable."

"How true that may be," She said leaning away from him. "But I would prefer a place that was trying for peace than a homeland that could not stop killing simply because it wished to kill. Now enough of your questions, I've told you more than I ever should have and it is only now that Sora's words ring so true in my own ears. He is his mother's son."

"Thank you, Morgan. You're the first person who's shown me any real honesty here," Riku thanked.

"Do not thank me," Morgan said shaking her head. "I will also be leaving today as not to cause anymore complications, both of my sisters think it pertinent that I return to my cottage lest I tear a rift between our cordial relationship."

"You're the only one who is speaking any sense though!" Riku exclaimed loudly.

"Quiet. Do you remember what happened to you the prior day? My sisters have already sent me home, there is no use in you trying to say anything against them or their decision. Of course it would not affect me if I were to stay, but I am not the Queen, and I am loyal to Faerie." She smiled.

"But we will see you here again, won't we? Before I'm turned into..." He looked into the dining room where Axel sat laughing at some hilarious joke, blending in more and more.

"Riku, your heart will tell you if you truly wish that fate, there are other ways of being immortal, while staying mortal," She winked. "But I promise you there is no difference in your lives, except that you are bound to the throne, and you mustn't stir trouble in the human realm."

"I'm still deciding," Riku shrugged.

"I would welcome you as a son, if you were to decide as such," She smiled. "But I must be going. I will come see your transformation as long as you return to my cabin so I may cook for you and Sora and Axel and Roxas again."

"Mm. Well then I guess I should get started right now," Riku laughed. "If it means your food is waiting for me," Morgan laughed and touched Riku's arm lightly.

"May you always be in such high spirits, sir Riku." She said and then she turned and walked away. He stared after her fleeting form and wondered if Sora would take him to her home before they tried to make him a…before they changed him.

"Riku!" Something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around slowly, blinking. "What'd she say to make you space out so much?" He stared at Axel for just a minute before walking stiffly into the dining room. "Damn, she really got to you," Axel said looking concerned.

"What has mother told you?" Sora asked helping him to his seat and feeling his forehead.

"A lot," Riku said sitting down. "Everything that everyone else has been hiding from me." He let that sit in for a minute, moving his eyes from face to face. "It was all really interesting, seeing things the way a kingdom works, this kingdom especially. I still kinda don't understand why honesty doesn't work instead of all the lies and deceit, but at least I understand it all better now. You were right Axel, I've got to play the game or else I'm going to get knocked into comas." He smiled. "Or someone'll tell me they love me so I can rip their heart out," He switched his gaze over to Sora whose eyes fell to the table. "I'll get cornered in a world of imagination where my wildest dreams could come true if I just imagined them coming true, and then I'm pretty sure it would all get taken away because that's what you guys do, right? Then it'll be a storybook ending, Sora and me falling in love and living happily ever after, passing on the next fairytale for the next people who fall in love. Sound about right?"

They were quiet, Sora fretted his lip between his teeth. "I didn't want you to think of it like that," He finally said. "I didn't want you to think that everyone was working against you, like it had all been planned out."

"But it was planned out Sora. Maybe not by you, or your family, or anyone else in Faerie, but it was written—probably hundreds of years ago—somewhere, someone thought about it and here we are."

"'T'isn't that at all, Riku. If you would listen to me—"

"Then talk," Riku stared through the curtain of his hair directly at Sora, a gaze so weighted with accusation that Sora flinched. He didn't know where the anger came from, but it came just the same. Maybe he was tired of being lied to, or maybe it had been how plans were being made behind his back to use him. It didn't really matter though, because he was tired of it.

"You know why I came to you in the first place," Sora said, he had been unknowingly changing back and forth between Riku's modern speech and the Queen's English, but he made sure to say this as clearly as he could.

"Because you thought I was Ansem come back to life, because you were so hopelessly in love with the thought of him even though he's been dead for over two hundred years, so you led me on."

"Not for long. Eventually I told you," Sora's eyes were navy in place of their usual sky blue, his face was unreadable, the same mask his mother wore.

"But by then I was hooked." His anger slowly started to unravel. "Hooked on you, on this place, these people." He let his head hit the wooden table. "And I still am. That's why I know nothing is going to go right anymore, because no matter how mad I get I'm hooked on you,"

"You don't think that I'm in love with you Riku? I couldn't not be in love with you even if I wanted to. My emotions, everything is magnified tenfold now,"

"Tell me something Sora," He sat back up to stare him in the eyes. "What was going to happen when I cut your heart out and mine stopped working somehow? Would you keep up the pretense of loving me, or would you run away and be that whimsical fairy I met—hell I don't even know how to measure the time when I'm here. Somehow four months ago but somehow still only two weeks ago?"

"So you know that too then?" Sora asked. "I'm not going to pretend like I knew what would happen, even magicians can't see the future that takes a whole different kind of magic. But I would have tried,"

"Would it even have mattered to me? Would I have cared? I mean you're just yanking my emotions right out aren't you? What about for you Axel? You still madly in love with Roxas?"

"I am," Axel said lowly. "It's not like it was before, I'll admit that, but I still love him, I still want him, for as long as he'll have me."

"See Riku, you've just got to calm down, I know it's a lot to take in, and I know that you're angry because of how everything was presented to you, but you have to understand. I wanted to ease you into it, Roxas had two years I didn't want our politics to upset you, but I guess it happened either way." Sora grabbed Riku's hand from across the table. "I love you, nothing's going to change that."

"Really?" Riku asked. You're just going to forget me, everyone keeps telling me how much the fey are heartless, how much they forget. So how about this: I finish up my school, all four years of it, and if you still think you love me, still think you have feelings for me, then you can come get me and I'll let you turn me into one of you."

Sora's mouth fell open. "Is—that what you want?"

"Yes," Riku's head found its way into his hands.

"Then that is what will happen," He stood up. "Esmeralda will escort you back, good-bye, Riku."


	8. Chapter 8

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **This is a bit of a fanservice chapter...sad I know but I couldn't not write it, but it also gets the job done, this is also a more adult chapter I suppose or at least less blunt, but of course there's no _real_ smut in it, but it leads into it. I don't know, don't see the point in writing smut much anymore really, after a while it all sort of blends together the same, but hey if you guys enjoyed it and I should pour it on a little thicker, or I should pull back on it let me know.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Eight **

"I don't like this," Axel was lying in bed beside Roxas, the slighter boy nuzzled into his arms, which were folded behind his head. He stared directly up at the white ceiling, just thinking about everything that had happened in a day's time. Riku was gone, he'd left Axel the watch to remind him of human time, it was a nice watch, supposedly lasted a lifetime, he looked at it once before he let Roxas speak.

"Don't like what?" He asked nuzzling in closer, enjoying that Axel was still warmer than him.

"Any of it, I knew Riku would flip out but I didn't think he'd do this." Axel sighed. "I mean, it's like him, I guess. He tried to not talk to me for a couple of weeks once, but you know I couldn't let him do that." He smiled a bit at the memory. "Sora needs to just go get him, this has got to be killing him."

"We don't mess with others affairs," Roxas shrugged coldly.

"Even your family's?" Axel asked.

"Especially my family's if we're not directly linked in the problem." Roxas thought for a minute before he leaned up and kissed the redhead on the mouth. "Don't worry about it ok?" But Axel grumbled something. "Ok?" He asked kissing him again, not missing the smile that vanished on his beloved's lips. He saw that Axel was playing silent though so he climbed on top of him. "OK?"

"What's four years really?" Axel said grudgingly. "_We _can still visit him right?" He liked the feel of Roxas' slim thighs wrapped around him, his hands rested on them, moving up and down the lean muscle.

"If you want, of course we can't stay for long," The thought of Axel coming in contact with iron now made his brows draw together. The only fey he could think were strong enough to do such were the children of the great dragon, the Queens and a few miscellaneous others.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Axel said picking up on what he meant and brushing it off. "Do you realize what kind of position you're in right now?" Roxas thought about it for a second and realized he was straddling Axel. When he tried to move the new fey laughed, gripping onto him with deceptively strong arms. "Hey, don't go anywhere, I like you right there," He smiled.

Roxas sighed and gripped Axel's shoulders. "Now is as good a time as ever then, isn't it?" He asked. "As long as you take it slow,"

"Why Roxie, are you trying to change the subject by offering yourself to me?" Axel laughed.

"Are you turning me down?" Roxas asked, motioning like he would get up.

"No, no. Use your sexual wiles to get what you want, I don't mind," He chuckled pulling the boy down. "I'll take it slow, but we are going to talk later," Kissing Roxas' collarbone he wrapped his long arms around him and pushed him into the bed.

Roxas moaned under the touch, trying hard not to sound feminine and succeeding with a low grunt. His fear of intimacy with Axel stemmed purely from the fact that he knew Axel would be the one on top and he didn't want to feel emasculated, Roxas was a warrior, every part of him had known battle, but he knew Axel wouldn't take away his manhood, he just had to cope with the idea is all.

When Axel sat up he pulled his own shirt off, allowing Roxas the liberty to do the same, watching that olive colored skin move to undo the breeches clinging to slim muscled thighs for life Axel smirked.

"What?" Roxas said feeling suddenly embarrassed in his nudity.

"Nothing, I just always like always love watching this part," He said kissing the boy. "Generally though this is where we stop and I get mad and you go out and train or something. I just want to know you're not going to run this time,"

"I won't," Roxas let his eyes wander down Axel's milk colored chest, he reached up and touched his dime sized pink nipples, feeling the shiver run through the redhead, running a hand down his curly happy trail he pulled off Axel's pants. "Promise,"

* * *

"So tell me about him then," Kairi and Sora were in Caibre's studio sitting on the stage in the middle of the room, instruments lined the walls, normally there were chairs all along the wood finished floors.

"He's special," Sora said. "I thought…maybe if I played the old way he would fall for me like Ansem fell for me, but he's not Ansem, he's not."

"This heart in your chest is more trouble than it's worth," Kairi commented. "And Riku was supposed to cut it out? Just how does that work?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged. "It was only a theory, mother thought perhaps it would work by using Riku's own blood to fight the heart in my chest, because it was the same blood that beat through Ansem's veins,"

"Oh. Well that makes sense in theory I guess," Kairi moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "But Sora I remember Ansem, he wasn't exactly the best guy in the world,"

"You didn't know him like I knew him," Sora said.

"Sora, you're one of my favorite cousins so what I'm about to say is for your own good. Ansem wasn't what you thought he was, he cheated on you so much. How do you think Riku got here?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Sora cried. "I know so much better than everyone else, he had his faults, but I loved him,"

"And another thing, isn't Riku still dying? How is he going to survive with the fey sickness in him?" Sora glared at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're really just trying to make me vulnerable now, aren't you?" He asked with a small rise of anger.

"I just have trouble understanding your affection, I remember a time when you went through men like a wildfire," She laughed coldly. "Now you're crying over a human you'll forget in a few years time."

"I will not forget him," Sora glared.

"I did not mean to upset you," Kairi smiled. "Tell me how he was cured of the sickness then."

"I unbound him from me, from this place before he left. He is free to walk between realms if he so chose, if he could harness his magic," At that Kairi's eyebrow piqued.

"His _magic_ you say? He was a mage?" She asked.

"A powerful one at that, which is another reason that mother loved him so much, but he doesn't know it, it seemed like he hated the thought of Axel being a magician, but I'm afraid his power will manifest in a powerful way, there are fey out there who might like him as well now that he is out of my protection,"

"Not out of your protection, dear cousin," Kairi shook her head. "Just out of your touch, you can still weave protective spells around him, still watch him from the mirror, if you really think you love him so."

"It would require spending time in the Iron World, yes, but I think it might be possible for me to watch him over these years."

"And in the meantime you won't be taking anymore lovers? We could find some nice knights in the stables, remember how it used to be? They love royal company,"

"No," Sora shook his head.

"Sora! Don't be like that, you were once so wild, so carefree."

"Perhaps the knights and guards would prefer your company to mine anyway, Kairi, they've been decidedly more inclined to the female presence as of late, I'm afraid with me there it would cause a problem, no one can say no to us, but it would surely without the will to perform they cannot,"

Kairi huffed. "Fine, leave a girl to do something all her own, if I am accosted—"

"Don't play so frailly, cousin. I know of the many strengths you posses, your powers of combat proceeds you as always, your magic, your wit. Surely you're more dangerous than half our armed guard."

"Surely," Kairi laughed. "Fine, if I can't sway you to start a little anarchy then I shall go about tasting the strong fruits of our Aunt's courts,"

"Have fun," Sora called after her as she danced away, an idea was planted in his head now. He would see Riku, even if Riku didn't want to see him. "Mother," He called out the window. "Mother," He said again.

"You called, my son?" Morgan stood behind him.

"Yes," He turned and gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Mother, I am going to the human realm to watch over Riku,"

"Sora." Morgan said, shoulders held back, sympathy in her eyes. She pitied her son, he was in the stage she'd once been in, completely and blissfully in love, so easily broken. It could go one way or another and she feared what would happen if things went wrong. "You know you can't do that, you'll die before the month is up."

"I will be careful," Sora told her.

"No," Her words were harsh, heavy. "You may visit him, but I forbid you from staying for longer than is healthy," When she said it Sora could feel the binds of her spell locking onto him, she knew that she could not trust her son. He didn't try to shrug them off, his mother was far more powerful than he and the effort might make him pass out. "Why would you tell me? You could have run off without my knowledge,"

"Yes, but I don't have a spell powerful enough to ward off the small touches of iron, and I know that you could help me, even if it only lasts for an hour or so,"

"Less than that," Morgan said angrily. "And I will thank you and your brother for not going through my spellbooks again. There are magics in there that aren't for you,"

"I apologize," Sora said with a small bow.

"Would that you were always so courteous, but I will cast the spell, Riku's given you the power of a more modern tongue it would seem, and I do prefer you this way," She smirked.

"It's difficult to maintain," Sora assured. "But when he gets back I want him to see I didn't forget him,"

"Oh how cupid has smitten you, Sora. I don't want you getting hurt, anymore than you already are."

"Mother don't talk of cupid, that half-wit wouldn't know love if his arrows really were made of it,"

"Don't belittle others, Sora," Morgan laughed as she touched his forehead. "Go now, before the spell wears off or I change my mind,"

"Thank you mother!" He nearly yelled, hugging her to him and then ran out the door. Morgan only stared after him before willing herself back home, there were other matters that were happening, more important things, things that were of the utmost importance that didn't pertain to Sora and Riku's story. Besides, she had a date with a tattooed blond magician and she wasn't one to make men wait long.

* * *

Meanwhile in the human realm the semester had passed in but the day Riku had gone from Faerie. The Queen had unleashed time to his fullest extent and he was jumping forward like a free man. Riku packed his bags to go home for a couple weeks.

"Can't believe Sora and you are still not talking," Yuffie said from his bed. "I mean you guys were pretty hot and heavy there for a while. And then Roxas and Axel left without any warning, back to America just like that?"

"Yeah," Riku shrugged. "but Sora and I'll work it out, I just think we need some space for a while,"

"It's been four months, mate," Leon said, he and Riku had gotten along really well since that night at the pub, Leon never asked a lot of questions, he was quiet but knew how to have fun, but when Cloud was around there was a lot of tension in the air.

"I know," Riku said. "I'll call him soon, I swear, but it doesn't mean we're going to be back together just yet,"

"You never did say why you two weren't together anymore," Tidus called from his own bed.

"What is this, grill Riku day?" The platinum blond asked rolling his eyes. When there was no reply Riku turned to meet six eyes all staring at him. He sighed. "Things were getting way too serious okay? He was talking about spending our life together and making tons of decisions without me, just thinking I'd go along with whatever he planned,"

"But he was such a sweetie," Yuna was curled in Tidus' arms. "I'm actually kinda sad I haven't seen him in so long, he had a smile that just light up the room,"

"Yeah, but he was still attached to the last guy he went out with," Riku said sourly.

"Ouch. They were still seeing each other?" Tidus this time.

"No. Guy died like two hu—like two years ago, for a while I thought he only liked me cause me and the guy were similar." Oh they were more than similar, Riku knew. There were things that Sora knew about Ansem that Riku knew Morgan wouldn't, there were still secrets there.

"Well damn it Riku, he died. If Sora was in love with him you can't just expect him to be over that," Yuffie yelled. "Don't be a bastard! I bet he's sitting at home crying his eyes out because you just dumped him like that."

"I didn't fucking dump him!" Riku shouted. "We're on a break."

"Calm down, okay, you didn't dump him. At least call him," Yuffie said. "See him before you leave,"

"I—yeah, I'll do that." Riku sighed. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure, what's his mum like?" Yuna asked. "You said you met his family right?"

"Oh my God!" Riku laughed. "I think you all love my boyfriend more than I do,"

"Oh, so he's still your boyfriend then?" Yuffie laughed.

"To answer your question his mom's great, she really pretty. Like really pretty. She's about Sora's height, blonde, Sora's got her eyes and her smile. She's a good cook and makes her own clothes and stuff,"

"She makes her own clothes?" Yuna thought aloud. "What do they look like? I mean, are they good?"

"Better than the stuff in stores, I'll tell you that much. She and Sora are very…um, earthy. They like all kinds of organic stuff, herbs, spices, you name it."

"What about his dad?" Riku was surprised to hear Leon's voice in this conversation, he faltered in his speech before he could answer.

"He died," Riku said simply. "Now. Can we talk about something else?"

* * *

"It's been day all day," Axel thought out loud, Roxas clung to him sleepily. "Where'd that watch go?"

"Don't worry about it right now," Roxas said, snuggling further in. "It'll be night when it's night. You wanna go again?"

"Roxie, six times already, you're a beast." Axel laughed. "I need to eat baby, then we'll go as many times as you want." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're in a castle, Axel. I'm a prince; we can have food brought to us." He said matter-of-factly.

"Look who's begging for sex now," Axel laughed. "Damn I'm good."

"Yes, you are," Roxas said grabbing at his face and kissing him again, climbing on top of him. "Now, you can eat or you can have your fill of me," Axel opened his mouth but there was a knock on the door. Roxas rolled his eyes again. "Damn it. Stay right there I'll send them away."

"But what if it's food?" Axel called after him.

"If only you were so lucky," Roxas laughed. He snapped his fingers and ill fitting breeches wrapped around his waist. He was much worse at such household magic than his mother or his bother. When he opened the door Kairi stood there, her eyes taking in his sweating, half naked form.

"Bad time?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it kinda is. What?" Roxas said shortly. He crossed his arms waiting on her to say something.

"First of all," With a wave of her hand his pants allowed him to breath a bit better. "That was disgusting," She laughed at the look on his face. "Oh I was only kidding, but you did need to breath. Secondly, if you can pull yourself out of bed we still have to get to dinner,"

"I'm not attending dinner," Roxas said. "And neither is Axel, we're busy."

"Oh I wish that excuse would fly with Mother and our aunt, the Queen, but you know just as well as I do when there are visiting Sovereigns all who are present must be in attendance to dinners, dances, and plays."

"Damn it. Can't we just have this one time off?" Roxas asked.

"Hey, I was with a cute knight when Caibre came calling, so up and at 'em." She smiled. "Better yet, bathe first, you smell like sex nine times over,"

"We were working on it," Roxas grumbled, Kairi pushed her way into the room ignoring her cousin's complaints.

"Oh, sir Axel aren't you a sight," She smiled wickedly, winking.

"Um…hey Kairi," Axel said awkwardly, pulling the sheets up further around himself, he'd been almost completely exposed when she came in.

"Kairi, try not to seduce my lover," Roxas said coming back into the room. "Especially before I can ward him against such advances,"

"She can't seduce me," Axel smirked pulling Roxas back down. "I've got you I'm not looking for anything else."

"Don't tempt her," Roxas warned very seriously. "She sees intercourse like a competition; you'd be another notch on her bedpost,"

"Tarnish not my reputation as a saint, cousin," Kairi said with mock anguish. "It's not really a shock is it, Axel? Women like sex too, and men all secretly desire to be controlled by a woman in power or a woman with dominance."

"Really?" Axel laughed. "What about someone who's set for life on a lover? A male lover?"

Kairi shrugged. "I'm confident that if I wanted you I might've already had you," She turned, her skirts swirling about. "I'm going to dinner; I hear that we're having a ball today in honor of Axel's recent change, so it'd be nice if you guys could hurry."

"Yeah, we're on the way," Roxas said walking behind her and closing the door. "Don't look so happy, it's just food." The blond said sourly.

"Hey, we won't stay too long okay, we'll eat, dance, and make our way back here," He kissed him again.

"Fine, we'll go to dinner, I haven't eaten since yesterday anyway," He huffed. "I'll get the water,"

"Cool, I get to try that warming spell again." Axel climbed out of bed; he stepped on something metallic and reached down to get the watch on the floor. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Roxas asked as Brownies brought in pails of water.

"It's been like four months in the human world," He said, paling a little bit.

"Yeah, but you know time functions differently around here, tomorrow a year's going to pass and you're going to go mad when you realize only an hour passed in the human world. Thanks guys," He waved the Brownies away. "Now, let's try that spell,"

* * *

Sora sat outside of the door to Riku's dorm, arm poised to knock but something stopped him. When he had last been here he was sure that it wasn't as warm. He sighed, time had sped forward again and Riku had made no effort of contacting him, he had the mirror, or he could simply call Sora's name.

"Hey mate, long time no see," Sora's spine tingled at the touch, Tidus had on his rings, it didn't burn but it didn't feel good either. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay," Sora shrugged turning and smiling. "Is…is Riku in there?"

"He should be, he's going home tomorrow," Tidus said unlocking the door.

"Going home?" Sora said, breathe hitching.

"Yeah, he's going to visit his mum for a while, but he'll be back. You two should talk more," He opened the door. "Riku, mate, Sora's here." When Sora walked into the room Riku was just walking out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sora…" Riku stared.

"Hey…" This isn't how he was going to do it, he was going to knock on the door and mutter an invisibility spell then slip in the room. He could probably still get out of the room, but he couldn't at the same time.

"What're you doing here? Did something happen to Axel? Roxas?"

"I just wanted to see you, Riku." Sora said quietly. "I get it that my family put a lot of pressure on you, but I want you to know that I don't hold the same expectations, you should finish school, see your mother, but I don't want to not be part of your life, I don't want four years to pass. In four years you'll find someone else,"

"I'm just gonna—" Tidus ducked out of the room.

"Sora. I couldn't forget you," Riku ran a hand through his hair, it had gotten rather long. "I'm just…I was just mad, I really hate when people hide stuff from me, and that's all your world is about, hiding, deceit, and it just made me so angry."

"I know," Sora said quietly. "I didn't think the world had changed so much, I need to change with it. You never called me,"

"I meant to," Riku said drying off. "I just didn't know what to say, when you're around I can't think straight, I was trying to get my words together, I wanted to apologize, I wanted to yell, I wanted a lot of things, but I just couldn't find the right words,"

"Then we're still together?" Sora asked, heart fluttering so unfamiliarly.

"We've been together in my mind Sora; I just wanted some time alone, some time away." Riku turned around when he was dressed, his hair was still wet, clinging to his face, but the rest of him was dry, he pulled his hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh." His eyes met Riku's. "Do you still need time?"

"I think I do," Riku said pulling Sora into a hug. "I want you so badly, but I know when I come back how it's all going to be. How much time has passed in Faerie?"

"You left yesterday," Sora said quietly. "I think the Queen wanted to give you the time apart you said you needed, I bet if I would have waited a week it would have been four years, but I couldn't even make it a day thinking you were mad at me."

Riku kissed him slowly. "Go home," He said quietly. "Go home knowing I'm not mad at you, visit me, come stay at home with me for the Summer, bring Roxas and Axel, we'll have fun."

Sora gave a small smile. "I could come visit you more often I suppose,"

"Hey, it would only be fair," Riku smirked.

"SORA!" They looked up, Yuffie, Yuna, Selphie, Olette, and everyone else that Riku had met at the pub were there, since that night they had all become rather good friends, he hung out with them and he enjoyed their company…but now probably wasn't the best time for them to be back.

"Damn it." Riku whispered.

"I only told Yuna I swear," Tidus said above the ruckus.

"And I told Selphie," Yuna said blushing a bit. "I didn't think this would happen,"

"I only told Yuffie!" Selphie jumped.

"Well…I figured everyone needed to know," Yuffie smiled. "I mean you guys are like people's favorite couple,"

"Yuffie…" Riku shook his head.

"So what's the verdict? You guys look like you're back together." The Japanese student smiled.

"Yes. We're still together, now everyone who doesn't live in this room, or isn't going out with someone who lives in this room, go away." The American huffed.

"Sora! Before you leave we have to go out to lunch okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming too!" Selphie smile.

"Sounds good," Sora laughed. "I'll be there,"

"Leave Riku, he's no fun," Yuffie laughed before the small crowd dispersed. Riku watched them go, all but Tidus and Yuna, who were both all smiles.

"You know before you go we have to go on a double date," Yuna said moving into the room and hugging Sora. "I want to know all about how you guys make your own clothes," She fingered Sora's shirt. "This is amazing, you have to teach me,"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "So Riku's been talking about me?" He laughed turning to face Riku.

"Well…we had to pump him for information, but once he started it was hard to get him to stop," Tidus laughed.

"Hey—what—wait…Sora I wouldn't, I mean, I know you guys prefer your privacy, I wouldn't tell them anything except they kept pushing. " Riku tried.

"Don't worry about it Riku," Sora smiled. "I know you didn't say anything important,"

"Important?" Yuna asked, her eyes lighting up.

Sora smiled. "Let's go get lunch with Yuffie and Selphie, I might tell you some important things," He laughed. "Like how my family comes from royalty in a far off land,"

"Royalty?" Yuna asked. "No! My family were once Dukes and Ladies," Riku listened as they walked away, wondering if he should be worried, Sora wouldn't say too much, but he knew his nature when he piqued someone's interests.

"I'd say girls love to gossip, but Sora's not a girl," Tidus laughed.

"You wish he was," Riku smirked.

"Damn it Riku! Every time!"

* * *

"How does it feel? Being inhuman now?" The Cat Anna purred, smiling as she held Axel's hand in her icy grip, he'd tried to wrench it free once but she was determined to hold on.

"I don't really feel inhuman now, your grace," He smiled at her, Roxas had informed him that you should only call the Queen in who's castle you resided Your Majesty. "In fact there isn't anything that's really different at all,"

"Strong magic indeed," The Cat Anna observed. "Someone so young might be eating the hearts of lesser beings or luring others into your bedchambers,"

"Prince Roxas keeps me busy enough," Axel laughed. "I might be exhausted if I tried to find someone else to warm my bed when he left me be," The Cat Anna laughed again in her smoky, sexy voice.

"Good show," She chuckled. "I like you, Axel. If you and my nephew ever tire of living amongst the…more civilized of our kin perhaps you would like to come and hunt with the Daoine Sidhe?"

"That would be completely up to my lover, your grace," Axel smirked.

"Where did my nephew run off to?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure," Axel said finally pulling his hand free. "I'll go see," He knew exactly where Roxas was, the little minx. Axel had created a monster. "Excuse me for a few moments, my Queens, courtesans, respected guests," He gave a small bow then winked.

"Please be excused, sir Axel," The Queen motioned for him to go, a knowing smile on her face. "My nephew is in need of thy assistance in the stables,"

"The stables?" The Cat Anna asked.

"Yes, one of the stable-boys required help shoeing a horse," The Queen lied.

"Really my dear you should get your servants in line, simply asking a Prince for help," Anna scoffed. "If this were my castle—"

"Sadly it is not, though thou art still my guests, we shall have him reprimanded severely if it makes thee feel better." She smirked with an eyebrow raised, wineglass tipped to her lip.

"Don't worry about it, I don't suppose it is that severe an infraction," The Cat Anna conceded.

"Good, now away with thee sir Axel," The Queen smirked into her wine as she sipped it watching Axel go, Kairi who was on her aunt's right leaned into her ear.

"He's not going to shoe a horse is he, aunt?" She whispered quietly.

"Well of course he is," The Queen said patting the girl's hand. "Perchance thou wouldst like to go help a certain knight in my court polish his armor considering how well I know thou art at it," Kairi blushed.

"I'm sure that will be the finest shod horse in the entire kingdom," She said with a nod.

"Aye," The Queen laughed. "And no matter how much privacy I try to give everyone seems to forget I cannot help but see everything that goes on in this place," She swallowed her wine. "Luckily mine relatives have such a tight lipped aunt, elseways thy parents may be a bit wiser to thou lack of…virtue." Kairi blushed deeper.

"Thank you, my Queen," She smiled bashfully.

"Yes well, I was young once," The Queen shrugged, taking a small bite of her potatoes.

* * *

"The stables Roxie?" Axel asked. "You couldn't even wait till after the dance?" Axel walked into the stables, what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"Would you want to wait for a moment longer for this?" Roxas smirked, slung naked across a diving beam, hay in his hair and a pair of black riding boots on his feet. Axel felt his pants twitch.

"Dammit Roxas, you're going to make me a nympho," Axel sighed as he almost ran forward, dipping his head into the junction of Roxas' neck and collar.

"Shut up and take your clothes off," Roxas smirked.

"You're so forceful," Axel climbed on top of him, the beam supported them both pretty well. "I like it."

"Good, cause it's my turn to be on top," Axel hadn't been expecting his clothes to shred, in fact it made him jump so much he almost fell off the support beam, but Roxas grabbed him, holding him close. "What? Just cause I'm shorter than you doesn't mean you get to have all the fun,"

"Mm. I'm game," Axel smirked. "Then take me Mr. Forceful,"


	9. Chapter 9

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I guess I should put here that these are almost all mostly written. I'm just going through and editing them to make them read slightly better. I'm not really surprised at the lack of readership for this one, I didn't think that it would catch a lot of attention, but I enjoy writing it, so I'm going to continue. If you are reading, and enjoying, then thank you, it may not be the best story, but its fun to make. Also a lot of the times my author's notes will be written weeks or months before I publish a chapter, so yeah, you'll be able to tell when they're pre-made and when I write them down when editing a chapter. Like this one here, anyway, here's the ninth chapter.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Nine **

Sora sat in Roxas' room, knees brought up to his chest, and a watch in his hands. Riku's watch to be precise. "Think he's thinking about me?" He asked staring at the infernal thing, two days had passed in the human world since he had left Riku, but almost three had passed for him.

"Of course he's thinking about you," Roxas said turning a page in his book. "I can't believe you went to him, usually you make them come back to you,"

"Yeah, you see how well that worked last time," He sighed. "Where'd you say Axel went with Kairi?"

"She took him to the beach," Roxas sounded the least bit worried, a worry line creased on his forehead, but his voice was level as he turned another page.

"You're sure you're okay with that?" Sora asked again for the fourth time, smiling a little.

"It's fine," Roxas said lowly. "Kairi wouldn't try anything and if she did Axel wouldn't let her, besides I'm surprised he's up and walking around," That brought a malicious smile to Roxas' face.

"You shouldn't flaunt your abilities to have sex with your lover whenever you want, you might make someone jealous," Sora said staring harder at the watch as if to make time go by faster in a different dimension.

"You know that time keeper might burst into flames if you stare at it too hard," Roxas smiled. "For you that would be all too easy."

"I'm assured its fire and waterproof," Sora shrugged it off.

"They can do that now?" Roxas looked over his book. "I remember when it was all just sundials, and before that just the sun itself." He climbed over the bed to stare at the watch along with Sora. "What's this?"

"It tells the day," Sora said remembering what Axel pointed out to him about it.

"And this thing?" Roxas pointed.

"The weather I think," He looked at the little cloud and figured it meant rain. "But Riku's got it set for London time. See this little clock right here? That's American time."

"It shows two different times?" Roxas was becoming astounded.

"It shows a lot of stuff, watch what happens when I do this." The watch started to ring loudly, changing LED colors as it did.

"What's the purpose of that?" Roxas asked touching another button. "Why would it do that?"

"They call it an 'alarm' like when there was a town crier but more mobile." The damn thing wouldn't stop ringing. "What's button did you push?"

"I don't know," Roxas said pushing another.

"That made it louder!" Sora yelled.

"Try this!" He ripped it out of Sora's hand, flinging it at the wall, but it didn't stop, it didn't even crack. "Damn it!"

"Why'd you go and make it angry?" Sora said covering his ears, the watch was wailing now to his sensitive ears.

"What the fu—" Axel crossed the room in four easy strides; he picked up the watch and hit the silence button. "My God, what's wrong with you guys?" He asked.

"Roxas made the watch gods angry," Sora pouted.

"You weren't really helping," Roxas whined.

"Ugh. Okay, never leave you guys alone with technology, got it. I just came back cause thought you guys would want to come to the beach too instead of just hanging around here all days. I have to talk to the Queen about getting some cable t.v. around here, or something,"

"The beach sounds good," Roxas stood up, ears still ringing, he grabbed Axel's hand, secretly inspecting for marks that he hadn't made on Axel's shirtless body, though his lip did quiver a bit at wanting to jump the tall redhead he put his libido aside for the moment. He didn't see any marks that he hadn't know about, or that he hadn't made the night prior so he suddenly became quite spirited.

"Here," Axel put the watch around Sora's wrist. "Try not to touch anything on it." Sora stuck his tongue out. "For an old man you sure are immature."

"Old ma—ass! I'm not old! I'm barely even considered a teenager!" Sora punched him in the arm, Axel smirked.

"I'm just saying, when there are continents younger than you you're old,"

"Damn it Axel, don't tease Sora—especially when we're the same age old, you ass." Roxas punched Axel's other arm, forgetting his cheery mood temporarily, his assault was considerably harder than Sora's, Axel flinched. "Now let's go to the beach,"

They exited the room and the castle, walking towards a shoreline on the opposite side of the land. Kairi was there in something akin to a bikini, a sleeveless half-top with a low neckline and a thin nearly transparent skirt wrapped around her tight waist with a hemline cutting up the right side, revealing her gorgeous and envy inspiring legs. Roxas felt himself glaring suddenly at the thought of Axel alone with _that _on an empty beach, but he dropped it quickly from his face.

"Hi," She smiled. "Glad you guys could make it," It was stormy day; the clouds were black as they travelled across a gray sky. The waves weren't much different, but it was beautiful all the same. The boys' shirts came off as they walked the length of sand to the ocean.

"So what were you two doing out here?" Roxas asked innocently as they sat on the shore, letting the water lap up to their feet.

"Kairi was telling me about her palace," Axel said, laying his head in Roxas' lap.

"The creatures there are much more vicious, here I fear that the fey worry more about seeming human than about their true natures," She smiled through her lashes at her cousins, an obvious jab at them. "We restrain ourselves here of course, but under different circumstances I might have killed you when I realized you were human,"

"Luckily we weren't meeting you at your home then," Axel laughed.

"Hmm, I suppose. It's always fun to bait the hook; I would've watched you come to me with that lost look in your eye, a deer to the slaughter,"

Axel mock yawned. "Been there done that," He smirked.

"Oh?" Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, Roxas was pretty scary when we first met, talking about deadly seduction and all that, but I kinda really wanted to have sex with him…" Roxas hit his arm again. "Damn it! That's the same spot as last time, babe!"

"Then shut up," Roxas said angrily, hiding a triumphant smile that he got Axel first and planned on keeping him.

"What? I did want to have sex with you, but I got to know you and it made me want it more," Roxas hit him again.

"Shit!" Axel rubbed his now sore arm.

"You're adorable, really," Kairi gagged. "But I'm getting tired of watching it…hey, Sora, let's go swimming!" She grabbed his hand pulling him towards the churning waters, Sora followed behind, smiling and laughing as they fell into the sea, batting water at one another and beginning a splash war.

It wasn't a minute later when Axel and Roxas were rushing to the blue-green water and were joining in the mock war, there were no sides, Kairi jumped Roxas pulling him under and they both resurfaced gasping for breath but laughing too much to take in much air. Sora tried the same with Axel, but the man was stronger than his lanky limbs gave him credit for, instead he caught Sora in the air and dunked him under the water, pulling him back up two seconds later.

Sora, not one to be outdone, swept Axel's feet out from underneath him and when he was back above the water the splashing started all over again.

* * *

"Is that her?" Riku was sitting with Cloud and Leon in the Quad, people were tossing a frisbee back and forth, reading against all the trees, some were eating others were just enjoying each others company. But Riku's eyes were stuck on a brunette, she was gorgeous, nothing on a fey, but for a human she was damn sure close.

"Yes," Leon said tightly. Tifa Lockhart, she wore a tight black midriff shirt with jeans and sneakers, her hair done up in a long ponytail, she looked ready to play some rough sport, or maybe to fight. Muscle bulged under her small arms, and in her abdomen. She was ripped, every movement looked as if it worked a muscle and she enjoyed it.

"Damn it," Cloud said looking down. It was Riku's last day in England till the summer ended but he decided he'd get out for a little bit, rainy as always he was starting to enjoy the random bouts of precipitation. Tifa's eyes locked on Cloud and she swayed forward, moving like a jaguar. Riku thought she'd be good at combative magic just from the way she held herself; her movements reminded him of how Roxas walked, guarded and ready.

"Hello Cloud, Squall." She stopped in front of them.

"Tifa," Leon glared.

"The semester's almost up, Cloud. I want an apology." She moved a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't like being used, especially not to hold someone in the closet,"

"I wasn't in the closet, Tifa," Cloud said, not meeting her eyes.

"Cloud. It's okay if you were, mate, just tell me. You don't even have to really apologize; I just need to know it wasn't me. That I didn't make you gay; I thought we had a good relationship, a good friendship."

"Maybe I made him gay," Leon said gruffly. "Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with you at all, Tifa?"

"I don't think I was talking to you, prick," Tifa shot.

"Fucking bitch," Leon cursed, suddenly she was an inch away from him, Leon stood, fists shoved in his pockets. He craned his neck down to hold her gaze and Riku was surprised for two reasons: one, Leon wasn't normally so aggressive or angry outwardly, and two Tifa wasn't backing down even though he outweighed her by more than fifty pounds in muscle.

"Enough!" Cloud said exasperated, hand on his forehead. It occurred to Riku that this had been going on for a while, the look Cloud gave both of them implored them to be civil, and how strained his voice was said that he'd thought about just how he was going to say this for a long time. "Just enough, okay. Tifa look, it wasn't you ok?" He didn't move his hand away from his face; instead he hid further behind it, trying to massage some stress out of his temples. "I really like Leon, I have for a long time, when I finally gave up on the idea of the two of us getting together I started looking for someone else, and there you were. We had fun, we really did, but one day he told me he wanted to give it a try with me, and you weren't supposed to walk into the room that night, I was going to tell you, but it got so awkward."

He sighed again, looking like a man before trial and Tifa collapsed in the seat beside him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Leon looked a little uncomfortable at that but didn't say anything.

"Ugh," Tifa rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. But with someone like him, Cloud? You can do so much better."

Riku stifled a laugh and Leon grunted unappreciatively.

"Wait—wait. Tifa what's your problem with Leon? I thought you said you got it?" Cloud asked.

"Well," Tifa started. "I still found my boyfriend under him, naked, panting, and in the act of sodomy—er, should I say being sodomized—you'll have to forgive me if he's not my favorite person,"

"Point taken," Leon shrugged. "Like I took Cloud from you," He smirked.

"Are you two doing this?" Cloud asked, his other hand helping to massage his forehead. "Really?"

"Doing what?" Tifa and Leon asked at the same time, then glaring at the other for stealing his or her sentence. Cloud scoffed, picking his books up and leaving, not before pulling his glasses down on his face.

"Cloud wait," Leon chuckled, following after him.

"You're not having sex with one of them are you?" Tifa asked.

"Nah," Riku laughed. "I have a boyfriend of my own,"

"Damn it! Every cute guy on this campus is flaming," With that she stomped off in the direction she came. Riku laughed again before gathering his things, he shook his head thinking he was going to really miss this place. Then a thought struck him. This wasn't the only place he was going to miss.

* * *

Sora was spent, the waves had taken all his energy, they had swept away all his troubles, stolen his worries. Now he was salt covered and sleepy, but he was happy too, he'd been happy since he had come back from his talk with Riku, but now he was even happier. When Riku came back he knew that there were going to be a lot of complications, a lot of magic gone, a lot of pain both physical and mental, but in the end he would have Riku.

His heart beat harder. Riku. He was going to injury him so badly, he wouldn't have Roxas' help, he wouldn't have Morgan or the Queen's help. It would just be him and Riku, all alone, bloody and dying if they couldn't get it right. Like how Axel had almost died.

But that was a long time away, or not depending on how you looked at it.

"Sora," Sora looked up, Riku's face was being reflected back at him from the wall. "Sora, are you there?" The fey stood, he walked over to the wall and tentatively touched the reflection. "Oh, there you are," Riku smiled.

"Yes, I'm here," Sora said, he'd never seen Riku through the glass, it was strange but expected, everything was backwards of course, the little mole on the side of his face was on the right instead of the left, and his hair was parted differently, but he was Riku all the same.

"I'm so surprised this actually worked, I felt really stupid just looking at this thing and saying your name," Sora saw how dark it was behind Riku, it didn't look like his dorm room.

"Where are you?" Sora asked, the strange sound of complete silence was a bit uncomforting.

"I'm on a plane, headed back home," Riku said, but Sora didn't know what a "plane" was—perhaps he meant he was travelling dimensions—but that was silly, and he nodded all the same. "It's a long flight, two days so far and I had to change airlines, but I'm almost back.

"I can't wait," Sora said smiling. "I miss you Riku, my bed is empty without you beside me,"

"Well, I hope I can fill it soon," Riku said. "Look, I've got to go, the guy sitting beside me is waking up, I'll call you again later ok?"

"I love you," Sora said quickly. Riku made a face, his lips formed to say something but it was almost like he thought better of it.

"I know," He said quietly before he put the mirror away. The room was quiet again, Sora stared at the spot Riku's face had been, touching it lightly before turning, he went to the door, closing it behind him.

"Esmeralda," He said quietly, keeping a quick stride. Suddenly he didn't feel so enthused and happy.

"My colt?" She asked appearing behind him, Esmeralda may have been his mother's servant but she liked Sora, she came when called if she could, she followed behind him relatively easily in her human form, it may have allowed less mobility but it was easier to slip around the palace unnoticed, and they didn't make you stay in the stables.

"I want to go for a ride," Sora said, he still didn't have a shirt on, his pants were rolled up to his knees. Esmeralda also knew Sora and his brother, they weren't like night and day in personality, in fact they were very similar, more like dawn and twilight, but they only asked her particularly for rides when they were feeling rather blue, or if they needed to go to the human realm, but Sora didn't say that he said he wanted to go for a ride.

"Should I remind you that it's storming outside? Very heavily at that," She smirked beside herself, even if he wasn't feeling his best riding always cheered him up besides she loved riding in the rain. She was the descendant of a famous Kelpie, a horse who drug young maidens to their death under the seas, or ate them, or took their virginity and then did both. That Kelpie was a far off relative to the Queen's, which made her related to Sora and Roxas distantly, very distantly. Sora brought her out of her reverie.

"I am aware," He said moving fluidly forward. "He still doesn't love me, Esmeralda,"

"Oh?" She asked, smiling behind his back. "Does that surprise you? He is from the loins of _that _man."

"Not directly," Sora said, the thought of Riku being the son of Ansem made him a bit sick. Riku was a great five or six times over grandson, sure, but it had been too long, he couldn't be.

"I'm kidding," She smirked; they left the foyer, servants and aides staring hard at the half naked Prince. The rain pelted them hard, the Queen must have been in a mood as well if it was raining, or it could be Sora's doing, he was a powerful wizard, weather witchery might have been in his arsenal. _No_. Esmeralda thought, _this storm has been brewing since before he called me_.

She transformed, folding out oblongly into a horse larger than the average equine. Her salt and pepper coat sent trails of smoke in the air as the cold rain touched it, heat and cold creating steam. Sora straddled her bareback, wrapping his slim fingers in her midnight mane as she took off at lightning speed, unabashed by human riders.

It sent a thrill through him for her to be going so fast, a part of Sora wondered which way she would go, but she took to the rolling plains, there weren't many trees that way that would hinder the rainfall, it was a shame, he loved watching her run over the ocean water like it was a concrete road but he enjoyed this way as well. Where they were going was nowhere, and the best way to get to that place was any direction.

Sora let a roar escape his lips as she sailed faster over leagues of land at a time, he needed this, to be fast and free. They were going so quickly, the land was nothing but a green and brown blur, seventy, eighty miles an hour maybe, and Esmeralda wasn't sweating yet, she too was enjoying herself. Of course, she almost broke every bone in her body when something stopped her at that speed. She went tumbling, bucking Sora off her back accidentally.

Something like a man had stopped her, like a man but much worse. He had dazzling blue eyes, eyes that could count every drop of rainwater as it fell, he walked with an uncaring gait, each step so un-thought that it was laughable, but he didn't need thought, not this man—nay, not man but beast.

The thing smiled a wickedly horrible smile of perfect white teeth, a mockery of all things beautiful, and those eyes glimmered so hauntingly it was as if diamonds instead of optics. Esmeralda scampered to her feet skittishly. The thing was dry, of course it was dry he didn't want water to touch him, to mess with his beautiful blond hair, or to mat his pressed green blouse.

: A boy and his horse, : Lucifer smiled, the devil didn't speak with his speaking voice, no angel or ex-angel did, instead he projected his thoughts, it was less maddening for those he wished to talk with, his voice might kill. : Is there anything greater? :

"I don't believe so my Lord," It was the Queen's husband, Murchand, the devilishly handsome fey man. "Prince Sora, is there a reason for your indecency?" Sora was covered in mud from his dismount, the devil and his minion had scared Esmeralda but he'd taken the brunt of the fall.

"I was not aware there was a dresscode for riding, my Prince," Sora smiled, Murchand couldn't be King, the Mebd wouldn't share her throne like that. "Forgive me, may I asketh what brings thee back to Faerie so soon? I hear Hell is lovely this time of year," Sora fell into the proper speech pattern for these two, it would have been barbaric not to.

:' Tis, : Lucifer smirked at Sora's chicanery. : sadly though a man needs the comforts of his wife from time to time. :

"Aye," Sora eyed Murchand. "I suppose the Devil's bedchambers can be less comforting than the Queens,"

"Sora!" Esmeralda and Murchand yelled.

: No, no. Don't be mistaken, Prince Sora, my chambers can comfort you in ways even your creative mind would not believe, : The devil stepped forward, placing a warm hand on Sora's face, tracing his lips with a perfect finger. : But I cannot keep him for eternity. :

"I don't suppose you could," Sora said walking back over to Esmeralda and patting her face. "Ready to go again?"

"I'm taking you home," She said, eyes downcast on the ground, all of these beings were well above her station. "I should not have brought you this far, it is too dangerous."

: Please, even the lowest beings of my domain have heard of Prince Sora's escapades, I enjoyed the story of you impersonating angels to steal men's sanity and their sanctity, : Lucifer smiled again, that's all he ever did was smile, he helped Sora up on Esmeralda's back. : Come young prince, it would seem your joyride is over, :

It was true, Sora had been quite the hellion in his wild years, a part of him still longed for the trickery and treachery, but he was trying to tame it for Riku.

"What a sight you are, covered in muck from head to toe, the most pristine image of our royal family I'm sure," Murchand said brushing mud off of his back and climbing behind him. "I'll hold you steady this time and your horse as well," He smirked down to Esmeralda. Murchand was a big man with muscle and intellect, it was a wonder the Queen took him as her husband. "Don't worry, sweet prince, I shall not tell your mother,"

Sora sneered. "Thank thee, my Prince, my knight-in-shining-armor, but I am afraid if thee wouldst not have shocked my steed I would still be pristine," He sat rigidly with Murchand so close behind him, he could feel the man's sweet breath on his naked neck.

"Sora, you were covered in salt water," Esmeralda said trolloping along.

"Yes," Sora sighed. "But they didn't know that,"

: Always so amusing, cherub? Would you like to come visit me as well? I must leave Murchand here, but I would enjoy your company, : Lucifer smiled, placing a hand on Sora's leg as it bumped along with Esmeralda's small canter.

Sora's spine stiffened even further making him sit completely erect on his mount. "I'm sorry, Master Lucifer, but I'm in a rather committed relationship,"

: Oh yes, to that human boy, I've heard of him as well : Satan moved his hand to Esmeralda's right flank, not a drop of rain touching him. The horse knackered uncomfortably under that hand, but she didn't say anything, though the touch did burn her a bit it wasn't something she wanted him to draw away either.

"Oh look," Sora said happily, very ready to be rid of his current company. "The castle is in view,"

"I hear the Cat Anna is visiting as well," Murchand said. "How long is she with us?"

"For a while, I think she's waiting on Riku to get back, she's going to try to convince him to lead her expedition to the human world and destroy all the iron," Sora shrugged, trying not to mind the way Murchand was leaning over him, or how his hand was holding onto his hip, while the other was wrapped around his waist.

: Such an impossible thing to ask a human, : Lucifer thought aloud, or perhaps that was too particular. He voiced his musing through spoken thought. : It might've been better for them to strike a deal with me, I shall offer my services, :

"No offense, but I'm not sure they want a deal with the devil," Sora smiled.

: Everyone desires my deals, little Sora, : Lucifer laughed and warm flames of desire licked through Sora's chest, gripping his human heart firmly. He wanted to reach out and touch Lucifer, hold him, be held by him. : The problem is that most can't pay the price :

"If there weren't such a heavy tax, lover, perhaps more would come to you?" Murchand laughed along with Satan, Sora was having a hard time remembering his own name between the two of them and was suddenly glad that the other prince was holding him up. His heart fluttered at the feather light touches and their laughing demeanor, he felt his face flush and suddenly wished he were better clothed and washed.

: Perhaps, : Lucifer smiled.

"Halt, O Lightbringer, what art thou doing with mine husband and my nephew?" It was the Queen, standing in the rain and looking vehement.

: Merely on a stroll with them, oh lovely sovereign of Faerie, : Sora felt something brush the side of face and he realized it was a feather from Lucifer's invisible wings, he tried to visualize them and saw them in their black splendor, a bright white halo glowing beautifully around the fallen angel.

She stared, but motioned them inside the castle. "Go clean thyselves, thou may still be able to catch the remnants of dinner, or perhaps retire. Lucifer, I'm afraid I cannot invite thee inside today, but another day I'm sure," She glared at him. Sora realized that the Queen had known Murchand was coming back and that had been what put her in her mood.

: That's okay, : Lucifer laughed continuing forward past the Queen. : I'll be an uninvited guest then; I'm used to people not wanting me around. : The Queen only stared after him walking further, unwanted and uninvited into her home.

"Sorry," Sora whispered as he went by her. "I didn't think I'd run into them," But she didn't look at him as she rushed into the castle.

"Dinner Sora, be there in fifteen minutes," She yelled. "We have guests," As if he didn't know.

Riku landed in Connecticut at about seven in the morning, he was tired but he grabbed his overhead bag and shuffled towards the nose of the plane with the other passengers. When he went into the terminal he was surprised to see his mother and Demyx with a bright red sign, his name emblazoned in white on the front of it.

His mother was a vision as always, her platinum hair whipped up into a messy bun on top of her head with strands falling haphazardly over her shoulders. She was wearing a floral blue sundress with a white cotton jacket and white pumps, when she smiled at him her aquamarine eyes crinkled at the edges pushing her black rectangular framed glasses up a bit.

"Riku!" She shouted hugging him tightly, the smell of home took over his senses immediately, he hugged her back. "God you need a trim," She said fingering his hair, but holding him at an arm's length she examined him up and down. "Good, you've been eating, and you smell clean, guess that means you showered too,"

"Hi mom," Riku laughed kissing her cheek.

"Oh! I'm going to make your favorite for dinner: chicken parmesan and asparagus! I even thought about some minced garlic potatoes and some—"

"Mom, mom! We don't have to talk dinner right now, it's not even breakfast time, let's just go home," Riku laughed again, his mother was just so excitable.

"Got your bags man," Demyx smiled, but the way he did it made Riku think they had a lot to talk about, there was something deeper in that look, more meaningful. "So how is jolly old England?"

"Yes, dear. You hardly called, I would've paid the long distance bills, or you could have video chatted with me, what do you think Skype is for?" His mom asked as they bounced along, well, more so she bounced than them, she was so happy he was back.

"Demyx, stop showing my mother things that make her more technologically advanced than me," Riku looked at Demyx who only smiled back. "Sorry mom, I'm here now though, right?"

"Only for three months!" She stopped pointing at him. "And then you're gone again,"

"You've got me for a little while, Ms. di Franco." Demyx smiled.

"You only like me for my food," Riku's mom sulked. Riku rolled his eyes, she was so melodramatic.

"Misses F!" Demyx complained.

"Dem, what did I tell you, try not to replace me while I'm gone, I know you and Axel obliterated my room right?" Riku laughed as they exited the airport, Demyx had already grabbed Riku's suitcases.

"It's not that bad," Demyx shrugged. "Think of it as a renovation,"

"Speaking of Axel, I haven't seen him since he ran off with that cute little boy," She thought. "Trina says he come backs every once in a while, but I just don't know what's gotten into him,"

Riku and Demyx loaded his bags into the trunk of his mother's Ford Taurus. "Shotgun," Demyx yelled running to the front of the car.

"Like hell!" Riku shouted running after him.

"Boys!"

"Sorry," They said at the same time, Riku's mother rolled her beautiful eyes.

"I swear," She laughed. "both of you in the back,"

"Mom!"

"Misses F!" They both yelled, but climbed into the back seat. The ride back was filled with music from the radio and Riku's mother's singing, he wondered if she could learn to weave spells into her songs, she wasn't bad at it, sad to say Riku got his dad's affinity to music, couldn't play or sing a note.

"_You know we have to talk_," Demyx whispered in his ear after they were sure they couldn't be heard.

"_I know,_" Riku sighed. "_If it makes you feel any better Axel'll be here in a few days,_"

"_How the hell do you know that?_" Demyx demanded. "_You two both just left without ceremony, but now you're keeping up somehow_,"

"_I'll explain later,_" And with that they pulled into the neighborhood, Demyx stared at him but Riku didn't open his mouth once, he got the feeling Demyx felt like he was being left out of some huge secret, and he probably couldn't tell him how true that was.

"Well, if you two are done whispering like little girls we're here," She smiled at them. "I'll get started on something to eat and Riku can tell us all about his trip," They got out the car, Riku and Demyx going for his bags.

"Yvonne!" Riku looked up to see Axel's mother racing towards them. "Oh Riku you're back," She smiled cupping his face in her hands, her fingernails were multicolored, every color of the rainbow. Trina Faust was a wild looking woman, Axel got his red hair from his father, but her hair was strawberry blonde and all over her head and her eyes were bright hazel. She wore a white lace shirt that was simple enough, and a black skirt that was a bit too short for a woman nearing forty, but it was toned down from some of the things she normally wore.

"Trina!" Yvonne, Riku's mom, smiled. "I was just about to make some breakfast, come in! I want to know all about your and Vic's date the other night," She grabbed Trina by the arm leaving Riku and Demyx to talk, a bit conspicuously. Vic—Victor was Axel's father, he was a quite but efficient man with flaming red hair and a muscular build. Axel got all his lankiness from his mother's side of the family. Victor was a good man, one that loved his family without shame or doubt, and he worked hard to keep them happy, a part of Riku wished he had a dad like Victor, hell, Demyx wished Victor was his dad and he had a dad.

When he and Riku made it up the stairs of his two story home Demyx through the bags across the floor, where things like his pillows, clothes, books and CDs were as well, Riku glared at Demyx for the mess but the blond smiled sheepishly. "Axel and I only kinda messed it up," He said slowly. "It's not as bad as you're used to at least? I tried to tidy up!"

"You're a pig," Riku laughed, but remembered how lax he had been in his cleaning at school, probably because the mess reminded him of his two best friends. "Don't worry about it, we'll get it later right?"

"Yeah," Demyx smiled plopping down on Riku's bed, it was two times bigger than the one he had at school. "It's hard to get to sleep when you're used to a big rock attached to you," Demyx sighed, that big rock was usually Axel or Riku himself, Demyx rarely slept alone, another little quirk of his. "Where's Axel at Riku? With that guy right?"

"Yes," Riku said sitting down as his desktop computer and swiveling in the chair to look at Demyx. He wondered how much the slight blond knew about Faerie, and the elfish people who lived there.

"Is that all you're going to tell me? Axel's a blabbermouth Riku, he told me that the guy lives in a place I wouldn't believe, and has servants and is catered to, but that he's not spoiled, and is a fighter, and it all sounds too perfect to be real,"

"It's real," Riku said. "I've been there,"

"What the hell? Everyone leaves me and then you guys get together without me? Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked sitting up, he looked hurt. "You guys don't want to be my friends anymore, do you?"

"What—Dem—"

"Riku we've never kept secrets from each other before, you used to tell me everything, now you go off to school in a different country and you make all kinds of new friends, and you e-mailed me once! What am I supposed to think?" Demyx was two breaths short of crying, Riku could only stare at him unbelievingly.

"Demyx, buddy, I promise I didn't mean to seem like that," Riku said haltingly. "It's not something I wanted to hide from you, and I should have called you more, I thought you just knew you were my best friend, but I wasn't acting like a very good friend I guess," How had he forgotten how fragile his friend was? He'd been swept up in the excitement of everything that he'd left out one of his oldest friends. "I'm sorry," He hugged Demyx, who he knew would hug him back fiercely, and he did, which caused Riku to smile. Demyx gave good hugs, he just didn't know when to let go. "Ok. Dem, losing circulation to brain,"

Demyx made a shocked sound, like he always did when he didn't realize he'd cut off someone's air flow. "Oops," He smiled shyly, then Riku thought to himself it couldn't hurt anything.

"You wanna see what you've been missing?" He asked going to his bag and pulling out a mirror. Demyx nodded slowly, watching him come over and plop down on the bed.

"Yeah, but what's that mirror for?" He asked looking down and into his reflection.

"Just watch," He smiled a little anxiously. "Sora," He said into the mirror's face, it shimmered and began to ripple, Demyx gasped again staring into the mirror like it was the most enthralling television station he'd ever seen. There was one problem with calling Sora, he was sitting in a hall full of fey diners. Sora made a sharp intake of air seeing Riku's face projected on the wall, but took and even deeper one when he saw the handsome blond he was sitting beside.


	10. Chapter 10

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Ten**

"Nephew Sora," The Queen said tightly, staring at the image on the wall. "Is that thy mate?" She didn't look away from the silver haired boy, but instead she blinked once very slowly. "And is there another human accompanying him?"

Sora's mouth hung open and the entire room was silent, all but a certain redhead who stood up and yelled: "Demmy!" But he was very suddenly pulled down by Roxas, who covered his face now as embarrassed as his brother.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement. Master Riku," She smiled, blinking again, Riku looked worried, he hadn't been expecting to see such a full room, or the dining area at all really.

"Ye—yes, your Majesty?" He stammered, his eyes swept the room, everyone was all very unfamiliar except for the Queen's direct party, and the musician's table. In his flustered state he still noticed a rather attractive blond…man? He was surely a man sitting close to the Queen, the man gave him a congratulatory smile and raised his wineglass, winking once.

"I see, for a moment I had hoped twas mine eyes that deceived me." She continued, and stood. "Praytell, Master Riku, what it is thou art doing? And to whom we have the pleasure of meeting," She crossed the floor with such fluid grace, Riku's eyes followed her till she stood stock still in front of him. He opened his mouth once be she held a hand up. "Nay, I wouldst like an explanation in the flesh," She touched the image of the two young men.

It was like a powerful vacuum had been turned on full, Riku could feel himself falling into the depths of nothingness, he looked around frantically for Demyx who was freefalling just as Riku did. He tried to speak but he couldn't find his voice, it was like the wind had been ripped from his throat.

When he hit the ground he hit it hard, his legs buckled from underneath him and he found himself kneeling before the Queen, who smiled at the gesture he hadn't planned. She simply looked down at him and Demyx, and then with the slightest of shrugs she turned stamping away to her chair. She picked up her wineglass and took a sip before she snapped her fingers. "Two chairs for our newest, most unexpected guests," She said with a smile that was had neither mirth nor hatred, it seemed like glass, only reflecting back the emotions Riku wished he could see in her face.

Instantly two chairs appeared next to Axel and the table lengthened slightly, plates materialized, as did silverware and glasses. A Brownie ran up, his head held down and he poured wine into the glasses, then as quickly as he came he had gone.

"Please, sit, I'm sure there is quite the tale in this…arrival," She said, an impenetrable mask sitting lightly on her beautiful cheekbones. Riku nodded dumbly, grabbing Demyx by the hand and pulling him up to the table with them, he remembered he wasn't the least bit dressed in elfin clothing, actually he was in his rattiest jeans and his dark red t-shirt had small holes in the sides. He looked at his feet, the shoes he mowed the grass in stared back up at him, green stained and worn, repressing a groan Riku found Sora's disbelieving face, red from embarrassment…no, red from anger, he followed Sora's line of sight to his still connected hand, Demyx on the other end.

Letting go like Demyx's hand had caught fire he smiled slightly at the Queen. "Forgive me—your—your Majesty, your Highness," He said, mind racing trying to access the situation, he noticed no one was speaking still, that all eyes were turned on him. "I didn't think Sora would be attending dinner, or that we would be interrupting—"

"Fair enough," The Queen said, her voice sharp, nothing like this had ever happened under her reign and it was hard enough to keep her Queen-like visage so under control with the amount of liquor she'd consumed, Riku was lucky she was two sips away from being completely inebriated.

"Perhaps you've had enough, my love," Riku was surprised to see the Queen's husband, but even more surprised when she glared hateful daggers in his direction before her face became blank again.

"Are you ordering your Lady? Your Sovereign, the Queen?" She asked in a chiding tone, as if she spoke to a disobedient child who would not learn unless you raised your hand to him.

"No, my love, my life," Murchand said, eyes moving to his plate. "Forgive me,"

"Master Riku," Her words were steady enough, but she felt the Cat Anna's hand in hers squeezing her fingers almost reassuringly, but more like a reminder for who she was, not a woman scorned by her husband's cheating, or by an interrupted dinner, but the noblest woman in this world who ruled several lands. With that thought she sobered up slightly. "In light of your ignorance surely you realize what you have compromised? The boy is human yes?"

Riku nodded. "He's mine and Axel's friend, Demyx—" Riku tried.

"Aye, be that as it may, Faerie is not something one keeps in a box to show to one's childhood chums, nor is it a place to be revealed to just anyone. Had he been chosen to come here, favored by a member of the court, we would welcome him." She said slowly, trying to make Riku comprehend. "He is unsafe, Riku, to bring him here without wards, without protection, without anything. Is there anyone here who would claim responsibility over this one until such a time as he has been properly introduced to our world?"

: I would, : Riku looked up, it was the blond man.

"Lucifer," The Queen turned her gaze to him. "Thou may not doest such a thing, you have powers, many, many great ones at that, but in my castle, under my law I shall not allow it,"

: Damn, : The man known as Lucifer laughed, his frigid eyes bore into Riku, sending a chill of longing down his spine. : Then I rescind, :

"Is there another?" The Queen asked, she could care less for the new boy, but he was an apparent friend of Riku's, and though she would not let her nephew's companion off lightly she would not send them to the block for beheading either.

"Till such time as a proper protector can be found then I shall watch him," The Queen and the entire room turned to the side, standing in the shadows was Morgan Le Fey, barging in on the diners yet again.

: Morganna, : Lucifer smiled as she stepped forward, clothed in deep russet.

"Sister, thou doth intrude much in these past few days," The Cat Anna looked bored, but that was only her face, her eyes were alight with interest in the new human, he looked so fragile, so easily manipulated. She would have taken him as a charge herself had Morgan not interrupted.

"Am I not welcomed in my sister's palace? In my true home?" Morgan asked, her eyes pinning her dark haired sister pointedly. She stepped forward in her jeweled petticoats, her hair a fair sheen of wheat this day. The Cat Anna didn't say anything as the proxy Queen took a seat at the table that hadn't been there a moment ago, she didn't wait for the servants to bring things for her, instead smiling as they appeared themselves.

"Now, now, allow us to hear sir Riku's tale, he has much to tell," The Mebd spoke softly.

"Well," Riku started, his voice cracking slightly under the pressure. "This is Demyx," He motioned to the normally ecstatic blond who was shaking in his seat, probably about to pass out from all the improbability of everything around them. "Like I said he's a friend of mine, and he was feeling a little down because Axel and I were doing something behind his back, I thought 'what the hell'—" Riku paused, covering his mouth, the Queen only nodded for him to go on. "and I wanted to call Sora, maybe get him to come to my house a bit earlier than we talked about, but all this was happening and…I'm sorry?" His eyebrows bunched together apologetically, trying to appease the Queen.

"Ah, an easy enough mistake," The Queen dismissed. "But I expect you shall clean the horse stables with your friend sir Demyx, and Axel as well for his outburst, that will give you all time to talk," She smiled, Axel opened his mouth to protest when Roxas clapped a hand over it. "Something to say, sir Axel?" The Queen regarded him with a questioning gaze.

"No, your Highness," Roxas smiled and answered for him.

"I believe I was asking sir Axel," The Queen stated.

"Not at all, your Majesty," Axel said, holding her gaze for a while longer than he should perhaps, but she met him with nothing but a warm smile and broke the eye contact first. When things settled a bit and it seemed to be behind them the Cat Anna smirked.

"And does sir Demyx have a voice of his own, or do his friends always speak on his behalf?" She asked, her black eyes roaming over Demyx's face, looking for fear perhaps, or some kind of indication of such.

"He does," Demyx said. "But I think if I say anything I'm going to scream, so if you wouldn't mind I'm just going to stare at the table,"

"_Say 'your Grace'_." Riku whispered.

"Your Grace," Demyx finished.

"I see, we shall all talk later then, sir Demyx, after our dear sister has properly coached you on all the etiquettes you are expected to learn." She smiled. "What unusual hair you have," She remarked, hiding a laugh behind her delicate looking hair.

The remaining time for dinner was rather short, there had been plans for another dance, or perhaps a show from the Queen's own players, but the Mebd claimed she was tired and wished to retire. Soon after there was no one in the food hall but the small gang Riku had come to know, and the blond man who stayed behind for some reason.

: Bravo, sirs, that was quite the show, : The blond man Riku had been aware of since he unwittingly returned clapped slowly. : I am not quite sure you know me, my name is Lucifer Morningstar, : He extended his hand out for Riku to take, who touched it once and felt a lull of insanity spike his mind.

"Lucifer…Morningstar?" Riku said slowly. "You realize you're named after—"

: I'm named after no one, : Lucifer smiled. : My name means 'The Beloved One' 'Bringer of Light' I am the most crestfallen of all our Lord God's angels, : Riku caught his breath, he heard Demyx collapse beside him. : Poor thing, : The Devil said, handsome in red, reaching down and caressing Demyx's cheek.

"Don't touch him, Lightbringer," Morgan said, grabbing his arm slowly away from Demyx's now pained face. "You know what your touch does to mortal men,"

: As do you yours, your Highness, : Morningstar replied off-handedly. : Either way, since this is not my own realm I shall abide by your words, if only in your presence anyway, :

"You two made quite an entrance," Roxas was mortified. "I hope you know what you could have done. Poor Sora is receiving a most fervent tongue lashing from our Majesty," Riku knew Roxas was distressed simply because he was slowly falling into an older pattern of speech, Axel rested his hands on top of Roxas' shoulder before giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Calm down Roxie, your age is showing," Axel smiled impishly.

: His age? : Satan asked. : But he is only a boy, if he were measured by human standards it may be illegal for you to even touch him as you have, : Lucifer floated over to Axel, well, he walked, but his walk didn't seem to touch the ground though his legs moved one in front of the other, he ran a hand down Axel's back. : Then again, things that are not proper to touch are sometimes the most fun, : He said in a hushed voice, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Morningstar," Morgan warned flatly. "Mayhaps there is a more…prodigal son you could try tempting elsewhere,"

: I would if Riku wouldn't mind me searching out Sora? : He responded and Morgan glared at him, he laughed again and it felt like embers were stirred up in everyone's belly but Morgan's, who was long tempered to Lucifer's nature.

"I think I would mind that," Riku said sullenly.

"Most severely I would mind it," Roxas agreed.

: Ah, but you have no dominion over your brother, anymore than he has over you, : Morningstar said resting a hand on Roxas' cheek.

"Dominion be damned, don't touch him," Axel said about to slap Lucifer's hand away when something grabbed his own, he looked up at Morgan.

"That wouldn't be wise, Axel, an open display of violence as such would be an invitation to a rebuttal," She pulled Roxas into her arms, away from Lucifer's warm hands. "Now, sir Lucifer, Master Lightbringer, we wish you leave,"

: Leave I shall then, : Lucifer consented. : But I shall return to claim what I desire. :

"Murchand will be waiting for you," Morgan said pulling herself and Roxas aside so the Devil could pass. He bowed once before exiting the room, a sudden weight was lifted from their shoulders, one they had no knowledge they had been bearing. "Go. Rest children, leave Demyx in my care and I shall have him returned to you within the hour," She assured.

"Wait…I don't think I should leave Riku alone," Demyx said, his eyes landing on Riku, they pleaded for him to stay.

"You are under my watch now, and as I am bound to my true name I swear to you there shall be no harm or foul play while you are within my sight, or my mind's eyes." Morgan said placing a calming hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dem," Axel smirked clasping his other. "Morgan's good people, besides, if she doesn't show you the ropes I'd have to and I kinda suck at all this,"

"You do well enough," Morgan laughed. "Now go, I have much to say and little time to do it in,"

They left a trembling Demyx behind, Axel had to drag Riku away, the look he received from Demyx begged him—no implored him to stay, and he desperately wanted to, he'd gotten Demyx dragged here accidentally, and now he'd thrown him to the lions.

"It's only an hour," Axel said as they entered the garden, Sora was waiting there for them, braiding flowers together.

"Have you forgotten how long an hour was here?" Riku spat. "Or your friend who started crying the minute we were alone because he missed us so damned much? Axel, you wouldn't let Demyx be alone when he's in his mood ever before, what's so different now?"

"Now I have people I have to answer to," Axel said slowly. "I know he's in good hands, Riku. I trust Morgan with my life, she's as powerful as the Queen," Roxas cleared his throat at that. "Er, I mean to say she's powerful, she can handle it."

"What was that?" Riku said pointing to Roxas. "That little thing with the throat clearing?"

"One shouldn't speak against the Queen in her home, or to speak that someone is her equal, remember what happened last time you angered one of the Queens?" Roxas explained.

"It isn't like mother is harming your…acquaintance," Sora said dipping his hand into the extravagant fountain that sat in the middle of the beautiful garden. "Though I don't know if it would bring me a bit of pleasure that she would."

"Sora!" Riku protested.

"Who is he, Riku?" Sora finally looked up, his eyes were blazing with anger and tears. "A friend of yours you never told me about, you showed him our mirror? Were you laughing at me? Trying to humiliate me?"

"What—Sora no—"

"Did you fuck him?" Riku's jaw fell open.

"Sora that's—listen to yourself. He's my friend Sora, my friend from home, in America." Riku tried.

"Did. You. Have sex. With him?" Sora punctuated each word with poison.

"No! I did not have sex with him. I was trying to cheer him up! Where is this even coming from? What? I'm not allowed to have friends you don't know about?" Riku was getting angry now at Sora's capricious behavior, one minute he was the wisest thing Riku had ever met the next he was an angry, spoiled prince who was making accusations and demands.

"So you admit you were trying to hide him from me?" Sora said, standing.

"Listen to yourself Sora, you're not even saying anything that makes sense," Riku grabbed him by the arms as if to shake some sense back into him.

"Oh you're no fun," Kairi walked from behind a rose bush, Sora blinked once confusedly.

"Kairi?" Riku asked.

"What? You were expecting Sora to be so mad on his own? There was anger stewing there, yeah, but he wasn't going to do or say anything about it, so I took a little initiative to bring his hidden thoughts to the forefront of his mind the next time he saw you, and a little speech manipulation never hurt either." The girl smiled.

"What…?" Riku said slowly.

"Damn it Kairi!" Sora shouted flushing furiously. "She ambushed me out of nowhere, and forced her spell down my throat, Riku I would never—"

"No, and that's the problem, you wouldn't have told him. And then what would have happened? You would have went behind his back and probably confronted that new kid—Limerick or whatever his name is. Then Riku would get mad at you, and you would get even madder at him for thinking everything you just shouted at the top of your lungs, dear cousin. Then you'd both talk, and forgive each other. It's all so predictable, so boring." Kairi was in a gown of the lushest green ever conceived; she walked forward like a wave sailing across the open sea that could never crash.

"She's got a point," Axel said.

Sora opened his mouth to argue and then closed it again.

"Do you really think those things? That I was trying to humiliate you? That Demyx and I were…together? You knew him for all of fifteen minutes, and you never spoke to him, you never even looked at me but the one time."

Sora's eyes fell to the floor.

"When I say he's just a friend you should believe me, don't let it all just sit and build up inside of you. If I didn't want you keeping things from me why would I keep them from you?" Riku continued.

"Old beliefs die hard," Sora said quietly, looking at the braided crown of flowers in his hands.

"Just kiss already," Kairi sighed. "What would this family do without me?" She laughed.

"There'd probably be a lot less murder," Roxas shrugged. "a lot less anxiety, lot less fear, sorrow, rejection, tragedy. Oh my, we'd be boring I suppose." He smiled.

"Too true!" Kairi smiled along with him. Riku ignored them and pulled Sora up to him, ignoring the brunet's wet fingers as they trailed the light goosebumps on his face coldly.

"Riku…how can I say I'm sorry?" Sora asked leaning into him.

"You just did," Riku smiled, kissing him with fevered passion.

"And the two are one again," Morgan smiled, Demyx looked around her shoulder, smiling at Riku and Axel and anyone else that would look at him.

"It can't have been an hour already," Riku said.

"Now who forgets how time runs in Faerie?" Axel laughed.

"You've been here too long," Riku glared. "Demyx, are you alright?"

"I'm offended," Morgan said contritely.

"I'm fine," Demyx offered. "Ms. Morgan told me a lot, and what to expect while I was here, I think I've got everyone's names and personalities down, but apparently no one here sticks to their personality too long,"

"Once again my mother talks too much," Sora smiled.

"I have passed my loquaciousness down to my oldest son," She answered.

"I get that there's magic, and spells, and that you guys," He pointed at Kairi. "Are almost like bad guys who won't exactly admit their bad guys,"

"Hey!" Kairi glared.

"I'm just telling it like I understand it," Demyx smiled holding his hands up.

"To be truthful dear, we're all "bad guys" as you put it," Morgan laughed. "Though I'd like to think we're not so bad…selfish maybe, misunderstood—well of course, we hardly understand ourselves. But no one is truly so bad."

"Except mother," Kairi shrugged.

"Yes. Except your mother," Morgan agreed.

"Look what Ms. Morgan gave me!" Demyx said pointing to his ear, it was an earring like Riku's, only opposite of his, probably its twin.

"Ms. Morgan?" Roxas asked.

"I've been called many things," Morgan said shaking her head. "Betrayer, Backstabber, Lover, Angel," She smiled. "Not to mention my many names, Morgan being only one of them, but 'Misses' is a first. You are a very unique person, Demyx McGovern."

"That means a lot, coming from you, Ms. Morgan," He smiled. Riku was glad to see Demyx wasn't about to fall over from shock any longer, but he seemed more at home now than Riku had ever felt, even now.

"Man. Nothing interesting ever happens here," Kairi sulked.

"We have two very different versions of the word interesting," Riku said shaking his head.

"Eh-hem," It was a very distinct throat clearing, one Riku recognized above everyone else. "Her majesty would like to remind you that there is stable cleaning to be done." It was Arthur, the small, boyish servant.

"She was serious about that?" Axel made a disgusted face.

"My sister rarely jokes about punishment," Morgan smiled. "And you don't know magic either—well, any that'll help," She looked at Axel before he opened his mouth, when he was about to protest she went on. "Any that came from my spellbook should not be mentioned to me, my one rule is to never rifle through my belongings," She said with a pointed look.

"Oh. Then you're right," Axel lied flatly, and Morgan chuckled a little under her breath. "Anyway, you guys go have fun with that…shame on you for interrupting dinner," He shooed Riku and Demyx towards the door. "Dem, we'll have to catch up when you're done from your duty—" Here he paused to laugh childishly. "Heh. Duty."

"Axel, if I remember correctly you interrupted dinner today too," Roxas smiled. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" He stretched his arms out in exasperation before folding them against himself. "Fine, let's just get this over with then," Riku smirked.

"Hey come on, it'll be just like old times. We're always getting into shit right?"

"Yeah, but we don't usually have to clean it up," Axel sighed. Roxas kissed his cheek as he sent his lover to the horse's stables. As they walked Demyx couldn't help but stare, his eyes wouldn't tear away from his pale skinned, redheaded friend. Axel felt the questioning gaze and turned to the blond. "What is it, Dem?"

"You look different," Demyx said, grabbing a lock of Axel's hair and yanking it out.

"Ow! Damn it Demyx,"

"Ok. So you can still feel," Demyx said examining the red hair in between his fingers. "But you look so weird, Axe. What's wrong? Catch cold or something?" Those blue eyes did look concerned; Axel rolled his own eyes as they took a turn.

"No Dem, I didn't "catch cold" in fact I'm better than ever. I'm one of them," He said pointing to a random fey walking past them, the beautiful thing stared as Axel pointed and made a queer face before glaring and baring pointy teeth, keeping its cool, collected demeanor frigid. "Okay, maybe not like that one, but I'm—well, damn, I think they're elves, but I never really asked."

"You never asked what they are?" Riku asked. "Damn that was stupid."

"Hey. You're going to be one soon enough," Axel said.

"What? Now you guys are leaving me out of that too?" Demyx asked then he sighed. "Man."

"You don't get it," Riku said clamping him on the back. "This place isn't all it's cracked up to be, no matter what Morgan told you. No one ever really tells you the truth, there's a lot of fighting going on under your nose, all the greetings and sayings you have to memorize, it's a nightmare really."

"But you keep coming back." Demyx pointed out, walking with his fingers laced behind his back. Riku didn't answer then. "And you're going to get changed into a fairy, you know what that means? I'll be all alone out there, my two best friends gone to this magical land and I'd have no way of contacting you because I "just don't get it"."

"I didn't mean—"

"Yeah, I know you didn't." Demyx sighed, he was quiet as they finally arrived at the stable.

"Oh my," Esmeralda greeted them with a gesture of her hand, a half hearted wave. "I heard that a band of misfits would be by to clean this place,"

"Holy shit a talking horse!" Demyx exclaimed.

There was a short moment of silence before Esmeralda opened her mouth. "I'm really getting tired of that," She said rolling her eyes.

"That's what I said too," Axel smirked. Esmeralda shifted from her equine form and stood before them in shimmering beauty, Demyx jaw dropped open either further.

"Holy shit, did that horse just turn into a woman?" Esmeralda stepped forward, angry intent swirling around her she brought her hand around his mouth, nearly crushing his jaw in her grasp.

"Perhaps someone should teach him better manners," Lifting him a few inches off the ground her black eyes bore into his blue ones, she smirked at his fear, Axel's finger's wrapped around Esmeralda's wrist, twisting it so hard she dropped the blond.

"I really wouldn't do that, Ez," He said, using the more affectionate nickname he'd heard from Roxas. "This human is under the protection of Queen Morgan, and if he weren't he'd be under my protection," Axel's eyes burned with power, understanding and remembrance flooded back into Esmeralda's face.

"You're—"

"That's right," Axel smirked, letting go of his crushing grip on her wrist. "Please be a little nicer to my friends," He cast a look over at Demyx and winked.

"If I were you I'd be more careful, Axel. I may be bound to Morgan, but I feel no ties to you." She slapped her hand forward, hitting only the air but Axel went sailing back into the stable, landing hard on his front side, he groaned as he pushed himself up. "And because you've acquired new strength does not mean you are strong,"

Axel launched himself forward, humiliated. Fire swirled into his hands and he sent the flames hurtling to the ground around Esmeralda's feet, she jumped but he caught her in the air, grabbing her long black hair in his hands and finding the braid that tied her to Morgan he clutched at her head, a frustrated neigh ripped from her throat as she struggled against his grip, but he held fast pinning her arms with his knees and her chest with his lower half.

"No, you be careful. I don't like the way you treat them, Esmeralda, even if they are human. Demyx is my friend and Riku is the lover of your master's son, all I'm asking is for a little respect for them," The look he received was pure hatred, but he looked past it to a more primal emotion. She would not be broken, not a second time.

"Humans don't deserve my respect," She spat, her body melted to water and suddenly all Axel was holding onto was a puddle. He stood up, staring down at the water, it moved once and she rose from the water, for a moment she was complete liquid before it solidified. "But don't think that you and I are done," She smirked. "You're either really brave or really stupid,"

"Both, I've been told," Axel shrugged; she laughed for a moment and then grew serious.

"Well then, aren't you going to attack me again? Or can I make the first move?" Her eyebrow rose, awaiting his answer.

"Wha—you _want _to fight?"

"That's right, you don't exactly know me. You've challenged _me_, Axel, I'm the Daughter of one of the greatest Kelpies in history," Her ravenous hair billowed like the branches of an old willow, so starch like, standing on end. "One of the first, if not the first in existence. My blood is not diluted with that of any other species, elf, pixie, anything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean to me?" Axel asked, folding his arms.

"Silly boy, now a fey but you know nothing of what once was. Pay heed to the old stories, they might save your life," She smiled prettily. "The strength of my father runs through my veins,"

"Yeah well I'm just pissed off enough to test that," Axel answered.

"Axel, it's really not worth it." Demyx said shaking his head. "You can't fight a girl,"

"Shut up fool. I am no _girl_," Esmeralda spat angrily, her feet shifted her weight back and forth, a horse ready to gallop. Axel stared her down not flinching in his cold fey confidence as he felt her power surge around him, he exerted the bit of magic Roxas had taught him so far, it was a good mix of combative and supportive magic, he'd taken better to the latter and Roxas feared that he wouldn't be able to teach it as well. Esmeralda trotted forward so fast Axel barely had time to blink, the impact with which she kicked him might have broken his human ribs, but he felt a hollow sort of pain travel through his chest as the air was knocked from him, she swiveled on the ball of her foot, bringing her other leg around and connecting it with his jaw.

Axel crumpled to the ground from her first two blows, his head was reeling and he shuddered at her strength. Blinking one eye and then the other he made out her smug stare and brought himself to his feet.

"I'll teach you respect," She said gripping him by the throat and lifting him high into the air. Axel brought his foot down hard into her collar knocking her down and effectively making her release him. "Very good," She coughed. Axel quieted his mind like Roxas had taught him, he had to make his senses sharp so she couldn't land anymore rocking blows.

In the next instant he saw her shoulder prepared to ram into his abdomen, it probably would have decommissioned him, but he moved with lightning like reflexes and was out of the way in time, her leg shot out behind her like a bucking bronco and he collapsed again.

"You've got potential, I'll give you that," She said looking down on him. "You have my favor, Axel. To be so swift and strong, in a few hundred years you could be a threat, but you need to think more quickly, to focus your mind better," The horse turned woman grabbed the redhead by the collar and set him on his feet. "Come see me after your studies with Roxas, you're my new pupil," She cast a glance over his shoulder. Riku and Demyx had been watching in horror, crying out for Axel to stop, or for Esmeralda to lay off of him, but in the moment Axel hadn't heard any of it. "Humans, I won't apologize, but I suppose I can be a bit more…cordial." She huffed.

"Thanks," Axel said spitting blood on the ground, Esmeralda shrugged and turned leaving them to the stable. "Piece of cake," He said smiling bloodily, Demyx jumped on him his fists pounding into Axel's bruising chest, the redhead winced at the ministrations.

"You big idiot!" Demyx yelled pounding him harder. "Why did you do that? It was okay! I obviously upset her! I could've said sorry, I could've apologized! You didn't have to go get yourself hurt."

"Woah, woah, Demy, slow down bud that really smarts," Axel said between his teeth.

"It should!" Demyx hollered. "Damn it Axel," Finally he stopped, folding his arms and sitting on the ground.

"Sorry Dem, you know how I get…" Axel smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah well normally you don't get your ass handed to you like that, man." Riku laughed. "She beat you black and blue, dude."

"Yeah well, she's been around a lot longer than me," Axel shrugged, but the action pained him, he sighed. "Let's just clean the damn stables,"

"You were so amazing though!" Demyx said jumping up, over his brief bout of anger. "You gotta teach me how to do that, Axe. All that fire was like—and the way you moved like water was just—wow!"

"Please," Riku rolled his eyes, he'd been around magic for a while, but he had to admit it was pretty cool to watch, when the sound of Axel's jaw nearly breaking didn't keep ringing in his ear that was. "don't inflate his ego anymore than it already is,"

"Don't be jealous Riku," Axel smiled as they walked into the horse's den.


	11. Chapter 11

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **I'll refrain from making jokes about this being the "elf"-eventh chapter, but know that it will be difficult for me. Anyway, I don't really have much else to say, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Damn," Riku said, the sun was setting low, painting the cloudless horizon perfectly amber. A small breeze blew the scent of horse, sweat, and fecal matter away from them. Every inch of Riku ached as they had scrubbed and polished the entire stable from floor to ceiling, then taken and restocked it with fresh hay. Not surprisingly Esmeralda had come back, equine again, leading a pack of her brethren into the stables.

It had been the first time Riku had seen Esmeralda next to normal steeds—well normal by fey standards, there was still a magic to those beasts that was far more intelligent than any horse he'd ever known—she was at least three heads above the tallest of the horses, her shoulders much broader than even the stockiest male. She had greeted them with her flat toothed smile, and it was still unsettling to see on a horse.

Axel had been key in their cleaning, when the water had been brought to them, soapy and warmed by a fire, he muttered a small spell that made it jettison into the air, a fountain, and washing away gunk and grime. The spell only lasted for a few moments before the water wavered and splattered everywhere, but even that had it cleaner than before.

"You said that right," Axel agreed, leaning against Demyx as they sat on a small platform extending from the castle and overlooking the kingdom. It had been just outside of Demyx's room, as if the Queen knew that the young man liked watching the sunset. For the first time since he'd become fey that his joints had ached, but it could be attested for because he'd done magic he had never tried before, and even more well known spells were still difficult.

"I still can't believe all this," Demyx said softly, watching the sun dip into the land, being slowly chased by the moon and the stars. "It's…wonderful. I just—wow." It seemed words failed him and Riku smiled tiredly.

"Don't let it take you in too much, don't get me wrong I love it here, being with Sora and his family can be awesome, you see so much and even the most mundane things can be so clever and fun, but there's something underneath it all—lies."

"You've said that before," Demyx observed. "but I haven't seen it, I don't think anyone's lied to me just yet."

"Believe me the lies aren't intentional," Axel shrugged, not even noticing the stars settling over them. "Or if they are it's for the best, sometimes the truth down here can kill you faster than a lie." Riku wondered at exactly what Axel had seen to make him such an expert, but he pushed it from his mind.

"How well said, Axel," They turned and framed in the window were Sora and Roxas, smiling.

"You guys smell like shit," Roxas laughed, gripping his nose and feigning a gag.

"Har har," Riku smirked as the twins climbed out onto the small patio, it took a moment but Riku noticed they weren't being followed by their most recent addition. "Where's your cousin?"

"She's with her mother; I think they're settling up to leave soon,"

"That's one woman who scares me," Axel said, absently scratching his face. "The Cat Anna, what's up with her name anyway? Do I always have to say 'the'? Is 'Cat' part of 'Anna'?" He laughed, Roxas ran his knuckles across the back off Axel's head.

"Smartass." The shorter fey said. "Call her Cat Anna when speaking directly to her, and add her article when speaking of her. Like the Mebd, though more often than not you must refer to Her Highness as Queen."

"Such a lesson in etiquette," Sora smirked. "I thought Axel might've already known this,"

"I only teach what he asks," Roxas shrugged. "Besides all those things are better left to learn on the spot, it makes it stick in the mind easier."

"And who's going to teach me?" Demyx smiled. Sora looked at him, as if registering his existence for the first time, the smile slowly slid off of Demyx's face as Sora only stared at him for a moment.

"I apologize," Sora said, blinking his crystalline eyes slowly.

"Apologize?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Yes," Sora sighed audibly, standing next to the young man and crossing his arms, looking over the kingdom for a moment. "when I first saw you, thrown up on the wall that close to Riku, smiling and leaning against him, hugging him—" Here he motioned to how close Demyx was with Axel. "I grew horribly jealous,"

"Wha—oh, man. I didn't even think of that. Sorry Sora, I've always just been really close with these guys, I don't think about it anymore, they're comfortable for me," Demyx said, blushing furiously all of a-sudden.

"No need for explanation," Sora said, a fleeing smile touching his lips. "I should not have been so insecure. In all of my years with all of my so called knowledge I'm reduced to a schoolboy with an infatuation bigger than my heart will allow and emotion running rampant, it is not becoming of someone of my rank and station,"

"You show your formality, brother," Roxas smirked.

"I must, to show my sincerity," Sora smiled back, eyes twinkling.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'd be pretty upset if I thought someone was trying to edge in on my guy too, you're not the only one who gets attached," Demyx smirked. "But then again, I haven't had a relationship in a while,"

"You may find that rectified soon," Sora laughed.

"Wha—"

"I've said too much," The brunet said, still with mirth and a twinkle in his eye, finally he turned his nose up. "Riku, get your butt in the room and take a bath please, I think I'm going to vomit,"

Axel started to laugh when Roxas tapped him on the head. "You too, loverboy."

"Hey. I'm not bathing with Riku, he takes up too much of the damn tub," Axel laughed, pulling himself away from Demyx and then helping the blond stand.

"Don't worry, I'm a bit slighter than Riku, I'll wash your back for you," Roxas looked back as he ushered the redhead into the room. "There'll be water brought for you as well, and I'm sure mother will be by to take your measurements, if she hasn't already, she is famous for fitting our friends with handmade clothing,"

"Friend?" Demyx said smiling widely. "I like that," He climbed into the room behind them, his own was the same as everyone's, as was the design of the castle, only the Queen and her sisters had differing rooms, the Queens was much, much larger and trimmed in gold, Morgan's and the Cat Anna's only had only a few feet of difference and were respectively done in red and green.

"We'll do something after everyone is presentable again," Sora assured. "You'll find that appearance is of utmost importance in the castle, it gives those who serve us and to whom we serve a sense of security if we are always looking our best,"

"I'm going to have to get used to that," Demyx said shaking his head. "You guys talk so—good."

"Yes well, we have a couple hundred years of advantage on you," Sora laughed. "Besides, Roxas is more inclined to speaking with a modern sense, I do it for Riku's benefit," At that Riku blushed a bit, remembering being caught in the woods by Yuffie.

"Their tongue has an easy rhythm to it," Roxas said with a sideways smirk. "thou doth remem'breth that I was once a bard in the way of the Queen's English, as well, mine brother. 'Tis only for its simplicity that I speak in such an arduous and lackluster discourse,"

"Hot," Axel smirked. "but I couldn't understand a damn thing you just said, babe."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas said going up on his tiptoe to kiss Axel, then wrinkling his nose and deciding against it. "Please—wash, now." He said pointing out the door.

"See you in a minute, Dem," Axel laughed as Roxas shoved him out the door.

"Yeah," Demyx waved them gone, when he was certain they were back in their rooms he sat on his bed and sighed. He was happy for Riku and Axel, they'd found really great guys, in a land apart from any he'd ever known. But it didn't stop the feeling of abandonment that had welled up inside of him, they had left him all Summer without much explanation, and sure he'd hung with Larxene and a few other people, and he enjoyed her company when she wasn't being snarky but she wasn't his best friends of almost fifteen years.

"Sir?" Something broke him of his reverie, he looked up to see a tall dark haired man standing in his door. The man looked pensive, and something of a dark mood seemed to be permanently stuck on his face, but he was handsome in the way that all elf-fey were beautiful. He must have been Daiode Sidne, if his dark locks and darker eyes didn't give so much away his brooding expression did.

"Um…hi," Demyx smiled half-heartedly. "What're you doing at my door?"

"These things were looking for your room," The tall brunet motioned to the Brownies who were carrying buckets. "I figured it had to be this one, considering no fey of either court would leave their room open," He gave a small smile and Demyx blushed a little at it.

"Th—thanks," Demyx said standing. "I'd come shake your hand but I kind of smell like horses,"

"Worry not," The tall man smiled wider, he was slim, not as much as Demyx, or Axel, but he was slim all the same, there was small definition to him, not much but enough to accent his fancy black shirt. "I am Zexion, the Queen's—er—Her Majesty The Cat Anna's Royal Advisor,"

"Demyx," Demyx introduced. "Just got here, I don't know anything about this place, but I'm friends of Riku and Axel, Sora and Roxas' boyfriends—um…lovers I guess you guys call them."

"Boyfriend will suffice," Zexion said, his face a mask again. "a bit of a juvenile term, but it portrays the proper message," He stood for a minute, an expression of his thinking held hard on his face. "Then again, would someone always understand the terminology, a boy may be your friend and not be so romantically inclined to you—is he still a boyfriend? Lover would be more appropriate but it hints at deeper—" He stopped when he noticed Demyx staring. "Sorry, I've been told I ramble,"

"I don't mind, you have a nice voice," It was true, he had a very intelligent sound to his voice, and like all the fairytale creatures it was very musical. Zexion openly stared this time.

"Thank you," He said haltingly.

"Don't thank me, I was just telling the truth," Demyx shrugged. He noticed that the Brownies had come and gone and that his tub was steaming and smelled of sweet potpourri.

"May I—" Zexion stopped himself. "I will see you at tonight's dinner, won't I?" Then he suddenly looked flustered. "I mean to say, you will be attending won't you? Seeing as how you are not a part of the Queen's Court you aren't at liberty to attend if you don't want to, I only figured perhaps if you were hungry and it was around the same time as the banquet that maybe you would be in attendance—"

"I'll be there," Demyx laughed and Zexion gave a small smile again.

"Then I shall see you there," He almost dropped the books in his hands but recovered before Demyx could walk over to help him. "Good-bye, sir Demyx," Zexion said.

"Later, Zexion," Demyx waved.

"Perhaps you would want to close your door before you bathe," Zexion suggested.

"Oh—yeah I guess I'd better do that, it's not like anyone wants to see me naked or anything," He laughed going over to the door to close it.

"I wouldn't say that," Zexion said with a chuckle and a tint to his cheek before he was gone from sight. Demyx stared after him till he was down the hallway, then even longer after that.

"What're you staring at?" Sora asked opening his door. "Did I hear voices out here?"

"Yeah, sorry," He said noticing Sora was both shirtless and wet, and that passed his torso he probably wasn't wearing anything at all as he leaned out the door. "A guy stopped by to show some little creature things where my room was, they filled up my tub." He motioned to the full bathtub.

"A guy?" Sora said, his eyes lighting up suspiciously with a smile but his face didn't betray him any other emotion but concern. "Demyx you mustn't talk to those you don't know, most assuredly myself and my brother can be trusted, but not everyone has a love of your kind here,"

"Zexion didn't seem so bad," Demyx smiled remembering that calm face, well, calm enough, he seemed moody and disorganized but in a more comical way than not.

"Zexion? My aunt, The Cat Anna's Advisor? What was he doing here?" Though admittedly he didn't sound nearly as surprised as his face let on.

"I told you, just showing those little things where my room was to fill up the tub," Demyx shrugged.

"Which way did he go?" Sora asked, questions forming all over his face as soon as they popped into his mind, ones he pushed aside.

"That way," He pointed towards where the brooding man had gone.

"That's towards the Queen's Chambers, though that isn't surprising. I just fear my aunts are scheming again." Sora said, his eyes still seeming unsure what to think.

"Sora?" Riku's voice floated into the hallways. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Alright, well as long as he didn't try anything…"

"No, I'm fine. He's a really bad flirt though, someone should teach him a bit of subtlety,"

"I don't think the fey know subtle, Dem," Riku laughed, stepping from behind Sora with a towel around his waist, he was soaking wet as he wrapped his arms around Sora. "And neither do I, get back in there,"

Demyx watched them for a minute before he closed his own door and stripped stepping into the tub. It was still hot thankfully, but it was on its way to being lukewarm soon enough. He didn't have a lot to think about, only that this place was so far out of anything he could imagine. Soon enough the warm water began easing his joints and muscles, but it was easing him too much and without ceremony he was slipping into a very comfortable sleep, in fact, he was sleeping before that thought even registered in his mind.

* * *

"Think he's ready?" Riku asked. "I don't normally like leaving Dem alone, he doesn't do so well with alone."

"I'm beginning to grow a bit jealous again," Sora said with a smile. "Knock on his door, I'm sure he's found his clothing and is more than ready to go." Sora fussed with Riku's hair one last time, combing his fingers through it so it all laid flatly like a curtain of pure silver.

Riku knocked three sharps taps against the wood. When there was no reply Riku knocked again, still nothing. "Sora…open the door," With a small nod the latch clicked and they barged into the room, when he rushed in Riku found Demyx slowly slipping under the cool water, his eyes closed.

Pulling him out quickly and setting him on the bed Riku tried to wake him.

"He's taken in a lot of water," Sora said quickly coming over. "but he's got a heartbeat, move over." Sora's hands ran up and down Demyx's chest, then up to his throat. Water spluttered out of Demyx's mouth in a gush, the blond coughed and spit as the water leaked from him. "Calm, calm," Sora said softly patting Demyx's quivering chest. The blond began sucking in air like it was going out of fashion, but when Sora settled his other hand on Demyx's temple he calmed down considerably. "You've just had a bit of a scare,"

Riku regulated his own breath as he watched the scene unfold, he was at Demyx's other side the next instant, turning him so he could spit up more water.

"I just—" A coughing fit stopped the words before they could make a sentence.

"Shh," Sora said, rubbing circles into his back. "Don't try to speak now, I don't think you have lung damage, but breathing won't feel too good for a while,"

"What happened in here?" Axel was in the room in the next second. "Dem?"

"He's fine," Sora said, moving more excess water out of him by way of magic. "fell asleep in the tub without realizing how deep it was I'm sure, they're very deceptive if you're not used to them."

Demyx vomited more water as if in reply.

"I'll get him a towel," Axel suggested and did just that, settling it for the boy in his lap.

"I'm okay," Demyx said hoarsely, then thanked Axel for the towel, wrapping it around himself. "Sorry, for the scare,"

"Yes, I needn't worry about someone trying to steal your heart and taking your soul, you seem to be an endangerment to yourself without anyone's help." Sora said with a small laugh. "Are you feeling much better now?"

"Yeah, everything just sort of hurts," Demyx said, coughing.

"Well, we cannot leave you by yourself again, that much is sure," Sora thought for a moment and clothes appeared on a now dry Demyx, who gasped and then coughed again. Sora was getting better at human formal clothing, but the shirt and black slacks had a very fey look to them so as Demyx would not stand out too much in a crowd. "Are you well enough to dine? I planned a brisk horse ride after to watch the pixies in the moonlight, but we can do that anytime,"

"I don't know about horse riding, and I'm not really that hungry anymore, but I'll go. There are so many interesting people here, I wouldn't want to miss new opportunities," Sora raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Then let us not keep our company waiting much longer," Sora got off the bed with a hand from Riku and stood, when soon they were in the company of Roxas, who had been getting ready after his bath with Axel hadn't gone the way he'd planned, and he ended up in bed with a half washed redhead he'd been put a little behind schedule.

"Hey Sora," Demyx said a bit hoarsely.

"Yes, Demyx?" Sora asked.

"Why is it you guys seem to always have such big celebrations just for dinner?"

"Oh." Sora seemed a bit taken aback by the question, like it was evident. "Well the people of Faerie enjoy a celebration, music, wine, dancing, it's always such an event that eventually we decided to do it every day. Of course, that was before I was born,"

They were coming up on the dining hall now and servants bowed as Sora and Roxas approached, opening the door for them.

"I almost forgot you two are princes," Demyx smiled as he was shown to a seat.

"Indeed, though it isn't much different than being a normal citizen, they are all invited to dine with the Queen, the only difference is that most citizen are owned by nobles of Faerie, there are many stations, some are slaves, some are simply assistants. There are few freemen, but it is considered an honor to serve for the nobles because they serve directly under Our Lady, Her Majesty," Sora held his wineglass up to his aunt, who smiled prettily, absently tuning in as her guests arrived.

"So everyone here is a noble then?" He looked around at the people and noticed the differences in their clothing suddenly. The people were all beautiful, there was no denying that, but some wore clothes of silk or chiffon with jewels studded into their clothing and hair, and larger endowments worn around their necks and fingers and wrists, while others wore polyester type blends or cottons that lacked the color of the immaculate dresses, but they were all cut nicely just the same.

"Well, think of it like the Queen's Court, the nobles are like the Queens ad Kings of their own homes, and the citizens their staff. Some of them live at home with their families; others live on the grounds with their masters." Sora explained.

"I would very much like to see the city some day," Demyx thought aloud.

"We'll go in the 'morrow, if you are up for it," Sora smiled.

"Oh. Shit," Riku hit his head with the palm of his hand. "Sorry," He looked at the Queen who simply waved him off. "Your Majesty, how is time running now?"

The Queen smiled, the Cat Anna next to her laughed to. "Sir Riku thou amuseth me so, there was a time when directly speaking to the Queen in such a manner meant instant death," Riku blanched, before he could stammer out an apology the Mebd held her hand up. "No, please. That was before I reigned, and even before Morgan reigned, that was when our mother governed."

"I still apologize, Majesty," Riku said with a slight bow, he knew that much at least.

"Forgiven. I cannot expect thee and thy acquaintances to know every function of etiquette, though I understand my nephew has been teaching thee a few things," She smiled affectionately for a moment then said. "But in answer to your question I slowed time shortly after you got here, an hour has passed in your world if you must know,"

"Why do you ask, Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Well…I kinda left without telling mom." Riku said shrugging.

"Yvonne is going to kill you," Axel laughed.

"Can't worry about that now can I?" Riku agreed.

"Wait, Majesty, what do you mean only an hour has passed?" Demyx questioned, turning his head to stare the Mebd in the face.

The Queen's bell like laughter rang musically over the court, she fanned her hand over her face to hide her laughter, but it didn't seem to help. "I'm so taken by human's lack of couth, so open and displayed, such honest eyes as well," Demyx blushed and the Queen only laughed harder. "Oh dear, I didst not mean to embarrass thee." She smiled. Sora raised an eyebrow at the Queen's uplift of spirits, but said nothing. Soon the Queen explained how time worked in Faerie for Demyx, and when he was thoroughly convinced he understood it he smiled. "How very entertaining, perhaps sir Riku was right to bring thee here," The smile lessened ever so slightly on her face. "Tonight I had planned on waging thy faults against thy benefits, and happily I can say thou wilst not be beheaded."

"Beheaded?" Demyx squeeked.

"Oh yes," The Queen shook her head. "Thou art not part of my court, or my kingdom, nor the Cat Anna's, thou wert brought here by a human, even if he is one so charming as Master Riku, and without mine or my family's express permission,"

"Your Majesty," Sora said raising his hand in a gesture that asked if he could speak. She nodded once. "I would give my word that Demyx is—" The Queen held her hand up to silence him.

"Nay, nephew. His life will be spared," She assured.

"I second such a motion, dear sister," The Cat Anna smiled and Sora's eyes went wide. "It would seem my Advisor," She motioned to her left and there sat Zexion two seats away, the seat closest to her was occupied by Kairi this time, the girl had won her mother's good graces again, how no one was sure. "is quite taken with young Demyx, he has asked me permission to court him, and being that Demyx is a freeman not bound to any Majesty I gave full consent."

"What does any of that mean?" Demyx asked.

"It means that that guy wants to—" Roxas elbowed Axel before he could make an obscene joke. "What?"

"What it is means is that that guy asked his Queen if he could see you, you know?" Riku said smirking.

"What? Why me? Zexion is that true?" Demyx said looking over at the dark haired fey, who only looked un-amused by the whole situation, he looked up, and the blond only now noticed his eyes were a startling grey, almost silver in the light.

"It is," Zexion announced with a roll of his shoulders. "if you'll have me,"

Demyx blushed hard, but before he could open his mouth the Queen held her hand up again. "No need for this now," She clapped her hands and rows of jugglers entered the dining hall, a merry music began as they tossed pins into the air, their bells jingling as they moved. "Entertainment for the evening, I figured perhaps Axel would need a rest," She smiled.

"I would thank you, Majesty, but Roxas won't let me out of the room longer than need be," Roxas scoffed, elbowing him again. "Why always the same spot?" Axel complained, griping his side.

"Would you be more comfortable with the jester?" The Cat Anna asked, her eyes pining Axel. "Speaking of the Prince in such a fashion,"

"'Tis all in good fun," The Queen smiled. "Oh. Sora, roundabout your little troupe, we shall be travelling to the Cat Anna's palace in celebration of the New Moon,"

"We're doing wha—" Sora stopped himself. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good," The Queen said taking a bite of her meal, the Queen was doing her best not to look to the next table where her husband sat opposite of Morningstar who had yet to go home and instead she clapped her hands again. "Now, we shall have a play,"

: Which, Your Grace? : Asked a smiling Satan, who could hear the Queen's thoughts about him.

The Queen didn't so much as cast a glance in his direction, nor did she answer him. Instead there was a rush of movement as servants and kitchen maids went hustling about to grab plates and glasses and silverware while other servants pulled the dark gold silk curtain that separate the dining hall from some, till now thought off limits, part of the castle.

Instead there stood a large stage, polished and varnished smooth, the wood was a deep burgundy, and appeared as if it were all one tree filed down to this immaculately crafted dais with stairs leading up to the main platform.

That night they watched _Othello_, the main character was one of the first dark skinned fey Riku had ever seen, he was beautiful, high cheekbones and an oval face with bright green eyes that accented his dark oak colored skin. He was so believable, as were all the players and Riku realized that there were just as many skin tones of fey as there were of humans, he bet when he went to the city with Sora and the gang the next day he would see so many more faces and different kinds of beings.

"Excellent," The Cat Anna smiled as the royal family and company all retired to the Queen's lounging room. "I wish my subjects had such artistry,"

"And I that mine were more as feral as your own people," The Mebd smirked, her husband sat by the window pensively, smoke rolling out of his elegant, handmade cigarette. She sat next to him and he took her hand in his.

"You two seem to be honeymooning again," Morgan observed.

"Like I told young Riku, my husband has his lovers and I mine, 'tis of little coincidence that one of such lovers irks me till no end."

"Sorry, love," He smiled, kissing her gently.

"It cannot be helped," She brushed his sincerity off and continued. "Master Demyx," The blond looked up. "Riku and Axel have both shown great talents," She motioned to the portrait Riku had painted. "May I ask what thy talent is?"

"How'd you know I had a—"

"They can tell," Riku supplemented.

"Well, um, I'm a music major—was a music major before I dropped out of school," Riku and Axel both exclaimed at that.

"What the hell, man?" Axel said, not excusing himself as he should for using foul language in the presence of all these nobles.

"Demyx no, you had a full ride to Julliard." Riku continued.

"No, I thought I did, they dropped me. My mom makes too much money for the scholarship that would've given me the full ride, and it's too much money to take loans out." Demyx shrugged.

"More musicians?" The Queen asked, ignoring the outbursts. "And just what is your ability?"

"Well, I sing—" At that Sora and Kairi perked up. "and I play piano."

"Piano?" The Queen asked. "The pipe organ?"

"Well, I can play the organ, I just prefer piano." Demyx shrugged. "And I play guitar, just not as good as Axel, and I started learning the violin, but my best instrument is the sitar. It's the first thing I learned to play, and my favorite."

"Oh good, it's been so long since we've had music in my castle walls, other than my daughter's beautiful acapella, of course,"

"Thank you, mother," Kairi said with a hint of a curtsey.

"Why would you be getting music?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Demyx will of course be staying in my castle from henceforth, Zexion doesn't turn his attention on most, and it would be a hard journey if he had to continue coming back and forth to court one boy,"

"Wait, I never agreed to that," Demyx said. "I only came to hang out with my friends. Zexion is cute but I didn't come for a relationship."

That didn't appear to be the answer the Cat Anna was looking for, she didn't mask her anger as well as the Mebd and she stared unabashed at Demyx.

"Perhaps if you gave it a chance," She suggested.

"Um, maybe. But I'm staying with my friends." Demyx informed. Riku feared that the visiting Queen might inflict her wrath on the blond the way she had on him earlier, but she reigned in her unhappiness a moment later, suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Very well," She sighed. "Sister, dear, would you mind terribly to house an envoy of mine in your home? He is after all my advisor, and with him here there would be a direct link between our kingdoms,"

The Queen considered this for a minute. "as long as he abides by our rules I don't see why not." She finally said.

"Why're you so set on getting them together?" Sora asked, in truth he'd heard of Zexion's infatuation with the young man and he thought that perhaps he would act on it on his own, but he seemed to be having more trouble with forming his thoughts, which wasn't unusual.

"Zexion has made much fuss over the young man since he first…arrived here, that's a good word for it."

"Tumbled more like it," The Queen smiled.

"Yes, tumbled. Either way, he was adamant about asking to be your protector, but I stayed his hand simply to see how the events would unfold, before I could give him permission my most interrupting sister," She motioned to the unusually quiet Morgan. "took him,"

"How sweet," The Mebd thought aloud.

"He was quite enchanted and befuddled, though the man wouldn't admit it to you, Zexion has his own way of thinking and doesn't handle emotion at all,"

_The fey don't handle emotion at all_, Riku thought to himself, a thought he saw pass through Axel's head at the same time, if only now that thought was a bit ironic for him.

"Perhaps you should go see him, Demyx," The Queen suggested. "At least to talk to him,"

"I guess," Demyx shrugged. "It couldn't hurt, besides, if he's as flustered as you say he is it could be fun."

"He'll be in the library, Roxas be a dear and escort him won't you?" The Cat Anna asked.

"Yes, Your Grace," Roxas gave a slight bow and pulled Demyx out of the room gently by his arm.

"Riku, Axel, why don't you go with them?" Sora asked, standing next to his mother.

"Really?" Riku wondered. "I can stay with you I'm sure Dem doesn't want us to hear—"

"He won't mind, besides, you wouldn't want to leave him alone with an unknown fey would you?" Sora asked, at that thought Riku seemed a little more inclined to go at that.

"I don't guess it would hurt to tag along," Riku said, following behind Axel. "See you in a while?"

"Yes," Sora smiled, sending him a kiss by air. When they were out of the room Sora turned to his aunts, the smile falling off his face as if it were made of lead. "Majesties," He said slowly. "what are you up to?"

"What do you mean, nephew?" The Cat Anna smiled.

"Demyx will not be used either, sister," Morgan said standing.

"You cannot dictate what we do, Morgan, you've no power."

"Was that a challenge then, Anya?" Morgan asked, energy crackled off her finger tips as she moved forward, answering the could-be challenge of her sister. "I'll gladly remind you that I've twice the power you have."

"Ladies," The Mebd said standing. "Don't let it come to fisticuffs,"

"No, sister," The Cat Anna said standing as well. "She deserves a lesson in humility, since she's been dethroned she's been insufferable, and I wish to—what's the term? Shut her up for good."

"Sisters, please, if you do this you will both regret it." The Mebd sighed.

"Sora will be mediator." Morgan insisted.

"Then in the courtyard?" The Cat Anna asked.

"Perfect,"

"How unfortunate," The Queen sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Twelve**

Demyx (and his escort guard known as: Roxas, Axel and Riku) found Zexion in the library, deeply engrossed in a tome thicker than his entire body, and dustier than perhaps relics deep in an Egyptian tomb. This particular book smelled of mildew and age but Zexion didn't seem to mind, his dark grey eyes moving back and forth across the faded text. The blond watched him for a moment longer, holding his place in the book with one finger and moving over to a smaller, more recently bound one and skimming it quickly.

Demyx cleared his throat once and Zexion looked slowly up, not even slightly fazed by the unexpected noise. "Hey," Demyx smiled when the brunet turned completely.

"Salutations," Zexion said, noticing Roxas in almost his full armor, sword hilted to his side, and Axel and Riku standing around Demyx in an equilateral triangle with him in the middle, a protectorate force. "Did you think I was going to take advantage of you?" He asked in his calm and truthfully graceful voice, it dipped and pitched in all the right places, the words he spoke no matter what they were always seemed to be as tended as a gardener closely tends his plants.

Demyx opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked behind him at the tall Axel and gauged that Zexion almost met the redhead's height then over to Roxas who looked calm, all but his eyes which were seemingly made of stone, and Demyx wondered where the young man's lighter spirit had gone, last he looked at Riku, who didn't look like he thought much of the situation but kept his body turned just so Demyx couldn't walk forward without bumping into his shoulder.

"No, no!" He finally said, finding his voice. "They just wanted to come along and meet you," He said assuredly.

"Is that why your Prince holds his sword halfway out of its scabbard?" Zexion asked, a slim eyebrow rising half an inch. Roxas blinked before he checked himself, letting the sword fall back into the sheath completely.

"Sorry," He said. "The Queen bade me to guide and protect him; I was only following my Lady's orders,"

"Understood," Zexion visibly relaxed in his chair. "I'm more a scholar than a fighter; I was worried I might have to defend myself for no just reason,"

Roxas looked hurt for a moment. "On my honor I would never—" He started.

"Think nothing of it Knight Prince," He waved. "I had hoped this might be a bit more private,"

Demyx thought for a minute before he turned to his companions. "You heard him guys, private time, out!" Pushing them towards the door as they protested he shook his head. "Just stand right there and if I need help I'll yell or something," When they were finally all out of the room he turned back to Zexion. "Sorry, again, your Queen—"

"Her Royal Majesty, The Cat Anna," Zexion allowed when he saw Demyx forgot the woman's name.

"Yeah, her. She sent me to talk to you, and her sister, the blonder one—"

"Her Grace, The Mebd," Zexion finished. Demyx smiled.

"Which one of us is telling this story?" Zexion made a zipping motion over his mouth indicating he wouldn't interrupt anymore. "Good, she sent those guys with me, but I think in truth it was so that they could all talk privately."

"It makes sense, My Majesty has things that she will not share with even me, and I know almost every royal secret there is," Demyx wondered for a minute if this was supposed to impress him, but the look of questions on Zexion's face made him think the man might just be thinking out loud, and he seemed to be prone to that. Zexion blinked once and then shook his head. "But that isn't what we came to discuss is it?"

Demyx gulped. "No," He agreed. "it isn't." Zexion stood from his studying and turned, and Demyx gulped again because in the low light of the library the man opposite him looked even darker than his mood showed. The shadows played across his face in a very alluring, if not frightful manner, he wore a form fitting black cloak that had a hood attached to it, the thing was so long and pulled so tightly around him that Demyx couldn't see the clothes underneath.

"I admit that I am at a loss for words," Zexion said, his metallic gray eyes holding Demyx in a predator's gaze, mesmerizing the young blond like a snake staring down a helpless mouse. "And I am not forthcoming with action when I don't have permission," He continued and Demyx could only nod along slowly. "But I find myself attracted to you, Master Demyx, in a more than cordial way, carnal some might call it,"

The blond finally blinked and then tore his eyes away. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he knew exactly what Zexion meant.

"Oh dear, I'll have to be very blunt about this," Zexion looked troubled at that; like he hated the art of his words was lost suddenly on the uncomprehending blond. "I mean to say that I wish to further our less than established relationship, and then even further than that as well."

Color drained into Demyx's face so rapidly he looked like someone had spilt tomato juice on him. "I—I—" Demyx tried.

"Take your time, you needn't answer at once," Zexion assured, stepping even closer to him. "We'll be here for a time, two more days I'm sure, and then of course your Queen has announced her Court will be coming to visit us as well,"

Demyx was surprised to find Zexion was now only a foot away from him, leaning down into his face, he could feel his cheeks burning from all the attention. "I have a question," He squeeked.

"And I may have an answer, but it will cost you," Zexion smiled.

"Cost me?" And then he remembered Morgan telling him that not everything in Faerie came free, sometimes a fey thing might make him pay the price for things he wanted or needed. "What's the cost?" He knew a kiss on the lips was too high a price, the spell could be broken but he wasn't a magician and Morgan had also told him that anything fey wouldn't break another's spell unless it directly benefited themselves somehow.

Zexion leaned down and touched his lips on Demyx's forehead and Demyx sighed at the feather touch. "Only the promise that for everything you ask I may place a kiss lower," He smirked and Demyx had to look away again, this closeness was too arousing.

"I'll agree if you don't kiss me on the lips," Demyx said and Zexion looked mildly surprised.

"You know much," He finally said with a halfhearted sigh. "but a price still very worth it,"

"Why do you like me so much? Just a physical attraction?" Zexion kissed his brow and then cheek and pulled back to look the boy in the eyes and finally smiled at him, a real, broad smile. Demyx caught his breath, blinking at him as he realized he'd pushed himself into the last bit of space between them and that he'd placed his arms around the tall brooding man's neck.

"I have the small gift of knowing a person's heart," Zexion touched his face gently. "That's why I can advise our Queen about when someone around is unsavory, when you appeared so unceremoniously in this world I was nearly knocked back by what I felt. Your heart, you're entire way of being, was so wholly beautiful that I swear I almost cried,"

"What does that mean?" Demyx asked, trying hard not to lose the last bit of his will that anchored him to his consciousness, it was so very easy to lose sight of everything with a being like this so close, one who wasn't already attached to another.

Zexion kept smiling, kissing the blond's jaw line and Demyx almost flat out kissed him then, having to remind himself of Morgan's words. "It means that, no, I am not simply attracted to you for your appearance,"

"But you don't know me," Demyx said. "And I don't know you,"

"I would like to get to know you," Zexion said simply. "And if you are as wonderful as I feel you are then you and I will—"

"We'll what? Just start dating? Do you even care to think what I want? Or the fact that I don't even really care to have a relationship right now?" Demyx asked and Zexion started to laugh. A warring emotion of anger and contentment welled up inside of Demyx suddenly but Zexion had an infectious laugh and Demyx wished he knew what had started it so he could hear it longer. But then again he was being completely truthful and if Zexion was belittling his feelings he knew he would be irate. "What the hell is so funny? Do you not even care that I might not want you?"

"No, please." Zexion said and Demyx could feel the laughter shaking their intertwined bodies, he suddenly wished it to continue even more. "It is just with such a line of questioning I might as well undress you now,"

Demyx flushed. "You—!" He tried but Zexion fell into laughter again and Demyx was cut short by the vibration. "Enough!" He pushed them apart, holding his heart in one hand, breathing heavily.

"I am sorry, Master Demyx, I may have overstepped my bounds," Zexion said with a wide smile, then the smile slid away as easily as it had come. "This is enough for now, you may question me more when you like." His eyes twinkled a bit. "Perhaps you will remove your one restriction."

Demyx didn't say anything, fearing his voice would betray him and only shrugged coolly, causing Zexion to chuckle again. Then suddenly the doors to the library burst open sending settled dust scattering throughout the air. Zexion pushed Demyx behind himself, hand raised and a quick spell on his lips.

"Woah!" Axel said holding up his hands. "Calm down, dude!"

"What's going on, Axel?" Demyx asked, peeking over Zexion's shoulder.

"The Queens are going to fight!" Axel nearly shouted. "Everyone is gathering in the courtyard to watch it!" Zexion's eyes were suddenly wide with the new information he stepped forward and again Axel held his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"Take us to the courtyard," The gray haired young man said in a voice that betrayed the calm look on his face, Axel didn't think twice and was moving down the corridors at a mad dash; Demyx found himself being hauled behind Zexion by a tight grip to his arm.

"Why are the Queens fighting?" Demyx asked, breathless.

"I have no true idea," Zexion said, unaffected by the speed of their run. "It depends which Queens are battling, my liege would only fight her middle sister, Queen Morgan, but Her Grace The Mebd might take to combat either one, it is no secret they have come to blows before."

Demyx would have asked more but they were standing suddenly in a crowd of people, Zexion and Axel pushed through the throng of people to make an opening. There they watched what was transpiring, almost like a fencing match but instead of rapiers they held nothing but pure energy in their hands.

Sora stood between the two women, seemingly a referee, he wore his dining clothes as if he hadn't had time to change and instead he was shouting loudly. "Point, Queen Morgan," He shouted. The Queens were clothed in dark leather, weaker than armor but lighter as well. The Cat Anna's was a suit of leather that zipped from naval to collar bone, it was blood red and there were three inch heels built into the feet, making her taller than her sister. Morgan wore a suit similar, but hers was full black and trimmed in white, and she wore no heels, instead settling for flats.

The game worked as such: each woman would send a spell at her opponent, trying to knock her either to her knees or off her feet, gaining a point, there were nine points in total, there was no limit to the kind of magic used, creativity was key, but the one rule was there were to be no killing blows, or any attacks with the intention to do terminal harm.

A wicked lightning bolt shot forward out of The Cat Anna's fingers, it struck Morgan directly in the chest sending her flying back fifteen feet, as she landed she caught herself in the air, hovering two inches off the ground. She pushed herself back up with sheer force of will.

"Go—!" Roxas elbowed Riku in the ribs for the third time.

"I told you, no cheering. No one is to pick sides out of courtesy." Demyx hadn't known that Axel brought them over to stand with his other two friends. He looked back over at Zexion who watched the fight with open amazement.

Truth be told they were all amazed, never before had they seen such a spectacle of power, or seen either of these women so unhinged from the façade of utter and unchanging calm. They were ferocious now, the looks on their faces contorted their beauties to frightening horror, eyes alight with what could only be guessed at was bloodlust.

"What's the score?" Zexion asked, his voice a mere whisper. Roxas looked over at the dark, pensive man; he had never spoken to Zexion before, because the fey Advisor kept to himself, never speaking except for when the Queen called to him to do so, Roxas caught himself from staring by turning back to the battle at hand.

"Six even," Roxas said. "You missed some beautiful attacks, mother never typically uses this type of magic, its outside the realm of anything I could ever understand. It isn't combative, or supportive, but something all her own."

"Not surprising," Axel smirked. "Morgan's in a league of her own,"

"Don't be fooled by my Mistress' appearance, she may look the frail, dark beauty, but she is quite powerful in her own respect as well," Zexion said, not tearing his eyes away from the fight. Then Sora announced:

"Point, Queen Anya,"

"See?" Zexion asked.

A gale of wind broke the otherwise calm air and The Cat Anna was seen sailing upward as the black tempest took hold of the courtyard around them. The now flying woman clapped her hands in the air and the winds dispersed, but she was falling at an amazing speed. She twirled once and landed on the tip of her toe elegantly, smiling at her sister. Then another breeze of air blew slightly too hard and the Cat Anna fell backward, landing on her side. The Mebd winked at her infuriated sister as she rose.

"Point, Queen Morgan."

"Why did he call the Cat Anna "Anya" by the way?" Axel asked, leaning into Roxas' ear.

"The same reason Morningstar calls mother "Morganna", the Queens have more than one name, many, many more. So many in fact that they hardly keep track of them anymore, but they still only have one true name."

"Will you ever tell me your true name?" Axel asked, pulling Roxas over to him, making Riku scoot in beside Demyx and Zexion to continue watching the fight.

"Point, The Cat Anna," Sora said, looking almost bored with his job, he caught sight of Riku and winked, hiding a smile.

"No," Roxas said quite clearly. "I will not," Axel rolled his eyes and Roxas placed a placating hand on Axel's arm. "You know why I can't, if anyone ever found out what a fey's true name is they would have a hold over them stronger than any binding or knotting into one's hair, almost as powerful as the Queen's over her subjects."

"What about me? Can my true name ever be used against me now that I'm fey?" He asked.

"It would be difficult only if you went around telling everyone your first, middle, and last name, but yes, it would be quite ill if that were to happen." Roxas answered. "If it were ever to happen though you would get three chances to escape, should you fail all three times you would be forever bound to the one who captured you."

"Must you two discuss this _now_." Zexion asked.

"Who asked you, bookworm?" Axel growled, but the look he received from Zexion said he wasn't happy about the nickname or his tone. "Can't take a joke?"

"Joking is a bit…childish," Zexion said seriously.

"Come on, you should loosen up a little, Zexion," Demyx laughed. "I like jokes." Zexion blushed at that and opted instead not to say anything turning his attention back to the front.

"Winner by a point," Sora began regally, his voice was impassive and uncaring and it swept the entire courtyard filled to the brim with fey things that continued out into the hallways. "Her Majesty and proxy Queen to the Throne, Morgan Le Fey,"

"An amazing victory I'm sure," The Queen's voice, Queen Mebd, said parting the sea of people with her mere presence. "But what did it win either of you, other than a sense of embarrassment?"

"I care not that the castle watched," Morgan said standing tall, from her shoulders the leather twisted and then suddenly flowed turning into the long drapery that was her normal dress. "I have taught my sister her true place, and reminded her that I am as powerful—more so—than she."

"You won by technicality," The Cat Anna was barely touching her knee to the floor. "Had I been as quick as you to freeze myself in midair—"

"Technicality or not I am victor," Morgan said. "And I will no longer stand for your plotting and planning. From hence forth you shall confer with me when you begin your deviations about the kingdoms around." With that Morgan turned on her heel, snapping her billowy dress around her as she disappeared.

The Cat Anna was livid for only a moment before her face was nothing but an impassive mask, her clothing shifted into the tight-fitting petticoats she was used to.

"Don't you all have things to do?" Queen Mebd asked her subjects. "Back to your rooms and stations, all of you." The crowd slowly dispersed leaving three Queens, two Princes, an elf, and two humans all staring at each other. The Mebd looked at the Cat Anna and took her by the arm, locking them in an escorting embrace. "Make sure to pack, gentlemen, it is winter on Anya's side of Faerie." The Queen said as she pulled her sister away.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Chorused the reply, as soon as the Queens were out of earshot they all turned on Sora at that instant, the young man was a bit taken aback by the sudden attention, and the noise from them all talking simultaneously echoed down the now empty halls. "Calm down! One at a time!" Sora laughed shushing them.

"How on earth did they come to blows?" Zexion asked, finding himself wrapped up in this development as much as everyone else.

"The Cat Anna challenged mother to a magical duel, I fear they're both wearing on each other's nerves." Sora said shaking his head. "The Queen warned them, but she knows her sisters, and they didn't even give it a second thought."

"Damn, I didn't know Morgan was such a badass," Axel said, still awed by what he'd seen.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my mother as a 'badass', Axel," Roxas said rolling his eyes.

"Kinda makes me wonder what would happen if you and Sora started duking it out?" Axel said with a smile and this time Sora rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked laughing.

"Anyway," Sora said. "It's over now, they've solved one small problem. Let's not dwell on it, the day is almost up and we should all retire to bed."

"Hell no," Axel shook his head. "Look, it's barely even dark. Let's just stay out here for a little while longer."

"It is a warm night Sora," Roxas agreed.

"Riku?" Sora asked, the silver haired young man shrugged.

"I think it's a nice night to stay out," He smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora. "If you get too cold I can warm you up."

"What about you guys then?" Sora said, smiling as Riku tried to nip his neck.

"You wanna stay out Zex?" Demyx asked. Zexion slowly smiled, but pulled it back a bit, traces of it hung around on his face though causing Sora and Roxas to look bewildered. They'd met Zexion many, many times over the past few centuries when the Cat Anna would come visit, but he had never openly displaced any emotion at all but slight detachment to every situation, he was the most fey thing that either young princes had ever met. Now here he was smiling like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"If you are, then I shall as well, I think I would like to get as much time in with you as I can before my Queen calls us away and I have to journey between kingdoms." Zexion said.

"Oh, did Demyx not tell you? Your Queen said she would leave you in our care as her envoy between castles." Sora smiled, he'd never noticed how intelligently the brooding young fey spoke before, only because he hardly spoke before.

That made a smile grow over Zexion's lips again, this time it took it a moment to recede again, as if the muscles in his face weren't used to hanging on to the small embodiment of joy. "Then I shall do as my Lady wishes," He said, the happiness barely masked in his voice.

"Of course you'll have to have a room in the family corridor, you are after all our aunt's closest, most trusted subject and as such we hold you in high regard," Sora said trying to appear by all means political. "If it isn't too much trouble you shall be in the room next to our newest addition, Master Demyx."

Demyx looked surprised at that, his face turning a dark shade of red. "As you wish, Prince Sora." Zexion said with a bow. The spiky haired brunet laughed and urged Zexion to stand.

"None of that please," Sora said gripping his shoulder. "Really, I get enough of that when the Dukes and Duchesses and their parties come through, I've told all our staff here not to bow to me, even if I am selected as heir to the throne, I hate to belittle anyone."

"As you wish, Prince Sora," Zexion said again, inclining his head just slightly. Sora rolled his eyes but conceded to that much.

"Well now that that's taken care of let's go, if we're going to be outside I refuse to stay in the courtyard." Sora announced suddenly. "Too cramped." In truth the courtyard wasn't very large, but it wasn't "small" either. It was a circumference that extended towards the front of the castle, cut from many stones that line around. Small lanterns of fairy light hung on poles that lined the circle, illuminating enough so that there was no need to squint.

The small troupe followed behind Sora as he led them to just before the hills that followed into the forest to half a mile to the right of the castle. When they came to a flat section of grass Sora motioned for them to stop. With a flick of his hand a small picnic appeared, candlelight mixing in with the powerful rays of the moon. "Here you are," Sora said handing Axel a small discus. "This is much like your game of Frisbee am I right?"

Axel smiled at the familiar disc, Sora had gotten it correct except the material didn't feel at all like plastic, it was much lighter than he thought a Frisbee should be. "Yeah," He said fingering the material. "Hey, Dem, go long!" Without any other dictation Demyx was hurtling into the field of hills, a good thirty feet from them before Axel finally chucked the disc. It soared beautifully, throwing the light around to alert Demyx where it would land. The slim blond jumped into the air and caught it and his cries of joy could be heard from where they were standing.

"He's quick," Zexion said with a hint of surprise.

"All State Track Champion in high school, he should be quick." Riku smirked. "Too bad he quit, maybe he could've got a scholarship doing that."

"No need dwelling on the past," Axel laughed as he caught the Frisbee. "he's here now." The silver haired young man might have said something about how he hadn't meant for Demyx to actually be _brought _here, but something got his attention.

"Riku," Sora said grabbing onto Riku's arm and pulling him down to sit on the blanket he'd materialized. "Try this," He pushed something into Riku's mouth and the boy chewed it as soon as he did. "You like it?" In his mouth were two things Riku vaguely recalled tasting before, one he knew was some kind of ham, it had a dark taste to it, tangy but the other taste was cheese, it brought out the other qualities of the meat making for an enjoyable snack.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could cook?" Riku smiled, swallowing.

"It isn't anything really," Sora smiled, pouring two glasses of wine. "Wood smoked ham and goat cheese sandwiched on a wheat wafer,"

"You planned for us to have a picnic tonight?" The platinum blond asked, taking the glass Sora handed him. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. Well, I thought it might just be you and I on a midnight stroll down the beach tonight, which is why I only prepared a small amount, but I didn't think you would mind since we decided to spend more time with our friends." Sora looked up and watched Axel teaching Zexion the proper technique to throw the Frisbee.

"Yeah, like that, then pull it back to your chest and snap your wrist to let it fly," Axel said, performing the motion as he instructed. Roxas had run out next to Demyx and a long range game of catch had ensued.

"Well, I think we'll have that date another time then," Riku smirked, holding a hand up to Sora's face. "It sounds like you put a lot of planning into this though. Thank you Sora, you're pretty amazing." Riku's face flushed suddenly as he downed his wineglass, and the prince poured him more. It worked wonders with the taste on his palate, not too sweet, not too tangy, but delicious all the same.

Sora blushed. "You've had too much wine, methinks." He smiled watching him sip from the refilled glass.

"Please," Riku smiled, moving in closer and kissing the boy on the lips. "I barely had three glasses at dinner."

"My own stock is a much stronger one," Sora assured. "But, I think I like you a little drunk."

"Hehe." Riku smiled, kissing him again. "Is it cause I'm easy when I'm drunk?"

"That might have something to do with it," Sora laughed, finding himself in Riku's lap. "Have another one," He pushed another cracker into Riku's mouth who chewed it happily, feeling the swell of the strong wine Sora had poured for him, it was stronger than anything they'd had before and he voiced that concern. "The wine in the dining hall is quite watered down," Sora laughed. "So things like this don't happen."

"But I like things like this," Riku closed the distance between them with a kiss, where he pulled Sora on top of him, making him drop the glass of wine. "Oh, shit." He laughed. "Sorry Sora."

"Don't worry about it," Sora said, pushing his lips back down on Riku's.

"Come on guys, we're still here." Axel said rolling his eyes and then turning back to fling the Frisbee.

"We should go," Riku thought out loud, grabbing Sora by the arm. It was weird, from just one and a half glasses of undiluted wine his head was swimming, but he knew he needed Sora and he needed him soon.

"Axel keep the Frisbee." Sora laughed as Riku tugged him back towards the castle, he waved his hand once and the small picnic basket and blanket disappeared along with the candles

They slammed into the room, the door closing behind them magically and Riku stumbled them to the bed. He pulled back from Sora's wine sweetened mouth and smiled down at him. "You know I meant that?" Riku asked, pushing his face into Sora's neck and clipping his teeth around the tender flesh.

"Meant what?" Sora asked, moaned mostly, wrapping his fingers in Riku's silk like hair.

"That you're amazing." Riku laughed as Sora moaned. "God, I think I'm falling in love with you Sora." Suddenly Sora stopped; the world came into a very surreal kind of focus as he tried to crane his neck down to see the silver haired young man who was doing his damnedest to give Sora a hickey. Riku, on the other hand, didn't notice Sora's sudden change of attitude, he pulled Sora's shirt up over his head, smiling at the dumbfounded look on this face. "Don't worry," Riku said, kissing him on the lips. "I'll make sure you cum first."

Sora's breath hitched as Riku started a trail from his lips to his navel and back again, his mind was still reeling at the almost profound ease that Riku had said such a thing, but his body was reacting to the ministration of the young man's talented tongue work. His pants were worked down his legs and he was almost detached from it all, almost.

When Riku's lips wrapped around his erection he was thrust back into consciousness as a gasp was ripped from his throat. His fingers were thrust into the sheets, gripping them for dear life. "Riku!" He cried out, and Riku gave a throaty laugh, swallowing down Sora to the base. He brought one hand around, running it from the curly sandy colored pubes trailing up from his manhood to fey's pink nipple, tweaking it and the brunet called out again flexing his legs, which were rested on Riku's shoulders, pulling the human down harder around him.

Riku might've let the young man climax then and there, but he pulled back, a lopsided smile on his face and he kissed Sora again. "You're so sexy," He said huskily, his voice harsh and deep, filled to the brim with lust. Sora pulled Riku down on top of him, taking his mouth again, tasting himself there. Riku smiled when he realized Sora had willed his clothing away. "Couldn't wait again?"

"Shut up." Sora said, bucking into his hot warmth, wrapping his thighs securely around Riku's toned waist and positioning himself for the entrance he knew to come. Riku wrapped his arms under Sora's back and then around his shoulder blades, curling his fingers over the shoulders. He held him close.

"I love you—"

"Shut up." Sora said again, silencing him with a kiss. Riku pushed forward into the chords of muscle, finding no resistance at all only the pure tight, heat that was his lover. He pistoned into the brunet eliciting more moaning and shouting; every muscle in Sora was locked hard around the human as he fell deeper into pleasure, his nails drawing blood but neither seemed to care as they drank each other in more and more.

There is no true basis for time in Faerie, even with his watch that proudly proclaimed it well into the morning Riku couldn't feel anything but complete and utter bliss. Sora was curled around him, sleeping soundly, and he was running a hand through that lovely brown hair, which was soft to the touch. Around their second time Riku had begun to sober up again, then he'd taken it slowly, tending to all of Sora's wants that time around, the slight drunk fog around his mind finally passed. He cataloged the fact that Sora's wine should only be drunk on special occasions. But he smiled sleepily, proudly, he felt like the King of the palace around him and he knew it was silly but he couldn't help how broadly he grinned.

Then he yawned, careful not to wake Sora, and snuggled deeper into the warm comforts of the sheets and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked nervously. He was mounted on a brown and white bronco mare, a saddle seated uncomfortably underneath him as he gripped the reins with a white knuckled grasp; he stared at Sora, who was mounted on a red stallion.

"Let up on the reins a bit, you're making her mad," Sora smiled, his own saddle was cushioned and he showed little difficulty riding, but Riku would catch him wincing when he thought no one was watching. Riku did and the horse underneath him brayed a bit more happily.

"She likes you," Esmeralda said, Roxas sitting on her back without a saddle. "As I said I would be nicer I'll refrain from saying I don't know why."

"Em," Roxas said, rubbing her neck with his left hand.

"I'm being nice." She said with a trot.

"I can't wait!" Demyx was bouncing on his saddle.

"Do we really have to ride there on horse though?" Riku asked again.

"Hey," Axel said as his horse cantered around them in a circle. "it's not so bad. It's all in the pressure you keep on your legs." Axel rode a muscular, broad shouldered mustang steed with all black fur.

"Don't ride them, just hold on and tell them where you want to go, these aren't horses like you're accustomed to, they're smart and they understand everything you say." He said patting his own horse on the side. "Besides, it's a half-a day's walk into city if you really wanted to try to get there, and that's if the terrain lets you get there in half a day."

"What?" Demyx asked. "I don't get it."

"Faerie is like a living, breathing thing, and as such it is also fey." Sora explained. "It likes to play tricks on those of you who do not know how to navigate it properly. Which is another reason why it might be best to ride into the city; our steeds know exactly where they're going." Sora's horse knackered happily at that statement, as if showing exactly how smart he was.

"Then let's go!" Demyx said spurring his horse on who took to the stone path with a vengeance, her hooves thundering loudly as she pulled ahead a few yards, then half a mile. Sora laughed and shook his reins once, giving a:

"Hi-yah!" Then he was hammering after Demyx, Axel right behind him.

"Go on Riku," Roxas said smiling. "Don't worry, Esmeralda is just giving you guys a good head start, when she runs she likes to open it up completely." Roxas inclined his head after the three who were getting further and further out of sight.

"Hi-yah…" Riku said wearily and his horse was off. He rode hard for a few minutes, his muscles forced to unclench as his ribs bounced around painfully. He got into the rhythm of the ride and ten minutes later he was pulling up beside Axel and Demyx, Sora rode in the front at an almost easy lope, his creature stretching forward fluidly, completely at ease with Sora at the reins.

"Where's Roxas?" Demyx asked shakily, holding up better than Riku but still looking a bit nervous as they inched past fifty miles an hour.

"He…said…he'd…catch…up…" Riku said over every bump.

"Don't ride so stiffly!" Sora shouted behind him. "Sit comfortably, hold on with your legs and use your hips!" The wind carried his voice to Riku's ears and he tried his best to follow the directions and he found he didn't ache so much when he did, but he was sure he still wasn't doing the best.

Then a black and white blur rushed passed them, the sound of triumphant galloping broke the whipping sound of wind around them. Esmeralda and Roxas were smiling from ear to ear as they went, one mile, then another, and then Riku and the others found themselves laughing, despite the fact that their ribs hurt from the ride.

"That's why I didn't ride her," Sora told them, leaning into a winding turn, they mimicked him if only a little more amateur than the practiced fey. "Someone had to make sure you all made it safely, Roxas would have picked the second fast horse and been right behind me."

The rest of the ride was done in silence and the sun was only a bit higher in the sky when they finally made it; the boys were winded but not entirely fatigued.

The city reminded Riku briefly of London but then he saw how extremely different they were, it sprawled out in the same design as most cities, and the buildings towered over head, yes, but the streets were made from cobblestone, and the design of the buildings themselves looked antiquated yet they looked like they'd been just recently built.

"Shall we go to the market first?" Sora smiled, dismounting gracefully. "That is the heart of the city, and equally the best place to see life here." Everyone else followed behind, though Roxas executed his own dismount with a jump from Esmeralda's back and quickly she transformed, settling on a tight green blouse and an even tighter pair of earth colored trousers with black boots comfortably strapped from calf to toe. She smiled, throwing her midnight black hair back and smiling at the dropped jaws of the young men she hadn't help raise.

"What? You expect the women around here to wear only dresses all the time?" She laughed and helped them to stake the horses.

"It's just…you look hot." Axel laughed.

"Well thank you, Axel." She laughed again. They made their way to the middle of the city, and Riku realized it was more like a really big town than it was a city, more outwardly there were huge houses where the noble families stayed, but inward there were homes everywhere, they may have been smaller but delicious smelling aromas of food wafted out of them and in most of the places smoke billowed out of quaint chimneys.

The people here were very friendly as they made way through, people would stop what they were doing to bow, and one even brought rolls of bread with hunks of butter melting deliciously into them. The princes thanked the elderly woman, who smiled at them, touching the young men's face before she made her way back to her home.

"Wow." Demyx whistled as he broke off a piece of bread, it was so light he wasn't sure he'd eaten anything at all. "They love you guys around here."

"Yes well, we keep the taxes low and make sure our people have what they need to live happily, from time to time we visit them, they don't have much, but it is always so warm to see them, and it almost makes me feel like I have a heart—" Sora stopped and held a hand up to his chest, a very sad look came over his face before it went blank. Riku brought his arms around Sora .

"We'll figure something out about that," Riku said in his ear, kissing the top of his head and the blank mask suddenly fell and Sora didn't put it back up. Roxas waved off citizens who came up wondering what was wrong with their usually smiling prince, and when Sora composed himself again he looked at Riku seriously.

"I have to talk to you later," He spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Oh shit, what did Riku do now?" Axel laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not what he did, it's what he said," Sora said running a hand through his hair, the rush of emotion had left him and he could still feel it washing around in him, but he pushed it down with the fey part of his mind that could allow him to be emotionless, like muscle memory he flexed that part of his brain and the sadness lessened, fighting against the heart.

"Wait. What did I say?" Riku asked, suddenly worried. He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset Sora, in fact it was the other way around, but he wasn't holding onto his anger from before. "Sora, come on you can't do that and then expect us to just forget about it."

"Riku it would be better said in private," Sora assured as they finally reached the market.

"These are my best friends and your brother," Riku said taking Sora by the shoulders and smiling. "We can talk about anything in front of them."

"Not me," Esmeralda huffed, Roxas motioned for her to not speak.

"I really don't think—"

"Come on, Sore," Riku pleaded.

"Fine." Sora gave up rolling his eyes. With a great hustle and bustle behind him he suddenly looked very small, but that didn't lessen the almost grave expression on his face as his hands connected to his hips. "Last night, while we were in bed you told me you loved me, but you were still drunk. I just—I need to know if you love me now too, while you're sober."

Riku's mouth fell open. "Sora I—I—" He tried, but he couldn't help stammering.

Then Sora huffed and stomped his foot angrily. "Why can't you love me, Riku?" he nearly shouted, for the first time in their life Roxas watched tears stream down his brother's face. Something stirred inside of him, a sort of primal need to protect and before he knew what was going on his sword was free from its sheathe. He held the heavy blade to Riku's throat.

"Apologize." Roxas nearly growled.

"Roxas—no," Sora said, grabbing the hand that held the blade and pushing it away from doing harm.

"Sora I think we should talk," Riku whispered.

"Oh," Roxas shouted. "I wish he would have thought of that in the first place."

"Come on babe, let's give them some space," Axel sighed, grabbing the brown haired young man and steering him into the street of vendors, and grabbing Demyx by the arm. Esmeralda only shook her head muttering something along the lines of "I told you so," and then she was gone as well.

"Riku, I—I just…" Sora tried, but Riku held a finger up to his lips and then he kissed him.

"Sora," He said, wrapping his arms around the fey's younger back and holding him there. "I've been trying to explain this to myself for a while, and the reason I've been so cold is because I didn't want to believe it was just because I was under the spell of Faerie, or because you only felt how you feel for me because you took Ansem's emotions. But, it seems like it can't be helped anymore, and that I've hurt you too much, more than that damn heart in your chest ever could."

Sora took in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"What I'm trying to say is that I do love you, Sora. I have for a long time now, well it feels like a long time, I don't really know how to gauge how long I've felt like this considering," He smiled. "But I do love you, it's just I don't know if it's only a feeling of fancy because of this place—or because I was bound to you, I don't know. But lately I don't care anymore."

"Riku," Sora's head swam. "Do you mean that?"

"I do," Riku told him, pulling him closer. "But there's still the thought, would you care if it wasn't a real love? Would it bother you, Sora, if I was just bewitched to love you?"

The brunet opened his mouth; there was so much excitement in his eyes but it died down and only smoldered there, still happily burning but in a much less intense way; Sora thought about it and he kissed Riku before he answered. "No," Sora said. "I don't suppose I would be happy with that, but I have taken all the bewitchment off of you, I have untied you from my life, you're no longer bound to Faerie." He smiled happily again. "That means that all your emotion is your own."

The weight of that statement hit Riku hard, he had been prepared for the feelings, and when Sora brought his arms around him again Riku hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Sora said, giggling happily. "so much!"

"I love you too, Sore," Riku told him, and he felt it, ever since he'd been back he knew that his emotions for Sora had flared like a wildfire so much stronger than they had ever been before, and he'd been loath to admit it, but he couldn't have denied it, not when he was faced with Sora's questioning eyes and his tear stained face.

"You two look all made up," Axel said walking back over to them. "Just came to make sure Sora hadn't turned you into a frog or something."

"It was very tempting for a moment." Sora smirked, all his sadness drained away.

"Yeah," Riku said with a laugh, kissing Sora again. "But now we're all better."

"Good. I need you guys to talk Demyx out of buying anymore stuff, he's already gotten his weight in clothes, shoes and jewels." Axel said exasperatedly. "And Roxas just keeps giving him money."

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad." Sora laughed as they followed behind a motioning Axel. The market was a-bustle of stores, all wooden kiosks with fey things manning them. Some of the inhabitants—like the old woman with the bread—were human in appearance, elven eared and unnaturally beautiful, but others were much weirder. There was a woman behind one stand selling fragrances, her hair was made of snakes and she had no skin, only scales. Her face and torso were human, but her legs merged together into a long snake like tail and she slithered to and fro hawking her items.

There were other creatures, short things that reminded Riku of the servants in the castle, the ones that looked like children but were God only knows how old, except these things were gray haired and wrinkled, they had pointed ears like the Queen's race, but they were just so short, standing three foot nothing but completely proportionate unlike the human little person. Sora informed him that these things were called imps, and they were in fact like the beings in the Queen's castle, they were just much, much older, they could probably remember the first season of the world if anyone asked them. Imps were of course trouble seekers, but there were creatures much more devious than imps:

Pixies, Riku, Demyx and Axel discovered, are much, much more mischievous than anything in existence. The things were no bigger than six inches in height when full grown with the wings of a butterfly; they were normally nude for the love of their own blue skin. Several times when he'd first seen them the pixies had flown right over to him and pulled Riku's hair, lifting him off the ground about an inch. Sora said something to them in their language that sounded like gnashed teeth and gurgles and the things flew away.

Eventually Riku met an actual fairy. She was twenty four inches tall and looked more like a figurine than a living, breathing thing. Her wings were twice the size of her body and were so thin and transparent Riku wondered how they were strong enough to support her. White hair spilled down to her waist and she watched them approach with cautious blue eyes. "My liege," She said with a bow, her tan colored slip barely covered any of her petite body, but it served well enough.

"Jenova please," Sora laughed, he turned to the humans and Axel. "Jenova plays you for the fool, the Fairies themselves have their own monarchy that isn't a part of our own, I'm surprised to find her here actually, selling fairy dust."

"What's so surprising about that?" Demyx asked.

"Because she's the dowager Queen." Roxas answered. "How goes your son's rule?"

"I fear that the life of a King does not suit Sephiroth," She smiled. "But he will serve, because he must, with the passing of his father our laws dictate that the male child must be King." She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her head.

"So you're really a fairy, huh?" Axel asked. "You don't look anything like Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell?" Jenovah asked uncomprehendingly. "Her name is familiar enough was she a fairy?"

"Yeah, she was in a Disney classic, Peter Pan?" Axel continued, a dark look passed over Jenova's face then, that name she seemed to recognize.

"The boy who claimed to be raised by us?" She asked. "The humans are still telling that story?"

"It's an old movie, from a book written by J.M. Barrie." Riku told her.

"I'm sure it is even older than that," Jenova said. "Peter Pan was but a babe when he was brought to Faerie by a band of Fairy misfits, your Tinkerbell might have been among them. When he discovered that he would not age past nine years old while here—a thing unheard of for a human—he grew impossibly more fey. I believe it was a mixture of exposure to this world as a babe, and the magical influence that we fairies posses that caused his body to stop maturing. Either way he began to think he too was a Fairy, he tried to take over our Kingdom and found himself, and the fairy folk that raised him, banished to the far outreach of our Kingdom. I don't know much after what happened to him after that, I've heard that pirates found and tore the boy apart. But I can't say." She shrugged. "The boy made a mess of things, he was likeable and convinced some of our more loyal subjects to side with him, there was threat of a civil war." Then she sighed. "But that is enough history, can I interest you some fairy dust?"

"My dear lady, why are you selling fairy dust in the market?" Sora asked emphatically.

"Life in the castle can be boring," Jenova laughed. "I was wearing a glamour, only powerful magicians could see through it, you stand with a strong band of friends, Prince Sora." That was at least the second time someone had called him a powerful magician, Riku wondered at it for a moment before he caught Sora's eye.

"That I do, but then again only one of these three has tapped into his power our newest fey, Sir Axel, and even as such he's barely scratched the surface." Sora smiled.

"Careful boys, never forget that the fey are attracted to power among other things," She smiled. "Here," Three vials of golden dust levitated up to them. "You may have them, I'll have to return before my maids discovered I've left the castle again."

"You're worse than an imp, Lady Jenova," Roxas smiled.

"If I don't give them a good stirring things would become even staler than they are now," She said with a wink. They left her stand and Riku cast a glance back at her, and in her place there was a hunched over old dwarven female with a nasally voice. "Dust! Dust! Get your genuine fairy dust! Fly like all the legends say!" The short, old thing yelled.

"That's her glamour," Sora smiled. "She's right though, you three are even more powerful than I thought possible, even with his lessons in magic so far Axel shouldn't be able to see through something that advanced."

"I've been thinking about that," Roxas said. "Riku, who is your father?"

"What?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Just hear me out, I've met Axel and Demyx's fathers, and I've met their mothers, they were all quite human, which makes me wonder if perhaps these two came into power from being around someone who had magical influence, like the fairies." Roxas mused.

"You're saying you think my dad might be…magical?" Riku asked.

"It's not unheard of—human magicians. There is a guild of them in New York known as the Promethean Order, but for three powerful mages to be living in the same area, let alone to be best friends, the odds are astronomical."

"Even if that were the case I don't even know who my dad is," Riku said coolly, though clearly bothered by the new subject. "He took off a long time ago, I hear from him every few Christmases but other than that I've never met him."

"Which only adds more evidence, human magicians who are aware of their powers are generally nomadic by nature, they only settle down when they've fulfilled their studies of magic, or learned all that is possible." Roxas continued. "Besides the fact of Ansem's blood in your system, though it should be much more diluted."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Axel asked, they were in the heart of the market now, beings of every known race and creed, and some of unknown of either, passed by them hurriedly.

"Since I first met Riku." Roxas said, staring at the young man. "I don't know which of you is more powerful, and I don't wish to find out, to do that I fear someone might die, but I know that I haven't seen your magic manifest itself yet, and I'm curious as to what kind you might do."

"You've seen Demyx's magic then?" Riku said skeptically.

"He's a musician, I don't have to see it to know that most likely his own arts would be more along the path of Sora's than my own."

"Of course," Sora said. "Everyone's powers are different, Rocks. There are the basics of either path, but even then they vary depending on who you are."

"Still," Roxas smiled. "It's very interesting, I wonder which parent of yours is descended from Ansem."

"That's more than enough," Sora's exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." Roxas laughed. "Perhaps we should sit down to lunch and then head back?"

"Aw," Demyx's arms were full of wares. "No more shopping?"

"I think you have more than enough, Demyx." Sora laughed. "Here," With a wave of his hand the things disappeared. "I sent them to your room , though that's not an invitation to purchase more things."

When Demyx made a face Roxas clapped him on the back. "Don't despair, I'll bring you back sometime, maybe you can buy something for Zexion." He laughed and then winked at the now blushing boy.

"Hey, where's Esmeralda?" Riku asked, looking around as they walked into a small tavern.

"She has business of her own to conduct," Sora said. "You didn't expect her to stay with us did you?" He smiled. "But she'll be back with the horses when we leave."

"What can I get you boys—" They were met by a bartender who nearly dropped the mug he was cleaning. "Your Highnesses!" He leapt over the bar setting the ale mug down and going over to the one table by the window. He wiped down the table quickly. "I apologize for the lack of decorum, your Majesties, I be a poor tavern owner, but I'll do me best to serve ya whatever it is ya be hankering for."

"Not at all," Sora said graciously, sitting down at the table. "Treat us like you would any other customer."

"I'm afraid to do that, Majesty," The barman laughed gruffly, he was a rotund and bearded man with thinning black hair and a jovial laugh. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he wiped his hands on his stained apron. If it weren't for the pointed ears, or the _otherworldly _feel he carried Riku might have thought this was just another guy, he could've passed with some sort of Asian heritage. "Normally I end up punching me patrons and throwing their—pardoning your Majesties—sorry drunken asses out into the streets."

Roxas laughed at that. "You're a good man, what's your name?"

"The people call me Stone," The man said. "I've long since forgotten what I went by before."

"Alright then, Stone. Bring us whatever you're serving as the special today." Roxas said, placing a handful of gold coins on the table. "I think this will cover the food and drinks."

"And then some, Your Majesty is too kind." Stone said looking at the coins and pocketing them, all but one. He bit into it and when it didn't bend he placed it in his pocket and turned away.

"What was that about?" Demyx asked. "I've been meaning to ask. Every time we pay for something they bite it like it's going to be chocolate gold or something."

"Fairy gold, it's made to look like whatever currency you need. Of course, if you disrupt the spell somehow, touching it to iron or something, it'll just disappear. The people in the market have a knack for being able to tell if their being paid in fake doubloons by simply biting into the coins." Sora explained.

"Boy! Clean yourself up before you take that soup out to them!" Stone's husky voice filled the tavern. "Them be the royal Princes and their company!" A few minutes later a strong young man carried a tray of hot soup to them. He was well built, his muscled chest outlined in the simple white shirt her wore. They gave him an appreciative stare as he smiled down at them, handing out the bowls.

"Sorry about my dad if he was rude," He said apologetically. "It isn't every day we have royal patrons. My name is Liam by the way, it is nice to make your Majesties acquaintance."

"Please, Sora will do," Sora corrected.

"And just Roxas." His twin chimed in.

"This is my lover Riku, our friend Demyx, and my brother's lover Axel," Sora introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys," Liam took the time to shake their hands. "If I may be so bold, what brings you guys out here?"

"We're showing these guys around," Roxas informed. "They've never been to the city."

"Ah, you're human, huh? Except you, you're one of us." He asked looking at Axel.

"Yup," Axel said, putting an arm around Roxas. "But I was human before."

"My mother was human," Liam said with a small fascination as he looked over at Riku and Demyx. "But like mortals she passed from this world, she refused fey-hood, I do not blame her."

"You're a half-ling?" Sora asked.

"I'm full fey now, I gave up my heart a long time ago." He touched the point on his ear to demonstrate. "Did these myself," He smiled.

"You have to make your ears do that?" Demyx asked.

"With a little magic, even the least experienced simpleton could do the spell," He shrugged like it wasn't that big a deal. "So…you're Demyx? I'm surprised to see you're not here with someone too." Liam smiled again and Demyx blushed, Liam was very handsome—of course. His eyes pulled back to thin slits when he smiled and they had the same twinkle in his eyes that was in his father's, he had short cropped black hair that was spiked where two inch bangs might have hung otherwise. His face was complimented by a strong jaw and his skin was a very light bronze.

"Well, I don't have a lover per se," Demyx said, blushing furiously eyes locked on the table. "I mean there's someone I'm talking to but—"

"But you two aren't together?" Liam said, smiling even wider.

"Boy!" Stone's voice came booming from the kitchen. "Bread's up! Serve their Majesties something to drink!"

"Guess I better get the bread for your soup," He reached into the apron tied around his waist and pulled out five silver spoons. "Here you go, what should I get you to drink when I come back? We don't have much in the way of wines, but we've got some fine ales."

"I'll have an ale, if you're serving them. That's like beer right?" Axel asked.

"I've not heard of this beer, but I'll bring you one. And you, Your Majesty?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the honorific but only sighed, it was inevitable that people would call him that. "Just whatever kind of wine you have is fine." Roxas said.

"Water for me, please." Sora said.

"What the hell, make it two ales," Riku smiled over at his redheaded friend.

"That just leaves you then, Demyx?"

"Just—water please." Demyx said, still not looking up. Liam turned away to get the items and cast a smile over his shoulder at the blond before he ducked into the kitchen.

"Ok." Sora said, turning to Demyx. "He obviously wants you."

"I don't like him." Axel said holding Roxas closer.

"Yeah, I noticed, you've had this iron grip on me ever since he came over." Roxas answered. "I'm not going to jump the kid, I'm with you stupid."

"Then you should keep your jaw off the floor when he walks over," Axel said, feeling snubbed.

"Someone's jealous," Sora laughed.

"He's kind of gorgeous though isn't he?" Riku laughed. "Dude would give anybody an insecure moment."

"And he's turned his attention on our friendly shopaholic Demyx." Roxas smiled, laughing when Demyx only blushed even deeper.

"What about Zexion, man?" Axel asked.

"Hey, hold on." Roxas said. "He didn't say he was going to do anything with the guy. There's nothing wrong with him talking to him, what do you think of him Dem?"

"He's cute," Demyx agreed. "But I don't think anything's going to happen with him."

"Well there you go." Roxas smiled at Axel, who rolled his eyes. Then the Knight Prince kissed his redhead. "You're so cute when you're being insecure."

"Here's your bread," Liam said coming back over and setting down the loaf on the table, steam rolled off of it in waves. "I'll be right back with your drinks." When he returned he set them down in front of their recipients.

"Is it usually this dead in here?" Axel asked, motioning around to how the tavern was empty.

"Not usually, but the usual lunch rush died down probably fifteen minutes before you guys got here," Liam shrugged.

"These dishes aren't going to wash themselves, boy!" Stone shouted again.

"I guess I'd better get back to that, if you guys need anything just call my name and I'll be back out here." When speaking his eyes were directly on Demyx.

"Oh, before you go, do you ever come up to the castle?" Roxas asked, almost laughing as the grip on his arm tightened.

"No Your Highness, I'm afraid I don't have anything to match the dress code for such events, and even if I did I doubt our Master would allow us to come." Liam said, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Well, if you're ever in need of something to wear just send a letter to the castle," Roxas assured. "But it is too bad about your master, how about this? I'll have an official letter drawn up to excuse you for one event of the year." Liam nodded and then bowed slightly before he went back to the kitchen.

"Oh you're going to get it." Axel said, fuming.

"What?" Roxas said sticking his tongue out.

"You know what you did," Axel didn't look amused in the least.

"Oh please, you wouldn't care so much if he were ugly, you're just feeling a bit challenged." Roxas put a hand on Axel's chest. "But I do enjoy inviting our people up, it's nice to serve them for a change."

"He has a master?" Demyx asked, blowing on his soup and spooning a bite into his mouth, he found it to be quite delectable. "What does that mean? Someone owns him?"

"A noble most likely," Roxas explained. "Someone with a bit of influence in the Queen's court, most families that are not as well off as others are owned by the richer families, they work for them and are usually given the opportunity to make some money of their own, which is probably why they own this tavern."

"That's terrible." Demyx seemed appalled at the thought of the nice Liam being owned by anyone.

"Oh I don't think it's that different than what you're lives are like, slaves are given a place to sleep in their master's homes, you humans work for your wages and are dictated to by your bosses, you answer to them for profit, the only difference is that you're not so poor you don't have to rely on someone else to provide a place for your family to live." They spent the rest of the time talking about slavery and freedom, after their food was eaten they left a generous tip, sadly though they didn't get to say good-bye to Liam, not long after they had begun eating service had picked up again, though he did wave to them as they left to return to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **Guess what? The main characters of our story are not directly in this chapter. I don't know why, but that happens from time to time. Doesn't mean this isn't a wonderful chapter, it sort of shows what everyone does when they're not running back and forth between worlds or going to fancy dinners. I thought it'd be a nice change of pace.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Queen and her sister Morgan stared at one another, the Cat Anna was away in here room doing only the Lord knows what and that gave them time to talk about a situation most dire. Morgan sat back in her plush lounger, looking troubled.

"What will we do?" She asked, worry heavy in her voice.

"I'm sure it isn't something he can't bear," The Queen said, but no matter how detached she tried to make it seem she was worried as well.

"A heart is a heavy thing to bear," Morgan said sitting back up and staring down her more royal sister. "Ansem was an evil man, he studied all of our magic and he was quite talented in all aspects of the arts. I wouldn't put it past him to know Sora better than anyone, to know my poor, ignorant son would take such a drastic measure."

"Thou art not saying the man would try to sabotage Sora even after death? That's mad!" The Queen protested.

"Do you not remember Ansem, sister?" Morgan was almost hostile this time.

"I remember," The Queen said, not happy at Morgan's tone.

"He was vile, manipulative, loathsome—!"

"Careful sister," The Cat Anna smiled, opening the door. "Someone might think you were in love with this man. _Is_ he a former lover?"

"Welcome, sister. A former lover, yes. Mine? Not so much." Morgan assured. "He entertained Sora for a while during the first Elizabethan Queen's reign."

"Well he sounds lovely," The dark haired Queen smiled, sauntering into the room and filling it completely with her presence. "I presume something of grave importance has transpired for you to be speaking of the dead, sister."

"Of the gravest in fact,"

"Do tell," The Cat Anna smirked.

"Sora has that man's heart in his chest," Morgan informed in a low voice. "And though my fears are more for his suffering I also believe that it would be prudent to get rip it out of him as soon as is possible."

"Sister, sister, sister," The Cat Anna nearly laughed, chiding Morgan in a singsong voice. "You know that I care deeply for my nephew, I feel a love of sorts for him as I do for my own child, but you know the rules. No one but owner of the heart may remove it." Which wasn't so much as a rule as it was impossible to remove a heart without the bearer of the organ.

"Riku is Ansem's ancestor," Morgan relinquished the information with a little trepidation, it was shameful enough even if she had a liking for the young human, but to act so rashly on her son's part was nearly unheard of in their realm, lately she had been wishing she'd left him in the forest with the wilder fey.

"What a twist," The Cat Anna said with mirth. "You believe that as such he'll have the power to get the heart."

"Yes, but at a horrible cost." The Queen said, her face nearly ashen white. "Either his humanity or his life."

"Come now," The Queen of the opposite side of Faerie shook her head. "Since when has the loss of life from a human been so disruptive in the daily lives of you two? Since when have you cared so much for one measly human being? He would just as soon run you through with an iron sword as he would compliment you, your majesties." The honorific had no meaning when Anna said it, in fact it was almost an insult.

"Stay thy tongue." The Mebd hissed. "I have no more love for humans than I do for those who do not serve our Kingdoms, but Riku loves this place as a home, I have seen it in him."

"All humans love Faerie, until their fears outweigh that love." The Cat Anna nearly yelled standing up. "Have you lost sight of the fact that not two years ago we were at war with them? Unbeknownst to the populace of humans who are not aware of us, the Mages killed many."

"And so we did as well, there were great losses on both sides," Morgan shook her head. "And I fear they'll strike again, but I will not condemn the lot of them for the sins of the few,"

"Then you are foolish, humans are nothing more than pawns, they forget themselves and disrespect us, we the long-lived folk, it is enough to make one spit." She pretended to gather bile in her throat to expectorate.

"Honestly!" Morgan shouted. "You're so childish."

"Sisters, please. This has nothing to do with our war with the Prometheans, nor with thy petty squabbling, this is about Sora and Riku." The fair haired Queen sighed. "If that boy has to sacrifice so much for our young prince I fear it may upset Higher Powers, and yes, the Mages may learn of it but that has nothing to do with it either, with Master Lucifer still in our company his Father has his eye on this place, and killing a boy for the life of something damned would warrant swift Judgment."

"You're afraid of The Almighty?" The Cat Anna asked incredulously.

"We've had to make a deal with Satan to keep our lands alive; if we receive much more attention from Heavenly Forces it may mark the end of Faerie. I need the council of my sisters' combined wisdom." The Mebd finished.

"Therein lies the real problem then, doesn't it?" Queen Anya laughed triumphantly. "It isn't the welfare of some human boy, but your own Kingdom, you're afraid that if you try to save Sora and the boy dies we'll all die with him by the hand of The Creator." The Mebd looked uncomfortable suddenly, but replaced it with an uncaring face. "You've not changed at all, sister." The Cat Anna laughed again.

After a minute the Queen of Autumn spoke. "I fear not for the Kingdom but for my boy," She said, her icy blue eyes suddenly downcast.

"You're growing soft," The Queen of Winter barked. "One too many nights with that blond human magician I would suppose." When Morgan's mouth fell agape The Cat Anna continued. "Oh yes, I know of your little tryst."

"Sisters!" The Mebd's voice was un-ignorable as it boomed to life around them, both women tore their eyes away from one another to stare at the reigning monarch. "If we are to save Sora then we shall all have to do the transformation ourselves,"

"I should soil my hands—"

"For your nephew; I would do the same for my niece." Morgan seethed.

"That is where we differ." The Cat Anna shrugged. "I would let my daughter die if she dishonored me in such a way."

"Let me put it to thee in a fey way then," The Queen said. "If Riku dies Sora will not take that information well, he might not just run away this time, and if Sora falls to harm then Roxas will become impossible to deal with, and Demyx will be sent back home—as such thou wilt not be able to test him for your thy plan of excavating." She held a hand up before Morgan could say anything. "Nay sister, I will not oppose either of thee, thou hast dominion over that choice since thou won the challenge."

"So then you're decided?" The Cat Anna asked. "You want to save Sora?"

"Yes," Both Morgan and the Mebd said simultaneously.

"May I at least ask why?" The midnight monarch sighed.

"Because it will also soon be time to choose a new heir, and Sora, Roxas, and Kairi will have to compete for my throne, as your youngest son is not of age to compete if none pass then it falls to Morgan." Morgan looked less than happy about that.

"I wish that it wouldn't, I've become quite content in my small cottage in the woods."

"Either way, it is your responsibility." The Queen shook her head. "If you are so inclined you are both dismissed,"

"You can't dismiss us," The Cat Anna laughed. "This may be your castle, but you're still our sister, and we are all held in the same regard." The Mebd smiled at that.

"Fine, then perhaps a light brunch, sisters?" She chuckled.

"I suppose I can leave my spellbooks for a moment," Morgan said as they stood, exiting the room, leaving politics and arguments behind them.

"Oh? Was he very handsome?" Zexion asked, looking up from his book. Demyx had just told him about the young man who had served them at the tavern back in town.

"Well…he was one of you guys," Demyx shrugged, blushing at the memory.

"Then that's a yes, probably more than handsome if you won't out right say it." Zexion laughed. "I'm surprised at you, Master Demyx, you're young and very attractive but you keep yourself single. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Demyx said truthfully. "I mean when I see you I think, 'Wow, _this _guy is interested in _me_? He should probably get his eyes checked'. Then I think it's all probably too good to be true, I mean the way Riku talks about it life here could be horrible, but he's been known to blow things out of proportion."

"I'll admit to a human our way of life might be…a bit much, but I would not trade it for the life of any other being." Zexion didn't so much as breathe when Demyx settled down beside him, but he did allow himself the pleasure of enjoying the boy's warmth, acknowledging it and storing it away for later dissection.

"You're tense," Demyx noted. "Should I move to a different seat?" Truthfully Demyx liked this side of the castle that the dark haired scholar had been issued a room in, they had long couches instead of plush lounge chairs and the blond was seated next to his new contemplative companion.

"No," Was the simple response.

Demyx smiled. "I promised your Queen that I would think about a relationship between the two of us," That seemed to perk the brooding brunet up a bit. "She told me to at least give you a chance, as if I were the more superior one in this relationship."

"Relationship?" Zexion breathed quietly.

"Don't bust a gasket, I meant this thing between us. Obviously you like me, and I admit that I could form some feelings for you too…"

"But?" And there it was, the moment that Zexion had wondered about since Demyx had come to Faerie nigh on three hours ago in the human world, but nearly four full days here in this land of wonder.

"But I really don't like being hurt, Zexion. Or humiliated. I trust the fey, probably more than I should considering I've only known the people in this land for a few days and you all would like us to believe all of you are cold and heartless, but you're still people, emotion may not affect you exactly the same as it affects us, but I can see it." He turned his aqua colored gaze on Zexion, who met him with nearly black eyes. "There is a lot of pain behind everyone's eyes here, like it hurts you people to just breathe. Even Axel's gotten that look on his face, but he hides it better than everyone else, even your Queens."

"You're perceptive," Zexion smiled for a moment. "There is a reason that Queen Anya, The Cat Anna, The Queen of Winter and third Daughter of the Dragon would like to destroy the iron in the human world." He paused for a while, his eyes moving back and forth as his thoughts ran wild. Finally, Demyx couldn't take the silence a moment longer.

"Why?" He pled for Zexion to continue.

"Because," Zexion said. "your world is almost too big for us now, your streets are lined with the only known poison that could kill every last one of us, the pressure of iron is seeping into this world somehow, we're choking on the tiniest vapors of it, it's like a very thin smoke hazing the air, it's irritating to the lungs but not yet deadly."

"Does Axel know about it?" Demyx said, his eyes wide, Zexion's were now onyx as he blinked slowly, Demyx had somehow cradled himself into the nook of his torso and the brunet wrapped an arm around the blond's hip, surprising him much to his own amusement.

"You'd have to ask your friend Axel that," Zexion said most assuredly. "But we were talking about happier things, things like what might happen between you and I?"

"Don't get me wrong, Zex," Demyx said, wriggling out of his grip. "I think you're—well you're cool, a little absent-minded and you read way too much, I say this having only known you four days, but I _have _only known you four days, and unlike my friends I don't just casually get into relationships, it might take a month, or a year, but I'm willing to at least try."

"So what does that mean? You're willing to try?" Zexion said.

"I thought you were smart," Demyx chuckled, a slightly cross look passed over Zexion's face. "Kidding, geez,"

"But in truth, does that mean that you and I are dating? Or that we will be dating? Does that mean I may claim your lips?" A smirk pulled at his own lips as he descended slowly on Demyx's face, inches away from their first embrace. Demyx opened his eyes before he even realized they were completely closed and stopped the kiss with a finger between their lips before they could connect.

"It means that you and I will exclusively become close, by exclusive I mean I won't seek out any other kinds of intimate relationships and neither should you,"

Zexion looked askance. "If no one's told you I'm not generally one for seeking out intimate relations,"

"All the better for us to build trust with," Demyx declared.

"Well, Master Demyx—"

"That's another thing, just call me Demyx, or Dem, or Demy, none of that 'Master' or 'sir' stuff, its way too formal." Demyx corrected.

"Alright, _Dem_ I only wonder if you find yourself in this position often," Zexion motioned to how they had gone from sitting with their backs to the seat of the sofa to Demyx lying nearly on top of him, curled together like lovers long since past.

"Damn it!" Demyx said untangling himself. "I don't know why I do that, my body just likes to hold onto people," He sighed, Zexion's hands wrapped around him and pulled him back down.

"I didn't say I minded," Zexion said with a genuine smile and Demyx felt his face grow hot again. "Though it might bruise my ego if you do things like this with just anyone."

"I'll be good from now on, and I'll pay attention," Demyx assured.

"Good." Zexion said, his head propped against the arm of the couch with the blond's head on his shoulder. "Now, how do we go about 'establishing trust' for our still not completely tangible relationship?"

"Hmm…" Demyx thought. "Well, how about we start by you telling me about yourself?"

"I am The Queen of the Daione Sidhe's Royal Advisor, as such all matters of importance come through me to be researched, matters of state, law, and taxes especially. I begin my mornings everyday with a light breakfast and a brisk walk to get the blood properly circulating before I begin my work on—"

Demyx pinched Zexion's skin colored lips together. "Not like that." He laughed. "I mean your likes and dislikes, your hobbies, tell me about your parents, about your past lovers, where you grew up, stuff like that."

"Oh," Zexion looked quizzically at that list of demands before shrugging. "If the mundane sequences of events in my life are what you wish to hear about then I will tell you,"

"Big words, dude. Let's try to shorten them, like to maybe three syllables or less?" Demyx laughed, and the brunet fey couldn't help but join in as was the infectiousness of the blond's laughter.

"The Daoine Sidhe are much the same as our elf-fey brethren, only we are a branch of their community, a darker side." Zexion began. "I was born many, many centuries ago but in your terminology I am—" He did the math. "I would be considered nineteen I suppose, I could probably pass for it. My parents died when I was still young, they were killed by a human mage."

That took Demyx by surprise.

Zexion chuckled darkly. "Don't worry human, you are safe, I don't desire revenge. It was many years ago. My father had been the Chief Advisor to the Queen before he was murdered and so I was forwarded to the position, of course at that time there were many advisors. But I could see that some of my co-workers sought to only further their own gain, which is fine when matters of the Kingdom aren't at hand. I alerted Her Majesty, those men were killed much to my own chagrin, but the Queen told me for crimes against her and the Kingdom they had to be made an example of."

"That's horrible," Demyx said sitting up.

"That is what it means to be Fey, remember it is all about appearances," Zexion shrugged, watching Demyx sit crossed-legged, leaning forward with interest. He quelled an urge to kiss the blond human and continued. "I remember not long after that I met a woman, she stole the very breath from me," The lines around his eyes grew tense at the memory, his pupils were hard and reflective as he stared passed Demyx into the past. "She was beautiful in the way something dangerous can be beautiful, her hair was midnight black, the same color as volcanic rock and her eyes were the most startling turquoise," He paused then he said. "I loved her. Of course, you know that it was a strange sensation inside of me, I could feel it but if I so chose I could push it aside and not acknowledge it. But that left me with a hollow longing and I wanted her like I wanted no other."

"What happened?" It was a whisper and Demyx looked like a child by the fireplace being read a fairytale. There was so much unabashed interest on his face and Zexion rattled to his thoughts to remember where he'd been. He reached out and stroked the blond's face.

"I had her." Zexion said. "When I met her she volunteered no name, only the fiery passion of her lovemaking, I was a boy and knew nothing, but she taught me so much in that night of sensuality. I could almost not bear the pleasures I found in her, but that pleasure was fleeting as she left me, cold, alone, and craving her again." The smile on his face was dark, almost chaotic and Demyx had to grip to his seat not to bolt out of the door. "Later I found out she was the Queen's Seeker, the Queen's assassin, her journeymen. She can travel by the shadows to any room or place, completely undetectable, though under normal circumstances she is in the human realm unless called back by the Queen."

"Do you still love her?" Demyx asked.

"No," Zexion said, his eyes closing. "Not any longer, but it is hard to love a woman who is so wholly fey that she can never love you back. Her reason for being this way is constituted to her half-human, half-fey heritage though. That she is the way she is, she works harder at being completely like the full Daione Sidhe, but at the same time her mortal half is why she's able to walk in the human realm, the burn of the iron is like a distant tingle for her, unpleasant but bearable."

"Like the iron in the air?"

"Yes, exactly. After her I never took a lover again, and there were none who caught my interest. Till you came along." Zexion laughed when Demyx blushed and the human made a mental note that before the day was through he had to make Zexion laugh again, the young man's laughter had such a beautiful peal to it.

"What about your hobbies?" He asked. "What do you like to do for fun? Beside reading?"

"Is there anything else to do besides reading?" Zexion said, mock incredulity in his voice before he went on when Demyx chuckled, knowing the joke was not lost. "I ride horses, practice what little of the magic I know; I go on strolls through the forest or the mountains, or the beaches, anything that catches my fancy, really." He shrugged. "But enough about me, I'm sure that this is boring to you…"

"Not at all." Demyx smiled. "You're like a living, breathing storybook."

"I am, am I?" Zexion said, smiling alongside with the blond. "Alright, let's make this a rapport, tell me about you?"

"About me?" Demyx asked. The dark fey nodded. "There isn't much to tell, I grew up with my mom and dad in Stamford, been there pretty much my whole life, it's nothing exciting like your life."

"Tell me anyway."

Demyx chuckled and began telling him all he could, he figured he might've bored the otherworldly scholar but the man seemed genuinely interested in his schooling, it seemed unheard of for children to receive mass educations, he also wondered about some of the thing Demyx liked to do like off-road biking and hang-gliding. The young human shrugged. "My dad likes stuff like that and it sort of grew on me." He explained, never thinking stuff like that was exponential.

"But you harness yourself to a sail?" Zexion asked, this time he was the one who leaned forward with intrigue.

"Yeah, it's fun if you're not afraid of heights. Mom refuses to get up there." He laughed. Then he told him about kayaking and rafting, paintballing with Riku and Axel and some other friends, video games, and just hanging out with people. He hadn't expected to have such an effect on the fey man, but he smiled. "It isn't _that _interesting, you're making fun of me now."

"I am doing no such thing," Zexion smiled. "What about your lovers?"

"I've dated a few guys," Demyx shrugged. "They all turned out to be creeps, in fact the last guy I went out with we were together for a while and when we finally had sex he dumped me the next day, he told me he wasn't looking for anything serious but asked if he could keep my number anytime I wanted a good—well, if I wanted him again." Demyx shook his head. "I get too attached too easily, and that's why I'm just weary about dating nowadays."

"Have you ever dated any women?"

"Um, no. I've never been attracted to women I guess." He shrugged.

"Hmm. I don't suppose I can say much, but humans are still strange to me, they are inhibited by gender, attracted only to one—"

"Actually Axel dates girls—well, dated girls." Demyx laughed. "There are lots of bi people out there, we can't help who we're attracted to though." Zexion nodded.

"That I can understand." He said running a hand down Demyx's cheek.

* * *

"Good!" Roxas remarked as Axel rolled out of the way of his blade. "But you'll have to strike as well." Then their swords were crossing again. "Watch your footwork, a fall in battle will not make your enemy wait for you to rise." Axel made sure to keep his feet wide apart and light on the ground as he walked Roxas across the practice field. "Keep your strength up!"

Back and forth they went till Axel was sweating from head to toe. His shirt had been drenched before, but then Roxas made him put on heavy chainmail and leather gloves, luckily he had talked him out of the helmet.

"Take a strike when one is given to you!" Roxas said knocking aside his sword with ease and pointing the dulled tip at Axel's heart. "Again."

"You're starting to piss me off a little Roxas," Axel said, crossing his sword again. Roxas hadn't been going easy on him either, the first time they had started these sessions the knight had nearly taken his head off. Sure he'd gotten a lot better, _a lot _better actually, he could keep up pretty well now, but Roxas hadn't pulled it back at all.

"Am I?" Roxas smiled, then it fell off his face and in its place was a scowl that Axel didn't like at all. "Then use that anger and strike me for once! Don't hold back just because you're fucking me!"

Their swords were flying back and forth again. "What makes you think I work well under pressure?"

"Because I know you," Axel snorted but Roxas continued his onslaught, he didn't care if they broke their practice swords so he was using all his might. Axel made him proud with his advancement so far, but he wanted him to be better.

"Damn!" The sword skidded out of the redhead's hand, he'd been cut, blood leaking from his sword hand.

"Walk it off," Roxas said pointing his blade at the new fey. "Again!"

"Fuck. We've been at this for hours," Axel complained, picking up his sword.

"And you still haven't gotten a hit, pathetic—!" Axel brought his sword down on Roxas' shoulder, he broke a few of the chain links and Roxas went down on one knee.

"Happy?" Axel yelled throwing his blade down. There was a moment of silence and the shorter fey didn't look up, his shoulders were shaking. "Oh, shit. Roxas I didn't mean to—" But Roxas' laughter burst forth, the brunet had to grip his sides as it felt like stitches were breaking loose from their seams.

"Yes!" Roxas said jumping up. "That's what you need! Just keep doing it like that, let's go again!"

"Your shoulder is bleeding…" Axel said, concern etching his face, it was true blood was pouring over the chainmail, tinting the metallic grey with red.

"I'll be fine," Roxas said picking up his sword and handing Axel his own. "Now, again," He said with a smile. This time the knight went even harder, but Axel met all his attack with returns, then, miraculously the tip of his weapon was pointing blunted tip forward at Roxas' throat.

"Now you're a swordsman," Roxas smiled.

"Now I'm tired." Axel said and he walked over to the rack that held the practice weapons, placing his sword on two pegs by the hilt. "We're done today."

"Look at you," Roxas laughed, following behind and putting his own sword away. "Win one fencing practice and suddenly you're the boss."

"Hey, I've had enough of you as the boss today, now it's my turn," Axel pulled his chainmail off and threw it in the repair pile.

"Yes, sir!" Roxas laughed, pressing himself against Axel. "But you did good today, I'm beaming with pride." Axel smiled at that, and hugged the natural fey young man close to himself. They kissed.

"You know you really did piss me off," Axel smirked.

"I meant to," Roxas replied with a daring look. "You wouldn't hit me unless I provoked you, and even then I'd have to make fun you somehow, and I know how easily bruised your ego is so belittling you worked best,"

"Sneaky bastard," Axel laughed, making Roxas smile again. Then the smell of something unpleasant passed through his nose.

"Let me see your hand," Roxas grabbed the hand he'd injured, the blood was drying and cracking, but the cut wasn't horribly deep. Roxas ran his finger along the wound, sealing it and smirking. "Little trick I picked up."

Axel flexed his fingers, there wasn't even a scar left behind. "Wow," He smiled.

"You're quite welcome," Roxas shrugged.

"You gave me the damn cut in the first place, babe." The redhead laughed. "But thank you, I guess that means your shoulder is all healed?" In answer the knight pulled aside the collar of his cotton shirt, the thing was matted to his body with sweat. There was nothing but ivory skin in the wake of the nasty serration, Axel brought his lips down to kiss the spot he'd known the injury had been in. "I think I need a new teacher," He whispered in Roxas' ear.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking hurt. He'd long since stopped hiding his faces from Axel, but the lanky ginger only smiled.

"I don't like getting mad at you, or hurting you, and if we keep this up much more I'm going to either die from not defending or go crazy from the thought of having to defend myself against you." Axel explained, Roxas looked taken aback and for the first time since his father had died he felt his eyes prickle with tears. Then the thought of his father made the prickle more tangible and he wiped at his eyes.

"You're an idiot," He said trying to regulate his breathing, Knights of the Queen's Court did not cry, though that thought didn't stop the sudden rush of emotion he was feeling at Axel display of caring.

"I'm your idiot," Axel murmured, holding Roxas to him again, he let the crying knight compose himself before he kissed him again, tasting the salty tears on his lips. "Hey," He said quietly. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Roxas cried hugging Axel to him. "You weren't supposed to be so damn wonderful; when I changed you I prepared myself for all the coldness, all the emotionless apathy that all the fey model themselves after. I was so prepared for you to be like everyone else that I forgot how warm and beautiful everything is about you."

Axel didn't know what to say, and he thought that maybe there just weren't any words to say. One minute he'd been practicing the next he was consoling his boyfriend who didn't handle emotion well. So he squeezed the crying fairy closer into him and touched his lips to his hair. Roxas motioned for them to sit on the ground and Axel followed. "It took me so long to get over your human ways," Roxas said, tears still stinging his eyes. "I pushed all thought of those memories out of my head, even when you were still human I told myself that 'this Axel is only temporary' I knew that there would still be you in there, under all the glamour of fable, but I wasn't sure how much you."

"I'm still all me," Axel assured him.

"I know," Roxas smiled thoughtfully at that. "And I couldn't be happier about that. I don't know if it was your will or your own magic, or both, but they preserved what was you far better than I could have ever hoped."

"I'll always be me, there's no need to worry about that, babe. But if you keep telling me how wonderful I am I might just have to jump you." Roxas kissed the redhead and pulled back slowly.

"You are _so_ wonderful," He smirked seductively, laughing when Axel lunged forward, pining his hands above his head. They were a fit of giggles as Axel's adept fingers tickled rib bones and sides while Roxas was trying to throw him. The tall redhead locked his thighs down around Roxas' waist and continued, laughing at Roxas laughing.

There was a moment of silence for a while; the only sounds were their gaspings for air.

"I love you." Roxas said when his breath was fully back in his lungs.

"I love you too, babe." Axel smirked, leaning forward and kissing him again, he'd never tire of it, of being able to freely touch Roxas. The slighter boy deepened the kiss, wrapping his small, muscled arms around Axel's neck.

Clothes fell off of them like they were butter and their bodies were on fire, the ground of the practice room was cold, but it was welcomed to the flaming sensation Roxas felt while Axel's head traveled beneath his navel. There are moments in pleasure, incomprehensible moments where nothing makes sense but everything is right with the world around you and the knight found himself there. He was never sure when Axel stood them up, or when he was raised in the air, but his legs locked around that slim waist and he pressed himself against the warmth that pervade Axel's torso, lying his head in the nook between neck and collar.

For some people stars are what they see when they are intruded, but these weren't so much stars as they were blinding specks of white light that left Roxas visionless for moments at a time. He felt his mouth working but wasn't sure was he was saying, it all passed in such a blissful haze. Again he was standing, he recognized the familiar feel of the effort, but his back was turned to the redhead, who's arms were around his waist, he could feel the tickle of his flaming hair against his back as Axel had his forehead placed on his shoulder. Beneath his hands and facial cheek Roxas felt the smooth wall, and he knew he and Axel were still making love, but his knees were weak and suddenly he realized Axel's arms were holding him up still, his standing was a result of being steadied.

The rumble of Axel's voice intruded into his senses, and then he was nodding for some reason. His back was against the wall now, and one leg was on the floor, the other was being cradled next to his lover's hip as he was driven deeper into. There was a single moment of clarity in Roxas' unintelligible haze.

"I love you so much," He made out of Axel's sweet nothings.

"I lo—" He tried, but there was a pressure at his groin, a force that begged for relief, ached for it. He relinquished what little control he'd found and was soon screaming Axel's name as he climaxed at the height of passion. He fell limp against the wall, arms falling to the side, he felt Axel's thrusting twice more, then the man was sheathed as deeply as was possible in him before following into the bleary zenith. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to an hour before the cold settled into their bones again.

"Roxie," Axel said, running a hand up and down Roxas' sweating naked side. "baby, we can't fall asleep here." He smiled when Roxas' face bunched up into a pout before he snuggled deeper into Axel and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Axel smiled and sighed; untangling himself he pulled on his clothes, and then pulled Roxas into his own as well with little difficulty. The Knight Prince was a master at the sword and battle, but a bit of love making wore him out faster than war ever could.

Axel yawned as he picked Roxas up bridal style and walked them back to their room, he knew that the damn horny prince would probably wake up ready for another go, and wondered aloud if he'd create a monster.


	15. Chapter 15

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

**Chapter Fifteen**

: So you're Riku, : Morningstar leaned against the doorway to Riku's room, today he was wearing teal to match his eyes. His blond hair was combed back to reveal his low brow, ringlets of hair collected around his face and his pink lips parted in a smile.

"And you're..." Riku tried to seem cool about the sudden intrusion, but he swallowed a hard lump in his throat and that smile broadened.

: That's right, : The fallen angel laughed, Riku felt his head swoon suddenly. : Don't be afraid to say it, here you are, all alone without your Prince. Where is he, if I may be so inclined to ask? :

"He—he's—" Riku stammered, finding that words were hard to come by with such an immaculate presence in the room. Lucifer walked forward and kissed Riku on both cheeks, burning him sweetly. : They call me the Prince of Darkness, The Archenemy, The Betrayer, : Lucifer informed him. : But don't believe those lies, that slander. I am a lot of things, Riku, but all I want is the same thing as everyone else. Do you know what that is? :

Riku shook his head 'no' and Satan smiled toothily.

: Validation, love, approval. : That made the American blink once, he hadn't been expecting that kind of answer. : Surprised? :

"Yes I am actually," Riku said, it was getting easier to think, the fog was lifting in the presence of the Original Sin. He couldn't help the look of surprise that took him when Lucifer gave a bellowing laugh.

: The world always forgets that I was once an angel, : He took a seat in the recliner. Satan was sitting in Riku's chair, something about that struck a hint of wonder in the young man, but even more a stroke of fear, one that beat with his heart. : 'The Prince of Lies' : He smiled. : "Beelzebub, Lord of The Flies, : He continued. : I have many names, more than any of the Fairies around here claim, each one more powerful than the last. : Then a sour smile met his lips. : These creatures are like me, which is why I'm so very drawn to them. :

"They're—they're like you?" Riku asked, astounded by that statement.

: Oh yes ,: The Fallen Angel smiled. : Beings who are shunned by God, did you know that? : One perfectly arched eyebrow rose an inch higher. : God has no love for things he did not create, and the fey are creations of man's imagination. : He paused as if in thought. : But they are weak, their creators stopped believing in them, and with every passing year their world grows weaker, less defined. That is why they need me, but also why they treat me with such open ambivalence, in one respect I save their world, but in another I take one life each year to do so. :

"Why are you telling me this?"

: Because I like you, Riku. Don't worry, I'm not after your soul, at the moment. You'll notice that this is a storybook world, I'll give you a word of warning: don't lose yourself, don't let them take your humanity. :

"What art thou doing here, Morningstar?" Riku looked up to see Sora coming into the doorway.

"I was only just leaving, Prince." Lucifer smiled as he stood. "I shall see you soon." He was out of the room in two floating strides.

"Did he try to seduce you?" Sora asked suddenly turning to Riku. "Or…_did _he seduce you."

"Sora I—"

"I won't be upset if you tell me the truth, Morningstar is known for his art of seduction, he's taken more than one fey to bed in his chamber each night he's slept here." Sora said, his eyes darting back and forth.

Riku laughed. "No Sora, he didn't seduce me, or even try. He just wanted to talk."

"To…talk? About what?" He seemed astounded at the prospect of Satan wanting 'only to talk'.

"About a lot actually, he's—and I really can't believe I'm saying this—not such a bad guy." Riku laughed at the look on Sora's face. "I know, I can't believe it either, remember?" He smiled standing and kissing the brunet. Sora accepted the kiss but looked less than pleased with the answer he received.

"Riku—"

"He told me to stay human." Riku admitted, he was met with another confused stare. "He told me not to let you guys take my humanity, he told me you guys were the product of human imagination."

Sora looked troubled. "That's all he told you?"

"Should there have been more?" Riku asked.

"While it is true that the beings in Faerie are created by the imagination of humans we are not solely thankful to them for our existence." Sora told him. "There are a lot of religions, Riku, there are a lot of gods and there is God, who has many names in many languages. But, the fey folk believe we were created by the great Dragon in the earth. The Dragon said to be tamable only be Merlin himself."

"I don't understand," Riku said. "How can you be created by humans and by the Dragon at the same time?" Sora shook his head.

"It cannot be understood, the Dragon gave birth to this world after she left the human realm, she sleeps, chained by her own design in the great mountain to the north. By her breath we were created but by the human mind we were shaped and defined. That is as best as I can explain."

"Then why does Lucifer want me to keep my humanity?"

"A lot of reasons, I guess. If you keep your immortal soul then you will be chained into his mythology forever, and he will always be able to tempted you to damnation, not that we fey aren't by definition damned, but we won't burn in the Lake of Fire for all eternity like our less magical neighbors. Or maybe he truly thinks that it would be best if you stayed human simply for the fact that you will live a normal, productive life if you forgot everything you've found here." Sora wasn't facing Riku anymore.

"But where would the fun in a 'happy and productive life' be?" Riku laughed grabbing Sora's arms and spinning him back around. "If my world is the light and the one you're in is the dark, then I want to live in darkness, Sora."

Suddenly Sora looked like he was in pain, he wobbled and his arm shot up to his chest, cupping for his heart. He cried out in pain as he fell backwards, twitching and writhing around on the ground.

"SORA!" Riku yelled throwing himself to the ground. "Sora, what's wrong?" But the young fey didn't answer, he only continued to cry, his voice warbling and strangled. Riku panicked, he ran into the hallway and grabbed the first person he saw. It was a page. "Go get Morgan!" He screamed at the poor little thing.

It took off down the corridor at a breakneck speed and Riku dove back into his room. "Sora! Oh God, Sora! Say something." But Sora had grown quiet, his eyes were racing back and forth pain and fear were easily read in those crystal blue pupils.

"Riku," He looked up, Morgan hurried into the room, not a hair out of place. "Pick him up and follow me." She turned and Riku followed carrying Sora bridal style in his arms, whispering encouragements to him, praying to him to be okay from his sudden affliction.

The route they took felt like it went on forever and Riku had precious little time. It was a path he'd take so often he almost knew how to navigate it properly without getting lost, but under the circumstances he didn't think they were going quite fast enough.

Morgan held the door to the Queen's room open and Riku brought Sora inside.

"It's time." Morgan said and the Mebd nodded once, the Cat Anna didn't look pleased but she nodded as well.

"Time? Time for what? We have to save him!" Riku shouted.

"This is what I meant, Riku." Satan's sweet voice rolled through his mind that moment, his speaking voice was so profound that Riku forgot himself and Sora. He convulsed for a moment trying his damndest to understand such perfection. But he was at a loss to, tears strolled down his cheeks as Lucifer continued. "Now is the moment of choosing, Sora's life hangs in the balance, but so does yours potentially, will you give up your chance for normalcy, for Heaven, for everything you've ever known to save him?"

"Yes," Riku said instantly. "Because I love him."

"Foolish boy." Lucifer smiled. "Never decide anything based on love." He walked forward and kissed Riku on the mouth, and Riku's mind exploded in a symphony of delight, he whimpered from the sheer pleasure of the Devil's mouth, but then he remembered Sora and pushed Satan back. "Something to help you remember your human life." Then Satan left the room.

"Quickly now, ladies, we don't have much time left." Morgan said and Riku realized that everything had stopped when the Morningstar had appeared, he had halted time in the Queen's palace. "Riku, here, set him on this bed."

Riku did as instructed, placing Sora on the small infirmary cot.

"Take this," Morgan handed him a knife with an ivory handle, an iron blade curving underneath. "You have to cut out his heart while we cut out yours." The object the Queens were after began hammering in his chest, but Riku only nodded in affirmation. He climbed atop Sora with their help and held the knife down.

"Wait!" He said before anything happened. "What's wrong with him first, I don't—I mean, why?"

"We don't have the time to explain." The Cat Anna sighed.

"It's been scheduled to happen for a while, the pain is too great for him to bear a heart, Riku, he probably felt an emotion far too powerful for him and its eating away at him now." Riku's face took on an ashen color. This was…his fault? He looked down on Sora. "We have to take your heart as well as part of the ceremony, so that this can never happen again, and Ansem's bloodline can be laid to rest in Faerie."

"Right." Riku nodded again and lowered the knife to the spot where The Mebd pointed.

"Make a large incision and rip it out, you should be able to get it." She stepped back and closed her eyes, as did the other two Queens and suddenly a surge of magic traveled over the room, sealing them inside.

Tears from hearing Lucifer's true voice, and from having to perform this task wet Riku's eyes again and he touched the knife to Sora's skin. It cut like hot butter and the smell of the decayed beating heart hit Riku's nose and set it aflame, he hadn't even opened the chest an inch yet. Blood gushed from the small incision as Riku began to drag the blade. Sora's eyes shot open and a shriek ripped the air open, but there was no consciousness in his pupils, only pain.

The Queens were weaving complex spells of concealment and pain-killers around the two of them, to conceal them from any eyes that may have been watching, and to try to less what was about to impact the world around everyone.

Riku was crying harder than he'd ever cried in his life as the serration was about seven inches now. "Enough!" Morgan said to him. "Pull that damnable thing out!" The young American plunged his hand into Sora's chest cavity and wrapped his fingers around the limply pounding heart. That's when everything went white.

Riku blinked once and everything fell away from him.

"Oh," The young man looked up. "Hello there, have a seat." A man, he had golden eyes and snow white hair that traveled to his back. His skin was sun kissed and withered and he had more wrinkles than Riku would have ever thought possible. The man sat at a glass dinner table with a tea set and two cups, one presumably for Riku.

"Where am I?" Riku asked as he came closer, the man looked younger now, less wrinkled. His golden eyes twinkled in the bright white light of the room around them.

"You're in the Place That Never Was, Riku. A place that never should have been." The man answered and Riku sat, now he was looking at a very similar thing he saw in the mirror, only this person had golden eyes and tan skin, and his hair was whiter than bone. He was taller and smugger looking, but Riku saw the resemblance clearly.

"Ansem?"

"The one and the same." Ansem answered. "I've been waiting on you for a long time, my boy." He couldn't be any older than twenty-five, and he was gorgeous. "This is how Sora remembers me." Ansem said with a brilliant smile. "The person you saw when you first arrived here was how I looked the last time he laid eyes on me though. I was old and dying."

"What's going on?" Riku said. "Where is Sora?"

"All in good time, Riku. All in good time." Ansem said pouring Riku a cup of tea. "I never thought my little Heartless would do something like this." He said nearly laughing. "That's what I called them, the faeries, my Heartless, but Sora was the only one I loved."

"Then why did you cheat on him?" Riku asked, there was no hostility in him, there were no emotions in him at all he realized.

"Because I was a weak man, and sins of the flesh will get you to Hell just as quickly as loving the fey. I was already damned and Sora was not around for me, what would you have done?"

"I would have called him, I would have waited on him." Riku answered simply enough.

"My sweet relation, calling the Faeries is no guarantee they will come, waiting gives no guarantee that they will be back. They forget about us, because we are just fodder to them." Ansem took a deep sip of his tea. "Drink." He coaxed and Riku took the cup up to his lips. He spit it out, the tea leaves were rotten.

"That shit's nasty!"

"Sorry, it's hard to come by fresh supplies here, or supplies at all really." Ansem smirked. "You love him?"

"I do." Riku nodded.

"Then there is no saving you. He left me, old and broken, and I loved him so much fiercer than you ever will." Ansem shook his head, taking another sip of his rotten tea. "I've been living in this dead place for so long, it's been nice to have some company. But I'm afraid you have to go now."

"And where are you going to be? Now that Sora's rid of you?" He asked, staring into those beautiful golden eyes.

"To Hell I guess, now that I'm finally, and officially dead." He smiled widely then. "It was nice to see you, great grandson."

"Why do you have to go to Hell?" Riku said standing up and watching Ansem walk away.

"All lovers go to Hell, at least once." Ansem threw over his shoulder before his form was completely gone. The white world around him gave a lurch and the table rattled before it dissipated into particles, then the teapot was gone, then the chair, and suddenly the world came blindingly back into focus.

Pain. It was the first thing he noticed as he took a sharp breath of air, it stabbed at his lungs like fire. So much pain, he screamed till his throat was raw, and then he screamed more. Tears were stinging his eyes as he slumped forward. The candlelight burnt his eyes; it was much too bright for him. Riku sobbed as he felt blood running somewhere out of his body, he could feel the horrible wetness but he couldn't pinpoint its location. Then he realized that because he was covered in the stuff, his entire body was bleached red with blood.

"Steady, Lord Riku, steady." A calming hand found his shoulder but it did nothing to combat the terrible pain.

"We're losing him," Another voice said, and Riku could vaguely recall the Cat Anna's face.

"No, he's coming through, both hearts are gone." One of the other Queen's assured, but the musical qualities between Morgan and the Mebd's voices were too similar to detect any differences.

Riku blinked back tears and he saw he was still straddling Sora's hips. There was something leathery and dry in his hands, it was limp and covered in gray blood. It beat one last time before it turned to dust.

"There now, he's fine." This was the Mebd, Riku's eyes landed on her and he took another sharp breath. "Welcome to the world of the fey, how do you feel?" The silvery haired American opened his mouth to say something but he retched, and then he lost consciousness again.

Riku blinked sleepily, his mouth was sweet with the taste of some unknown herb and his eyelids were heavy. He was lying in the bed in his room and his torso was wrapped in medical bandages. His body had been washed clean, that was evident by how scrubbed his skin felt, whoever his washer was had also gotten the blood and dirt that had been caked under his fingernails. He blinked again and yawned, a slight jolt of pain traveled up his spine, but it was almost detached, he could acknowledge it and continue with it in a different part in his mind.

Sitting up the pain registered differently, this time it hurt enough to make him wince, but he weathered it and looked around his room. It was dark, the fire crackled and warmed his skin dully, he willed himself to feel the warmth of the flame and sighed in a bit more comfort. This was strange, he felt like himself, but at the same time he felt like someone else completely.

"Riku?" He looked up through clear eyes and a small smile tugged on his face. Demyx wandered into the room, Axel in tow behind him, but not before having a small argument with someone, probably Roxas.

"_We get to see him first, go check on Sora!" _Axel hissed in a whisper, but Riku heard it and then the door clicked.

"Wow, you're even prettier than you were before." Demyx laughed sitting on the bed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"More handsome, Dem. Men aren't pretty, remember?" He said with a small chuckle, at least his voice sounded like him. Silence settled over the small, comfortable room before Axel spoke up.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He asked with a small smile.

"I don't like the duality. I can still feel my human self over here, and my new self in a different area." Riku replied.

"You should learn to like that, when you see Sora you have to use the human side of your mind to remember love. It might be a bit difficult at first, I hardly even recognized it when I first saw Roxie through these eyes, but it's there." He said sitting next to Riku on the bed. "I promise."

"I'm glad." Riku said quietly.

"This feels like something else you guys beat me to." Demyx remarked, but he was smiling. "I'm glad you didn't die though, Riku. When they told us Sora collapsed and you had to make the transformation to save him I almost cried."

"You did cry," Axel rolled his eyes. "I told him you'd pull through."

"I had to; Sora's life was in my hands." Riku told them. "I want to see him."

Demyx looked like he was about to protest about Riku's condition, but Axel held up a hand. "Sure, man." They stood and Riku made his way out of the bed. The floor was cold, he thought, and a pair of black Vans materialized on his feet. He jumped at the sudden bit of magic, his eyes growing wide. "Not bad," Axel whistled. "Now try a whole wardrobe."

Riku nodded and concentrated on his favorite pair of ratty jeans appeared around his waist, then a long sleeve shirt. He smiled widely. "Cool,"

"Morgan's gonna want to train you," Axel laughed. "She's been trying to get me, bur Roxas prefers to be my teacher."

"You don't think Sora'll want to be mine?" Riku laughed. "But I think I'll accept Morgan's help if she asks."

"And that was far more than cool," Demyx commented. "I wonder if Zexy can teach me—"

"Wait…Zexy?" Axel said.

"Yeah, sexy Zexy, it's what I call him." Demyx smiled.

"So you're official now?" Riku said walking with his shoulders held high, he couldn't get over how normal he felt. How normal _this _felt, just walking down the corridor of the Queen of Faeries' castle.

"We're…almost official. He wants to be, but you know how I am."

"You're worse with guys than I am," Riku smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Demyx mirrored the smile brilliantly. They stopped outside of the door leading to the Queen's room and Riku couldn't believe how much faster that walk seemed than when he was carrying a convulsing Sora in his arms. Axel reached up to knock on the door, but Riku stopped his hand.

"I saw Ansem." He told them. "When I was pulling Sora's heart out, I went to this place, and there he was, just sitting at a table drinking this nasty ass tea." He sighed. "He wasn't anything like I thought he'd be, I mean he had this look on him like he could like he could disprove anything I said, and his smile was so confident, and…I just don't believe Sora thought I was that guy."

"It isn't so hard to believe," Demyx said with a smile clasping a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Now come on." Then the blond proceeded to knock on the door. The Queen answered it, her graceful appearance bathed them in happiness suddenly.

"Good eve, gentlemen," She then bade them enter. "Sir Riku, thou art here to see your love I wouldst guess?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Riku nodded.

"Fey looks divine on thee, sir Riku." She said before sauntering away, the hem of her long skirt playfully sweeping her heels as she walked. "Sora, Roxas, come nephews, come." The twins followed behind the Queen, Sora gave a bright smile at the sight of Riku and jumped into his arms.

"Riku! You're okay!" He laughed, and Riku forgot the difference between fey and human for a moment. Sora was Sora. He hugged the young man back tightly, he could smell passed the apricot aroma now, but Sora's actual scent was just as tantalizing. He hugged harder.

"Sora," He said holding him at an arm's length. "Sora, I love you." The expression that crossed Sora's face wasn't the one he'd been expecting. The boy looked happy enough, but he didn't have that overjoyed appreciation he'd known Sora for, that unendingly blissful hope that Riku would one day return his feeling.

"Good," Sora said kissing him on the lips, it sent a spark of fire up his spine, bur Riku pushed that aside.

"Good?" Riku nearly stammered. "I love you, Sora, and you say good?"

"I love you too, Riku. But I knew you would love me for a very long time, I've just been waiting to hear it, and now that I have I am happy." He grabbed Riku's hand and laced their fingers together. But Riku made an unhappy face, Sora rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thou art still human in thy insecurity, my Lord Riku, I love thee more than thou doth knowest, more than a fey thing is allowed, for I have known a heart. My Lord Riku, I love thee with my entire being."

Riku kissed Sora again and this time reveled in the feel of the fire. He brought his arms around Sora's waist and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth and stealing the air from his lungs. Sora's eyes popped open and he pushed Riku back.

"Not…in…front…her majesty," Sora breathed heavily, a hand held up to his chest where he'd just recently been operated on. The Queen's bell like laughter hit the air.

"Nephew, I know the hearts—oh excuse me," She laughed at the pun. "I know the minds of lovers, I may not be as young as I used to be, but I was once enamored with a young suitor, thy affair doth not bother me, nor dost thy displays of affection, I am not as uptight as thou might think." She smiled and stroked his hair. "I am glad thy art well, both of thee. Now, away, this distraction has caused a small reprieve from the planning of our departure to Anya's land, we shall leave now in two days time."

When the Queen had successfully pushed them from her room they stood in the hall, everyone's eyes were on Riku, who felt his cheeks tinge red. He didn't like the attention and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's hear it."

"You didn't really give this much thought, Riku." Axel smirked widely.

"Neither did you," Riku retorted.

"Yeah, but I don't have your mom." And there was the true reason for Axel's smirking. Riku's face turned completely red then.

"_Shit! _I forgot about mom, _again_." He exclaimed, sighing loudly. "She is going to freak! 'Oh, yeah, mom in the couple of hours I was out I got turned into a fairytale character'." His hand found his eyes and he dragged it down his face.

"You could always not tell her," Demyx volunteered.

"Yeah, that's go over well. She'll sniff this place out like a basset hound if I go home now."

"But you have to tell her, I mean I told my mom and she's okay with it." Axel said still smiling, Yvonne was much scarier than his mother.

"Of course I'm going to tell her," Riku looked at his hands again, he existed on two planes now, and the strangeness had not worn off. He blinked slowly as Sora's hands came into his own. The brunet kissed each finger before meeting Riku's gaze.

"Thank you, Lord Riku." Sora said, smiling an unfamiliar smile. Riku realized then that without his heart Sora was all fey, and the things that he'd come to cherish in him might be gone forever, he could proclaim to love him, but that didn't mean anything if he didn't actually feel it. Sora's lips ghosted over his, sending a shiver up Riku's spine. "Don't look like that when you look into my eyes." Sora said against his mouth. "Like I'm a stranger."

"Sorry," Riku said and then he kissed Sora again. "I'm sorry."

"Cousin!" Suddenly a different kind of softness was hugging Riku and Sora. She smelt of wildflowers and sea breezes, an underlying scent of pure power hit Riku's nose. He wondered what else Kairi could do, she'd only ever demonstrated her musical ability. She held them both in one arm, and was smiling widely, giggling. "I was ever so afraid you wouldn't survive."

"I did, thanks to my lord." Sora said affectionately, Kairi's eyes grew wide.

"Sora, why do you keep calling me your lord?" Riku asked suddenly, the honorific dawning on him.

"I've been wondering that myself." Axel said, arms wrapped around Roxas' shoulders, Demyx nodded for Sora to go on. The brunet smiled and his cheeks tinged pink, then he looked away. Kairi rolled her eyes and Roxas sighed.

"It means he gives Riku full control of their relationship," Roxas supplied. "He is 'Lord' over Sora; it's something usually only women do, Sora." The last sentence was said with his gaze directed at Sora. "But my brother's never really cared for the conventional I guess."

"Sora…" Riku breathed. "I—I…"

"Furthermore," Kairi said stepping back from them. "it splits any birthright of his to you, Prince Riku."

"But—wait I didn't—Sora that's too much." Riku shook his head as he spoke.

"I know that you will have your doubts about my love for you, my lord, but I wanted to do something to show how deeply for you I care." Sora said, not blinking, Riku couldn't help but stare.

"It isn't too much of a problem," Kairi finally decided. "There's just one more person to compete with on the throne. Okay. I can deal with that."

"But I don't want the throne!" Riku assured her.

"Whether you want it or not is irrelevant, if my royal aunt chooses Sora then you are by default, King of Faerie. And, as you are both men and you are Sora's Lord then it will fall to you find a consort and sire an heir." Kairi shook her head and laughed. "Welcome to royalty, cousin Riku."

"Hey! That's what you can tell Yvonne! 'Hey mom, sorry I'm not human anymore, but on a better note I might be king someday!'." Axel laughed.

"Stuff it, my _lord_." Roxas shot over his shoulder. Axel's laughter died down suddenly.

"What?" He said, blinking very quickly.

"We've been together this long, I might as well tell you, I did the stupid ceremony when you were turned." Roxas blushed, Sora burst out laughing.

"Ha! My brother isn't one for conventional means either, it would seem." He mimicked, though being a twin it wasn't really mimicry, it was more like a restating. Riku's head was still not completely caught up with everything. The whole thing had started because he didn't want Sora to die, and he was glad that the young man hadn't died. Really glad, actually. He'd said it, _I love you_. It was true, he loved Sora, how could he not, how could he spend so much intimate time with someone, and yet at the same time so little intimate time by mortal world standards, and not love him?

But as usual one event seemed to spiral into several over a few seconds, because he saved Sora the young man made himself subservient to Riku, and because of that he was afforded princedom. He hadn't thought about the consequences, everyone he knew would grow old and die and Riku would live on, for an undetermined amount of time, longer than five human generations at minimum. He would still be alive, granted so would his best friend, and his lover, and an entire magical world, but the thought was just a little depressing.

"—what do you think of that, Riku?" He was brought back to the world by that statement.

"What?" He asked, confused. Sora laced their fingers together and stared up at Riku with an affection so strong it took the silver haired nonhuman back a bit.

"You're useless," Sora smiled and kissed him. "I said we'll go to your mother's home and spend a while there, get her used to the idea of what you've become—or we don't have to tell her at all, let her believe you're still human till she passes on."

"Oh, uh, I like the second one." Riku laughed nervously. "Uh, sure. Let's—um—let's go to my house. Mom likes to have a lot of company."

"Good, we'll get ready, we have two Faerie days stay. We'll meet you guys in the courtyard in half an hour?"

"Sounds good." Axel nodded.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll stay here," Demyx smirked to himself, blushing slightly. "I want to get to know Zexion more."

"Nonsense," They looked up at the sound of a new voice. "Take him with you." It was the Cat Anna, standing beside her with an overload of scrolls falling out of his hands and a fresh red blush on his face was Zexion. "He needs some time away." She smiled her dark smile and then continued on into the Mebd's room without ceremony, leaving Zexion there staring after her.

"Well," Axel said. "now it's a party."


	16. Chapter 16

Rise and Fall: Faerie Tales From Midnight

**Author's Note: **Oh, God above I'm so very sorry for the lull in this fiction. I lost interest in it, plain and simple. I wrote this trying to bring back some of the fire I had for the story, it worked a little. I'll begin trying to rebuild the plot soon but the thing is I started writing this right at an evolution in my style so if it's a little different after this chapter just know that I hope that means you won't think the quality's gone down.

**Summary: **Riku, an American exchange student, has been having trouble in the city of London. He's not exactly sure where anything is, and he's been uncharacteristically shy. One day he finds an attractive brunet calling himself Sora, but there's something _otherwise _about the young man that Riku can't place. Now's he's trapped somewhere he never thought he'd be, where fairytales aren't told, but instead where they're real.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

One might think that fairytale creatures understood what it meant to be silent. One might think that after traversing the dimension between worlds created by a mirror of untold power that magical beings would be able to do more than trip over their own feet and fall into his room, knocking a stack of rather large, and rather loud and heavy schoolbooks to the floor while sending papers flying into the air thusly tripping and collapsing onto Riku's bed smashing it against the wall and leaving a dent large enough to for a man to stick his forearm in. At least, one might think that, that after centuries of moving around on silent nimble feet elves would be able to land quietly in his room. Riku counted the seconds, exactly five past between the commotion and his door flying open.

"Riku!"

"Mom!" Riku said staring at his mother, smiling nervously as she stood in the jamb of the door. Yvonne stared at him and blinked.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Um…mom, this is Sora, and his twin brother Roxas, and this is Zexion, and you know the other guys." Axel and Demyx waved.

"Right…" She didn't look amused, Riku knew she wouldn't be. "Where have you been? You've been gone for three hours and didn't even tell me you were stepping out," She looked at him and her eyes seemed to sharpen. "Did your hair get longer?" Riku ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"No ma'am," He said swallowing nervously. "I don't think so…"

"Riku…where have you been?"

"We went out on a, um, date." Sora said stepping forward and shaking her hand. "I'm Riku's boyfriend, Sora."

"His boyfriend?" Yvonne's eyes narrowed slightly. "Riku I didn't know you had a…when did that happen?" Riku sighed, it was better that she thought he'd gone on a date instead of what he'd really been up to. "And that accent, you followed him over from England?"

"Well, not exactly," Sora said with a smile and for a moment Yvonne seemed to relax a bit, but when Sora saw his charm wasn't working as instead he continued. "He actually invited me and my brother across the way, and well, Zexion came with us."

"So you're from his school?"

"Kind of from around the area, I don't go to school." He was weaving a spell into his words, trying to get her to trust him, but for some reason it wasn't working. "He's trying to convince me though." He added quickly. Yvonne wasn't buying it, she very clearly didn't believe him.

"Riku, could you come with me, I want to talk to you," She let the sentence run on for a second, "in private." That added oomph was universally recognized by anyone with parents, even Zexion could tell that the silver haired young man had royally fucked up. Riku nodded and followed his mother out of the bedroom; she didn't say a word till they reached her room where she closed the door behind her softly. She motioned over the door in an odd fashion and Riku realized almost immediately that she was doing magic.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"A silencing spell, those ears of yours can pick up sound a mile off." She said, Riku reached a hand up and touched his ear, the tip of which was a definite and unmistakable point. Then she spun around, her sea green eyes full of questions and accusations and her white hair stood up on end. "Now, how in the world did you find Faerie?"

"What?" Riku nearly jumped, blinking startled eyes.

"Those things in there, all of them, you included, are not human. Well, everyone except for sweet Demyx, and I'm afraid you guys have already tainted him."

"Mom, what?" Riku said. "How do you—I mean you were just doing magic!"

"We're not worried about me right now, Riku. How long have you been in there?"

"I—I don't know, a few months."

"A few months our time, or their time?" She folded her arms across her chest and her eyebrow rose. Riku felt his spine tingle; she was trying to force the truth out of him, he could feel her fluxuating force trying to penetrate deeply into his mind.

"Our time," He finally said, astounded and dumbfounded, almost irritated by her knowledge. "Mom how do you know all of this?"

Yvonne sighed, she closed her eyes and brushed strands of stray hair out of her face; she huffed and ripped the elastic band out of her hair to run her hands through it arbitrarily though the gesture looked like it was more to calm her nerves than anything else. Opening her mouth she closed it only to open it again and Riku could see the words forming on her lips before she even spoke.

"Your father," She said. "There's a reason he's only visited twice in your life."

"Dad?" Riku blinked, confused, he had a vague memory of the man he knew to be his father but the images of him were blurry and then, almost heartbreakingly, Riku realized he couldn't even remember how his father's voice sounded. "What about him?" He asked, his voice suddenly thick with emotion at that revelation.

"He's…not the two-bit scum I've been telling you he was for your entire life." She said her eyes were suddenly downcast, ashamed and misting with tears. "Riku, damn it I wish you would have consulted me before you did…this." She breathed heavily.

He wasn't about to let her try to punish him while she was admitting to something, "What about Dad?" He asked again, though this time his mother looked as if she struggled to find the right words even more.

"Riku, I didn't mean to hide it from you." She said and she looked like she was truthful, but Riku felt something inside of him flex and her eyebrows came together in sudden surprise. "Riku," She choked. "let me go." Her eyes squeezed together in pain but Riku didn't know what he was doing, something pushed against whatever was flexing inside of him it didn't let the feeling wane; it was as if an elastic band inside of him were stretching till it was taut. "Riku, you have to let me go."

With sweating exertion Riku made the feeling pass over him and the flexing stopped. His breath hitched and sweat started rolling off his forehead. "What was that?" he asked, gulping down air.

"Untamed magic, you were choking me. I tried to fight it, but you, you're just as strong as him."

"As who?" Riku asked.

Yvonne sat on her bed, looking both hurt and now scared, "Riku, your father…he was fey like them." Riku knew that if he had a heart it would have stopped then. "Well, he's just half, he walks between these worlds and I hardly see him myself anymore, but he was so strong, he taught me magic."

"Mom…" Riku stared at her, he looked at her long and hard searching for some sign that this was just a joke. Just a horrible, horrible joke. But, magic or not, he could see the truth written plainly all over her face. "How could you not tell me that?"

"I wanted to Riku, I did. But you were just so little, and you didn't have the ears," She reached out and touched Riku's now pointed ear tips. "And he told me there was such a little chance that it would ever happen, that your magic would ever manifest, he told me he was attracted to me because of someone from a long ago that I reminded him, Ransom, or Andom or something."

"Ansem?" Riku breathed.

"Yeah. Him. But your dad had to go, he couldn't stay here, the Prometheans were on his trail and he thought we would be safer if he left." A tear dropped out of her eye. "So he did."

"But why didn't you tell me the truth?" Riku shouted finally as his anger registered and his world begun spinning. He was suddenly irate beyond measure, but he realized there was something wrong with his ire.

"I couldn't! I didn't want you to know any part of that world, I was afraid if you did something, anything at all they would manifest, I was afraid you'd get taken by the Prometheans, I was just so afraid to lose you. And then you just left for England and I didn't hear from you and I feared the worst." Her eyes were stormy and it looked like more tears were going to spill over. "Now you've done this to yourself, oh Riku."

The door twisted, nearly splintering open and Sora came through, a halo of power around him unashamedly; he was obviously not trying to hide himself as his dazzling figure did not darken. "I felt someone throw up a silencing spell; I thought perhaps…maybe you guys were being attacked."

"Well," Riku said unshaken by the broken down door. "The good news is that you and the others don't have to pretend," His words to Sora were bitter, his own eyes prickling with tears that he knew he could no longer shed. "Bad news is, apparently I was already a third fey."

"I figured that much, my Lord." Sora said, his aura growing dim. Riku turned red-rimmed eyes on him and Sora's voice became soft as he explained, "There are human magicians, like your mother here—who I'm guessing was the construct of the silencing spell and is very strong for resisting my charm magic—and then there are people like you, you had so much more potential than either Demyx or Axel."

"You knew too?" Riku asked.

"Well, I didn't know, but I figured there was more to you than just human." Sora said shrugging casually. Riku's head spun faster, his mind was reeling and again he could feel that flexing inside of him, like a rubber band being pulled taut, only he couldn't properly stretch it out. He tried to gauge it, but the moment he touched it inside of himself it ceased, he tried to call on it again, but it was already gone. "Watch it Riku, your emotions are linked directly to your magic now," Sora said. "There's no barrier there anymore. As a fey you must not let yourself feel anything, nothing at all,"

"The barrier should have never been broken; it was put there on purpose." Yvonne said, she sighed and stood, crossing her arms. "I demand your name," She said, looking at Sora. "Not the one you were born to, but the title you have taken and give to others. If you have any standing in the Queen's Court then you are obligated to tell me," Before Riku could ask his mother what she meant Sora stood to his full height and held his head back empirically.

"I am the second descendant of the Dragon generation, I am third to the throne and Prince of Faerie, I am Sora, son of the Queen of Autumn, Morgan Le Fey who is sister to the mortal King Arthur of the round table. I am Sora, prime consort to the Lord Prince Riku, and I am a nephew Magician of the Queen Mebd's court." Sora said. "I would wish to know to whom I relay this message."

"I am Yvonne di Arello, wife of the halfling Ivan the Magician of the Cat Anna's court, I am Yvonne, human by birth and fey in spirit, and mother of your…Lord Prince." Yvonne said, then she looked at Riku with eyes full of stark understanding. "You're going to sit on the Queen's throne?" She asked.

"I—I don't know…everything's happening so fast, again." He said.

"You can't!" Yvonne cried. "It will kill you."

"Kill me?" Riku asked and he looked at Sora confusedly, the fey Prince turned his eyes away. He was still hiding things.

"The throne is…capricious. The chair itself will sap the life blood from whomever sits upon it, your heart was placed underneath it, your blood, because it was used to save me and was pure, your heart is now what keeps Faerie alive." Sora took a breath, and then as if the next words he said were the hardest he would ever utter in his life, "If you die, so too do all fey things." He at last revealed. "But the throne will not kill you, you are beyond such human things, it will maim you, maybe, and it will be painful to sit upon, it will be as if ten thousand thorns have been wrapped tightly around your body, but you will endure if you are chosen as King."

"King?" Riku's voice was a whisper. He had never asked to be King of anything, he had never wanted the responsibility. All he ever wanted to do was to save the mysterious and strange, wonderfully warm and herbal smelling boy before him. His head throbbed from all this information, how was a person—a fairy, whatever—supposed to process this all?

"If not you then Axel, and if not Axel then Kairi who will then choose her mate and he shall be kept as a consort so that she maintains her office, if a male rules he would supersede her political power," Sora said. "I did not wish to hide this from you, Riku, I—I told you everything I could," Riku found himself unable to be angry even if he really, truly desired it. There was an emptiness where his anger should have been. There was a hollowness where all of his emotions should have been he realized distantly. There were echoes inside of him, echoes of what emotions once were, some stronger than others but all of them were ultimately without base or wholeness.

"Riku, you look sick," Yvonne announced, her hands held out as if she wanted to grasp him, but her fingers curled back as he saw looking at his ears. He was a freak to her, he was a freak all around. She was not supposed to know him like this, she wasn't supposed to know anything at all and yet he lay before her now disfigured and horrible. He sighed.

"Maybe I am," He replied disparagingly. "I love Sora, Mom. I love him, I'm…his mate, that's what they call me." He shook his head. "It just seems like the people I love don't know how to tell me the truth," Riku closed his eyes. "I hope you're both happy," Then he walked out of the room leaving Sora and his mother staring after him. When a few minutes passed Yvonne turned on Sora, her eyes were glowering.

"Let him go," She said. "Untie him from your hair,"

Sora ran a hand through his brown locks to show that he was not tied to anyone but the Queen of Faerie then he spoke, "Riku saved me," He said. "I'm afraid to think what he will think once he finds out what we really are,"

"Murders," Yvonne spat.

"Not murders, Miss, we never murder, for those who die at our hands they do it willingly," He turned away. "I've never killed anyone, willing participants or not,"

"But you've stolen souls, I'll bet," She grabbed something; Sora saw it was a letter opener in the shape of a small sword, an iron one. "You stole Riku's," The Prince sighed heavily.

"Would you slice me open with that?" He asked staring at the vile household device. "Cut me to pieces and burn the remains? Silver might do better, it is more finite for killing," He erected a barrier between himself and Yvonne invisibly, forcing the air to condense so that matter could not pass through it. "I did not steal Riku, he smelled—"

"Don't you dare say he smelled like someone you used to love," Yvonne's eyes threatened tears. "I've already heard something like that once before in my life I won't be lied to again," Sora gave a placating smile, trying to calm the woman through less magical means.

"Would you then, Yvonne di Arello, kill the son of the Queen?" He asked. "Your son's lover? If Riku is upset with you now how would he feel I were felled by your hand?" Sora stepped forward, his invisible force field moving with him. Yvonne stepped back, her silvery-white hair looked as if it were more a thing of age than medical condition, as her family had a genetic disorder in which all hair lost pigmentation. Her face was grim and her pale blue eyes grew tense. She put down the letter opener, her knuckles white from gripping it so hard. "Look, I get that you know what he's gotten himself into and that Riku does not yet fully understand but he's helping me too," Sora relinquished his barrier. "For the first time in a long time I can feel again,"

"There's that fey selfishness," She growled.

"You've been hurt, Ivan is a strong man but he is fey in almost every way," Sora said. "I'm sorry, but I had something even he never did,"

"What?"

"The ability to love," Yvonne looked at him.

"Your people lack the ability to feel anything," She said."Why should I believe you?" Quickly the Prince had his shirt unbuttoned and he presented her with a long, silver scar. She gasped, fingers trailing down the raised flesh.

"Because I once had a heart," He looked away. "We are a bad people, we maim, kidnap, hunt, abuse, rape—a very bad people, but that is not the whole of our society. We do these things for survival, without proper human memory we would perish." His eyes burned, "Ivan and Riku included,"

"It doesn't make what you've done to Riku and Axel—and what you're sure to do to Demyx—any better, you've condemned them all to a life of secrecy, of subterfuge, to a life where they will be weak and forget what it's like to be human,"

Sora gave her a wry smile, "Is that so bad?" He wondered. "You forget that humans are just as bad—if not worse than—than we are,"

"But unlike you we have redeeming qualities!" Yvonne nearly shouted.

"Can so few 'redeeming qualities' make up for so many mistakes?" The Prince sighed. "I'm sorry, we've been going through a lot. I'm not usually so morbid." Yvonne sighed as well.

"I suppose it'll have to be alright," She managed a smile and Sora could see the frailty of humanity around the corners of her eyes and sides of her face, age. She was a beautiful woman but that beauty was reaching the zenith of its life and soon—perhaps in fifteen years—she would no longer be nearly as such. Then, ten years after that, she would be haggard and old. Sora felt for her, a pang of what some would call empty sympathy. She was so mortal. "Either way, Riku is a common element between us now, we have to get along," She reached a hand out and the Prince shook it wearily, afraid she might flex her magic at the last moment.

"Agreed," He said.

"Is there anything I should know about? The Fey Folk don't just show up. There's always an underlying intention," Of course she still had her biases, she was entitled to them if Sora's thought that there was a past adventure gone wrong somewhere in her memory. It also didn't help that there was a heavy truth to her words, the fairy people never came to the mortal plane without some goal. Sora sighed, there was no point in lying.

"It's the Dark Queen," He said referring to his aunt The Cat Anna. "She wishes to break the hold humans have over us with their metals and to bring us into this world, my mother and her majesty the Mebd are doing everything that is possible to change her mind,"

"Anya realizes there will be war if she brings the whole of Faerie here?" Yvonne asked and Sora nodded. "Of course she does, that woman will never learn to think of others," Then the white haired woman sneered. "None of you do,"

"I refuse to fight with you again," Sora replied. "I'm going to find Riku,"

"Will you tell him?" The Prince turned an aqua colored eye on the woman that knew more than she should have, it—her knowledge—explained all of her worry about her son though, worry that surpassed mothering and had entered into the realm of the near hysterical. Fairy tales, real fairy tales, were scary enough things. Mermaids were horrifically beautiful and drowned any who came close enough; elves, fairies, trolls, bogeys, they all existed in Sora's world and they were all incredibly dangerous.

"Tell him what?" Sora returned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"What you do to the ones you don't want to keep, the humans you grow tired of," The brunet elfling sighed, he turned his normally smiling and jovial face towards the door. "You're afraid to, aren't you? Afraid of what might happen if he learns the whole truth? If both he and Axel and even Demyx learn everything? That you're just using them till the next fancy comes along, that you stole their souls, that what they have become isn't a thing of dreams but of nightmares?"

"I love your son, Mage," Sora said calmly. "I have made him my reigning master and am connected to him in such a way that were he to die then so too would I, don't question how I feel about him," Yvonne threw her head back and laughed, a cold, high, pinched laugh.

"How you feel?" She said disbelievingly; a bitterness so sour it left deep scowl marks in her forehead then passed over her face; she, too, sighed and spoke again, "It's not like there's anything I can do about it. He'll learn on his own, then he'll be a damned creature within a couple of decades I will have died and he'll be the exact same age, his friends will begin to pass away one by one, then the world will be foreign to him and he'll regret what you've done to him."

"In time you'll come to believe me," Sora said casting her an almost pleading look. "Riku is strong, stronger than a lot I've met. With the right training he'll be stronger than me. He can handle himself," Then Sora did give a small, unsure smile—which was a strange thing for a fairy to be wearing. "But you're right, and I don't want him to leave me; not after everything we've been through together."

Yvonne closed her eyes unable to fathom his strange behavior considering what Sora was, "Just go to him," She was holding herself tightly, arms locked around her sides. Sora turned away from her, he could feel her sadness and her anger. He could feel her helplessness and her despair, but most of all he could feel the love she had for Riku inside of her—it was an astounding thing and Sora wondered if his mother felt so strongly about him. Then he grinned wryly to himself because he knew she couldn't _truly _feel for him what Yvonne felt for Riku, she couldn't really be the same kind of mother, there was an echo of hollowness inside of him reminiscent of hurtful irony. He left her and followed the trail of Riku's magical signature; Sora could locate just about anyone with a flair for prestidigitation.

The young man was seated in the living room with his head in his hands, he didn't even look up when Sora took a seat beside him. The Prince laid his head against Riku's shoulder and laced their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," He said to Riku, who seemed to consider those words. His eyebrows pulled together and the Prince could see that the echo of Riku's emotions were much stronger than anything Sora could know.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" The moonlit haired new-elf replied. Sora thumbed Riku's knuckles. "What am I, really?"

"You're still you," Sora replied. "Just…not, you're a lot of things, you're not even real anymore, not in this world. But you're mine, and I'm yours, Riku. That's all that matters isn't it?" He tried to sound so optimistic, so hopefully, it came out of his mouth with so much enthusiasm that Sora sounded desperate to believe it himself.

"But you lied Sora! You said you told me everything, I still don't even know half of it."

"Don't you get it yet, Riku? Neither do I, we're not supposed to understand. You, me, Kairi, Roxas, all of us are pawns in a three-way chess game, we do as our Queens tell us and nothing more. I could only let you know as much as you knew because of who you were, I didn't know your history, even if Ivan is your father it still means I couldn't have said much more. Until you really and truly loved me I could never give you any information because you could have still been an agent for the Queen, any of them. My mother doesn't play the game like her sisters, they use people, they award success and punish failure. Ansem knew that, he pitted us all against each other more often than not but even _he _was still only a pawn in their greater scheming. I told you everything I could."

"I…" Riku breathed, trying to gauge how he felt other than blank. He was mad that he couldn't be upset, which made him even more irate because he knew he should have been flipping out instead of longing for quiet solitude. "I don't know what to say, Sora, I can't—I can't serve a kingdom, I can't be in line for a throne, I'm an artist. I paint, that's what I was going to school for, it…it's all I know how to do. I could handle meeting all those strange creatures, hell I kind of even liked the devil, but I just can't handle that much responsibility."

"Riku," Sora's eyes were filled with tears he could never shed, his lower lip trembled and he did not look at all like a fey creature from a far off world, he looked suddenly like Riku's boyfriend. Not like that mysterious thing that the silver haired young man had met at the beginning of the year, or even like the Prince he had found Sora to be, but like the very vulnerable being that laid underneath all the layers and facets of what the brunet truly was. Past the fairy tales, beyond the magic, on the inside in a place that Riku had only ever felt but could now plainly see across Sora's face. "Don't leave me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," His nose had grown red and even if the tracts of tears were not rolling down his eyes the effect was the same. Sora was in pain, he was _feeling _which was impossible for his race. The emotions burnt from his inside, it sat in the bit of his stomach like a flaming iron girder, cumbersome and excruciating. "Don't leave," He said again, his voice a whisper of anguish.

Riku brooded, he examined the crater where his human side had once been and he felt around inside of it. Its vacant remains provided him with little but he dug further, trying desperately to recall something, anything, Axel had said something to the effect that he could remember his human self if he tried, and he did try. God above he almost pierced into his own mind so sharply it stung just behind his eyes, he clenched and sweated and Sora's words washed into him, filling him. "Don't leave," He was saying, "I'm sorry," Was another, Riku mulled them over, his aquamarine eyes darting back and forth as he felt something colossal happening, something warping and distorting.

He almost had it! It had flared in his chest like a spark, a sensation so powerful that it made his head spin. He had pinched sorrow inside of himself and it had run him through like an iron spike, setting his nerving endings on fire. He could feel a resonation, it was the ricochet of someone else's lamenting and he realized it was Sora's. His and Sora's heart had been sacrificed together in order to make Riku what he was now, the effect was strange because the process of making a human fey was normal done differently, two different types of magics had been woven around them and the lingering of it made the once-human-now-elf young man dig further into himself again. His head was pounding as Sora's soft sobbing receded into different part of his brain, Riku could access so much now, think of this or that while figuring out something completely different, he had could have one train of thought in a plethora of different ways.

It hit him again as he probed that canyon of echoes, he didn't have a firm grasp on it but he held to it as strongly as he could. Riku felt lightning roll down his spine, it was such a cataclysmic shaking that he had to squeeze his eyes closed but that hardly stopped him from almost yelling out, "Goddamn it!" His voice was a harsh whisper, anger, frustration, bitterness, and love shot into several different parts of his head and made his cavity brim with uneasiness. The emotions were a hard thing to handle all at once and he cursed again, forcing himself to stand simply because he couldn't do anything else. "Fuck!" He screamed this time unable to hold back.

Sora cringed on the couch; he had subordinated himself to Riku, made himself lesser, given up his mantle of power and now Riku was his technical ruler, he held Sora's fate in his hand and even if he did away with the brunet Prince he could still take the throne if he was ambitious enough, but Sora didn't realize that he was thinking too small, he couldn't see past his reverberating and unmitigated grief. Riku fell back onto the couch, his head in his hands like it was about to split open.

Then, it passed. All in one torrential wave of aching it was gone, Riku again felt nothing but at the same time he felt everything like a coin stuck standing up on its middle there were two sides to him. "Riku…?" Sora asked in a small voice, hurt betraying him and causing the word to squeak slightly. Riku looked over at him, his eyes weren't clear like one would have thought after having an immense amount of pain leave him, instead they were sharp and yet clouded with thought like he was seeing an image and then looking through it.

"Sora," It left his mouth like a sigh of relief, Riku raised a hand and stroked Sora's cheek. "Sora, I would never leave you." He finally decided unable to see a life without Sora anywhere in the near or distant future. "I'm…disappointed, I'm upset that nothing happened the way it was supposed, I'm made because people were keeping secrets from me, I'm angry as hell because I couldn't do anything about it, but I'm relieved because even if all this shit is happen, even if I can't ever know more than what I already do I still have you here, beside me."

Sora's face took on a haltingly lighter quality, almost like he was afraid Riku might yank that small comfort away, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do," Riku kissed the Prince sweetly. He felt heavy; like his body was made from a fabric called exhaustion and when he pulled back he could see that Sora looked taxed as well.

"We should rest, we only have a few more hours your time before the departure of the Queen's Court to the Daoine Sidhe lands," The brunet took his hand, "Do you have an extra room that we could sleep in for a little while?"

"Right this way," Riku said leading Sora through the house, he still felt the burden of uncertainty but he was assured slightly by the tiny hand held in his palm. He really did love Sora, it was a resonance so profound that he felt as if they could make it through anything. But, knowing the fey folk they would test that love profusely. Upon entry into the other room Riku found that the Prince had other things on his mind than sleeping. "What're you doing, Sore?" He asked as his neck was peppered in kisses.

"Trying to make up for lying to you," Sora grinned.

"Oh," Riku smiled, the prospect of the bed only just outweighed by the feather light touch of the Prince's lips. "go for it." They fell into a deep, passionate embrace, thoroughly rectifying the abrasion that had caused their relationship to fall into quickly averted disarray. Soon they would return to the world of fairy tales, and there Riku knew he had a lot to start questioning.


End file.
